Sacrifice of Spirit
by GCatsPjs
Summary: Installment #10 of the "Saint in the Shadows" legacy fic series. All of your favorite characters! B&B A&A G&J ... Sacrificing something you love is never easy, especially for those that love you.
1. Partners Forever

**Hello, Folks. Welcome to Installment #10 in the Saint in the Shadows fic series- Sacrifice of Spirit**

 **For those of you unfamiliar with the series, it is an AU B &B 'Legacy' fic Series. I would recommend reading the other 9 stories at your leisure, but if you don't have time for that, you can pick it up just about anywhere, and the characters are fairly self explanatory... but you'll appreciate the flashbacks and the character's past if you read them... So please enjoy... and comment at your convenience, because reviews and comments are very important to my muse, and to ensure that the story is still working. Stories in order are as follows:  
**

 **1\. Saint in the Shadows**

 **2\. Spaces in Between**

 **3\. Shades of Grace**

 **4\. Shadows in the Sun**

 **5\. Saints, Sinners, and Saviors**

 **6\. Something is Lost**

 **7\. Space in the Soul**

 **8\. So It Goes**

 **9\. Sense of Danger**

 **10\. Sacrifice of Spirit**

* * *

 **Tuesday, December 18th- 3:58pm**

Temperance looked up from her paperwork and observed the small girl at the child sized table in her office. Her head was down, focused solely on the paper in front of her as her pencil slowly traced the letters and numbers on the page. Her blonde hair had been growing long, draped over her shoulder, and her cheeks had filled out a bit in her months living with Antonia and Aiden. Her dark blue eyes didn't seem to have that sad, hollow look to them, and her smile was one to be rivaled with the sunshine in July.

In the months following Grace's wedding, everything had moved extremely quickly and in a positive direction. Grace and Jack had arrived home from their honeymoon, ready to start their new life together in their newly rented apartment. They were a cohesive unit in marriage, just as they had been in friendship, and their current focus was on one another.

Parker had begun dating, though he kept nearly all of those details to himself. His privacy was always something that he kept near and dear to his heart, if not for his own protection, but the protection of his children and his family.

Antonia and Aiden moved into their new home, working diligently on getting the house prepared for the baby, as well as the important home visits for Melody. They had one or two left before the adoption was finalized, and each time the social workers were pleased with the little girl's progress. Melody had blossomed incredibly since the summer. She had started kindergarten in the fall, a small public school designed for education of deaf and hard of hearing children. Her new experiences, while difficult at first, were beginning to push through in her attitude and confidence. Melody was a bright and adaptable little girl, and if anyone could triumph through the tragedies in her life, it would be her.

Melody simply adored Temperance, with her even temper and honesty, as well as her focus on learning sign language, and her insistence at teaching it around the lab. It was almost as if she had changed the environment, just so that Melody wouldn't feel alone.

Booth was one person that she still found herself a bit skittish around at times. He was a much bigger man than some of the other people that she encountered. Booth's broad shoulders and sometimes frighteningly serious face often gave her pause. Aiden and Ace were tall and thin, her Papa Bean was also tall and thin, but Booth had this interminable presence that seemed to follow him. She watched the way people reacted when Booth spoke, how they moved just a bit faster when he demanded something, and never talked back or disrespected him. She did, however, also notice that the only people that were able to fire him up, only to wash the anger away with a laugh or smile, were his girls. She had observed heated discussions between Booth and Antonia, or Temperance, but in the end, it always turned out right. One of them would laugh, or take a step back, and the argument would disappear, bringing peace back to the rocking sea, and all ships would stand upright again.

She sat quietly at the little table that had been set up just for her, her pencil firmly in her hand, when she sensed that a pair of eyes were watching her. She lifted her head curiously to Temperance, a glitter of mischief shining through. Melody noticed that she was about to sign something to the little girl, when her head turned sharply toward the door, and her brow furrowed. She looked back at Melody, noting the little girl was now staring at the doorway, and back to Temperance in alarm.

Temperance wished for a moment there was a sign for the term 'blowhard', and rolled her eyes. "Pops has a big mouth." she signed, watching as Melody grinned, glancing toward the door. "I will be right back. Stay right here, please?" She said, pulling her glasses from her nose, she set them on her desk and walked toward the doorway to her office.

They didn't have a case, so he really didn't have to be at the lab, and they were currently down several interns due to the impending holidays. It was also nearly four in the afternoon, so the lab was fairly quiet. She could see Booth standing at the bottom of the steps to the platform, his finger pointing with a sharp exclamation toward the woman on the platform. He had a young field agent beside him, looking positively green as his mentor sniped at the woman. That woman atop platform, blocking his entrance, was of course their daughter, her swollen belly at 35 weeks was enough to keep her father at the base of the stairs as she simply listened to his diatribe, looking absolutely unimpressed by whatever he was shouting about.

"May I help you, Agent Booth?" Temperance asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she approached the platform. Her eyes met Antonia's and the younger woman turned back toward what she was working on with a slight eyeroll.

"Why is she here, Bones?" He asked, nodding toward Antonia. "Why is she here?"

"She works here, Booth." Temperance said, tipping her head, her chin jutting out as she challenged her husband to say something further.

"She shouldn't be here on her feet, she should be at home resting." He stated with a frustrated grunt.

"Resting? Booth, do you know what century this is?" Temperance asked, watching her husband's jaw clench, listening to her daughter's slight snort. "Antonia, are you tired?"

"I'm fine, Mom." Antonia replied, continuing what she was working on.

"She's fine, Agent Booth. Thank you for your concern." Temperance nodded.

"Bones, she's had contractions for the past week, she shouldn't be here." Booth said, taking a step toward Temperance as she lifted her eyebrow at him curiously.

"Braxton-Hicks contractions are not labor, Booth. She's been keeping hydrated, resting when she needs to, and your added stress to her does not aid in the resting process. She is fine." Temperance argued, finally deciding to bring to attention the new person in the room. "Who is with you?" She asked, looking around Booth at the younger agent.

"This is Special Agent William Brower." He said gruffly. "Will, this is Doctor Temperance Brennan." He said proudly.

"He's Dad's new puppy." Antonia snipped, sending an icy glare over the platform to her father. "Aiden's replacement."

"Toni, he's not Aiden's replacement! Aiden will be on leave in a few weeks, and we need to have another agent working with the lab. You know that Aiden is working with Ace today. Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"Because you only keep agents on with you for just about a year." She stated resolutely. "Aiden's year is up, and it just so happens to coincide with his leave. When it's time for him to come back, he'll most likely be transferred, and then his poor innocent fiancée and children will be forced to move to some distant city." She lamented dramatically, noting her mother's smirk.

"Antonia." Booth sighed.

"His fiancée will be forced to leave her job, possibly her career, and their children will be ripped from the arms of their Grammy, and Pop pop." She sighed.

"Don't call me Pop pop." He grumbled.

"I'm talking about Aiden's parents. Wow, the ego on you." She said, watching her father's eyes narrow. "Besides, who is going to play with little Seeley Joseph Fitzgerald? Who will read him Fluffy Bunny?"

"You are not naming my grandson after me!" Booth exclaimed.

"Well, how else is he going to know where he came from, since he'll never see you because you live here in Washington DC, and he will be living on the west coast with his mommy and daddy, possibly in a box or a shed. Real estate is very expensive in California." Antonia sighed, hiding her smirk.

"Antonia! I'm … I swear, I'm going to…" Booth stammered angrily.

"You're going to leave her alone now." Temperance said, nodding toward her office. "There is someone in my office that would like to see her Pops." She said, straightening her posture. "Agent Brower, if you are free for dinner sometime this week, our family typically hosts Agent Booth's…"

"Puppies." Antonia said, without looking toward them, but speaking loud enough for them to hear.

"Protégés." Temperance unconvincingly corrected. "We like to ensure that all members of our team feel welcome." She smiled, watching him nod. "Doctor Booth," Temperance said, gaining Antonia's attention, her eyes were sharp and focused. "Please show Agent Brower around the lab."

"Yes, Ma'am." Antonia said, flashing her father a slight smirk that didn't get past him. "I hope he's paper trained." She mumbled under her breath.

"Bones, do you think that it's a good idea? I mean…"

"Doctor Booth is a professional." Temperance said without another word as she turned and headed toward her office quickly.

Booth looked up at Antonia, her eyebrow raised and a slight smile on her face. "Behave." He said, then glanced to Brower. "Do what she says, or face the consequences." He said, glancing back to Antonia, who gave him her mother's smile. He shook his head and turned to walk toward Temperance's office. He just stepped into the room, when his legs were crashed into by Melody, her arms wrapping tightly around them as she looked up at him with a big smile.

"What did I tell you?" Temperance asked with a smile. "She was waiting for you." Seated at her desk, she watched Booth lift the little girl into the air as she giggled, and he sat down heavily on the couch, with Melody still in his arms. "I picked her up from school today." Temperance said, signing toward Melody as she cuddled against Booth.

"School?" Booth said, sitting the little girl on his knee, he copied Temperance's sign for the word. Melody nodded her head happily, and then proceeded to sign very quickly about all of the things she did at school that day. She giggled at the perplexed look on Booth's face, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep up, she leaned her head to the side and made eye contact with Temperance.

"She said that they made crafts today for Christmas, and that her school is doing a play on Friday, and she'd like for you to come." She signed, and looked to Temperance.

"There will be cookies." She signed to Booth, giving him a sly smile.

"I know that one, that's cookies." He said, grinning proudly, giving Melody a tickle.

"Good job!" Melody signed to him, watching his smile, she held out her knuckle to him, and he rapped his lightly on hers.

"Pops should probably get back to work now." Temperance said as she signed, watching as Melody nodded. She leaned up and kissed his cheek tenderly, sliding from his lap, she hopped to the ground and walked to her little table.

Temperance watched Booth watch after the little girl, tucking her hair behind her ear as she went back to her work. He turned his head and caught her eye, a bit of embarrassment for being caught flashed over his features. "So you're the babysitter while she stands out there pretending she's fine?" He asked as he stood up, moving toward the desk, he leaned on it slightly as to hide his words from the little girl, hanging over the desk.

Temperance took a slow, deep breath in, releasing it just as slowly. "She is fine. I am looking after Melody while I do my paperwork so that Antonia can do her job, Booth. Melody is not quite ready for daycare just yet, but they are trying. We don't have a case right this minute, Antonia isn't due for another five weeks. I was working up until the day that I gave birth to Antonia. She knows her body, she's fine." She said, watching a slight flinch at the mention of Antonia's birth. "I'd also like to remind you, Booth. Melody reads lips, but she also reads posture and demeanor, so when you stand like a vulture over my desk like that, she knows that you are not pleased."

Booth turned to see Melody looking up at him with big eyes, a hard gulp sliding down her throat. He gave her a slight smile and winked, only to note that her eyes narrowed, as if she didn't believe him. He then stuck his tongue out at her and made a face, watching as her anxiety melted away and she giggled, going back to her work. "I just worry."

"I know you worry. She knows you worry." Temperance said as she stood up, she reached out and touched his chin, turning his face toward her. "And if you ever think of allowing the FBI to transfer Aiden anywhere, and take my grandchildren away from me, you may need to consider the future of our marital status."

"Noted." He nodded, leaning in for a quick kiss, just as his phone rang. He dropped another quick kiss on her lips, putting the phone to his ear. "Booth." He said, his face still very close to Temperance's. He watched her eyes as he listened on the line, and took a step back. "Okay, send the details to my phone. I'll get a crew out there for evidence. Thanks." He said, hanging up his phone, he slipped it into his pocket. He took a deep breath as Temperance lifted an eyebrow. "Case." He said with a slight grumble.

"I will let Antonia know." Temperance said immediately, walking toward the door. Booth thought for only a split second to reach for her to resist Antonia being involved. He then thought briefly about the pain that she would probably send through his wrist if he physically stopped her, so he waited and watched as she stepped into the lab. He remained in the doorway of the office, watching as she approached Antonia. There was a brief conversation, and Antonia appeared to be agreeable. Temperance then turned around and headed directly toward Booth, her eyes smiling back at him. "Antonia is just about done with her analysis. If you don't mind waiting a few minutes, she will be able to take Melody home, and you and I can head to the crime scene with Agent Brower."

"You and I?" He asked, a slight smile on his lips, his eyebrow lifted as she narrowed hers playfully at him.

"I do go out into the field on occasion, Agent Booth. I don't always send my people." She said, watching his smirk turn into a grin.

"But you never go with me. It's always Ace. Ace is your partner." He said, watching her eyes roll slightly.

"Ace is a good partner, a worthy partner, and a trusting partner, but he's not my first choice." She said, sliding past him, allowing her hand to run down his arm, she gave his wrist a small squeeze and walked into her office and behind her desk.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, walking toward her desk, he leaned across it slightly, and she looked up.

"What did I tell you about leaning on my desk like a vulture?" She asked, narrowing her eyes playfully. He turned his head toward Melody, noting that she was still looking at her paper. "Just because she's not watching now, doesn't mean she's not paying attention." She said with a smile. "Go get your puppy." She nodded toward the lab. "Make sure your daughter hasn't locked him away in a kennel."

"You got it, Partner." He said with a grin, as he made his way quickly out to the lab.


	2. Status Quo

**Tuesday, December 18th- 4:30pm**

Temperance was looking over the details sent by Booth's phone, quietly working through several scenarios already as they approached the location of the body. "A funeral home, Booth?" She asked, looking toward him as he continued to drive, his fingers drumming the steering wheel lightly. "I'm quite certain that a dead body is not something new to them." She said.

"Yeah, well, funeral homes typically deal with fresh bodies, Bones. This one has a lot less meat on it." He said, watching her make a face.

"They were about to send the box to the crematorium, when they realized it had been tampered with. When they opened the box, they found a second body had been placed inside with the first body." She said, sighing. She looked into the back seat toward Agent Brower, noting that he looked a bit uncomfortable. "Agent Brower, is this your first murder investigation? You appear to be a bit peaked."

"Uh, no Ma'am. I mean, I don't usually work with decayed remains. Any murder I have helped with have been shootings or stabbings." He said, noting the exchange of glance between Booth and Temperance. "That's uh, not to say that I'm not interested in working with remains, or …I mean… I mean it's… I can handle it. Just takes some getting used to, I guess." He stammered.

"You understand protocol in these situations, when the lab is brought in for an investigation, correct?" Temperance asked, watching as Booth pulled down the driveway of the funeral home, noting the two or three other emergency vehicles.

"Yes, Ma'am. Agent Booth has indicated that I am not to touch anything." The younger agent said with a nod.

"Agent Booth is extremely good at his job, and will be your most reliable asset as an FBI agent." Temperance said, setting her hand on her husband's knee, she could nearly feel the excitement radiating from him. He placed his hand on hers, giving it a tender squeeze as he turned the steering wheel with his other hand, pulling car into a parking space.

"Thanks, Bones." He said with a loving smile, he climbed from his seat and watched her satisfied smile back at him before getting out on her side of the truck. She grabbed her bag and gave him a head shake as she headed for the funeral home doors. "Let's go, Brower. Bones waits for no man." He said, quickly following after her as Brower followed him.

* * *

They stepped into the crime scene together, Temperance pausing for a moment to take in the scene. "Do they have cameras?" She asked, looking around the room, her eyes clashed with Booth's. "What?"

"Why would they have cameras at a funeral home? I don't think they expect bodies to just up and leave." He said, watching her look of disapproval. He knew why she asked, but always respected their process. It felt good to be there at that moment, watching her work, watching her think, watching her shoot daggers at him when she knew that he was just teasing her. He watched her head tip and then shake at him.

"Security purposes, Booth. Often people bring valuable items to funerals, and display these items. I would think a responsible funeral home would have some way to ensure that any belongings of the victims were safe from thieves." She said, walking quickly toward the open box, where the FBI was finishing the photos they were taking as well as asking questions to those who worked at the funeral home.

"They have security, but it appears that it was down for maintenance for the past week. They don't have anything. It's a family business, so the only people with keys are family, and it doesn't appear that there was any forced entry." He said, watching her nod.

She stepped right up to the body as she snapped on her gloves, and went right to work. She looked at the remains within the pine box and her eyes followed around at the haphazard way the body was tossed into the box, and its condition. Carefully, she knelt and began to examine the remains. It was only about ten seconds, when she felt Booth's closeness to her side, she looked up at him and he looked up from notebook at her. "Body is male, late thirties, early forties." She said, looking back at the body and continued her exam. "What are your thoughts on family dinner Saturday?" She asked Booth, her eyes flicking to Agent Brower, who looked confused by her change of subject.

"I don't know, maybe Friday after Melody's school thing." He shrugged.

"Perhaps." She said. "This man was murdered, Booth." She said, switching back to work mode seamlessly. She continued to observe and take mental notes of what she was seeing. "Blunt force trauma to the side of the skull."

"When?" Booth asked, watching Temperance.

"It's hard to say." She said, looking at the body further. "It appears he was buried previously, exhumed, and disposed of here." She said. "They were probably hoping that once it was cremated, nobody would be the wiser."

"No, when did you want to plan for dinner Friday?" He asked, his charm smile sliding onto his lips as Temperance looked up at him.

"Please have this all sent to the Jeffersonian." She said, standing up, she snapped her gloves off and stepped toward Booth, that smile still on his lips, she lifted an eyebrow at him. "Six thirty." She said, smiling at his grin as she grabbed her bag. "I've missed my partner." She said with a smile, turning from the scene, she headed for the door.

He followed her with his eyes until she disappeared out of the room, and he turned back toward Brower. "She's heading back to the car to take some notes, we should see what info we can get here, and we'll meet her back at the car."

"That's it? That's all she had to do? Five minutes with the body, and she's done?" Brower asked.

"Yeah, usually it takes her four." He shrugged. "Maybe she's taking it easy today." He said, turning from the rookie agent, he moved to speak to the witnesses.

* * *

 **Tuesday, December 18th- 6:30pm**

When Aiden stepped through the door to the house, he was almost alarmed by the silence that greeted him. The lights were on, and Antonia's car was in the driveway, but the house was very quiet. He put his coat on the hook by the door, setting his keys on the small table, noting that Antonia's keys were already there.

He walked through the living room, expecting to find maybe that she had fallen asleep on the couch or chair, but found nothing. He stepped through downstairs, and then turned back toward the stairs. He climbed the steps slowly, listening for anything, and hearing nothing. He stepped toward their bedroom, glancing in, he found the bed empty. His next stop was the nursery, where he let out the worried breath he had been holding when he came upon his sleeping fiancée. She was sitting in the plush rocker they had gotten for the nursery, her eyes closed as her hand gently rubbed her bulging belly.

He knelt beside the chair, gently placing his hand on hers. It was only a moment before her eyes opened, and her head tilted slightly as she let out a slight whimper. "I fell asleep again." She mumbled.

"It's alright." He said, running his finger over her fingers. "Where is Shadow?"

"Grace." She whispered. "Grace said she had plans to make, and needed her help." She mumbled. "I don't ask questions when it means I get to rest." She said with a sleepy smile.

"Is she bringing her here, or do we have to pick her up?" Aiden asked.

"I didn't ask." She said, letting out a big yawn.

"You haven't been sleeping well." He said softly.

"He won't let me sleep at night, he only wants to sleep in the evening." She said with a whine, rubbing her belly lightly. "He's so mean to his mommy." She whispered.

"He loves you very much." Aiden said, running his hand over her belly. "There's just not a lot of room in there, it gets cramped." He said, watching her eyes narrow. "It also doesn't help that Melody has been having nightmares. Has she told you anything about them?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head. "I've asked her, and she just ignores the question. I want to help her, but she won't let me." She whispered.

"She'll get there, we just have to keep trying." He said, running his fingers across her hand again. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry." She mumbled. "What a ridiculous question."

"I'm going to go downstairs and give Grace a call, see if she can drop Melody off, see if she's eaten. I'll make something for us, and have it ready in a bit, then come up and get you. I want you to rest." He said softly.

"You are my favorite." She said with a smile, holding his hand tightly in hers.

"You are mine." He said, standing up, he kissed her forehead tenderly. "How was the lab today?" he asked.

"It was good. I got a lot of work done. Dad wasn't happy that I was there." She said, sighing. "He worries too much."

"Well, he wants to make sure that you and little Felix Fitzgerald are doing alright." He said with a smile.

She let out a laugh at the name and shook her head. "Keep trying."

"John Kennedy Fitzgerald?" He asked.

"Presidential, but still no." She giggled.

"Gerald Fitzgerald?" He asked, lifting his eyebrows as he took a step backwards toward the door.

"No!" She laughed. "Get out of here, let me rest." She said, watching him at the doorway. "I love you."

"I love you." He said, sliding out the door with a blown kiss. "Harold Fitzgerald?" he called from the hallway.

"Don't make me change my mind about you being my favorite!" She exclaimed with a laugh, listening to his laughter as he headed down the hallway and downstairs.


	3. Uncivil Disobedience

**Wednesday, December 19- 3:30am-**

The night was quiet for now, but for the sound of the December wind howling outside against the side of the house. Two dark eyes stare quietly at the red numbers on the clock, blinking just as the number changed to the next. She could feel the movement of the being inside of her, shifting just a bit within her womb, his little body pushing against what felt like every inch of her insides. She let out a soft sigh, not one of frustration at not being able to sleep, but one more out of eagerness to have this part over, so that her little one was no longer cramped and crammed against her ribs, but instead in her arms. She watched the clock, hoping upon hope that tonight the tortured sounds of the little girl down the hallway would never come. It seemed that every night between now and morning, something was yanking Melody from her sleep, heckling the silent sanctum of her mind, making her tremble and shake and sob.

The clock clicked to the next number, and still silence.

Antonia sighed, shifting just a little as she tried to find a comfortable way to sleep. She let out a grumble as she slowly pulled herself to a sitting position, eying the bathroom warily as she pulled herself to stand. Her eyes focused on the clock as another minute passed. She glanced to her bed companion, resting on his side facing her, his sharp green eyes hidden by his eyelids as he breathed softly into the pillow. She let a small smile appear on her face, thinking about how different everything was from a year earlier. A year earlier, she lived in an unpacked, undecorated, one bedroom apartment alone. A year found her a soulmate, a daughter to be, a house filled with love and laughter, and a baby that she had fallen so hard for, that she was scared to death that something would take it all away. She could feel her chest becoming tighter, and tears threatening to fall as her tiny companion wiggled, reminding her again why she was sitting up so early in the morning.

She pulled herself into a standing position, carefully shifting her weight to walk.

"Are you okay?" Her bed companion whispered, his green eyes now looking across the room at her curiously.

"Yes." She whispered. "Fritz Fitzgerald here has decided that it's bladder soccer time." She said, listening to his light laugh.

"I love you." He said, watching her shuffle slowly toward the bathroom.

Aiden now lay, his eyes on the empty side of the bed as he listened to her moving around the bathroom. He closed his eyes tightly and smiled, thinking about how everything had changed in just a year. A year earlier, he had a new home and a new job away from his family. He was alone in a city where he knew nobody. A year earlier he was still mourning the loss of his brother, sure that he didn't deserve happiness, he didn't deserve to have a happily ever after. A year found him his soulmate, the promise of a daughter who he never expected to find, a permanent home, and the impending birth of his child, his son, his happiness with the woman that he loves. He sighed softly as he heard the bathroom door open again, and her feet shuffling across the floor.

Just as she reached the bed, a blood curdling scream from another part of the house made her jump. She turned fast, losing her balance, tumbling backwards slightly, Aiden was right behind her to grab hold of her and help her to the bed. "Are you okay?" He asked quickly.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Go get her." She said, trying not to get upset, trying not to cry as the child wailed from her room loudly. She rolled onto her side, watching as he left the room quickly, swinging the door open wide as he ran down the hallway. She listened helplessly as she listened to her sobbing, noting the light in the hallway. She felt horrible that she couldn't be the one to leap to action, to rescue the little girl, and instead was stuck on the bed, waiting to be saved herself as she lie on her back for a moment. Carefully she twisted herself, her large belly stopping her from rolling completely, she was able to pull herself into a sitting position. By now, the screaming had been replaced by crying, and Aiden's voice echoed down the hallway, and though he knew she couldn't hear his words, Antonia knew that he had done as she had taught him, and placed the little girl's hand to his throat so that she could feel the gentle vibrations of his voice, feel the wisp of air from his breath across her cheek as he spoke. "Aiden?" She called, poising herself to stand, she waited a moment.

"I'm coming, don't move." He said from the hallway, his voice tender and not bossy. He already knew that his words had probably caused her some pain, so he whisked into the room quickly, Melody tightly in his arms, her body trembling against him. He flicked on the switch to the light as he stepped inside, and walked directly toward Antonia. "Here, lie down." He said, nodding toward the bed. "I'll put her against you." He said, still rocking Melody as she sniffled into him.

"I knew she was going to wake up." Antonia said, pulling herself to her left side, she looked up at Aiden. "It's been about the same time every night, and I could just feel it." She whispered as he carefully lifted the little girl to the bed, watching as she curled tightly into Antonia. "I could just feel it." She whimpered as tears came to her eyes and she held the little girl to her.

Aiden sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through Antonia's hair as he tried to comfort her, her hand gently rubbing the little girl's back. "It's okay." He whispered. "We've got her. She's safe. You're both safe." He said, leaning down to kiss Antonia's forehead.

"Hold us?" She whispered, a pain filled expression on her face. He wasn't sure if it was because she was upset, or because she was admitting her weakness to him.

"Of course." He said, hurrying to his side of the bed, he stretched his arm over Antonia the best as he could, pressing his lips into Antonia's neck as he kissed her over and over. "I love you." He whispered. "I love all three of you so much." He said into her ear, as he held them tightly until each one of them fell asleep.

* * *

 **Wednesday, December 19th 6:28am-**

Aiden was the first to waken, his hair buried in Antonia's dark curls as he breathed her in. His arm was snaked around her delicately, his lips just a millimeter from her ear. He turned his head slowly, nearly groaning at the time as he extricated himself from her arms and the bed, and swiftly moved toward the alarm clock. He turned it off and looked at the sleeping pair in the bed, their eyes closed, their faces peaceful. After a moment, he quickly made his way to the bathroom for his shower.

He quickly showered and dressed into the work clothes that he had hung on the back of the door, grabbing his tie as he opened the bathroom door and buttoned his shirt. He looked into the bedroom, and the first thing he saw was the rumpled mop of hair on Melody's head as her eyes looked across at him, a positively grumpy look on her face. "Hi sleepy girl." He signed to her, and the smile he expected was not to come as she narrowed her eyes at him, and flopped herself back onto the other side of Antonia. Her head slammed into Antonia's arm, and her foot kicked out, sending a shock of pain through the mother to be as it made contact with her belly.

The moment Antonia let out that yelp and rolled to her back in agony, Aiden threw his tie to the ground and was on the bed checking on her as Melody lay beside her, looking up at Aiden with angry eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked Antonia, as she tried to will the pain away.

"I'm okay." She whimpered. "I'm okay." She whispered again, holding her belly with her hand as she watched Aiden look over her. His face was stern, not angry as he looked to Melody.

"You have to be careful!" He signed to her quickly, reaching out to touch Antonia's face, Melody suddenly slapped at his hands. "Stop that." He signed to her, only to be slapped on the hand again by Melody.

"Will you two cut it out?" Antonia said, her voice showing her irritation as she tried to sit up. "Aiden, can you get her? I need to get up." She said.

"Yeah." He said, climbing from the bed. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, walking around the bed, he reached for Melody.

"I'm fine, just a little pain." She said softly, watching as he reached for Melody.

As soon as he reached down for her, she let out a screech, slapping at Aiden's hands as she tried to wiggle away from him. "What has gotten into her?" He asked as he lifted her up, only to be pinched again and again by Melody's little fingers. He got her off the bed, and she nearly tumbled to the floor from his arms as she fought to get away from him. "Hey, hey… calm down." He mumbled as he stood up, only to watch her scramble into the corner into a ball.

He was about to move toward her again, when Antonia, now sitting up, grabbed his wrist. "Stop, just… Stop. Give her a second." Antonia said, watching him look down at her, she looked extremely concerned.

"She's never acted this way before."

"She's tired." Antonia shrugged.

Aiden sat beside Antonia for a moment, rubbing the spots on his arms where Melody had pinched him. They watched the little girl in the corner of the room, her eyes were closed tightly as she rocked slightly, and after a moment or two, she opened her eyes.

Aiden watched her, sliding from the bed to his knees. "What's wrong, baby?" He signed, his eyes pleading with her as she glanced between Aiden and Antonia. She watched him as he held his hand out to her. Her brow was knitted in obvious frustration or anger, and she carefully stood so that she was eye to eye with him. "Talk to me, please." He signed. He watched her expression, her dark blue eyes didn't quite match the anger on her face, almost as if she was confused or conflicted. She stood before him, her eyes directly on his, when suddenly her hand lifted and the palm of her hand made heavy contact to the side of Aiden's face. The sound of the slap was sickeningly loud, and with his look of shock, she took off running as quickly as she could out of the room, until the only sound they heard was the sound of her bedroom door slamming.

Aiden was motionless, the sting of her slap across his face burned. He refused to move until he felt Antonia's hand on his shoulder. "I'll go talk to her." She said, squeezing his shoulder slightly.

"No." He said abruptly, and almost too loudly. "No, you are not going to go in there to talk to her." He said.

"Aiden, she's being naughty. She has to get ready for school. I can handle it, it's okay."

"No." He said, shaking his head. "No, I have this." He said as he stood up. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Get yourself ready. I'll get her." He said.

"Are you sure?" Antonia asked, watching his head nod lightly.

"I've got this, Tex. Go on." He said, as he walked out of the bedroom into the hallway.

* * *

Antonia went into the bathroom, preparing to shower and get ready for work. She had just closed the bathroom door, when suddenly there was the sound of screaming. The screaming was then followed up with a loud banging sound. She opened the bathroom door quickly, moving as quickly as she could into the hallway, only to find Aiden wiggling the nursery doorknob, as the sound of destruction within the room made her stop.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked, listening to the sound of items in the nursery slam to the floor as he yanked at the doorknob.

"We never took the lock off the door. I went into her room and she ran at me screaming, and when I moved out of the way, she ran into the nursery and locked herself in."

"Well, get inside!" She exclaimed.

"It's locked, Tex. Get me something to jam into the lock or something." He said.

"Oh for God's sake." She grunted as she swung her foot hard, slamming it into the door, the crunch of wood splitting made him cringe, as they stepped into the room, only to find Melody tumbling purposely onto middle of the floor, surrounded by baby clothes and drawers from the dresser, and toys and other items that had been bought for the baby strewn around. Antonia stopped as she stepped into the room, feeling a sharp tightness in her belly, she closed her eyes against the pressure.

Aiden didn't miss the look on her face, and was by her side. "Tex."

"I'm fine. Just a Braxton Hicks… I'm fine." She mumbled, taking a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"I'll believe you when you stop saying that three hundred times." He said, his eyes falling on Melody, who refused to look at them.

"I'm fine." She said again, making eye contact with the little girl, she narrowed her eyes. "Get into your room and get ready for school now." She signed angrily, watching as Melody narrowed her eyes. "I will call Pops." She signed again, watching the little girl's eyes widen. She wasn't sure why she had said it, it wasn't as if Booth had ever disciplined Melody, but he was a big guy, and saying she'd call him was an ambiguous threat that seemed to wipe the anger right off her face. "Your room, now." She signed succinctly and seriously.

Melody stood up slowly, kicking some of the items she had thrown around the room as she walked toward the door. Antonia's eyes followed the little girl and then she looked to Aiden. "I'm going to get ready to go. You can make breakfast?" She asked hopefully.

"What about the mess?" He asked, looking around the room at all of the items strewn about.

"We have a little girl who will be picking this mess up after school." She said with a definitive nod. She then turned and walked from the room. She made her way down the hallway and still hadn't seen Aiden walk out of the nursery. She knew that he was starting to pick up. "Just leave it, Aiden." She said, hearing a grumble from the room. "Just leave it, it's okay. Breakfast is our main objective." She said, watching his head pop out of the room, he looked concerned. "We'll figure it out. Right now, you need to worry about feeding me and Mahatma Fitzgerald."

"Gandhi? Really?" He asked, letting out a laugh.

"Where there is love, there is life." She quoted, turning toward the bedroom she stepped inside, tossed his discarded tie out of the room toward him, and closed the door. As that door closed, the one at the end of the hallway opened.

Standing in the doorway was Melody, dressed for school. Her face held a slight scowl when she saw Aiden in the hallway, and very quickly, she stomped down the hallway and down the stairs without a second glance. He turned and watched her walk around the corner. He took a slow deep breath and glanced to the bedroom door, the nursery, and to Melody's room. "First they ignore you, then they laugh at you, then they fight you, then you win." He muttered his own Gandhi quote, as he sighed and made his way quickly down the stairs to start breakfast, his tie hanging loosely off his neck.


	4. Always Have Backup

**Wednesday, December 19** **th** **\- 9:00am-**

By the time Antonia walked into the lab that morning, she was nearly an hour behind. She held her bag on her shoulder as she shuffled as quickly as she could through the doors. Her phone was buzzing in her pocket, and she could see into her mother's office and figured that she was most likely the one on the line.

When Temperance looked up to see her extremely bedraggled daughter coming through the doors, she set her phone down and stepped out of her office. "Are you alright?" She asked, stepping quickly toward Antonia, she could see that she looked absolutely exhausted. "Why did you come in today?" Temperance was trying very hard to not sound panicked, but there was a tone in her voice that was obvious concern.

"I work here." She said with a grunt. "We have a case." She said, nodding toward the platform.

"Yes, but we have many qualified professionals who could very easily take care of this case, Antonia." She said, nodding toward the three interns working with Hodgins on the platform.

"I am fine." She sighed, dropping her bag heavily to the floor. "I wasn't the one that had a rough morning." She said, turning to see Aiden stepping into the lab, his hand rubbing his cheekbone slightly as he walked toward them.

"Aiden, what happened to you?" Temperance asked, noticing the mark on his cheekbone that was starting to turn purple.

"I was involved in an altercation with a purple winter boot this morning." He said, sighing. "Melody had a tantrum this morning when we were getting her ready for school."

Temperance looked between the two of them, obviously concerned. "Is there something that brought this on? She was extremely well mannered yesterday afternoon."

"She was fine when she came home from Grace's last night. She had her bath, and we put her to bed." Antonia sighed. "She did have another nightmare last night." She said, glancing to Aiden, who nodded.

"Has she spoken of the nightmares?" Temperance asked, watching them both as they shook their heads.

"Trying to get her to talk about it is how I got this." He said, pointing to the bruise on his face. "She just seems angry at me today. She threw things around in the nursery. Maybe it's jealousy?" He shrugged.

"That is possible." Temperance nodded. "I recall some of those early tantrums with a particular princess who felt she was being usurped when her baby sister was to be arriving." She said, watching Antonia's eyes narrow. "It just takes some patience and conversation." She said.

"And a lot of ice." Aiden said, rubbing his cheekbone. "I just wanted to check in here before I headed to the office. Everything was delivered properly and to your liking, Doctor Brennan?"

Temperance looked to the platform as she nodded. "Yes. The remains were delivered late last night, and Doctor Hodgins is working on particulate data. Angela will be taking the skull shortly for identification."

"Great." Aiden said with a slight smile. "I'll see you for lunch." He said to Antonia, leaning down for a quick kiss.

"I'm fairly certain these frequent lunch meetings that we've been having is meant to serve as a means to determine my level of exhaustion so that you can send me home." Antonia grumbled.

"You've raised such an intelligent woman, Doctor Brennan. So smart, so intuitive." Aiden said with a grin, watching Temperance smile. "I've got to go… don't work too hard." He said, dodging Antonia's hand swat as he waved to them. "Diner, noon. Don't be late." He said, shooting a finger gun at her as he disappeared out the door.

Antonia stood staring at the closing door, her focus really not complete. "He loves you very much." Temperance said from beside her.

Antonia turned her head to meet her mother's eyes. "Sometimes I am certain that he needs a psychological evaluation." She said with a smile as she shouldered her bag and shuffled her way toward the locker room.

* * *

It wasn't long after Aiden left, that Booth made his way through the lab. His eyes scanned the people on the platform, sending Hodgins a wave as he walked toward Temperance's office. He was just about to step inside when she stepped out, nearly running into him. "Booth, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking in." He smiled, watching her brow furrow in confusion. "I just like looking at you?" He said, shrugging.

Her smile brightened. "Honesty looks good on you, Agent Booth." She said. "I was just headed to the platform. Did you want a rundown on what we have so far?"

"Absolutely." He said, following her toward the platform, there were three interns doing various things, as well as Hodgins, who was standing at one of the microscopes. She scanned her card and she and Booth stepped up to the top of the platform. "What do we got, squints?" He asked, looking around at the interns.

"Hello, Agent Booth." A familiar voice came from the other side of the table, and Booth looked to see Charlie waving to him.

"Hey, Charlie. Do we have anything yet?"

"Blunt force trauma to the temporal bone."

"Side of the head." Booth said, looking at the skull. "Though it's pretty obvious." He chuckled.

"Yeah." Charlie said, looking up just briefly to see Antonia step up to the platform. He looked back to Booth. "Doctor Hodgins is working on the particulates to determine where the body was buried previously. There was a lot of red clay on the remains, but I'm sure he can pinpoint the location fairly easily."

"It also looks like the victim was stabbed." Antonia said, snapping on a pair of gloves without really announcing her presence. "Did you note the knife wound here on the scapula?" she asked. "Hey, Agent Booth." She said, looking up at her father's glare.

"Bones?" He said, turning toward Temperance.

"Uh oh, you're going to get in trouble." Charlie whisper taunted to Antonia.

"Shush." She said, jabbing him with her elbow lightly, he held in a laugh.

"Yes, Agent Booth?" Temperance said, looking up from the microscope where Hodgins was standing.

"Looking a little miffed there, Booth. You alright?" Hodgins asked.

"I'm fine." He grunted, deciding not to say anything further.

"You know, you can just ask her if she's doing alright." Temperance whispered. "You don't have to be confrontational and tetchy." She said, listening to a low grumbly growl emanate from his chest before he turned toward Antonia.

"Fine." He muttered. He turned away from Temperance and toward Antonia as she talked under her breath about the remains to Charlie. "Toni, how are you feeling today?" He asked, watching her look up at him with a bit of a surprised expression.

"Uh. Good, Dad. I'm doing great. Just me and John Jacob Jingleheimer Fitzgerald here." She said, nodding toward her belly.

"Hey, his name is my name, too!" Charlie said suddenly, catching Antonia's eye as she started to laugh. They both looked to Temperance as they giggled, who looked extremely unamused. Charlie's smile disappeared, and he nodded professionally. "I apologize, Doctor Brennan." He said, turning his back on them as he looked at the remains, he avoided eye contact with Antonia for fear they'd start giggling again.

Antonia took another moment to recover from the little joke, and took a deep breath, a smile still on her face. "I'm doing well, Dad. Thank you for your concern." She said, looking to her mother. "You guys are working on this one together, huh?"

"Yes." Temperance nodded, deciding not to explain any further.

"Good. It's nice to have you around." She said sincerely, watching her father smile proudly as she turned back to her work with Charlie as Temperance tugged his arm to discuss some of the data that Hodgins had already pulled.

* * *

 **12:00pm- Wednesday, December 19-**

Antonia stepped into the diner at precisely noon, her eyes moving right to their usual table, where Aiden smiled, just as the waitress dropped off their plates. She grinned as she stepped toward him, pulling out the chair to carefully sit across from him. "How did you know I'd be here at exactly noon?"

"Because you are never late." He said, tipping his head as he watched her hand grab a fry from his plate, and pop it into her mouth.

"True." She mumbled around the fry. "Thank you for ordering. We're starving." She said, rubbing her belly with a smile, she looked across at him and watched his eyes for a moment. "You look worried."

"I am worried. I'm a little bit worried." He said, nodding his head. "I'm okay, just a little worried." He mumbled.

"About Mel?" She asked, watching him nod.

"The more I've thought about it today, the more I think her nightmare last night had something to do with the way she was acting this morning. She's never displayed jealousy over the baby. Why now?" He asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. He shrugged slightly. "She won't discuss it. She wouldn't even look me in the eye this morning. That can't be about the baby, can it?"

"I don't know. She has been very helpful with the baby stuff. She's picked out outfits, helped us decorate the nursery. I've even asked her about it in the past to see if she's excited. She's displayed no indications of jealousy."

"Until she went Hurricane Melody in the nursery this morning." He shrugged.

"It's possible it was just a convenient thing to tantrum about. Possibly trying to cause the most damage and irritation on our part, as a means to let us know that there is something deeper bothering her." Antonia said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"You seem to know a lot about attention seeking tantrums." He smirked at her as he took a bite of his own sandwich, riding out the playful glare across the table. "I just wish she'd tell us about the nightmares." He said with a shrug.

"Maybe she will talk to Mom about it, or the case worker. We see the case worker the day after Christmas, maybe she could talk to her about it. We can keep trying to get her to talk, but if we tell the caseworker ahead of time, then maybe she can get her to open up." Antonia sighed. "It really bothers me that she won't talk to us about it."

He reached his hand across the table and touched her hand, letting her eyes meet his. "She's just learning how to trust people. We just have to keep showing her that she can." He said.

"Yeah, well… I don't want you to get any more boots to the face." She said, stealing another fry.

"Will you stop that?" He muttered with an unconvincing growl.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, grabbing a fry from his plate again with a satisfied grin.

"You're lucky I like you." He said, tossing a fry onto her plate.

"It's no fun when you give them to me." She laughed. She was about to ask him a question when her phone rang. She noticed the number was from Melody's school, and her brow knit with concern. "Hello?" She said into the line, looking across to Aiden. She listened for a moment, her other hand rubbing her forehead as she hummed her acknowledgement. "Yes. Yes, I am very sorry. I will be there shortly to pick her up. Thank you." She sighed as she set her phone down.

"What happened?" He asked, seeing the tears starting to appear in Antonia's eyes as she looked across at him. "Tex?"

"Melody had a complete meltdown. She started throwing things around the classroom, hit one of the other children in the face with a plastic block. His nose was bleeding, it was a whole big thing. They had to drag her down to the front office kicking and screaming." Antonia said, swallowing hard. "I have to go get her." She said, pushing her chair out, he grabbed her hand.

"I'll get her." He said, watching her eyes meet his. "I'll go get her."

"Aiden, she's been angriest at you. I don't know how she'll react if you show up." She said, swallowing hard.

"I'll bring backup." He nodded his head seriously.

"Backup?" She asked, noticing that Aiden was looking behind her. She turned her head to see her father walking into the diner. "You're sure?" She asked, looking back to him.

"I'm positive. We'll go get her. Finish your lunch." He said, standing up. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, running a thumb over the tear that had fallen. He watched her look up at him as he grabbed a fry from her plate, shoved it into his mouth and grinned.

"Jerk!" She exclaimed as he laughed and walked quickly toward Booth.

She watched him walk toward Booth, and there was a brief conversation, with Booth's brow furrowing slightly. He nodded to the woman behind the counter, and she handed him a Styrofoam container with his lunch. He handed her a few dollars and glanced to Antonia. She waved to her father, and he gave her a wink and a smile, as he and Aiden then made their way out of the diner toward Aiden's waiting truck.


	5. Fatherly Advice

**Wednesday December 19th- 12:15pm**

Aiden drove with Booth toward the school in relative silence, as Booth ate his lunch as he rode along. Aiden glanced to the man in the passenger seat, and then pulled his attention back to the road. "Thank you for coming with me." Aiden said, listening to Booth hum slightly as he shrugged and swallowed the bite of sandwich he had been chewing.

"No problem." He shrugged. "Any idea what has Melody so upset?" He asked, glancing to Aiden.

"We have no idea." Aiden shook his head. "She had a nightmare last night. I brought her to Antonia, and she fell asleep. When she woke up, she was a completely different kid. It was weird. She's hit me, kicked me, thrown things at me." He said, indicating the mark on his face.

"Have you thought about trying therapy?" Booth asked, watching Aiden's tired expression. "I know that Toni hates shrinks, but maybe she needs someone that isn't you or Toni to talk to." He replied.

"It's difficult to find a therapist that uses ASL, and works with traumatized children. We've talked about working with her caseworker first, since she's familiar with us, and with Melody's history. She has a one on one with Melody the day after Christmas, and another home visit. We think at this rate, the adoption should be final by February though, so we're excited about that."

"Good." Booth nodded with a kind smile. "I think Melody needs some solid proof that you guys are the real deal. You know, buying her things whether they are necessities or toys, and promising different things can only go so far, but when that birth certificate is in your hand, and she's a permanent Fitzgerald, she will see."

Aiden nodded, and some of the worry lines on his face seemed to disappear. "Booth, can I ask you a few… parenting related questions?" Aiden asked, glancing to the other man's sincere expression.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"Melody is a sharp kid, and most of the time pretty agreeable. She goes along with Tex and I, and rarely misbehaves. But things like this morning, and what I'm going to be walking into here at the school. I have absolutely no idea how to handle it." He said, pulling into the school parking lot, he parked and sighed heavily. "She's been abused, she's been hurt by people that are supposed to be protecting her. How do I parent her, if I'm so afraid that I'm going to be another person in a long line of people that have let her down or caused her pain? How can I be a parent, but still keep her happy?"

"First of all, you have to remember that you're not her friend." Booth said, watching Aiden's attention focus directly on him. "As much as you want to be her friend and be there for her when she's having a meltdown, you can't be that. You have to be the parent first." Booth said. He cleared his throat. "You can't let her beat you up and throw things at you, and take her abuse just because you're too nervous to discipline her. If you do that, you end up with no respect, and a child who believes that they can do whatever they want to whomever they want just to get their own way." Booth said, watching Aiden nod.

"It took me a long time to figure that out with Antonia. I started out as her friend, as someone who she would count on, to talk to, to commiserate with, but I was invisible. I was more of a ghost than anything else." Booth said, watching as Aiden listened intently, and knowingly. "When I came into her life as her father, it was a completely different story. She wanted things her way, and she knew how to manipulate me into letting her get that way."

"She still kind of does that." Aiden teased, watching the smile come to Booth's face.

"Yeah, well… she's proved me wrong on more than one occasion, so I have given in to trusting her most of the time." Booth said with a chuckle. "What I'm trying to say, Fitz, is that Melody has survived a lot, you're right…She's been abused, she's been taken advantage of, and mistreated." Booth sighed. "But the fact that she has not only survived, but is thriving, means that she can take punishment, and that she understands consequences. Your punishments for her bad behavior will never be as harsh as those that hurt her, and at first she may equate your reaction with those consequences. I'll be honest, it's going to rip your heart out the first time your child tells you that they don't want you to be around, or that they hate you, or that you're mean. It will make you feel like the biggest jerk in the world. But the truth is, you love her, and you want what's best for her, and deep down in that stubborn little soul, she will see that. You won't give up on her. I know that, you know that. The only one that needs to get that memo, is Melody."

"Thanks, Booth." Aiden nodded definitively as he looked at the doors of the school.

"Never a problem, Fitz. I have raised two of the most infuriatingly stubborn women that ever existed, and married the third." He said with a bit of a chuckle, though his tone of sincerity was very clear. "And lucky, lucky, you get to do the same." He smiled.

"We are both very lucky." Aiden smiled as he climbed from the SUV and pulled his gun from his holster, carefully stowing it away in the safe beneath the seat. He watched Booth do the same, taking his weapon and setting it in the safe. He locked it securely and closed the door, and the two of them entered the building together.

As the two men stepped into the school, they could hear the screaming, panting crying of Melody coming from the office. Booth gave Aiden a wide eyed expression and he smiled wanly back at him. Booth stopped outside of the office and nodded his head toward the door, Aiden nodded in agreement that Booth would stay in the hallway for the time being.

Aiden stepped into the office, and the secretary looked extremely relieved to see him. "Nancy, I'm sorry about this." He said to the young woman, who gave him a pitiful look as he signed the guest book. He had familiarized himself with the staff of the front office for just this reason. Melody was unpredictable, and he felt that it was important for those who were caring for her to know that.

"She was much worse when they brought her down here, but she's really wound up." Nancy replied. "We put her in the small waiting room, since there isn't anything she could hurt herself on."

"Anything I should be worried about having thrown at me?" He asked, only partially joking.

"She was on the floor when I checked on her a moment ago. She refuses to sit on the chair."

"Thanks, Nancy. Her Pops is right outside the door, he may wander in here if I need help." He said as he stepped into the room just off the side of the Secretary's desk. Aiden stepped into the small waiting room and watched Melody lying on the floor on her back, her upper half was under a chair as she scream-cried loudly.

She was sobbing, her body trembling as she screamed, and it was obvious that she had been yelling for quite some time. He stepped to her and touched her leg, as her foot kicked out, he jumped out of the way, walked over and lifted the seat that she was lying under.

Her face was bright red, her hair splayed on the floor. Her eyes were bloodshot and when she saw him standing over her, she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. She then started taking long, gasping breaths as she turned suddenly onto her side and moved her legs up into a ball. The screaming had stopped, but it was clear that the fit was not over.

He leaned down, kneeling beside her, touching her shoulder lightly, he gently ran his arm up and down it slowly, watching as she rocked herself. He talked gently to her, knowing that she couldn't hear him, but if she looked at him, she could see that he was trying. "Come on, baby. Please open your eyes. Talk to me." He said, hoping that she would just look at him for a moment.

Suddenly, she kicked her legs out and reached her hand out to hit him, only to be thwarted when he dodged her swing. He stood up quickly, and she shot up, coming at him quickly, he grabbed her hands and spun her around, wrapping his arms around her as she started to buck and fight him. He held her as she grunted and angrily fought him, but he kept his hold on her as she struggled. He held her like that for several moments, when Booth appeared in the doorway. His eyes were wide when he saw the fighting girl, and the strong arms that were wrapped around her, trying to get her to give in.

She thrashed her head, trying to hit him in the face, when she realized there was someone else in the room. The moment she caught sight of who the other man was, all fighting stopped. She went limp as her eyes widened, her blonde hair was messy, her cheeks red from her struggle. She could see disappointment in his eyes, his jaw set as he watched her lip start to tremble. "Fitz, you okay?" Booth asked without moving his eyes from Melody's.

"Physically, yeah." He nodded, releasing the bear hug he had on the little girl, she slipped to the floor, only to grip onto his jacket suddenly with her hand. It wasn't in anger, but for security. She turned around in his arms, carefully standing on wobbly legs as she kept her hold on him as he remained kneeling on the floor. "Talk to me." He signed. "Please." She held his jacket and tugged, releasing it as she watched his eyes.

"I am bad." She signed to him. "I am bad, you should send me back." Her lip trembled as she whimpered.

"What did she say?" Booth asked, watching Aiden shake his head with his brow furrowed. "Fitz?"

"She said we should send her back." He said, shaking his head.

"You are mine." He signed to her, his face showing the seriousness of his response. "You are my girl." He said as he signed, staring right into her eyes as she watched him, shaking her head a bit as her lip trembled. "I will never send you back." He signed.

"Send me back!" She signed. "Send me back!" She signed again, desperately. "I am not your girl! Send me back!"

"You are breaking my heart." He signed to her, watching her eyes widen as tears began to fall. "I love you too much to give you back. Please."

"No!" She signed back, but suddenly wrapped her arms around him tightly. He lifted her into his arms and stood up, feeling her sobs against his shoulder. He held her and rocked her gently, throwing a desperate look to Booth, who looked content that she had relinquished her strength to Aiden, but concerned that the fight wasn't quite over.

"What do I do?" Aiden asked Booth, holding the little girl tightly against him as she cried quietly.

Booth stepped over to Aiden, tipping his head to see the little girl, he touched her hair, carefully smoothing it down as she cried into Aiden. The little girl turned her head, looking to Booth, her blue eyes focused directly on his.

"You are safe. Ant is safe, Aiden is safe. You are safe now." He said out loud, watching as Melody's mouth dropped slightly, her eyes widening further as she then gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Booth. "Dreams are not real." He said softly. "We love you, Melody." He signed, watching as her lip trembled slightly. He reached out and touched her cheek tenderly, watching her dark blue eyes close tightly as she held onto Aiden. Booth looked to Aiden, who seemed to be caught up in his own thought process for a moment. "Hey, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Aiden said, turning to look at Booth. "Yeah, we should go." He said softly as he held Melody close to him. He reached for her coat that was hanging on the hook by the door and Booth grabbed her backpack as he helped Aiden drape the coat around Melody. "Thank you." He said to Booth, who nodded with a slight smile.

They stepped out into the office, and Nancy looked up and gave them a pitiful smile. "Is she doing better?" Nancy asked, watching with sympathy as Aiden nodded.

"I'm really sorry about all of this." Aiden said softly.

"It's okay." Nancy nodded. "The other child was alright, he had a little nosebleed, but that's it. She's usually such a good spirited little thing. I felt so bad for her."

"We'll get her some rest, and talk to her. If she's in a bad mood tomorrow, we may not bring her in." Aiden said, watching Nancy nod.

"It's understandable." She said, waving lightly as Booth and Aiden left the office, and headed for the car.

* * *

Aiden put Melody into her car seat, feeling the tug on his jacket as she refused to let him go for just another moment before releasing her grasp. He watched her eyes meet his, and could see the sorrow within them. Her cheeks and lips were bright red, her eyes wide and concerned. "I love you, Melody." He signed to her, watching her eyes flick down to her hands. He watched her hands move slightly, as if she were talking to herself. He took a moment to watch and then touched her hands. She looked up at him and he gave her a smile. "I love you." He spoke the word aloud, and she gave him a half smile, looking away from him shyly. "Flirt." He mumbled to himself as he finished buckling her in, and got into the driver's seat.

Booth settled in his seat as Aiden started to drive away. He watched the tired look on the younger man's face. "You have a lot on your plate." Booth said suddenly, breaking the silence in the car. Aiden turned his head to look to Booth, a mask of pride making its home across his features. "It's okay to let us help if you need our help. You just have to ask."

"I know." He said, nodding his head. "I appreciate your backup today." He said, watching Booth nod knowingly. "I think I may need it again soon." He said sincerely. "I don't know what to tell Tex."

Just as he spoke the words, Aiden's phone began to ring. He pushed the button on the console, and glanced to Booth as he drove. "Fitzgerald." He said into the line.

"Did you get her?" Antonia said, her voice strong and eager. "Is she okay? Is everything okay with the school?"

"Melody is fine. She is just having a bad day." Aiden said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Did she tell you what happened? Was the other child alright? Where are you heading now."

"Geez, the questions…" Booth muttered.

"I'm just trying to get some answers." She said snarkily into the line. "Aiden?"

"She's just in a bad mood. The other child was fine. I can't bring her to the lab, so I'm bringing her home after I drop your dad off." He said, clearing his throat. "I promise, she's fine. She's just upset about something. When will you be home?" He asked, glancing to Booth, who smirked at him.

"I will be home when I'm done at the lab." She said, her voice monotone and sounding extremely similar to her mother's. There was a slight pause. "Stop rolling your eyes at me."

"How could you possibly know that I was rolling my eyes?" Booth snapped back with a laugh.

"I have to go. I'll be home around four. Thank you for getting her." Antonia said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"She's in good hands." Aiden said, shrugging at Booth, he looked into the back seat to see that Melody had fallen asleep in her car seat already. "I love you."

"I love you." She said quickly, as the line disconnected.

Aiden continued the drive quietly for a moment, glancing to Booth, he noticed he was watching him closely. "I'm going to talk to her tonight about getting Melody in to see a therapist."

"It's all in the approach." Booth said, glancing back to Melody. "Antonia may not be a fan of therapy, but she does understand and know the benefit of it. You just need to find a doctor that you can trust."

Aiden nodded in agreement as he continued to drive Booth back to his car.


	6. Mr Fix It

**Wednesday, December 19- 4:10pm**

When Antonia stepped through the door to the house at a little after 4 that evening, she was a bit startled by the silence. Dinner was cooking, and smelled delicious, and she smiled at the thought of Aiden spending the afternoon making dinner, preparing for her arrival so that she would have one less thing to worry about, knowing that she'd be hungry as soon as she walked through the door. "Aiden?" She called, looking up the stairs, she could see the lights were on up near the bedrooms, and just figured that Aiden and Melody were up there. "Aiden?"

"I'll be right down!" he called, his voice traveling down the stairs, she pulled her coat off and carefully hung it on the hook by the door. After a moment, she heard the sound of feet pounding on the floor, and could see two small legs coming speedily down the stairs.

Already dressed in her pajamas, the little girl came pounding quickly down the steps, nearly slipping on the last one, as she jumped forward. "Woah, careful!" Antonia exclaimed, grabbing her arm as Melody turned and wrapped her arms around her leg tightly, squeezing hard. "Wow…" She laughed, looking down as Melody looked up at her with a smile. "Looks like someone is in a better mood!" She called up to Aiden.

"She got a nap in, and we talked a little." He said as he stepped down the stairs quickly, a screwdriver in one hand, and a plastic bag in the other. He put the screwdriver in the bag and smiled as he stepped down slowly.

"What were you doing up there?" Antonia asked, accepting a kiss as he reached the bottom of the stairs, his hand going directly to her belly.

"Fixing the door, changing the doorknobs so there are no locks." He said, holding up the bag with the old doorknobs, he grinned. "I'd like to prevent as many doors being kicked in as possible."

"Oh, Mr. Fix it. Very sexy." She growled, grabbing his t-shirt to pull him closer, she kissed him tenderly, smiling into his return growl. "Very, very sexy." She mumbled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes." She mumbled, a wicked smile on her lips. She watched his cheeks turn a bit red as he smiled at her.

"For food?" He asked, tipping his head.

"Yes, for food too." She smiled, her eyes bright and happy as she watched a grin rise on his lips.

"Dinner is just about ready." He said, taking her hand, he realized Melody was still connected to her leg. He put his hand on her head and she looked up at him and smiled, releasing Antonia, she took off toward the dining room.

"He fixes things, he cooks dinner…" She sighed, rolling her eyes back. "All I need now is a foot massage, and I am living the dream."

"Foot massage after dinner." He said, kissing her tenderly, tugging her hand as they walked toward the dining room. The table was already set, and all that needed to be done was for dinner to be removed from the oven. "You ladies can have a seat, and I will get dinner."

Antonia looked to Melody standing nearby, watching their exchange, her eyes focused on Aiden, before she looked to Antonia for her reaction. "We are very lucky girls." She signed to her, watching as Melody gave her a sideways smile and sat down at her seat, waiting patiently for Aiden to bring dinner out. Antonia eased herself into her chair, and watched Melody stare toward the kitchen.

Once he entered the room with the lasagna, placing it on the table with the spoon, he immediately began scooping it onto plates, watching as both girls stared at the food hungrily. "I feel like I am feeding a pack of ravenous wolves." He said, watching Melody lick her lips.

"We can't help it if we love your cooking." She signed and spoke, watching Melody nod her head as she licked her lips again.

"Hot." He signed to Melody, sliding the plate to her, she stabbed her fork into it immediately and gave Aiden a sly smile. He narrowed his eyes playfully and she immediately began to blow on the food that was on her fork. "Thank you." He said, glancing to Antonia, who was watching them both very closely. "How was work?"

"Fine." She shrugged. "No identification yet." She glanced over at Melody, who was concentrating completely on her food. "Did you figure out what happened?"

"Not exactly." He said, watching her eyes. "She was really upset when we picked her up, and extremely combative. She fell asleep on the way home, and ended up napping a bit when we got here. When she woke up, we cleaned up the bedroom, and she sat with me downstairs while I prepared dinner. She said her nightmares are scary, but didn't really get too much into detail. I asked her if she was excited about the baby, and she said yes." He shrugged. "We talked about how we don't throw things." He signed, watching Melody look up at him.

"No hitting." She signed to him, glancing to Antonia.

"That's right." He replied, watching her return to shoveling food into her mouth happily.

"She's fine now, but we don't know the root cause of the problem." Antonia said softly, sighing as she continued to eat her dinner. "We can't have her going Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde like this, it's not right. There's something deeper that's bothering her. I just wish we could figure it out.

"I think we should bring her to see a therapist." Aiden said, watching as Antonia's eyes focused on his with deadly accuracy. She said nothing, just stared at him for several moments. "Not just for the nightmares, but for all of the changes that have been happening. We don't know what she's thinking, we don't know how she feels about different things, and I think that talking to someone will be beneficial."

Antonia still said nothing, her eyes narrowing slightly, as if she were trying to telekinetically move something across the table at him. "You don't think that we can handle this." She said, letting her fork clatter slightly on the plate, she noticed that Melody was watching her now empty hands.

"That's not what I'm saying." He said, his voice having a tinge of defensiveness. "You know what it's like to keep things deep inside of your mind, in your soul. You know what it's like to be afraid to let it out." He said, watching Antonia's eyes become a bit stormy at his words. "You know that sometimes, those closest to us can't always make things better. Sometimes, those closest to us are what makes it more difficult. Tex, I will do anything to ensure that she is happy, that she leads a productive, joyful life with you, and I, and Fozzie Bear Fitzgerald. He said, nodding toward her, he watched the storm clouds clear, and the corner of her lip quirked up just slightly. "We don't have to make a decision right here, and right now. I just want you to think about it."

"I'll think about it." She said, watching the smile on his face as he glanced to Melody as she looked up at him, her plate in her hands, completely clear of lasagna. "If the baby eats as much as this one, we should probably name him Oliver." She said with a wink to Aiden as she reached for the spoon, only for him to take the plate, and dish Melody a little more.

"Maybe we should talk seriously about a name?" He asked, watching her smile as she rolled her eyes.

"And give up all of this fun? No way." She smiled, continuing her dinner. She took a small bite and looked up to see Aiden watching her. "My mother had a crazy idea." She said, placing her fork down.

"Your mother? Your mother doesn't have crazy ideas." Aiden replied.

"This was crazy. It was actually a certifiably insane idea, and I don't even think I will be sharing it with you."

"Now you have to share it with me." He laughed. "What was your mother's idea?"

"She thinks that it would be fun, or something… to have all of us stay at her house on Christmas Eve." Antonia said, her eyes locked with Aiden's for a moment.

"All of us? What do you mean all of us?" He asked, watching as a wicked smile rose on Antonia's lips, her eyes brightening as she saw a look of almost fear in his eyes.

"You and me, and Mel… Gracie and Jack, and Parker and the boys." She grinned. "She said we'd forego the family dinner on Friday, and just have dinner on Saturday with a little get together with a few people, and put the gifts under the tree for the kids when they go to bed, then Sunday will be the big Booth Christmas party."

"Your parents want us to stay overnight at their house?" He said, his lip sliding into his mouth as he shook his head slightly. "Your parents want us to sleep together in their house?" He asked, rephrasing the question.

"Melody will be there, Aiden. Also, I'm about the size of an Indian elephant. I am fairly certain that there will be no canoodling between us in my parent's house." She giggled. "So, what do you think?"

"I think your mother has officially gone insane." He nodded definitively, listening to Antonia's laugh.

"That's what I told her!" She laughed.

"But I'm willing to give it a try. As long as my Christmas morning doesn't end up with a bloody nose and a sprained wrist, and me writhing around on your parent's kitchen floor, I will be good with anything. Not to mention Grace being shot, getting stuck in a snowstorm, the collapsed lung, and all that fun stuff."

"What about our first kiss? Wasn't it all worth it for that?" She asked, watching as Aiden reached across to spoon more lasagna into his plate, he smiled at her.

"I am sure that you stole that kiss." He teased her, watching her eyes flick to her meal as she smiled at him. "I am glad that we came out of that situation stronger. You make me happy."

Antonia smiled across at him and continued to eat her dinner, glancing over to Melody, who was watching them as she finished off her second helping. She signed something to Melody, who nodded her head and grinned.

"What did you just ask her?" He asked, watching between the two girls with a playful glare.

"I just had a question for her. Not a big deal." She said, listening to Melody's giggle as she made a face.

"You asked her about pie, didn't you?" He asked, signing to Melody, who laughed out loud at the two of them.

"Maybe." Antonia shrugged. "Maybe I was just looking for other reasons to love you."

"You need more reasons?" he asked, watching as Antonia laughed.

"Nah, you're perfect the way you are." She said with a smirk that made him laugh. "Thank you for dinner." She smiled.

"I enjoy cooking for you." He said, watching as her eyes strayed to the little sitting room in the corner of the house by the fireplace. "Go on." He said with a nod toward the armchair. "You two go on over there, and I'll bring you some pie." He said, signing to Melody, who let out a happy sound, scrambling from her chair as she ran for the comfy chair in the corner. He looked to Antonia, and noticed that she was becoming slightly emotional. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She sighed, sniffling slightly. "You're just the sweetest." She said, letting out a little whimper, she watched him grin. "Stop making fun of me!" She exclaimed, though her voice came out in a near sob. She tried to pull out her chair, only to have it become stuck on the carpet, the chair nearly falling out from beneath her as she stumbled slightly. In an instant, his arms were around her to catch her, wrapping them around her for a moment, she let out a whimper. "Thank you." She whispered.

"No more running away." He said into her ear, feeling her nod against him as she let out a long sigh. "Go sit down, and I'll get your pie ready." He said softly, kissing her cheek over her shoulder. "And if you're good, you'll get that foot massage."

"You spoil me." She whispered.

"I love you." He said, making sure she had her footing, he kissed her cheek again and released her from his grasp, watching her lovingly as she made her way toward Melody, to coax her from the comfy chair, as they both waited for their dessert.


	7. An Eve and A Day: A Christmas Miracle

**December 24- Monday 10:00am-**

"Bones, are you sure this is a good idea?" Booth asked as he cleared the breakfast plates from the table, watching as Temperance looked up from her notebook at the table and stared at him as if she were waiting for him to speak. "The kids… having all of them here tonight. Do you really think this is a good idea?" He asked, knowing that she had heard, but extremely certain that he wanted to get his concerns across to her.

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea? They'll all be under one roof. We won't have to wait for the girls to get here, and we can watch the children's excitement for gifts and hot cocoa, and your famous chocolate chip pancakes."

"Famous?" He asked, his chest puffing out proudly as he smiled. "You think my chocolate chip pancakes are famous?"

"Your children have been trying to get you to tell them how you make them for years, and you always refuse. You tell them that the only way they will get those pancakes is if they show up on Christmas morning. I would have to say that they are quite popular." She teased. "I've invited the girls and Parker to stay the night, and Liz and Ian are in town, so I have invited them, as well as Anna and Fiona to dinner this evening, with an open invitation to the party tomorrow evening as well."

"Melody will be very excited to see her friend again." Booth nodded, taking Temperance's plate from the table.

"I purchased them matching pajamas, and a matching pair for the boys as well. Fiona won't be spending the night, but I think it will be nice for the children to feel cozy and warm while we share stories and enjoy our Christmas eve.

"Well, we won't have to yell at Toni for chasing Jack around the house this year. She can hardly make it from one end of the room to the other without stopping to take a break." He said, watching Temperance lift her eyes to her husband's, her eyebrow lifting.

"And if you say anything like that to Antonia, rest assured, you will be enjoying your Christmas dinner through a straw." She said, looking back down at her notebook, she shook her head and smiled at the sound of Booth's snort. "I just think that this year has been extremely difficult, and emotional, and everything is changing so quickly. I want my children close by." She said, looking up to Booth, he nodded.

"I get it, Bones. I was just making sure you were sure about it." He said as he leaned down and kissed her temple. "What are you working on here?"

"Just a few things for the case." She shrugged. "I am hoping we'll get an ID today."

"It's Christmas Eve Day, Bones…"

"I know, I know. It's both an eve and a day. A Christmas miracle." She said with a shake of her head and a bit of a laugh. "I just want to finish this one thing, and I'll be done. The computer is doing the ID work for me, so I don't have to be at the lab."

"Wow, Bones. Letting the computer do the work for a change. You surprise me." He laughed.

"Well, surprise me, and go finish wrapping the Christmas gifts before the children get here." She said, giving him a playful shove with her hand, he let out a chuckle and leaned down for another kiss before he left the room in search of his chore.

* * *

 **5:00pm-**

The door to the Booth residence opened slowly as Grace poked her head in and looked around. "Mom? Dad?" She called, looking back at Jack who was standing behind her holding a large box of gifts. "Mom?"

"Gracie, just go inside." Jack grumbled, giving her a little push with the box.

"Hey, jerk." She said, stumbling into the doorway, she turned to confront him as he laughed.

"Hey, Aunt Bones." He said, watching Gracie turn quickly to see nobody, only for Jack to slip around the couch quickly with the box of gifts.

"Get back here!" She exclaimed, chasing after him, he put the gifts down quickly, climbed over the couch and jumped over the side table, just as the door to the kitchen opened and Booth walked out, to see his daughter leaping from the couch onto her husband's back.

"For God's sake!" Booth exclaimed, watching Jack whip around with Grace on his back.

"Hey, Dad!" Gracie exclaimed.

"Can you two please cut it out?" Booth growled, running to catch a book that her foot hit and nearly kicked off the side table. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" He asked, accepting Grace's hug as soon as she hopped from Jack's back.

"Good to see you too, Daddy." Grace said with a laugh as she flopped down onto the couch. "When is dinner?"

"I'm canceling Christmas." Booth mumbled, turning around to walk back toward the kitchen. JV laughed as his attention went to the door as Aiden stepped inside holding Melody in his arms, his hand was holding Antonia's as he helped her through the door.

"You made it!" Grace said, signing to Melody as the little girl pushed herself a little tighter into Aiden, her face scrunched in a pout.

"She's not in a great mood." Aiden said, closing the door behind Antonia, he kissed her cheek and walked her toward the chair. "She's not in a great mood either." He said with a smile, feeling her elbow jab sharply into his side, he let out a laugh.

"Wow, Toni… are you having a litter of babies? You're huge!" Jack said playfully, expecting a verbal barb back.

"Oh, God. Jack." Aiden said shaking his head. "No…" He whispered as Antonia turned toward Aiden, her lip sticking out as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"You said I wasn't that big!" Antonia whined to Aiden, who gave Jack a pleading look. "You lied to me." She squeaked.

"Oh, sweetie!" Grace exclaimed as she jumped from the couch and wrapped her arms around her sister, she glared at Jack.

"What? I'm sorry! Toni, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. "Oh God. What did I do?" Jack said, sighing loudly as he started to pace. The door to the kitchen opened, and Temperance stepped out.

"What happened?" She asked, a slight hint of panic in her voice as she approached the girls. "Is she okay? Ant, are you okay?"

"I'm okay!" She sobbed, wrapping her arms around her mother, she sobbed into her shoulder.

"Jack called her fat." Grace said, glaring at JV, who shook his head, watching the icy stare come from Temperance.

"I didn't mean it like that! I was trying to mess with her! We're always messing with one another! I didn't think she was going to start to cry!" He exclaimed, tears coming to his own eyes as he watched Temperance rub her back and kiss her cheek, looking into her eyes. "Come on, Toni. You know I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know." She said, sniffling as she glanced to him, allowing the corner of her lip to turn up. "But it was hilarious watching you freak out just now." She said, a full blown grin on her face as Jack's jaw dropped.

"Witch!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, hey…." Aiden said, shaking his head. "None of that."

"There's my girl." Temperance signed to Melody, watching as she perked up a little as Temperance talked to her.

"Hi." She signed shyly, holding her arms out to Temperance, who took her into her arms and kissed her cheek as she seemingly ignored everyone else and just disappeared into the kitchen with the little girl.

"She didn't even say hello to us." Grace said, watching the kitchen door close.

"Get used to it." Aiden said, smirking. "When Fiona is around, I can never get a word in with my parents. Grandchildren seem to cause some kind of dopamine reaction in parental brains. Grandchildren can do no wrong. I think a scientific study should be done on it, maybe there is a cure."

"A cure for grandchildren?" Jack asked, flopping down on the couch. "Good luck with that."

Aiden helped Antonia into the armchair, sitting on the arm of it as the door opened again. In a moment, there was a flurry of two boys flying in, shouting something about cookies and Pops as they ignored the other adults in the room as well as their snowy boots and jackets as they threw their gloves and hats onto the ground and slammed into the kitchen.

"Nice to know we're not invisible." Grace said, watching Parker stomp his feet at the door as he came inside, kicking his boots off.

"They just pelted me with a dozen snowballs on the way in. They're Bones and Dad's problem now." He said, dropping two backpacks and a third bag onto the ground. "Wow, Toni. I swear you've doubled in size since the last time I saw you." He chuckled as he walked up beside the chair where his sister was sitting. "Baby is growing fast." He said quickly.

"Yes, Andre the Giant Fitzgerald is quickly running out of space to do his weight lifting." Antonia said with a smile, grabbing her brother's offered hand.

"Hey, when I said something about your size, you went hysterical. Parker says something, and you just laugh and think it's hilarious?" Jack said with a grunt, glaring at Antonia.

The kitchen door opened and Booth came in with Luke and Nate in front of him, a cookie in each hand as they all looked to see what was up. "They tracked snow through the entire house."

"They ran in ahead of me." Parker said, defending himself, he picked up gloves and hats as he stepped toward the boys to help them with their boots and coats.

"That's not their fault. You should have stopped them. They're just kids, don't blame them." Booth said, glancing toward the other four as they sat giggling from their spots on the chair and couch. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." They all giggled as he shook his head and walked back toward the kitchen. "Why did we do this again, Bones?" He called, into the kitchen as he walked through the doorway, listening to the sound of laughter in his wake.

* * *

By 6 that evening, dinner was served, and there was a full table of laughter and happiness that seemed to brighten the entire house. Stories were shared, and giggles traded as everyone enjoyed their Christmas eve dinner. Temperance looked around at her family, and reveled at the changes that just a year had made.

She was grateful that Grace had fully recovered from the shooting, and while occasionally she woke up in a cold sweat with memories of that moment of complete terror, she could rest with the knowledge that she had found the one true love of her life, married him, and was beginning a life with him.

The year had also brought peace to Antonia as well. A year earlier she was drowning herself in her work, focused only on one case to the next, never wanting anything more for herself. She now was encircled by the love of not only an honest and trustworthy man, but by his family. She had a home, and a child on the way, and the love and admiration of the little girl that sat across the table signing to her, a smile on her face, her cheeks pink with warmth.

Parker was moving forward in his life, finding time to spend with the boys, focusing on himself for once instead of everyone else. She watched him for a moment as he quietly observed the table as well, catching his eye with a smile of being caught. Her eyes then shifted to her husband, sitting at the end of the table with a grin on his face, laughing about something with Aiden's father. His worry lines were smoothed, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he let out a hearty laugh and shook his head, noticing that her blue eyes were watching him. He grinned across the table at her and she smiled back. He knew what she was doing, focusing on her family for several moments, feeling the strength and warmth that having everyone around the table could bring.

Dinner was starting to wind down, and there was talk of pie and cookies, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Booth and Temperance looked at one another, a confused stare for a split second as the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." Aiden said, standing up, he could see the look of curiosity in everyone's eyes. "I have a feeling I know who it is." He said.

"Who?" Antonia asked, her brow furrowed as she looked up at his tall frame, a knowing grin on his face.

"It's Santa Claus." He said with a laugh. "Who else would it be."

"SANTA?" Fiona, Nate, and Luke exclaimed, scrambling from their seats as they all ran for the doorway where Aiden was holding the door open. Melody followed, though she wasn't quite sure what all the fuss was about. The other children seemed excited, so why not?

"Santa?" Booth snorted, watching Aiden shrug as he turned and walked out of the dining room. "What is he talking about?"

His question was answered by the squealing screams of the children, and all of the adults stood up curiously to see what commotion was. They steadily streamed into the living room, as the children stood squealing and hopping happily around a tall man dressed as the jolly man himself. White beard, big belly, and a bag of gifts hefted over his shoulder. He stood 'ho ho'ing for a moment, turning his attention toward the adults, Temperance immediately recognized the pair of brown eyes focused on her and let out a loud laugh that made everyone jump.

"Oh my goodness, who is this?" Temperance asked, moving through the room as the children squeaked their happiness.

"This is Santa, Bones! Haven't you ever met Santa Claus before?" Nate asked, tugging on her hand happily. "Santa, sit here! Sit here on the couch!" He exclaimed.

"They're never this happy to see me." Booth shrugged, catching Antonia's smirk from across the room.

"Jealous of the fat man, huh?" Antonia snarked.

"Hey." Santa said, pointing to Antonia. "I'm jolly."

"Of course you are, Santa." She said. "So am I." She said, rubbing her belly, she reveled in his laugh. She turned her head to see that Melody was nowhere in sight. "Aiden, where's Mel?"

"She was right here." He said, looking around as everyone started to settle in. "Fi, did you see Melody?"

"She went that way when Santa came in." She said, pointing toward the kitchen. "She looked scared."

Aiden exchanged a look with Antonia and he nodded toward the kitchen. Everyone else was focused on Santa, but he went in search of the little girl. "Fi, come with me." He said. She nodded and took his hand, walking toward the kitchen.

"Why doesn't Melody like Santa, Uncle Aiden?" She asked curious.

"Honestly, I'm not sure she knows who he is." Aiden said, stepping in the kitchen.

"She doesn't know who he is? How could…" She stopped herself when she saw Aiden's curious look, and she smiled a little. "Sorry." She said, her cheeks turning pink. "I forgot."

"It's okay. We just have to see if she's okay." He said, looking around the island in the kitchen, and into the dining room.

"I found her." Fiona said, kneeling by the breakfast table, she could see her friend beneath the table hiding between the chairs. "Melody." She signed, noticing though that the other little girl had her eyes closed. "Her eyes are closed, Uncle Aiden. She can't hear me talking to her." She said, smiling at her little play on words, he gave her a nod and sat beside her.

"Just wait a second." He said, reaching his hand beneath the table, he prayed her reaction wouldn't be reflexive. He touched her arm very lightly and her eyes opened, looking directly at him, her eyes darted to Fiona.

"Melody." Fiona signed.

"What's wrong?" He signed to her, watching as she stared at him with a frightened expression.

"Stranger." She signed back, pointing to the living room.

"It's okay." He signed. "If I let him into the house, it is okay." He signed as he spoke. "She thinks Santa is a stranger." He told Fiona, signing so that Melody knew what he was saying.

"Tell her Santa is not a stranger, that he is good, and he brings us presents, and is jolly, and happy, and all that!" Fiona exclaimed. "Tell her! Tell her Santa is my good friend." She said resolutely.

"Santa is Fiona's friend." He signed to Melody, nodding toward the little girl next to him. "Remember we told you the story of Saint Nick at bedtime?" He asked, watching her nod her head slowly. "That's Santa Claus. You tell him what you'd like for Christmas, and he brings you gifts." He explained, watching Fiona's head nod. "It's okay, Melody. There are a lot of people out there that love you. You are safe." He said.

"She doesn't have to sit on his lap if she doesn't want, Uncle Aiden." Fiona said, watching as he smiled at her. "She can just sit with you and Ant." She shrugged.

"Melody, it's okay. I promise." Aiden signed.

"You promise?" She signed back.

"With all of my heart." He signed to her, reaching for her hand. She reached out and let him tug her toward him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Uncle Aiden, if you're going to be a dad, you really got to work on this Santa business." Fiona scolded as he stood up while holding Melody. "It's extremely important and could prevent things like this." She huffed.

"Thanks, Fi. I'll keep that in mind." He said, smiling down at the little girl, the three of them followed the sound of laughter in the living room.

When they entered the living room, Fiona ran toward the crowd of people as they sat around the Christmas tree. Nate was on Santa's knee as everyone laughed and took photos, listening to the little boy tell Santa about how good he had been this year.

"Did you tell Santa about earlier today when you two threw snowballs at me?" Parker asked, watching Nate scowl at his father.

"Oh, ho ho… He probably deserved it." Santa exclaimed, laughing when Parker's jaw dropped.

"Looks like Santa is going to be on his own naughty list!" JV laughed, laughing as Nate hopped from Santa's lap and over to him. He climbed onto his lap, a happy smile on his face, his eyes bright and shiny with wonder and excitement.

Aiden approached slowly with Melody holding him tightly, her eyes staring at Santa with such piercing uncertainty. "Well who is this little angel?" Santa said, and to Melody's surprise, he signed it to her. Melody gasped, her eyes wide as she looked to Aiden. He nodded toward Santa, and she looked back, signing her name quickly.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Melody." Santa signed. "You are safe here, I promise." He signed, his brown eyes shining through toward her, and her eyes squinted curiously as she realized who was hiding behind the white beard. She stared at him for another moment and a slow smile lifted on her lips.

"Ape?" She signed, tilting her head slightly.

He lifted his finger to his lips and winked at her, watching as a bright grin spread over her face. She wiggled from Aiden's hold, giggling as she ran to Santa, climbing happily onto his lap as she hugged him tightly. "Wow." Santa exclaimed, as everyone watched their interaction, snapping pictures. She looked up at him with a silly grin. "What would you like for Christmas, Melody?" He signed, watching her half smile seem to slip off as she watched him curiously.

"Pie?" She signed, watching him strangely.

"Pie?" He said, signing and exclaiming it out loud as everyone laughed.

"That's my girl!" Booth said, as Antonia let out a laugh.

"How about a new doll? To play with Bonnie?" He asked, watching as Melody began to bob her head excitedly.

"Yes! Yes, Santa Ape! A new doll!" She signed.

"What are they talking about?" Fiona whispered to Ant, leaning over the arm of the chair.

"She told Santa she wants a new doll for Christmas." Antonia whispered.

"Oh! We got her a new doll! I picked it out. It's great. It looks just like my favorite doll." She exclaimed, realizing that she was talking out loud, she caught her mother's eye as she watched her curiously hanging over Antonia. "Oops."

"It's okay. She's paying attention to Santa. You didn't ruin the surprise." Antonia said, giving Fiona a kiss on the head as the little girl ran across to sit with her mother.

"Anything else for Christmas, Melody?" Santa asked, watching as the little girl stared him in the eyes for a moment. She paused, almost as if she were thinking of something, and then glanced to Aiden and Antonia. She looked back to Santa.

"It's a secret." She signed.

"That's okay." Santa replied, giving the little girl a hug. "You go on, sit with your Bean." He signed, nodding toward Aiden. Melody hopped from Santa's lap and scurried over to Aiden, who lifted her up and told her he was proud of her.

She looked back to Santa, and he pushed his finger to his lips again, just as Luke hopped up into his lap.

Santa visited for a little longer, and then said his goodbyes after giving each of the children a small gift, he promised that all of the good girls and boys would be getting gifts. He slipped out the door with a friendly wave, as the adults laughed and giggled, and the children played with their toys. The kids changed into their pajamas, and Fiona was delighted to have her own matching pair to Melody, as the girls exchanged small gifts of a bracelet and a picture that they had drawn. The boys wrestled with JV and played with their superhero action figures, as the adults enjoyed their tea and dessert.

* * *

When everything started to die down, and Fiona, Anna, Ian and Liz had said their goodbyes, and Melody and the boys were well on their way to falling asleep on the living room floor, the door was closed with the final wave, and Booth turned around to the sight of the living room.

"We've got it, Dad." Grace said, nodding toward JV, who started to pick things up in the living room.

"I'll go clean the kitchen, then." He said, watching Grace shake her head.

"Aiden has that, Dad. Sit down, relax."

"Sit down and relax?"

"Yeah, Parker's putting the boys to bed, and Antonia and Melody are upstairs with Mom. You don't have anything to worry about. Sit down and relax." Grace smiled as she picked up the wrapping paper from the floor and put it into a plastic bag.

"That just sounds weird." He said, eying Grace carefully, he walked over toward the Christmas tree and looked over the different ornaments. "You know I can't just sit down and relax."

"Well you have all of us here tonight." Grace said, walking to Booth, she watched his finger tap an ornament or two. "I'm safe, Dad. Toni is here, Parker's here. We're all here tonight. It feels good to be here."

"Really?" He asked, looking into her blue eyes, he watched for a moment as a movie seemed to play out in her eyes, something he had seen before, something that he always loved to watch, his girls thinking. "It's your first Christmas as a married couple, and you two want to sleep in your childhood room in your parent's house?"

"Where do you think I'd rather be, Dad? In an apartment that has no memories of my past, or here in a house where I met the boy I was going to marry, where he gave me my first noogie, and I gave him his first Indian burn."

"You two have a very weird relationship." Booth smiled.

"Remember that time we rode a mattress down the stairs and pretended we were sledding?" JV said, watching Grace turn and grin, but Booth scowled. "Oh right, you weren't happy about that then… and you're probably still not…"

"No." He shook his head. "I also didn't think it was amusing when you two jumped off the garage roof into snow banks, or when you thought it would be hilarious to put food coloring in your squirt guns and chase after one another upstairs." Booth cleared his throat, watching as JV scurried away to clean more, he turned to Grace and winked at her, watching her smile become brighter as she shook her head.

"I love you, Dad. There's nowhere that I'd rather be on Christmas than right here." Grace said, leaning up to give her dad a kiss on his cheek, as she slipped around him to continue cleaning.


	8. A Long Christmas Morning

**Tuesday, December 25- 3:30am-**

The night had slipped into a peaceful slumber, just as most everyone that was tucked into bed. Booth slept on his side, his body facing the door, his eyes closed. A scream pierced the air. Desperate and scared, he was nearly out of bed before two arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him backwards, forcing him back onto the bed.

"Ant." Booth said groggily. "Bones, Ant is…" He said desperately as he tried to pull her from him.

"That's not Ant." She said, wrapping her arms around his shoulder as she knelt behind him, the scream still echoing in his ears as it again pierced the night air. "Booth, that's not Ant." She whispered into his ear, holding him tightly as she felt his body shiver.

"Melody." He whispered. "I need to…"

"You need to stay here right now." She said softly, trying to calm him, she placed her hand on his chest and could feel his heart pounding violently. "You need to let Aiden take care of it."

"Bones." He whispered, feeling a lump in his throat as he listened to the screaming stop, replaced with a loud, heart wrenching sobbing. "Bones." He whispered again.

"She'll be okay." Temperance said. "Just give him a minute." She whispered, rubbing his back gently, he closed his eyes and listened.

* * *

Aiden was sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped firmly around the tiny girl. She sobbed into him, her fingers pressing into his skin as he rocked her gently. He had pulled her from her sleeping bag, where she had been sleeping on the floor, and could feel the wetness of her clothes as he held her.

"Aiden?" Antonia said, her eyes wide open as she lay on her side, watching him rocking her in the reflection of the moonlight through the window.

"She wet herself." He whispered, still holding her against him, her sobs slowly quieting.

"She has a spare pair of pajamas in our bag." Antonia whispered. "Do you want me to get it?"

"I've got it." He said, carefully pulling himself from the floor, he felt Melody grip him tighter as he moved toward the bed. He leaned slightly toward Antonia, who reached for the little girl, placing her hand on her head, she gently kissed her, and allowed him to move toward the bag. He flicked on the light with one hand as he held Melody with the other, kneeling by the bag, he rooted through it for a moment. "I don't see them in here." He said, glancing to Antonia. "I'm going to wash her up, and I'll look for them after." He said.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" She asked, feeling desperate and alone, helpless to do anything for the little girl, who was clinging to Aiden as if he were her last hope.

"I do need your help." He said, knowing that's all she needed to hear. "But I'm not going to ask for it. She's going to have to sleep between us when I get back, so you may as well get a little more rest before you're having feet shoved into you from the inside and outside." He said, watching the humored look on her face.

"Good point." She said, watching him smile at her tenderly.

"I will be right back." He whispered. "Where does your mom keep the spare towels?"

"The door right by the bathroom is the linen closet." She said, watching him nod his head. "I love you." She said softly.

"I love you." He said, slipping out the door with Melody.

* * *

Booth was still sitting on the edge of the bed, his heart still beating rapidly from the scream that had rattled him. He had so many memories of a similar scream, of a desperate little girl afraid for her life, afraid for his life. "Are you coming back to bed?" Temperance asked, watching her husband turn his head to look down into her eyes. He looked up at the sound of the bedroom door down the hall opening and closing, and the sound of someone opening and closing the linen closet, and proceeding into the bathroom.

"I…" He said, glancing back to her. "I want to check on Antonia." He said softly.

"Go on." She said, squeezing his hand tenderly. "It sounds like Aiden took Melody into the bathroom. She may have wet herself." She said, sitting up slightly. "In the top drawer of my dresser there. There's a spare pair of pajamas for her. I purchased a few things for her, since she'll be staying with us when Antonia has the baby." She said, turning to see the humored look on his face. "What is that look for?"

"You." He said, chuckling to himself as he stepped over to the dresser. "Ready for everything." He said, opening it up, he pulled a set of pajamas from the dresser, glancing at the other items within the drawer. "You got her a lot of stuff, Bones." He laughed.

"She's my only granddaughter." Temperance said, narrowing her eyes. "I have every right to express my affection for her monetarily."

"We call that spoiling her, Bones."

"She's far too sweet to be spoiled." Temperance snapped back. "Go bring those to Aiden, and see if Antonia is okay." She said, watching him nod as he walked toward the door. "Booth?" She said, watching as he stopped to glance back to her. "I love you."

"I love you." He said, smiling tenderly as he slipped out the door.

* * *

As Booth walked down the hallway, he could hear the water running in the bathroom, and Aiden's low voice as he talked either to himself or Melody. He lightly knocked on the door, and Aiden's voice stopped, and the water was turned off. "Aiden?" Booth said softly through the door, he heard a little bit of water splashing, and Aiden's voice slightly. After a moment, the door opened just a crack. "Hey." He said, giving Aiden a sympathetic smile. "She okay?"

"Yeah." Aiden said, glancing back toward Melody as she sat in the bathtub, playing with a washcloth for the time being. "She had a little accident." He said softly.

"We figured." Booth nodded. "Bones wanted me to give you these." He said, handing over the pajamas to Aiden, the younger man's eyes brightened as he took the clothes. "My wife is becoming a hoarder of children's clothing." He said, listening to Aiden's light laugh.

"Tell her that I said thank you." He said, glancing to Melody again, he signed 'Pops' to her, when she watched him curiously. She smiled and waved toward the door, even though she couldn't see him, her earlier nightmare seemed to have been forgotten. "She says hello." Aiden laughed.

"I'm going to check on Toni." He said, nodding toward the room, he watched Aiden nod gratefully.

"Thank you." He said softly. "She feels guilty that she can't help me." He said with a soft sigh.

"I understand." He nodded. "Keep up the good work." Booth said, nodding toward the bathroom, he took a step back. "And Merry Christmas." He said with a half smile as he watched Aiden laugh a bit, as he closed the door to tend to Melody.

* * *

Antonia was on her side, her body facing the door. Aiden had left the light on, but she was okay with that, as she couldn't see how she'd be able to get back to sleep without them in the room anyway. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, letting a tear slip down her cheek. She took a deep breath and tried to shake off the emotional tsunami that was threatening to take her over. She sniffled slightly, and heard a light, familiar knock pattern on her door.

"Dad?" She whispered, though her voice was high and full of emotion. "You can come in." She managed to choke out.

The door opened slowly, and Booth peeked into the room, finding his daughter staring at him, her eyes red rimmed and full of concern and sadness. "Hey, kid." He said, stepping into the room, he walked to the bed and crouched beside her, tenderly running his fingertips down her cheek. "You mom wanted me to check on you." He said softly.

"Liar." She sniffled, letting out a bit of a laugh when his jaw dropped playfully. "You wanted to check on me." She said softly. "I'm glad you did." She whispered, sucking in a deep breath, she let it out raggedly with a small whine. "I'm okay." She said, though it appeared she might have been trying to convince herself. "I'm okay."

"Good." He said, leaning forward to kiss her nose. "I checked on Aiden and Melody, they're doing well." He said, watching her nod her head. "They will be in here in no time."

"Thank you." She said softly. "She's been having these nightmares every night. I don't know what to do. I don't even know where to start."

"You're not in this alone." Booth said tenderly. "Not by a longshot. We'll get to the bottom of it." He said, watching her tender smile. "Close your eyes." He said softly, watching her dark eyes look up at him. After a moment, they fluttered closed as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams and jelly beans." He said tenderly into her ear.

"One for you, and two for me." She whispered sleepily, a slight smile on her lips. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, baby girl." Booth said, moving toward the door, he lifted up the soiled sleeping bag from the floor and brought it with him. "Merry Christmas, kiddo."

"Merry Christmas." She said with a slight giggle, as she listened to him slip out the door quietly.

* * *

Booth stopped outside the door of the bedroom for a moment, holding the sleeping bag in his hands. His mind was still reeling after hearing the little girl's scream, and he couldn't seem to get it to calm down. He stepped down the stairs, hearing the sound of the water draining from the tub as Aiden finished up in the bathroom. He made his way toward the laundry room, depositing the sleeping bag into the washing machine, he gave himself a mental note to wash it in the morning. He stepped through the kitchen toward the living room, stopping when he realized the lights of the Christmas tree were on. He wondered for a moment how he hadn't realized it when he first came down the stairs.

He stepped toward the tree, pausing for a moment in the glow of the bulbs, staring at the way the ornaments glittered and glowed in darkness of the living room.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" A voice said from behind him.

Booth nearly jumped from his skin at the sound, turning fast, he immediately caught sight of Grace, curled up in the corner of the couch, the afghan from the back of the couch wrapped around her as she stared at the Christmas tree. "Jesus, Grace!" Booth exclaimed.

"It's Jesus Christ, Dad… and I'm not sure he takes too kindly to you speaking his name in vain on his birthday." She said, hiding her smile in the afghan as Booth stepped toward her.

"What are you doing up?" He asked, sitting down on the other end of the couch, he reached over and wrapped his hand around his daughter's foot. She tried to tug it away slightly, but ultimately let him keep his hand there.

"I'm just thinking." She said softly. "Is Melody okay?" She asked, figuring that it was why Booth was awake.

"Yeah. Nightmare." He nodded. "Aiden has her."

Grace quietly nodded her head, her blue eyes now focusing on the tree once again. "What's on your mind?" He asked, watching her look to her father.

"Just thinking." She shrugged. "Reflecting. Trying to find my focus."

"You're remembering last year." He said, watching her eyes focus directly on his, not wavering for a moment.

"I could have died." She said. "I could have died, and then where would you have been? What would your Christmas have been like?" She sighed.

"Well, I probably would have had one less near heart attack." He said, feeling his heart finally start to calm down after she had startled him.

"Funny, Dad." She sighed, staring wistfully at the tree.

"You didn't die." He said, grabbing her foot with one hand, he began to tickle it with the other. "That's all that matters!"

"Dad!" She squeaked as she struggled against him, leaping forward as he let go of her foot, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cuddled against him. "You're so mean." She whispered in his ear.

"You bet I am." He said with a smile, watching her eyes as she leaned on him. "You're here, kid. For better or worse, you survived. There's no sense in dwelling on it, there's no point in thinking on it. You're here, and you're not going anywhere, and I refuse to think of any other possible outcome." He said, turning his head to kiss her cheek, she let out a giggle. "Now sit down, shut up, and enjoy the Christmas tree with me for a few minutes." He said, feeling her climb off his shoulder, he sat back on the couch, and she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest, he wrapped his arm around her.

"Daddy?" She asked, listening to the sound of his heartbeat for a moment, she heard the low hum of his response in his chest. "You love me, right?"

"With every cell in my body, kid." He said softly.

"And you'd do anything for me, right?" She said, looking up to see his eyes narrow at her just slightly.

"I'm not telling you the chocolate chip pancake recipe." He said, sticking his tongue out at her.

She scowled at him and gave his chest a pat. "Rats." She said, laying her head back down on him.

"So predictable." He said with a light chuckle, as they both settled in to rest and revel in the Christmas magic.


	9. Going Down

**Tuesday, December 25th – 6:30am-**

Two sets of small feet pounded into the wooden floor, with a hushed whisper of someone right behind them. The feet skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs.

"Don't you dare go down there." Parker whispered fiercely as the boys looked at one another. "One toe on that first step, and you're both opening your gifts last." He said, glancing at the bathroom. "Stay right there." He said, slipping into the bathroom, leaving the two boys in the hallway, hoping his threat was enough to make sure they behaved.

Luke looked to Nate, and back to the stairs. "I dare you." Luke whispered.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Grace's voice made them both jump, noticing her door was open just a crack. She poked her head out of the room, and lifted an eyebrow at the two little boys.

"Auntie G!" Nate exclaimed, instantly covering his mouth as he grinned and ran toward her room. "I think Santa came." He whispered into his hand, though his whisper was as loud as his speaking voice. "Daddy said we can't go downstairs yet."

"Why would we go downstairs?" Grace asked, watching as Luke stepped to his brother's side. "You guys know Christmas morning rules."

"Open all of the presents before anyone notices it was us?" Nate asked with a mischievous grin.

"No." Grace said, laughing as she glanced toward the bathroom when the toilet flushed. "No presents until after breakfast… and you know who makes breakfast." She said, pointing down the hallway toward her parent's room.

"Pops!" The boys shouted, running down the hallway as quickly as they could, they burst into the room just as the bathroom door opened and Parker stepped out.

"You sent them in?" Parker asked his sister, listening to the boys jumping on the bed laughing gleefully as Booth and Temperance grumbled at them.

"Phase one is complete." She grinned. "Onto phase two."

"Waking up JV?" Parker asked.

"You got it." She said, closing the door. Parker laughed when he heard his sister run into the room and start jumping on the bed, as Jack grumbled beneath her.

* * *

Antonia could hear the commotion in the hallway, her eyes focused on the door as she listened to the light snoring of the man beside her. She heard the sound of feet running down the hallway, and Booth's grumbling voice. She heard the sound of Grace opening her door and tugging Jack around toward the stairs. After a few moments, it was quiet upstairs, the noise and movement having stopped once everyone had made their way downstairs. She could feel a slight lump in her throat, wanting to call out to them that she felt forgotten, but closed her eyes and focused on the sound of Aiden's breathing, and the small hand that was resting against her ear as Melody clung to her back. She fought the tears, unsure of why she was suddenly feeling a pall of sadness fall over her, and tried to shake the feeling, when a light rapping came to the door. She sniffled, lifting her head, her brow furrowed.

"Come in." She said, her voice just above a whisper, and a bit of whimper was included.

The door opened slowly, and Antonia was greeted by the warm blue eyes of her mother, wrapped tightly in her bathrobe, a curious look on her face. "Hey." Temperance said softly. "Everyone else is up."

Aiden grumbled from the other side of the bed, burying his head in his pillow, he didn't even realize that someone else is in the room.

"I need help." Antonia whispered, throwing a glance over her shoulder, she felt guilty about waking him. "I think he just fell asleep." She said, watching Temperance nod her head. She stepped to Antonia and helped her pull the blanket down. She leaned over her and pulled Melody free from Antonia's back, turning her slightly, the little girl cuddled into the blankets completely unaware of the movement.

She carefully eased Antonia into a sitting position, and helped her to stand, watching as she glanced back at the exhausted occupants of the bed. When she turned to face her mother, she found herself instantly in her mother's arms, wrapped securely around her. "How did you know I needed that?" She asked, pulling from the hug, she looked into her mother's eyes and smiled slightly.

"Being a mom is not always easy, but sometimes just a little bit of affection can help your mood quite dramatically." Temperance said, smoothing her daughter's hair back, she watched her eyes for a moment, those eyes she could stare into forever. "Are you ready to go downstairs?"

"Yes." She smiled, taking her mother's hand, she glanced back to the bed one more time as she walked with her toward the door. "Just let them sleep a little longer." She said as she slowly shuffled from the room behind her mother.

* * *

Temperance helped Antonia to the bottom of the stairs, walking with her toward the kitchen, they could already hear the clatter and clanking of pans, as well as the chatter of the family as they sat at the table, discussing the piles of gifts that 'Santa' had left beneath the tree. Booth turned to see them stepping into the room from his station at the stove, and smiled brightly at their entrance. "There's my girls." He said, noticing that Melody and Aiden weren't with them, he figured they were still sleeping.

"Where's Aiden?" Jack asked, glancing to Antonia. It was clear that he had slept through the nightmare.

"Mel was up last night, and he was up with her. I think he just got to sleep a few minutes ago." Antonia replied. "We should let him rest a little." She said softly.

"You just want his pancakes." Grace said, watching her sister's eyes lift to hers as she sat across from her, Antonia narrowed her eyes.

"Hush." She said, a slow smile lifting on her lips as she watched her sister laugh.

"What if we finish our pancakes, and they're not up yet?" Luke asked. "Do we still get to open presents?"

"No gifts until everyone has finished their breakfast. That includes Aiden and Melody." Temperance said, pulling a mug from the cupboard, she felt Booth's strong arm around her, and she leaned against him. He poured coffee into her cup and dropped a kiss on her cheek. "Merry Christmas." She mumbled.

"Merry Christmas." He said tenderly.

"Aw, Man!" The twins exclaimed at the same time. "That's not fair!"

Booth turned around as he flipped another pancake onto the serving plate, setting it on the island, he watched Parker get up to get the platter. "Hush and eat." Booth said, giving the boys a playful growl, they squeaked and giggled and Parker shook his head as he brought the plate to the table.

* * *

Pancakes were served around the table and the chatter resumed. There was an air of excitement and happiness that permeated the walls of the house. Booth watched his family as he cooked more pancakes, stirring the mix gently, he poured another one or two into the pan, flipping the two that were already there. He flipped one in the air and laughed as he heard Grace call out that he was being a showoff, and that she wanted him to flip it in her direction.

He turned back toward the stove, as suddenly the happy atmosphere was shattered by the sound of a little girl's screams and shouts. Booth's head snapped in the direction of the living room, and he quickly turned off the stove and moved the pan from the burner. His eyes snapped to Temperance's, and they moved toward the living room at the same time. The shouting and screaming continued, and as they entered the living room, they could see Aiden standing on the stairs, his hair standing in every direction, a look of fear on his face as he watched Melody scream and grit her teeth at the bottom of the stairs.

"It was a dream." He signed to her. "I'm not going to hurt you!" He said desperately as he signed to her. "Please."

"No!" She screamed, a word she had learned in school. She knew its context, she knew what it meant.

"What happened?" Booth asked, wiping his hands on a towel. Aiden remained on the stairs, not wanting to make the little girl any more upset, she was clearly running from him.

After another moment, Antonia came into the room, alarmed and concerned, the sound of desperation in Melody's voice was heart wrenching. Melody stood beside the fireplace, her teeth gritted as she stared up at Aiden. She snapped her attention to the other people in the room, as suddenly reality slammed into her like a runaway train. Nobody was hurting her, it was all a dream. She stood in the room, the color draining from her face as the images of the dream ran through her head, as embarrassment clouded her judgement, and as a realization came over her. With no reason, and nobody to stop her, she ran as fast as she could toward the kitchen. She was almost there, when Antonia reached for her, blocking her exit strategy.

Blind with embarrassment and fear, Melody stuck her hands out, and with a mighty shove, pushed her hands into Antonia's belly as hard as she could, sending her hurtling backwards, the little girl disappearing into the kitchen. As Antonia lost her balance, there were the sounds of shouting, and Antonia could hear her heartbeat in her ears, as her body flew back with momentum. Her back hit the wall, her head swinging back as it made contact with the door frame, and everything went black.


	10. Not Without A Fight

Antonia's body hit the wall hard, her head slamming against the door frame knocked her out, and the moments that followed were a blur for everyone. Aiden nearly fell down the stairs to get to her, and Booth was at her side in an instant, lying her on her back, checking for bleeding, talking to her, begging for her to wake up. When she crumpled to the ground, she had mostly slid down the wall to the floor, her arm having instinctively held onto herself as her mind went black. She was lying half in the kitchen, half in the living room, her eyes closed as she lay motionless.

In what felt like minutes for everyone else was just a second or two, and when Antonia's eyes opened she was lying on her back, staring up at her family with a sharp pain in the back of her head. She sucked in a deep breath of almost shock at seeing everyone above her, and in just that second, everything suddenly erupted into chaos when everyone started talking at the same time. Loud voices, soft voices, ringing in her ears, she couldn't quite comprehend anything anyone was saying as everyone started arguing about how to get her up, whether or not to bring her to the hospital, someone mentioned calling 911 to get an ambulance.

"Oh God." Antonia exclaimed, closing her eyes tightly. "Oh God." She said again, as everyone stared at her with a stunned expression. There was a moment of silence between everyone, until she opened her eyes again and turned her head, wincing as she looked into Aiden's concerned, but calm eyes.

"Is it the baby? Are you having contractions? We need to get her up." Someone said, but Antonia's head was spinning, and she couldn't decipher the voice. She kept her eyes on Aiden's as he knelt beside her and held her hand tightly, waiting for her to tell him what she needed.

"No! Don't move her, she could have a neck injury!" Someone else exclaimed, which was immediately argued with as the chaos continued around them. She could hear her mother's voice softly speaking to someone, and the shadow of people leaving the room, completely unaware of the movement around her.

"Stop!" Antonia shouted suddenly, calming the riot for just a moment. "Just… please shut up everyone…" She grunted, though speaking was making her head pound. She tried to roll to her side, and Aiden could see that she was having difficulty breathing. He moved so that he was lying beside her on the floor. His arm was around her as he pulled her to her side, holding her there so that they were face to face. "Everyone just shut up." She whimpered. "I can't breathe." She growled.

"She can't breathe." Aiden's voice broke through the drum line in her head. "Just… just let her have some air, she needs to lay on her side." He said, feeling Antonia push herself into him, his hand was on her head as he felt the bump on the back of her head. He tucked his head into her shoulder, and held her for a moment as she breathed him in.

"Aiden… Melody." She whimpered into him.

"Grace has her." He said, knowing that she had scooped up the little girl and Parker got the boys and they whisked them all upstairs just a moment earlier. "It's okay."

"I'm not going to the hospital." She groaned, pulling away slightly, staring into his eyes. "I'm not. No hospital."

"The ambulance is on the way." JV said, watching Antonia's angry glare hit him, her hand moved down to hold her belly as she and Aiden lay on the floor facing one another.

"No!" Antonia shouted. "No ambulance!" She exclaimed as she started to cry.

Aiden pulled her into him as she sobbed into his shoulder, his eyes looking up at Booth as he watched them with an alarmed expression. "I don't think the ambulance is a good idea." He said, shaking his head. "She won't get into it."

"Like hell she won't!" Booth exclaimed. "You need to go to the hospital, Antonia!"

"No." She sobbed. "No hospital. I'm fine." She cried. "Aiden, do not let them take me in an ambulance. I swear, I will have a panic attack. No ambulance."

"Tex, you have to calm down." He whispered into her ear, aware of the many eyes on them lying there. "They'll strap you down and drag you out of here if you don't calm down." He whispered.

"Not helping." She sobbed. "Not helping."

"It's okay." He whispered. "Other than your head, are you in any other pain?" He asked.

"No." She whispered.

"Are you lying to me?"

"Do you want me to crack you in the nose for a second Christmas in a row?" She snapped, watching his eyes widen in surprise. "Oh…" she whimpered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay." He said, keenly aware of everyone hovering around them, and the anxiety and fear she was feeling right now. He just needed her to remain as calm as possible. "Just remember though, this Christmas, you were the first one lying on the floor of the kitchen." He said, a bit of humor in his eyes, he watched the slight smile on her lips as she let a slight giggle escape. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." She whimpered.

"You have to get up though, okay? That's the first step to convincing these yo-yos that you're fine." Aiden said.

"Hey!" Booth snorted.

"Will you help me?" She whispered.

"Of course. And I won't once make a joke about needing an industrial sized crane." He said, feeling her hand smack into his arm as she laughed.

"You're such an ass." She said to him, watching his green eyes sparkle at her.

"You're the one lying on the kitchen floor." He said, watching her try to hide her smile from him.

"I'm not the only one." She said with a shuddered sigh.

"Touche." He said with a laugh, as he sat up slowly. "I'm going to get behind you, wrap my arms under your arms and pull you up." He said, watching her nod her head.

He stood up, and glanced over to Temperance and Booth, who were talking to one another, watching them closely. JV walked toward him and Aiden nodded as he positioned himself by Antonia's feet. Aiden reached down, locking his arms under her shoulders.

"Hey, hey. No." Booth said, coming toward them. "Aiden, she should stay lying down, the ambulance is going to be here soon."

"No ambulance." Aiden said. "One, two… Three." He said, pulling Antonia, she was able to get to her feet, pushing herself back into Aiden, JV kept them both steady. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Aiden. "Hey, I've got you." He whispered. "I've got you."

She gripped him tightly, closing her eyes against him as she fought the dizziness from getting up so quickly, mixed with the pounding in her head. She could feel her parent's presence, and was happy that JV had stepped away to give them a moment, though she was starting to feel a bit stifled. "I am okay." She whispered.

"Let me see your eyes." Aiden said, feeling her arms pull from around him, he looked into her dark eyes for a moment, searching them with his own.

"I'm okay." She whispered. "I need some ice for my head."

"How about the baby?"

"Pele Fitzgerald is doing just fine." She said, placing her hand on her belly. "I need to talk to Melody." She said, starting to turn away from him.

"No." Booth said, shaking his head, approaching them. "She will be punished. Her behavior was unacceptable." His voice was slightly raised, and he found himself on the other end of Antonia's angry stare. "What?"

"She's our responsibility. We will deal with the punishment." She snapped.

"Antonia, please sit down." Temperance said, reaching for her daughter, who pulled her hand away from her mother's reach.

"No." She said, turning toward the living room. "I need to find Melody. I need her to know that I'm okay." She stepped out into the living room with Aiden behind her.

"She probably doesn't even know what happened!" Booth called after her, lifting his hand to his forehead, he started pacing.

* * *

"Booth, you need to calm down." Temperance said, as she could literally feel his blood pressure rising with each step. "She's okay. She's fighting back, she's fine. Just a bump on the head."

"She fell onto the ground! She hit the ground, Bones! Maybe she's fine, but we don't know about the baby!" He shouted, his face red, his hands trembling. "She's being selfish and pigheaded, and stubborn!"

"If you don't stop and take a deep breath, you're going to be the one that needs the ambulance." Temperance said, stopping him mid stride.

"Bones." He said, his voice a whine. She could see the desperation in his expression.

"She said that she is fine, Booth."

"And when she says she's fine, it means the exact same thing as when you say you're fine. It means leave me alone, I can handle this on my own even if I'm really not fine, I just want to do everything by myself because I don't need you, and I don't need anyone!" He shouted.

"That's possible, and perhaps she has a bit of an adrenaline rush right now." Temperance nodded. "However, it's not our decision. She needs to make her own choices. If she says she's fine, then we have to believe her. It's her body, her life. She's a grown woman."

"That's stupid, Bones." He snapped, pushing past her through the door into the living room, he was primed to yell at Antonia, his face twisted in an angry frown. He was about to storm through the living room when he realized that Antonia was sitting on the couch, a blanket on her lap, her eyes closed. Her hand was gently rolling over her belly, and there was a peaceful smile on her lips.

He felt Temperance behind him, her hand landing on his shoulder as he stopped in his tracks. "Booth, kitchen." She said into his ear.

He said nothing, only turned on his heel and went back into the kitchen, Temperance right behind him.

* * *

Antonia sat on the couch where Aiden asked her to wait for him. She agreed that rest was what she needed at this particular moment, and let him help her to the couch so that he could get Melody. She sat down and he covered her carefully with a blanket, kissing her tenderly, he disappeared up the stairs.

She could hear her father's voice, laced with concern and fear, and it made her extremely uneasy. Her mother's voice was calm as it typically was, though there was just a hint of anxiety within it as well. Her hand rubbed her belly, and the baby nudged at her hand slightly. She could feel a bit of anxiety melt away with his movement. After a few more snipping comments between her parents, she heard the kitchen door open, and they entered the room. She kept her eyes closed, breathing slow deep breaths as she waited for her father's eventual tirade. She could sense them both there watching her, and waited patiently. After another moment or two, she heard her mother's voice, and the sound of them retreating into the kitchen again.

After another moment or two, she heard the sound of feet on the stairs, familiar steps approaching her. She opened her eyes as Aiden stepped up to her, Melody holding his hand, her head down, her eyes closing tightly as soon as Antonia looked into them.

She reached her hand out and touched Melody's hand, looking up to Aiden who nodded toward the couch to let her know he was going to sit beside her.

Antonia continued to hold Melody's hand, though the little girl's eyes remained tightly closed. She tapped her hand two or three times, and after another moment, Melody opened her eyes on the two of them.

"Are you okay?" Antonia signed, watching Melody's dark eyes stare into hers with pools of tears starting to form.

"No." She shook her head as she signed. "No. Send me back to the home." She signed.

"Melody, No." Aiden signed quickly, noting the panic in Antonia's face. "No."

"I am bad, you must send me back." She signed. "You must." She sniffled.

"Aiden?" Antonia questioned, watching his eyes defiantly try to communicate with Melody. She knew that there was something he wasn't telling her, and his lack of words at this moment were indicative of that. "Aiden, what is this about?"

"Melody, tell Ant that you are sorry." Aiden said, ignoring the question.

"I am sorry I pushed you." Melody signed sincerely. "I love you."

"I love you. We will talk soon." Antonia replied, though that particular sentence was actually meant for Aiden. "Hug?" She said, tipping her head to watch Melody smile slightly as she reached her small arms out, and was gathered up close to Antonia.

"Crap." Aiden mumbled as he stood up.

"What?" She asked, following his eyes, she could see the reflection of blue and red lights flickering through the windows as she held Melody closed. "No. No, no." She said, shaking her head. "I'm going to kill them. I thought they were joking."

"They never joke about these things, Tex. You know that." He said as there was a quick rap at the door, and the doorbell rang. "I'll take Mel into the kitchen, we will eat… you talk with the EMS folks, okay?"

"Aiden." She whined.

"They're not taking you anywhere, but you have to talk to them. It'll make your father feel better, and it'll make me feel better. I'll get you an ice pack and bring it in after I get Mel settled." He said, looking up as Booth and Temperance stepped through the living room toward the door. "I love you."

"I love you." She whispered, kissing him softly as he pulled Melody from Antonia. She looked at Antonia, who signed. "Hungry?"

"Always." She responded to Antonia, giving her a sad smile.

"Go to the kitchen, I will be there soon." She said, watching Melody nod as she took Aiden's hand, completely unaware of the people at the door. And after a quick second, Aiden and Melody disappeared behind the door.

Booth looked to Antonia, and watched her eyes meet his in a brief second of surrender. "Fine." She growled, her eyes softening just slightly as Booth opened the door, and stepped out onto the porch to speak with the EMTs


	11. Luck of the Draw

Booth stepped into the house, followed by the two EMTs, their focus was on Antonia as she gave them all a tired look. "She's being stubborn, and she refuses to go in." Booth said, watching Antonia shake her head at her father. "Maybe you can talk some sense into her."

"I am fine." Antonia replied, sending her father an angry glare.

The female EMT approached her and crouched down, watching Antonia closely for a moment. "You are about thirty five weeks, correct?"

"Thirty-six." She said, watching the woman look into her eyes. "I just hit my head. I'm really fine."

"She was knocked out." Booth snapped. "She fell onto the ground."

"Booth, please stop." Temperance said, putting her hand on his arm, he growled a bit to himself, his eyes still staring angrily into Antonia's.

"Sir, I can talk to her." The EMT replied to Booth.

Temperance turned toward the stairs, looking up the steps, she called to Grace, Parker, and Jack, who came down with the boys. "Go on into the kitchen, finish breakfast." She said, glancing to Booth. "You too. Go on." She said, waving her hands toward the kitchen.

"Bones?" Booth said, his voice nearly a whine.

"Go." She said, pointing to the kitchen, Booth rolled his eyes and followed everyone else. Temperance turned to the EMT. "I apologize for his demeanor, he is extremely protective, and there are times that he feels that the entire world rests on his shoulders." Temperance said softly. "I'll leave you to speak with Antonia. If you need anything, we're right in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Mom." Antonia said, watching her mother quickly retreat into the kitchen. She turned to the EMT and gave her a slight eyeroll.

"My family is the exact same way." She smiled. "So, no abdominal pain or bleeding?"

"No. My daughter was having a tantrum, and pushed me. I hit my head in just the right place, and my back hit the wall, I think it mostly just knocked the wind out of me. I didn't hit the ground hard, and I pretty much landed on my hip, so that's a little sore, but really… I have a little bit of a headache, a bump on the head." She said, glancing to the doorway as Aiden walked in carrying a bag with ice, wrapped in a washcloth. "As you can see, I have plenty of people here to take care of me." She said, accepting the bag as he sat on the arm of the chair. "This is Aiden, my fiancé."

Aiden smiled to the two EMTs and took Antonia's other hand. "If I thought she was hurt, I'd bring her in. They panicked and called 911, and that's fine." Aiden said calmly. "I'd rather everyone be a bit over cautious, than not have any idea what to do."

"Your father mentioned that you have an aversion to ambulances?" the other EMT spoke up.

"I have an aversion of going to the hospital unnecessarily and ruining my family's Christmas. I'm fine, really." Antonia replied. "He's moving as much as he can in there." She said, putting her hand on her belly. "I am okay. I promise." She said, looking up at Aiden.

* * *

Breakfast continued in the kitchen as the EMTs spoke to Antonia and Aiden in the living room. Booth was at the stove, and was extremely quiet as he made more pancakes. Grace, Jack, and Parker joked around a little, but there was a strange anxiety in the air that they couldn't quite get over. Melody and the boys ate their pancakes, innocently unaware of the frustration that surrounded them.

Temperance stepped over to her husband and watched as he stared at the batter he had placed in the pan, his face twisted into an angry scowl. "Could you please at least make a slight effort at being happy?" She asked, glancing to the table at the group of people at her table laughing and talking.

"I am happy." He said, shoving the spatula under the pancake, he ripped it in half and simply slapped it down on the uncooked side.

"That pancake isn't happy." She sighed. "Why don't you go sit down, and I'll finish making breakfast."

"I'm fine, Bones." He grumbled.

She reached across and pulled the pan off the burner, took the spatula from his hand and set it on the counter, then turned the burner off. "Bones, what are you doing? I'm cooking." He sighed.

"You're going to talk to me." She said, taking his hand. She pulled him toward the dining room, she entered the room and closed the door securely behind them. She turned and faced him as he let out a sigh. "We will monitor her closely, but she should be fine."

"Bones." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Listen." She said, pointing to her eyes. "Are you listening?"

"Yes."

"Aiden would know if she was in pain." Temperance said, watching him very carefully. "Do you understand?" She asked, tipping her head just slightly, her eyes narrowed as she focused on his eyes. "He would know. She would tell him. She loves this baby, Booth. She was there when I went into labor with Gracie. She doesn't want to go through any of that."

"But she…"

"She feels that a trip to the hospital would be unwarranted at this point in time. We have fast cars with lights and sirens. If we need to get her to a hospital quickly, we can do that ourselves." She said, watching the fight in him drain from his eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked, reaching up to put her palms on his cheeks lightly, he leaned into her and rested her forehead on his. She could feel the scratchy stubble on his cheeks, and smiled slightly as she leaned forward to capture his lips.

"I'm alright." He said, nodding slightly. "Thanks for talking me down from the ledge again, Bones."

"One of these times, I'm going to let you jump, just so you can see that there wasn't a ledge at all." She said, kissing him again.

"I love when you get metaphorical, very sexy." He said, taking a step back to see her smile. They walked back into the kitchen in time to see Aiden at the stove, a bit of batter on his finger. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Booth asked gruffly, though his eyes were full of humor. Everyone watched in amusement.

Aiden shoved his finger into his mouth and turned around in triumph. "I know what the secret ingredient is!" He exclaimed. Glancing to Booth, his eyes widened as Booth came toward him, grabbing the spatula. Aiden took off for the table as everyone let out a laugh.

"You don't know anything! Stay out of my kitchen!" Booth boomed, pretending he was angry. He took a few steps around the table after Aiden as the younger man ran and slid onto the other side of the table, as everyone watched and giggled.

Temperance stepped over to Antonia, who was watching everything from near the door to the living room, a bright smile on her face as she watched Aiden dodge Booth's half-hearted swats with the spatula before he headed back toward the stove.

"Are you feeling better?" Temperance asked, watching Antonia nod her head as she watched Aiden scoop Melody up and deposit her in his lap as he attempted to steal her pancakes. She glanced to Booth, who gave her an inquiring fake glare.

"I'm feeling better." She nodded.

"Good." Temperance said, kissing her cheek. "Let's eat." She said, taking Antonia's hand, they walked toward the table together to finish their breakfast.

* * *

With breakfast finished, everyone moved for the living room. Children first followed quickly by Jack, Aiden, and Grace, and followed up by Temperance, Antonia, and Booth. Aiden saved the recliner chair for Antonia, and the boys sat patiently on the floor before the Christmas tree, admiring the plethora of gifts beneath it. Grace and Jack settled on the couch, with Melody at Antonia's feet.

"Alright, you all know the drill." Booth said, watching as everyone smiled and gifts were handed out. Once the gift exchanges were started, everything began falling back into place. There was laughing and teasing, playful barbs about how most of Antonia's gifts were actually for the baby.

Booth settled next to Temperance as the boys played with their new toy cars, and Melody sat with her doll on Jack's lap as he tried to show her how to change its diaper with Grace looking on laughing. Antonia had her head tipped to the side, her eyes closed as she leaned peacefully against Aiden, who was fiddling with one of the boy's gifts.

"I think it was a pretty successful Christmas, what do you think?" Temperance leaned in and whispered to Booth.

"So far, so good." He said, leaning to kiss her cheek tenderly as she watched the lights on the Christmas tree. Her eyes traveled across to the fireplace, where photos of her children were placed. The school pictures moved aside for wedding photos and engagement photos, and photos of the little ones. There was a photo of Antonia with Aiden and Melody from Grace's wedding, and one of the entire family on the same day. She smiled even brighter when she noticed four panel frame that someone had placed on the end. The first two photos were of Nate and Luke, the third a candid photo of Melody, and the fourth was a three of hearts playing card. "Did you do that?" She asked, looking toward Booth, who had been watching her scanning their family photos.

"Maybe." He smiled, making a face at her. "What do you think?"

"I think that I am an extremely lucky woman." She said, cuddling into his arm a little tighter.

"I'm the lucky one." He mumbled into her hair, as he closed his eyes and rested.


	12. Home is Where

**Tuesday, December 25th- 4:00pm-**

At promptly 4 that evening, the doorbell began its ringing, and those invited to the annual Booth Christmas party were shuffling in and greeting everyone. Antonia took up residence in the recliner chair, with plans to move for dinner, and that was it. From the look of exhaustion in her eyes, she wasn't even sure if she'd make it that long. Melody played quietly at her feet, occasionally setting her doll on her lap as she smiled and continued playing.

Aiden stepped over to check on her, watching her eyes flutter open slowly, she scrunched her face slightly. "Are you going to tell me about the whole being sent back thing?" She asked, watching as Aiden let out a puff of air and settled hard on the arm of the chair.

"Not now, maybe later, but it's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal." She argued, though she kept her voice down. "You need to tell me these things." She said, watching as he shook his head slightly. "I'm not a porcelain doll, Aiden. I'm not going to break."

"No, but you have enough stress to deal with right now. I'm not going to pile it on." He replied. "So, stop worrying." He said, leaning down to kiss her, she turned her face slightly and his kiss landed on her cheek. "We can talk about it later." He whispered into her ear, watching her dark eyes meet his with a sharp sense of disapproval. "Tex, please?"

"Hey, there, kiddo." Hodgins exclaimed as he walked over to the two of them, leaning down to kiss Antonia's cheek, he grinned brightly. "You look like you're ready to get on with it already." He chuckled.

"You've got that right, Uncle Bugs." Antonia smiled.

"Won't be long at all." He said, reaching his hand out to Aiden. "Merry Christmas, Aiden."

"Merry Christmas, Jack." He said, shaking his hand firmly, Hodgins turned and walked away. Aiden leaned down toward Antonia, and caught her glare once again. "It was at school the other day, when I had to pick her up. She told me she was bad, and that I had to send her back. That's all it was. It was exactly what happened here." He whispered fiercely. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

"You really don't like it when I'm angry with you, do you?" She asked, tipping her head curiously as she watched his eyes narrow just slightly at her.

"No. No I do not." He said, leaning toward her, she let him kiss her on the lips. "I know what you can do to someone when you're angry."

"First hand." She said with a charming smile that made him chuckle.

"Speaking of... I got you a gift." He said, pulling a small package from his jacket pocket, he handed it to her.

"A gift? I thought we already opened all of our gifts." She said, watching him roll his eyes.

"Just open it, will ya?" He teased.

She opened the package, looking up when the doorbell rang again and smiling as Grace moved toward the door. When the package was open, she let out a laugh. "A half of a kit-kat bar?" She giggled.

"Yeah. I figured I only gave you half last year, so I'd give you the other half this year." He said with a sheepish grin, watching as she laughed again.

"You're giving her used candy?" Jack asked, looking around Aiden to Antonia, who gave Jack a withering glare.

"Aiden, would you mind giving him a sucker punch?" Antonia asked, still glaring at JV.

"See, I'd do that, but now he's expecting it." Aiden teased. "Enjoy your candy bar." He said, leaning forward to kiss her cheek, he stood up. "I'm going to see if your dad needs anything in the kitchen."

"You know he's going to either kick you out or keep you!" Antonia called to him as he laughed and entered the kitchen.

* * *

Temperance stepped to the door as the bell rang, glancing around the room at everyone, she opened the door with a bit of a surprised expression on her face. "Seeley." She smiled, immediately recognizing her nephew standing before her, the clearly nervous look on his face disappeared the moment he saw the relief in her face. "I'm so glad you could make it this year!" She said, pulling him toward her in an embrace that surprised him. She pulled from the hug and tugged his arm, closing the door as she took his coat and he pulled his boots off.

"I just… I thought maybe…"

"I'm glad you're here. You look well." She said, smiling to him. "We haven't been having our lunches lately. I was getting a little nervous."

"Well, they put me on full time, and different hours, and they're paying for me to go to trade school." He said, watching Temperance smile even brighter.

"That is fantastic. We are so happy that you could make it." She said, ushering him toward the group of people visiting in the living room. "Will your father be joining us?"

"I'm not sure. He said he was going to see if he could get over here, he wasn't sure." He said, looking up as another person approached them.

"Hey, it's the little boy!" Grace said, grinning as Seeley shook his head and chuckled slightly. She walked up to Seeley and pulled him into a hug. "Looking good, Seeley." She said, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"Gracie." He said, swallowing hard, looking into her bright eyes, she could see the sorrow deep in his eyes.

"We're good, Seeley. It's okay." She smiled.

"Yeah?" He asked, swallowing hard.

"Yeah, we're good. Let's go see Dad." She said, grabbing his hand, she pulled him along toward the kitchen.

* * *

They entered the kitchen, and Booth was in a heated discussion with someone that Seeley vaguely recognized but couldn't quite place at the stove. "I swear, Aiden. If you touch my stove one more time, I'm going to…"

"Dad!" Grace exclaimed, sending both sets of eyes in their direction. "Look who showed up!"

"Seeley!" Booth exclaimed, stepping to the young man, he pushed him into a strong hug. Seeley's eyes bulged at the strength in his uncle's hug, and let out a puff of air when he let him go. "How have you been?" He asked, shaking his hand.

"Uh, good. I'm doing good."

"He's going to kill you." Grace said toward Aiden, who was messing with the knobs on the stove.

Booth turned around, gritted his teeth and walked toward the other man. "Aiden!"

"You're cooking it too high! The sauce is going to burn!" Aiden exclaimed, running around the other side of the island. He stepped up to Seeley and stuck his hand out. "Aiden Fitzgerald. Antonia's fiancé."

"Soon to be Antonia's ex-fiancé if he doesn't get out of my damn kitchen right now!" Booth boomed, watching as Aiden smiled.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome." He said, shaking Seeley's hand. "Nice to see you again, Seeley." He said, taking off out of the kitchen, and back into the living room as Grace laughed at his exit.

"If he comes in here one more time…" Booth grumbled, turning the heat up on the stove, he glanced back to his nephew and smiled. "So what have you been up to?" Booth smiled. "You didn't make it to the wedding in July."

"Uh, yeah." He said, glancing to Grace. "Sorry about that." He said, shrugging. "I had to work that weekend, and I was… you know, just… I had…"

"It's okay, Seeley." Grace said, shrugging. "You're here now, and that's what matters." She smiled, as they both sat at the island to talk to Booth as he cooked.

* * *

The living room was teeming with people and activity as Melody sat curled against Antonia as she rested. When the door opened and Fiona came running inside, much to her mother's chagrin, Aiden intercepted her. "Hey! I was trying to get to Ant!" She squeaked.

"Oh, I know where you were going." He tickled her as he held her in his arms. "Ant is resting, you get me!" He said, grabbing hold of the pie that his mother was holding as she stepped into the house, he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Mom."

"Merry Christmas." She said, looking around at the activity. "Two parties in two days." She shook her head.

"The Booths are party animals." He laughed. "Come on inside, have a seat. I'll bring the pie into the kitchen."

"Your father is parking the car." Liz said, moving around her son to embrace Temperance as she welcomed her. "And where is my other sweet granddaughter?" She asked, seeing Melody look over, her eyes lit up as she wiggled from her spot and jumped to the floor, running to Liz for a hug.

"Let me down, you big bully." Fiona said to Aiden, who narrowed her eyes at her. "I mean… um… please let me down, kind sir."

"I think you zagged a little too much there." He winked, accepting a kiss to his cheek as he let her to the ground. He then moved around the crowds of people with the pie in his hand, opening the kitchen door, he entered just as Booth turned to see him walk in.

"Aiden!" Booth shouted.

"I brought pie!" He exclaimed, a grin on his face as he set the pie on the island and slid it slightly across the counter top.

"Well, in that case… leave the pie, and get the hell out of here." He said, trying to hide his smile as Grace and Seeley laughed at Aiden's faux disappointed scowl.

"I know when I'm not wanted." He said, promptly turning on his heel, he turned and left the room again.

"No, you don't!" Booth called after him, listening to Aiden's laugh as the door closed behind him.

* * *

When all of the guests arrived and dinner was nearly ready, everyone gathered in the living room together to talk and visit. The house was full of laughter and happiness, and Antonia sat in her chair glancing toward the piano with a sigh.

"What's wrong, kid?" Ace asked, sitting next to Antonia, he leaned forward and watched her eyes catch his.

"I can't play." She sighed. "I always do Christmas carols, but I don't think I can do it this year." She muttered disappointedly, rubbing her hand over her belly.

"We don't need accompaniment, do we?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow, she glared back at him. "But you prefer…"

"I'm just in a mood." She mumbled.

"Aiden?" Liz said suddenly, after overhearing Antonia's sadness, she garnered her son's attention across the room, she lifted an eyebrow. "Why don't you play the piano for everyone?"

Aiden's eyebrows shot up, his eyes flicked to Antonia. "Uh."

"Christmas carols, perhaps?" Liz asked, tipping her head. She could see that Aiden's cheeks turn a bit pink at the suggestion, his eyes flicked to Antonia and back to his mother.

"Aiden, you play the piano?" Temperance asked, also noting that he seemed a bit embarrassed.

"He does play." Liz tipped her head curiously. "Quite well, actually. He has been playing piano since he was nearly five years old. Aiden?"

"Really?" Antonia asked, a grin on her face as she watched Aiden look between her, Temperance, and his mother.

"I… I could. I mean, it's usually Tex's thing." He said, glancing to Antonia, who had a curiously amused look on her face. "Tex, do you want me to play some Christmas carols?"

"I do." She said, genuinely amused by this information. "You have never mentioned that you play the piano."

"No?" He said, smiling at her with a bit of a grimace. "Really? I've never… ever mentioned?"

"Aiden, please stop lollygagging." Liz said, shaking her head.

He sighed, stood up and walked toward the piano, noticing that Fiona's eyes lit up as he sat on the piano bench. "Oh! Uncle Aiden, I can help!" She said, jumping to her feet, she ran to his side and sat down beside him just as he pulled the cover from the keys.

Aiden turned around and glanced sheepishly at Antonia, as he started to play a classical piece, as if he were warming up to play carols. The smile on her face was completely worth the slight embarrassment of this little factoid that he hadn't shared. He smiled back at her and played a little something else, something he had written himself when he was a teenager. It was jovial and lovely, and he could feel his ears burning as he played. When he finished, there was applause around the room that made his ears burn even more. He turned his head to see that he had everyone's attention. "Okay, okay… I was just warming up…" He said, glancing to the little boys standing nearby, and Melody's curious expression, and down to Fiona's grinning face. "Who wants to sing Christmas carols?"

"Me! Me!" Luke and Nate exclaimed, running toward the piano, they stood on Aiden's other side.

"Alright, alright…" He said, starting to play really quickly, remembering Antonia's game from the year before. "How is this?"

"No! Uncle Aiden, that's too fast!" Fiona exclaimed, putting her hand on his hands. "Like this." She said, pushing down the keys she knew. "Jing-le… bells… jing-le bells." She sang along.

"Oh, like that…" Aiden said, starting to play extremely slowly. "Jing-le. Bells…Jing…le…"

"Faster!" Nate exclaimed. "Faster, Uncle Aiden!" He exclaimed, not noticing the quick look from Aiden at his new moniker.

He started to play fast, and the kids started jumping around, laughing and trying to sing quickly as suddenly he stopped, and they all fell to the floor feigning exhaustion, as the adults all giggled.

"How about this?" He said, as he started to play. "You better watch out…" He said, noticing that Melody was still watching curiously, as though she had no idea what was going on. "Hang on, guys." He said, holding his hands out for her, she walked toward him, and he pulled her into his lap. He placed her hands on the piano, just below the keys and signed 'feel.' She looked up at him, and smiled. "Okay…" He said, as he started to play and sing, and soon everyone was singing along as the warmth of the holiday filled the room and the house.

* * *

When the toast had been toasted, and the food had been eaten, and the last two people that were in the house were sitting on their couch looking exhaustedly at the Christmas tree, there was finally a moment of silence.

"Did you have fun today?" Temperance asked, cuddling into Booth as she felt his arm tighten slightly around her.

"A little too much fun." He said, trying not to yawn as he buried his nose in her hair. "Do you miss the kids being little?" He asked.

"Sometimes." Temperance sighed. "Then I think of the tantrums, and the soulful arguments that went nowhere, and the sticky hands, and the muddy feet…"

"Makes you miss them more, huh?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Me too." He said, kissing her head again. "It's okay, Bones… They know where home is. They'll always come back home."

"That makes me happy." She whispered, burying her face in his chest, as they finally took the time to rest.


	13. Shake up

**Wednesday, December 26** **th** **\- 11:30am-**

Booth strolled into the lab, a whistle on his lips as he looked around at the oddly quiet workspace. He could see the remains up on the platform, an intern bent over them, reviewing and making notes, and he turned a full circle looking for an indication of anyone else's presence.

"What are you doing here, big guy?" Angela asked from her doorway, watching him swing around again, stopping mid whistle.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, looking toward Temperance's darkened office, he glanced back to Angela.

"Bren is over in Hodgins' office looking over some evidence. Did you get the ID we sent over for the victim?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I was just coming over to talk to Toni or Bones about it. Where's the kid?"

"Doctor Booth had some personal matters to attend to." Angela said, watching his confused glance. "Home visit, Booth, for Melody."

"Oh, right." He nodded. "Right." He said, glancing toward Temperance's office, he then looked toward Angela again.

"You can go over to Hodgins office, you know?" She said with a humored laugh.

"Oh, I know. I know. I was just wondering if I should go over there, or wait in her office and take a break for a few minutes. It's been a really long week." He said, watching Angela nod her head as she glanced to Hodgins office, as the door opened, and Temperance stepped out, smiling when she noticed Booth, she sent him a little wave.

"Hey, Booth." Hodgins called from the doorway.

"Hey, Hodgins, you done with her?" Booth asked, watching Temperance turn and say one more thing to Hodgins, before making her way quickly in his direction.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you, Agent Booth?" She asked, walking up along side him, he turned and walked with her toward her office.

"Well…" He said, looking to the platform, he recognized Charlie and gave him a wave. "Hey, Chuck." He called, watching the intern send him a friendly wave. "I was looking through some files, and ran across our victim. He apparently was involved in a forgery scheme a few years back."

"Forgery of what?" Temperance asked, moving around her desk, she watched Booth make himself comfortable in one of the chairs in her office.

"ID cards, passports. Things like that." Booth said, handing over the file folder in his hand, she flipped it open and looked through it carefully.

"I just have to say, Bones. I'm really enjoying working with you again." Booth said, watching her continue to look through the folder, her eyes plastered to the pages in front of her.

"Yes." She nodded, as if she hadn't heard what he had said. "I agree."

"I mean, I know I go with you and Ace on most of your cases and everything, but you know, being on the case now, it just really makes me feel wanted."

"You're wanted." She mumbled, still looking through the file.

"One more time with a little more feeling, there, Bones." Booth said with a snarky snort, watching her eyes lift to his, he gave her a charm smile that made her shake her head.

"I want you." She said in a deep, throaty voice, lifting her eyebrow, she watched his mouth drop just slightly as he found himself being forced to sit up in his seat. "What? You can throw that charm smile around here like it's going out of style, but I can't let you know that I enjoy spending time with you?" She asked, her own smile bright as he shook his head.

"You are wicked." He said, watching her eyes go back to the file. She smirked as she looked through the different pages. She was about to ask Booth a question when her cell phone rang. She noted the unfamiliar number, and glanced at Booth as she accepted the call. "Doctor Brennan." She said into the line, her eyes focusing on her husband's as she listened to the person on the other end of the line. "Yes, that is correct." She said, her eyes darting from Booth's immediately.

He watched her for a moment, listening intently into the line, as she nodded and affirmed several things. She looked upset, almost anxious as she rested her forehead in her hand. "I understand, yes. We do have a room already set up. Is this something that they have agreed to, or is… oh." Temperance swallowed hard. "How long do you expect this to be needed? When will you be transporting her?" She asked, clearing her throat. "No." She said abruptly. "No, I will be going home immediately, and you can bring her there, that's fine." She said, nodding her head. "Thank you." She said, hanging up her phone, she looked to Booth, who was watching her curiously.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Well, as you are aware, we are both licensed foster parents." Temperance said, watching his eyes narrow slightly as he comprehended what she was saying.

"Uh, yeah." He said, watching her take in a slow, deep breath. "What are you getting at? What happened?"

"It appears there is an emergency, and we have been requested to take on a foster child in need of emergency care." She said slowly. "It's Melody."

"Melody? What do you mean emergency?" Booth asked, standing up quickly, he watched Temperance remain extremely calm as she started to gather a few things.

"Well, it appears that during her home visit today with the social worker, Melody decided that she was going to embellish a little." Temperance sighed.

"What does that mean?" Booth asked.

"She has apparently accused Aiden and Antonia of abuse." She said, looking into her husband's eyes. "She's made some extreme accusations, and though the social worker is very certain that she is lying, she can no longer stay with Aiden and Antonia until it's investigated."

"She told the social worker that Antonia and Aiden were abusing her?" Booth said, shaking his head. "I don't understand. Aiden doesn't even raise his voice in anger, let alone his hand, and Antonia would cut off her right hand before she raised a hand to that child."

"I agree, and apparently the social worker agrees as well. However, it's important to get to the root of why she decided to turn on them. There must be some explanation for her behavior." Temperance sighed. "Due to the severity of the accusations though, she's required to be taken from the home."

"So, she's staying with us?" Booth asked.

"Yes. She's staying with us, and she can't have any contact with Aiden or Antonia until after the investigation is concluded." Temperance said, swinging her bag onto her shoulder. "I have to go to the house and meet with the social worker, and take Melody in. I need you to go to Antonia and Aiden's house, and I need you to check on them. I don't know if they even know where Melody is going, or if they were just told that she needed to go. But you need to go to Antonia."

"And do what, Bones?"

"Calm your daughter down, Booth." Temperance said with a very even tone. "You know how strongly she feels about Melody. The two of them have been inseparable since the day they met, and the stress of having Melody taken could be devastating. Aiden can't take care of her alone. They need our help."

"But Bones, she's not going to listen to me, she is too stubborn." Booth said, watching as she stepped toward the door.

"I trust that you can handle her, Booth. She has had her child taken away from her." She said, her voice serious and somber as she watched the sadness appear in her husband's eyes. "You will know what to say." She said softly. "I have to go. We will discuss everything later, okay?"

"Okay." He said, nodding his head, watching as Temperance swiftly left the office, and walked quickly toward the doors. Booth started walking for the door as well, his eyes flicking to the photos on Temperance's desk, one in particular made his heart clench. A picture of Antonia when she wasn't much older than Melody, her eyes dark and soulful, her smile as bright as the sunshine, innocence and love pouring from every sparkle in her eyes. "I'm coming, baby girl." He whispered to himself, and with that he made his way quickly to his car.


	14. Drop Off

Temperance pulled her car into her driveway and climbed the driver's seat just as an unfamiliar SUV pulled up the driveway. She could hear the screaming of a child in the back seat as the car moved to a stop beside her, and upon looking in the window she could see Melody's angry reddened face as she screamed in her car seat, her tiny fists pounding into her lap angrily in a fit of rage. The older woman who was transporting her looked harried and concerned, and as soon as the car was in park, she climbed quickly from the driver's seat.

"Doctor Brennan?" The woman said, holding her hand out to Temperance, she glanced to the car, and watched Temperance nod and hold her hand out. "I'm Mary Martin." She said, sighing. "She was fine when we left the house. As soon as we entered your neighborhood, she started to scream and fight." She said, shaking Temperance's hand.

"It appears that your decision to have her stay with my husband and myself has thwarted her plans somewhat." Temperance said, looking sternly in on the little girl as Melody pounded her fists on her lap and sobbed.

"I just don't understand it." Mary said, shaking her head. "Aiden and Antonia are ideal candidates for adoption for her. Both highly intelligent, engaged, obviously in love with one another as well as Melody, not to mention the baby on the way. They've spent so much time and so many resources to make her comfortable."

"I imagine that you cannot discuss the details of her accusations at this time." Temperance said, nodding her head.

"We will be conducting interviews, and scheduling Melody with a therapist to go over some of the details." Mary said. "It's probably better for consistency sake if we work in that manner. I really do not feel comfortable saying that a child is being dishonest, but there was something odd about the way she was so forthright."

"Typically traumatized children internalize, or are self blaming, correct?"

"Exactly." Mary replied. "There will be a thorough medical, and psychological exam conducted, though I didn't want to explain this to Melody just yet. If she's reverting in some way, I fear that she may cause herself some physical harm in an attempt to prove her point. I've seen it in several cases." Mary replied.

"She's six years old. You think she'd hurt herself?" Temperance asked, looking into the car as Melody gasped for air between tantrums. Her eyes were red, tears streaming down her cheeks. She refused to look at the two women outside of the car.

"Doctor Brennan, she's been through a lot. She's been in the system for years. She knows how to get out of a foster home. I feel that she knew exactly what to say to me to elicit an emergency. It was almost as if she had rehearsed it. It explains why she became enraged when I brought her here. It appears she is trying to distance herself from your family. I just don't understand why she doesn't want to stay with Aiden and Antonia. Why would she be so dead set about staying with them?"

"I am unsure also." Temperance said, watching Melody sit with her eyes closed tightly, her hands balled in fists. "Why don't you bring her inside, and I can show you around. Show you her room, and where she will be staying, sign the paperwork. My husband went to check on Antonia and Aiden, he should be here shortly."

"Thank you, Doctor Brennan." Mary said with a nod. "I am so sorry that it had to come to this."

"As am I." Temperance sighed, shaking her head as she waited for Mary to get Melody out of the car.

* * *

Booth drove swiftly to Antonia's house, and thought seriously about using the siren and lights, though thought better of it. What he hadn't expected when he arrived, however was for Antonia to be in her car, and Aiden standing in front of it, refusing to move. They were so involved in their argument that neither one noticed the dark SUV at the end of the driveway, or Booth climbing from the driver's seat.

"I said get out of the way, Aiden!" Antonia shouted out the window, which had been rolled down just an inch or two. "Get out of the way!" She sobbed. "I have to go get her back! Please!"

"I am not letting you go out right now! You're too upset! Please go back in the house!" Aiden shouted, his own tears brimming as he shouted to her. "Please, Antonia!"

The car inched forward, and Aiden's feet slipped on the ice of the driveway as he kept his hands on the hood of the car. "If you don't move, I'm going to run you over!" She shouted out the window, her eyes staring right at Aiden as he begged her to stop. "Get out of the way!"

Suddenly, the passenger door opened, and Booth reached across, he slammed the car into park, and pulled the keys from the ignition before Antonia even knew what was going on. "Get in the house, right now!" Booth exclaimed.

"No!" She shouted. "No! Give me my keys back!" She exclaimed as she tried to reach for the keys, but her belly thwarted her reach. "Dad! Stop! Give me my keys!" She screamed, slamming her fist into the horn of the car, she gritted her teeth angrily.

Booth hit the lock on the door and Aiden opened the driver side door as Booth reached across and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Stop!" She sobbed. "She took her! I need to get her back! Please? Please, Daddy!" She sobbed, her breathing erratic. She gripped the steering wheel as Aiden attempted to coax her from the seat.

"Antonia Elyse, you need to calm down." Booth said, his voice was low and even, but he could see from the look in her eyes she couldn't hear him. "Baby, please. Take deep breaths… deep breaths…"

"I don't want to take deep breaths!" She exclaimed, though her body was forced to suck in a deep breath. "I don't want to calm down! I don't want to!" She screamed, her hand suddenly clenching her belly as she squeezed her eyes shut in agony.

"Shit, Aiden. She's having a contraction!" Booth exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Aiden asked, his face pale and full of panic.

"We have to calm her down, it might be those Brandon…Sticks…things." He sputtered.

"It's Braxton Hicks! Braxton Hicks! You know that!" Antonia grunted, snapping her eyes to her father, she could see there was a hint of humor in his eyes. "Don't you dare laugh at me!" She shouted.

"Get your ass out of the car, right now." He said, his eyes serious, he watched as she gasped for air, but her dark eyes were piercing into his as well. It took all of his strength to hold that stare, fighting for that power.

"They took her." She whimpered suddenly, her dark eyes softening just slightly, though she still gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"She's somewhere safe." Booth reassured her. "I promise, she's safe. Do you trust me, Antonia?"

"Yes." She whispered, letting out a puff of air as her breathing started to slow down, her eyes focused only on his eyes. "I trust you." She said, though her voice was a simple whisper, almost childlike. She could feel the panic draining from her body as she watched her father's eyes.

"Aiden, help her to the house." Booth said softly, his tone completely foreign to Aiden. It was calm and relaxed, almost as if he were talking to a small child, or trying to talk someone from a ledge. "I have to call Bones." He said.

Antonia reached for Booth, and he climbed into the passenger seat, wrapping his arm around her securely as she pushed her face into his neck. "Let Aiden help you to the house. I will be right inside, and we will talk about this." Booth said in that same soft, gentle tone. "Can you do that for me?" He whispered, feeling her nod her head into his neck. "I love you, baby. We'll figure this all out together. All is not lost." He whispered, feeling his own anxiety start to dwindle as he held her in his arms.

"I'm scared." She whimpered.

"I know. I know you are." He whispered. He pulled back and touched her cheek with his hand, her eyes once again looking into his for answers. "Let Aiden help you into the house now." He said, watching her nod. She turned from him slightly, and though he suddenly felt a bit of cold after she turned from him, he was reminded of her trust in him when her hand grabbed his suddenly as she looked toward him one more time, and climbed from the car carefully.

He watched Aiden help her onto the driveway, his arm securely wrapped around her as she stood up wobbly and unsure for a moment before walking with him toward the house. Booth climbed from the car and pocketed her keys, standing in the driveway as he watched Aiden help her into the house. He sighed as he pulled his phone out and dialed Temperance's number.

* * *

Temperance stepped into the house with Mary, who was holding Melody in her arms, her fingers gripping her tightly as she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. "She really does not want to be here." Mary said, shaking her head. "I think you're right, she didn't expect to be brought to your home. It wasn't part of her plan." Mary said, with a bit of a chuckle.

"You can place her on the couch over there." Temperance said as they entered the house, placing Melody's backpack with her clothes on the hook beside the door as she removed her coat. "The house is child proof, and she's been here many times."

"You have a beautiful home, Doctor Brennan." Mary said as she carefully pulled Melody's hands from her coat and placed her on the couch.

"Thank you." Temperance said softly, watching as Melody pouted on the couch, her eyes narrowed and angry. "It appears that she is simply angry at being here, and not afraid." Temperance said, looking to Mary. "I don't want you to leave her with us if you're uncomfortable with it."

"Oh no." Mary said, watching Melody cross her arms and close her eyes. "I've seen that pout before." She sighed. "She's a stubborn little thing, isn't she?" She smiled.

"I believe that stubbornness is her way of surviving. I have two extremely strong willed daughters. It can be a blessing, as well as a curse." Temperance said, watching Melody for a moment. "If you have time, why don't I show you around the house, to ensure that your checkboxes can be checked, and we can fill out the paperwork, so that we can get the investigation and such started as soon as possible." Temperance said, walking back toward the door, she reached up and slid the high lock on the door in place. "Just in case our little friend here decides that she has other plans." She said, watching Mary nod her head knowingly. "Why don't we start in the kitchen." She said, glancing back to Melody as she watched Mary hang her coat. "That way we can get a nice cup of tea, and I can make Melody a sandwich for lunch."

"That sounds wonderful, Doctor Brennan." Mary said, following her into the kitchen.

Just as Temperance stepped into the kitchen, her cell phone chirped for her attention. She pulled it from her pocket and took a quick glance. "Excuse me, this is my husband." She said, glancing to the table. "Make yourself at home, Ms. Martin. I will be right with you." She said, turning from the room, she entered the living room to find Melody still sitting on the couch, her focus straight ahead at the blank television screen. She lifted the phone to her ear and sighed. "Hello?" She said softly into the line.

"Bones." Booth said, his voice obviously affected and concerned.

"Is she okay?" Temperance asked. "Are they both okay?"

"She's a mess." Booth said, glancing to the door to the house. "I got here, and she was getting ready to run Aiden over with her truck. I finally got her to calm down enough to get her in the house." He sighed. "I'm worried that she's going to go into labor, Bones. I don't know what to do. You'd know what to do." He said, sighing. "Is Melody okay?"

"Melody is fine." Temperance said, turning to see the little girl looking over her shoulder at her, she swiftly turned her head back to look at the television. "There's a lot more going on in that little head of hers then she cares to share with everyone else." She sighed. "Listen, tell Antonia that Melody is safe, that she's with us." Temperance said softly. "But most importantly, Booth… make sure that she understands that this is not her fault. This has nothing to do with her parenting abilities. Don't just tell her it's not her fault, you have to see that she understands."

"Bones." He said, his voice almost desperate as he shook his head. "I… I don't know what to say to her." He whispered.

"You have to help her focus. She needs to remain as calm as possible." Temperance said, keeping her voice even, as if she were showing him with her tone how to do it. "Booth?"

"Yeah?" He sighed, his eyes focusing on the front door for a moment as he listened to Temperance's voice.

"You know what she is feeling right now. You know that need for things to be right."

"This is different, Bones." Booth said, trying to swallow the knot in his throat. "This isn't someone else taking her child." He shook his head. "This is a child choosing not to stay." He said.

Temperance glanced toward the little girl sitting on the couch, her focus no longer on the television, but on the mantle. Her focus was on a photograph on the end, of a happy couple dressed for a wedding, and in their arms the smiling child that they couldn't wait to be theirs. She watched Melody's head drop slightly, her focus on her lap, as she began to cry softly to herself. "I have a feeling this is way more complicated than we could ever imagine." Temperance sighed, as she walked toward Melody. She crouched down in front of the little girl, her finger touching her little chin as her dark blue eyes lifted to meet hers.

When Melody's eyes met hers, there was a moment of panic in the little girl's face, a moment where her mask had fallen and shattered. Suddenly, she leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Temperance's neck, as she began to sob into her shoulder.

"Bones, is everything alright over there?" Booth said, having heard nothing for several moments.

"Go to Antonia, sit with her for a while. Talk to her. We can talk when you get home." She said softly as she rocked the little girl in her arms gently.

"Okay." Booth sighed. "I love you."

"I love you." She whispered, as she turned off her phone, and gently comforted the little girl in her arms.


	15. Daddy's Girl

Booth stepped into the house quietly, pulling his boots off, he listened for movement. After a moment, he heard the distinct sound of Antonia crying coming from within the house. He put his coat on the hook and took a deep breath as he stepped further into the house. He looked up the stairs, and slowly made his way to the second floor, expecting to find Antonia in her bedroom, he found the room was empty, and her crying was coming from further down the hallway. He listened carefully, hearing Aiden's soft voice as he talked to her, though her sobs seemed to stay steady and sorrowful.

Booth stepped down to the end of the hallway, and stopped outside of the room that he knew they were in. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, a lump in his throat. He wondered to himself for that moment how he could hunt down murderers, liars, and thieves at the drop of a hat, but his daughter's sobs could nearly bring him to his knees. He entered the room, stopping immediately as he watched her lay on the bed on her side, Aiden running his fingers through her hair as she lay with her arms wrapped around Melody's favorite bunny. He wondered to himself why she hadn't taken it with her, knowing that it was the little girl's most prized possession, and a link to her past.

Booth watched Antonia's eyes lift to his, and he watched her lip tremble slightly. "Hey." He said, approaching the bed and kneeling beside Aiden. She looked into his eyes and watched him for several moments. "I thought you were doing better." He whispered.

"This is better." She whimpered, sucking in a quick gulp of air.

"Trust me, this is better." Aiden said, feeling Antonia's light swat on his arm as he brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"Did you talk to Mom?" Antonia asked, pressing the bunny to her face, she watched Booth nod. "Is she coming over?"

"Uh…" He said, swallowing hard as he shook his head lightly. "No. No, she's not coming." He whispered. "Not right now, anyway."

"Why not?" Antonia asked, lifting her head, her face scrunched in confusion. "Is she stuck at the lab?" Antonia asked, sighing as she put her head down on the pillow heavily.

"The social worker took Melody to our house. She'll be staying with us. She's safe." He said, and her reaction was exactly as he thought it would be.

Antonia's eyes widened, and she tried to sit up. "We need to go see her, talk to her. Figure out why she… why she…" Antonia whimpered.

"No." Booth shook his head. "You're not going anywhere right now. You're going to stay here, and you're going to rest." He said, putting a heavy hand on her shoulder, she tried to push away from him. "Antonia, listen to me." Booth said in that soft, entrancing tone. "Antonia, are you listening to me?" He said, feeling her struggle a bit under his hand, though she had little strength to fight back, and was extremely exhausted. "Toni?" He snipped quickly, and her eyes snapped to his, her body instantly giving in. He paused a moment, recognizing that look of intense concentration. "This isn't about you, and it isn't about Aiden." He said, looking up at Aiden, his green eyes full of concern and fear. "It's about Melody. It's only about Melody."

"She doesn't want to be here." Antonia said, staring into her father's eyes. "She doesn't want to be here with us. She lied. Why would she lie?" She whispered. "Why would she say that we did those awful things? Why would she do that to us?" She said, grasping Aiden's hand tightly. "She wouldn't even look us in the eye when Mary took her. She refused to say goodbye. What did we do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong, neither one of you did anything wrong." He sighed. "You loved her, you took care of her, you made her love you, baby." Booth whispered. "You did nothing wrong." Booth said, watching her close her eyes tightly as she gasped a bit, trying to hold back a sob. "You need to rest. You need to sleep. How is the baby? Is he okay?"

"He's upset too." Antonia whimpered, looking up into Booth's eyes. "He's worried that I'm going to be a horrible mommy." She sighed dramatically, clearly trying to illicit a reaction.

"Antonia." Booth and Aiden said at the same time, they glanced at one another quickly. Aiden deferred to Booth.

"You're not going to be a perfect Mom, Toni." Booth said, shrugging slightly, he could feel Aiden's eyes on him, and could tell that he was staring at him intensely. "There's no such thing. Moms make mistakes, they have worries and concerns, and nobody is perfect. You know that." He said, running his fingers across her cheek. She knew exactly what to say to get a reaction, and Booth never took a route that was less than honest. He knew how to keep her trust, that she was testing him. He knew what she needed to hear.

"My mom is perfect." She grumbled, glaring at Booth, he made a face at her and watched her eyes sparkle back at him.

"That, I cannot argue with." He said, glancing to Aiden. He could see that the younger man's concern had softened, and Aiden could literally feel the impenetrable connection between father and daughter. It was so strong that it almost made him feel like an outsider. "Antonia, you are going to be a very good mother. You are intuitive, and caring, and loving. You don't put up with bullshit, and you have a role model like no other." He said softly. "You know that Melody loves you with all of her heart, right?" He asked her, watching her eyes close tightly for a moment as she blinked away several tears. "You know that there is something more to all of this, right?" He asked, glancing to Aiden, to be sure that he knew that he was including him in this conversation.

"But how do we fix it? How do we get her to tell us what we need to know? She's been combative and angry, secretive. This came out of nowhere, Booth." Aiden said, running his fingers over Antonia's hand tenderly. "This morning she was eating her waffles and laughing with us, and the next thing we knew, we were packing her a bag and sending her off."

"Do you know what she said?" Antonia said softly. "She told Mary that Aiden locked her in a closet when she wouldn't eat. She said we tried to feed her rotten food. She said that he hit her with a belt, that he…" She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "That he tried to be inappropriate with her." Antonia whispered, watching as Aiden closed his eyes. "She said that I threatened her, that I told Aiden to do those horrible things... Dad…" She whimpered.

"You don't have to tell me any more." He whispered, watching her eyes flutter sleepily. "She's with your mother and I, and I'm sure they have a psychological evaluation scheduled, and a medical exam, and you can bet your ass that your mother is going to try to get to the bottom of it." He said, watching Antonia tenderly. "I will try to talk to her too." He said, watching her lip curl up slightly.

"Your sign language is very limited, Dad. You know how to ask for cookies and pie, and a few more things that usually revolve around food." She teased.

"I know other signs, smart ass." Booth said, trying hard not to smile.

As he spoke, his phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out to take a look at the message. "Aw, crap." He muttered.

"What?" Antonia asked, lifting her head slightly.

"I was supposed to take Brower to the shooting range, and go over some of the files on the victim with him. We have to look into the victim's known associates. I promised your mother that I'd stop at the house, and Brower is wondering where the hell I am." Booth rattled off, watching Antonia relax slightly at her father's normal speaking voice and inflection. She smiled slightly at him, and he watched her reaction tenderly.

"You can go, Dad." She said, watching his eyes read her carefully. "I promise I won't go anywhere. I promise I'll rest. Aiden is here."

"You were about to run him over with your car." He said, watching her roll her eyes and shake her head.

"I trust you, Dad." She said, reaching out to touch his chest tenderly. "She's safe with you and Mom. I am glad she's with family, that she's close by."

"You can't see her, Antonia. She can't have contact with either one of you until the investigation is over. Do you understand?" Booth asked, watching as she nodded her head in understanding.

"I know." She whispered.

"You know, but will you listen?" He asked, narrowing his eyes slightly at her, watching her eyes roll up. "Don't give me that look."

"Just go to work, Dad." She mumbled, and as he started to stand up, she grabbed his hand, opening her eyes to see him stop and pause for a moment. "Thank you." She said softly. "Thank you for being here, for helping us. Thank you for being the perfect Dad."

"Far from it, kid." He said, kissing her forehead, he watched her for another moment. "Get some rest, and I'll have your mother call you soon, okay?"

"Okay." She said, closing her eyes, a slight smile on her lips as she finally felt herself start to find peace.

"I'm going to walk your dad out." Aiden said, kissing Antonia on the cheek, he could see a slight smirk on her face. "What?" He whispered.

"Make sure he doesn't put my keys in the freezer." She mumbled, looking up at him, she could see her father glaring slightly from the doorway.

"Don't worry about that." Booth said, watching her look over toward him, she smiled at him and he shook his head. "I have an even better hiding place." He said, stepping out of the room.

Aiden and Booth started down the hallway toward the stairs, when Aiden heard Antonia call to him one more time. Booth agreed that he'd meet Aiden downstairs, and the younger man disappeared into the bedroom again. Booth stepped down the stairs, his eyes focusing on the photos on the wall of their home, and the ever present indicators that a little girl lived there. His eyes passed over the pink sweater on the arm of the couch, the doll lying on the chair, the little pink blanket beside it. He could feel a lump in his throat thinking of what his daughter was going through, the pain and longing for things to be right again. He let out a puff of air and pulled his boots on, glancing to the stairs as Aiden walked down quickly holding a bag in his hand.

"Sorry about that." Aiden said, his spirits seemingly up, though it was clear that it was simply a façade.

"Same goes for you. No contact." He said, his eyes now on the bag that Aiden was holding in his hands. He grabbed his coat and pulled it on slowly.

"I know." He nodded. "I understand. I don't want to compromise the adoption any more than it already has been." He said. "Here are some of Melody's things though. She was out of here pretty quickly, and we wanted to make sure she has a few things." He said, watching Booth nod as he took the bag.

"Take care of my little girl." Booth said, watching Aiden nod. "If she needs anything, Aiden..."

"You're my first phone call." He nodded. "Take care of my little girl, Booth." He said, his tone sincere and serious, his eyes finally showing the torment that his heart was feeling.

"You have my word." Booth said, reaching into his pocket, he handed Aiden the car keys. "Put them in a box of shredded wheat. She won't go near the stuff." He said with a smile, as he gave a small wave, and disappeared out the door.


	16. Break Down

Temperance held Melody in her arms, feeling the little girl's sobs against her shoulder as she rocked her gently. She softly ran her fingers through the little girl's hair as she clung to Temperance tightly. "It's okay, baby. We will figure all of this out." She whispered.

After a minute or two, Melody's sobs softened, and she sniffled lightly, resting her head on Temperance's shoulder, she whimpered and sniffled a bit, keeping her head tucked into Temperance's neck. Temperance walked toward the kitchen, still holding Melody to her as she found Ms. Martin sitting at the table waiting patiently for them.

"Oh, the poor dear." Mary said softly, watching the little girl cling to Temperance tightly. "I wish we knew what she was thinking."

Temperance gave her a knowing nod as she carried Melody with her to the stove, and with her spare hand put the kettle on. "When would you begin the investigation process?" Temperance asked, turning her head toward Mary as she pulled two mugs from the cupboard.

"Honestly, I'd like this to be a very short process." Mary said, watching the motherly way Temperance ran her fingers through Melody's hair, and kissed her head as she listened to her. "She's so connected to your family. I think Antonia has been an incredible role model for her. She's such a strong young woman. I could tell by the way that Agent Harding and Aiden speak of her that they have great respect for her as a scientist and a woman. She's quite an impressive young lady." Mary said, watching Temperance pull items out to make Melody a sandwich, all the while holding her securely to her.

"Antonia grew up extremely fast." Temperance said, her eyes focusing on the task, and not the woman who was imploring her from across the room. "She has experienced a great deal of confusion and tragedy in her life from a very early age. It's all very complicated." Temperance said, clearing her throat, she looked up at Mary. "She's extremely strong willed and has used the trying times in her life as a means to move forward and conquer most anything. I often find myself wondering how she became such a force of nature." Temperance said, feeling Melody's arms start to loosen. She set the little girl very carefully to the floor, and watched her eyes drop to look at her feet. Temperance touched her chin and slowly her eyes lifted to Temperance's. "Hungry?" She signed, watching as the little girl stared at her for several seconds, swallowing hard, she concentrated on Temperance's face. "Melody, are you hungry?" Temperance signed.

"No." She signed, shaking her head, she started to turn away from Temperance, but was stopped once again by Temperance touching a finger to her chin.

"You will not lie to me." She signed and spoke, staring at her with a stern stare, her eyebrow lifting as she watched Melody's eyes widen slightly. "Are you hungry?" She signed again, watching as Melody nodded her head vigorously, her lip trembling slightly as she watched Temperance's stare soften slightly. "Sit at the table, please." She signed, pointing over toward the table. She watched as the little girl turned quickly and scurried to the table, climbing onto the chair, she folded her hands in front of her and watched Temperance for a moment. Temperance held the stern stare for several moments, and simply winked, noticing Melody's dark blue eyes lighten slightly at the reminder that she was safe, and Temperance was not angry.

"I think I can see where Antonia learned to be such a force of nature." Mary said with a smile, watching Temperance smile and let out a little laugh as she prepared Melody's lunch.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later when they heard the sound of the front door opening and closing, and waited a moment or two before the kitchen door opened and Booth came through quickly. He looked a bit rushed and out of sorts, but smiled when he saw Temperance standing at the sink placing tea cups and an empty plate in the sink. "Hey, Bones." He said, his eyes moving toward the table, he saw Mary sitting at the table, and Melody in her chair, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Mr. Booth." Mary said, starting to stand up, he approached her, and she sat down when he indicated there was no need to. "I'm Mary Martin with Child Protective Services." She said, shaking his hand, he glanced to Temperance, who was moving toward the table and he conveyed Antonia's condition to her simply with a glance.

"Does she need anything?" Temperance asked, sitting down at the table.

"She's alright, she's resting." He said, pulling out a chair, he sat at the table as well. "So, what's the plan of action?" He asked, getting down to business. "I assume she will be scheduled for a medical and psychological evaluation?" He asked.

"Doctor Brennan and I have discussed the situation, and she's mentioned a psychologist that she is familiar with, and comfortable with." Mary said.

"Sweets?" Booth asked, watching Temperance nod slightly. "Good." He nodded. "He's very good with trauma patients, and he was a foster kid too. He gets it." Booth replied. "How is she doing?" He asked, noticing that Melody had refused to look up at him since he sat down. He could see the mask of shame in her posture, and wanted to comfort her in her sadness. "Hey." He said, reaching across to tap her hand, she looked up at Booth. "Hi." He signed.

She watched him for a moment. "Hi." She signed back vaguely, her hands then balling into fists for a moment, her eyes dropping back to stare at them.

"She is not particularly happy to be here." Temperance said, glancing between Mary and Booth. "I think Booth unintentionally intimidates her a bit, as well." She said, watching as Booth shook his head.

"Don't say stuff like that, Bones. I don't intimidate her." Booth said, feeling a bit hurt by the term, he didn't want to appear to be threatening to the little girl in front of the social worker.

"Unintentionally, Booth. You're a large man, and while she cannot hear your voice, I think she can sense your intensity." She said, touching his hand to calm him. "We'd like to schedule Melody's appointments as soon as possible as well as any interviews. Antonia is extremely sensitive to change, and with the baby coming, we are concerned about the stress of this situation."

"I understand." Mary said softly. "School is out for Melody until January 2nd. Will one of you be staying with her at home? Does she typically go to daycare?" Mary asked.

"Unfortunately, she hasn't taken to daycare just yet. Booth and I will be able to work around our schedules to be sure one of us is with her. Currently, Booth and I are in the middle of a case, though we do have a lot of support staff. I can work from home, or my daughter Grace would be able to look after her for short periods of time. Melody is familiar with the lab when a case is not going on, so that is also an option as well if everything is wrapped up. Her care is extremely important to us."

"How would tomorrow morning work for you? I will set up an appointment with a pediatrician, and we can get the medical portion completed, and you and Mr. Booth can arrange the appointment with Doctor Sweets." Mary replied.

"That will be perfectly fine." Temperance nodded, glancing to Booth. "I will have Booth working with one of my interns for the remainder of the case, and I'll be placing Antonia on leave, and I'm sure that she will not be pleased, but it's for the best."

"Charlie. I'll work with Charlie." Booth said definitively. "He's the only squint that I can understand, and Toni trusts him." Booth said with a sigh.

"Fine, Mr. Morris is your squint du jour." She said with a smirk that made him grin, forgetting for a moment that there was someone else in the room. She snapped herself back into reality and let out a soft sigh. "Ms. Martin, it was very nice to speak with you about this situation, and I will be expecting your phone call regarding the appointment with the pediatrician." Temperance said, standing up and reaching her hand to Mary.

Mary stood and shook Temperance's hand and smiled. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Temperance. I am praying that we can get this all worked out as quickly as possible."

"I just hope that this doesn't adversely affect Aiden's job." She said, glancing to note that Melody was watching her. "I'd hate to think that he would lose his job because he did something very bad and had his little girl taken away."

"Oh yes, that would be awful." Mary said, noticing what Temperance was doing. She could see the flash of panic on Melody's face before she turned away.

"Ms. Martin, I can walk you to the door." Booth said, standing up. He watched as Mary said goodbye to Melody and Temperance, and he walked with the social worker toward the door, and out of the kitchen.

* * *

Temperance watched Melody for a moment, the little girl was fiddling with her fingers as she sat at the table. She looked up at Temperance and swallowed hard when she saw the stern look on her face. She climbed from her chair and walked around the table slowly, watching Temperance as she shook her head slightly. "I don't know what to say to you." Temperance signed, watching as Melody's brow furrowed, feeling the coldness and frustration from someone she had always seen as warm and kind. "Why?" She asked. "Why would you break Ant's heart? She wants to be your mommy. Aiden wants to be your daddy."

"I am bad." She signed simply. "Bad girls don't get a mommy and daddy." She signed, closing her eyes tightly, she pulled her hands into herself and tried to hold in her tears.

Temperance knelt down so that she was face to face with Melody, waiting for the little girl to open her eyes. She could sense the kitchen door open, and Booth enter, her eyes remaining on Melody as she waited. She reached her hand out and gently touched her cheek, running her finger across it lightly, she waited for those blue eyes to make an appearance once again. She leaned forward and kissed the little girl's nose, finding her eyes pop open when they were face to face. She moved back slightly, looking her in the eyes, she tipped her head. "What did you do that was bad?" She signed, watching the little girl's teeth grit as she read the sign, watching Temperance's lips move, she shook her head. "Melody, tell me. Tell Bones. It's okay. I want to help."

"Bones?" Booth said, watching her hold a finger to him, telling him to wait. "Bones, she's not going to tell you."

"Why?" Temperance asked. "Why won't she tell me?" Her voice was almost desperate, she watched Melody look at Booth and back to Temperance.

"She's not going to tell you, because she thinks she's protecting you." Booth said, watching as Melody balled her fists again, looking up at Booth. "She's not ready." He stepped over to them holding the bag that Aiden had given him. He crouched down to their level. "She'll talk when she's ready, Bones." He whispered. "Ant told me to bring some important things to you, Melody." He spoke, watching as she read his lips. He opened the bag and looked inside of it. "She wanted me to tell you that she loves you, and she still wants to be your mommy more than anything in the world." He said, watching Temperance sign what he was saying. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. "We all love you, sweetheart." Carefully he pulled Bonnie from within the bag, and Melody's eyes brightened slightly as she reached for her precious toy, wrapping her arms around the bunny tightly. "She also gave me this for you." He said, carefully tugging a very familiar gray elephant from within the bag.

"Deuce." Temperance whispered, swallowing hard as her eyes met her husband's for a moment, he felt the little girl's arms tug Deuce from his hands and bury her face in his fur, she began to cry, still holding Bonnie in her other arm.

"Oh, sweetie." Booth said, lifting the little girl and the two toys from the ground, he gathered her in his arms and held her close to him as he stood and walked toward the barstool by the kitchen island. He felt her bury herself in his chest, her back curling against his arm as she cried sad, lonely tears into him. He could feel himself transported to another time and place, when another little girl was in his arms, crying for someone to understand her, to love her, to protect her. "My sweet little princess." He whispered into her hair, closing his eyes, rocking her gently. He held her on that barstool, for what felt like forever, letting her tears fall, and her exhaustion take over. He held her until the last tear fell, and her body went silent, her arms finally slack against the two friends in her arms. He held her until his arms were numb, and his heart was heavy with nothing but an aching sadness for the broken child he held in his arms.


	17. Dinner and Discussion

**December 26th, 6:30pm-**

Antonia was roused from a restful sleep when she heard the sound of clattering pans, and the whispered swears of her fiancé downstairs in the kitchen. She lifted her head slightly, noting that the bedroom door was open, and a small red light on the dresser in the room made her shake her head. Slowly and silently she pulled herself into a sitting position, the baby pushing down on her bladder made her wince slightly as she carefully and groggily lifted herself up. It took a moment for her to realize what room she was in, and when she did, she felt a pang of sadness in her chest. She sucked in a slow, deep breath and carefully stood up, walking slowly toward the dresser and the red light. She heard more clanging in the kitchen, and a little more swearing as she lifted the baby monitor that had been placed on the dresser to her lips.

"Aiden Michael Fitzgerald, what are you doing down there?" She said in a deep, creepy voice, laughing when she heard the sound of more clattering downstairs. "Sorry." She laughed.

It took only a moment or two, but he appeared in the doorway with a sheepish grin on his face, leaning on the doorway, he watched her smile and couldn't help but grin. "You're awake." He said, reaching his hand out for her, she stepped forward toward him and took his hand, and he gently tugged her toward him, dropping a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you." She said, nuzzling him slightly as she felt him wrap his arms around her as best as he could. He kissed her temple and rubbed her belly with his hand. "Did I startle you."

"Just a little." He chuckled against her hair as he kissed her again. "That's what I get for spying, huh?" He asked, watching her nod her head with a small giggle. "Are you hungry?" He whispered.

"Yes." She said, turning slightly. "Is that what all of that noise is downstairs? Dinner?" She asked.

"It is." He said, kissing her again. "Give me two minutes, and then come down." He said, running his fingertips down her arm, he watched her shiver, keeping her eyes on his as he took a step back. He nearly tripped over his own feet as he stumbled from the room, listening to her giggle.

* * *

She watched him disappear and sighed deeply, looking around the room, she could feel that cloak of sadness start to surround her. "No." She whispered to herself. She slowly breathed in and closed her eyes. "This will not break you." She said to herself, and after another deep breath, she took a step, released the breath, and made her way to the bathroom.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she was suddenly hit by the smells from downstairs, and wondered for a moment how she hadn't smelled the thick wave of garlic and spices that were coming from below. She instantly felt her stomach growl, and the baby shifting slightly within her. "Mm. Daddy knows how to make mommy happy." She whispered as she slowly made her way down the stairs. The closer she came to the kitchen, the stronger the smell became, and the angrier her stomach seemed to become.

Aiden looked up from the stove, his eyes settling on her as he watched her look over the carefully made setup in the dining area. White tablecloth and candles, soft music playing. Her eyes were wide with surprise as she looked up at him with a smile that warmed his heart. "Aiden." She whispered.

"Sit, sit." He said, smiling over toward her.

"Aiden." She sighed, walking to the table, she sat down at one of the place settings, looking up as he appeared beside her, heaping pasta onto her plate. "Aiden." She said again.

"Yes?" He said, moving to his setting, he scooped pasta onto his plate as well. "Let me get the sauce." He said, taking the pot with him when he moved toward the stove once more. He lifted another pan from the stove and walked toward her, carefully scooping sauce to put on the pasta. "This is a four cheese sauce, made from scratch. I think you'll love it." He said, watching her look up at him.

"I love you." She said, watching his sincere smile as he scooped sauce over his, and returned the pot. He did one or two more things, opening the oven, pulling out garlic bread, he arranged it in a bowl and brought it over, setting it on the table as he sat and pulled his seat in. He glanced over to Antonia and she was watching him with a curious expression. "Why?" She whispered, looking at the candles on the table, and the tender, loving look in his eyes. "Why did you do all of this?" She whispered.

"Because I love you." He said, quickly and sincerely. He lifted his fork and then looked back up to see the same look in her eyes. "I love you, and I know that in a few weeks, we won't have the opportunity to have a dinner with just you and I." He said, watching her tip her head slightly, her eyes focused on his. "Eat up." He said, nodding toward her plate, she smiled and picked up her fork. "Just make sure you save room for dessert. I picked up a pie at the diner." He said, watching her eyes flick up to his and sparkle.

"I told you." She whispered, looking down.

He tipped his head in curiosity and smirked at her. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a conversation that Junior here and I were having before we came downstairs." She said, touching her belly, she smiled.

"Oh, you two… keeping secrets is no fair." He said, chuckling slightly as he shook his head.

"It's not a secret." She said, smiling slightly at him, the candlelight flickering in her eyes. "You do know how to make me happy." She whispered.

"I would do anything just to see your smile." He replied sincerely, as they both began their meal.

* * *

When the meal was nearly complete, and the conversation had waned a bit, there was a moment when Aiden could see the slight knit in Antonia's brow and the way she began to eat a bit slower. "I'm trying so hard not to talk about it." She said suddenly, looking up at him.

"I know." He said with a supportive smile.

"I don't want to ruin this wonderful dinner." She said, her voice going a bit higher as it displayed her displeasure.

"I understand." He said, giving her a supportive smile. She watched him for a moment across the table. "What?" He asked, watching her tip her head slightly as she read his expression.

"How are you not broken into a million pieces about this?" She asked. "How can you make dinner, and clean the house, and just pretend that everything is fine?" She asked, her tone nearly accusatory.

"Because there's nothing that I can do." He said, looking down at his plate, he poked at his food. "There's nothing that either of us can do about it."

"That's bullshit. She lied. She lied, and was taken away, and you're just okay with that?" She asked.

He avoided eye contact and sighed while staring at his plate for a moment. "I'm not okay with it, but there's nothing that can be done right this minute, okay?" He said with a bit of fire, looking across the table. "So she lied. She lied, and my job could be in jeopardy if these accusations go any further. I could lose my job. My reputation could be shot, and all because we tried to be good people and take her in. We love her, and what do we get out of it? We get more heartbreak and our lives hanging in the goddamned balance! So I thought that if I focused on what I do have, then I can forget about the goddamned hole in my fucking heart! Okay? Is that what you want from me? Is that okay with you?" He asked angrily, slamming his fist down on the table. He saw Antonia jump, her eyes widened in surprise. Immediately, he felt guilty. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "God, I'm sorry." He said, resting his face in his hands as he tried to calm himself down.

"Stop being sorry." Antonia said. "You're angry. It's okay to be angry." She said, watching him across the table. "It's okay to be mad, Aiden. You don't have to wrap yourself in doing things for me, trying to make me feel better. You need to express yourself too." She sighed. "I'm okay. I'm going to be okay, and I'm upset... yes. But I'm angry also. We have risked our lives for her. She knows we love her, and we know she loves us. We need to figure out why she is pushing us away."

"I don't know what to do, and it's killing me." He said, looking up at her. "I hate feeling helpless."

Antonia carefully pushed her chair out. She could see that he was about to get up to help her, and she shook her head. She carefully stood up and walked toward him, watching him look up at her as she approached. Carefully she leaned down, watching his eyes. The normally light green orbs had grown as dark as emeralds, and she could see the pain within them so clearly. "I love you so much." She whispered, watching his eyes focus on her, moving as if they were reading her. "Why don't we take this conversation into the living room, curl up on the couch together? We can clean the dishes in a little while." She said, watching the tear in his eye, she carefully ran the pad of her thumb over it as it cascaded down his cheek.

His eyes flickered closed for a moment, and he opened them again, seemingly a bit clearer than a moment before. "Okay." He said, gently nodding. She took a step back, and he stood up, immediately pressing his lips into hers. He could hear her groan beneath his lips, and let out a giggle when he started to back them up without disengaging. "I am sorry, I shouted." He murmured into her mouth.

"It's okay." She giggled as he carefully moved her toward the couch. "Aiden, we're going to trip." She laughed.

"Fine." he said, turning himself so that he was moving backwards, he continued to kiss her neck, her cheek, her lips, pulling her along. "Better?" He stopped just as they arrived at the couch, watching her smile at him. "We've reached our destination." He said, leaning down to kiss her fully, he groaned into her mouth as she lifted her hands to touch the side of his face, forcing him to look into her eyes. They were just about to sit down when Antonia's phone rang from across the room. They both turned their head to look. "Don't answer." He mumbled.

"What if it's about Melody?" She asked.

"They'll leave a message. Please don't answer. I just need you right now." He said, sounding more vulnerable than she had ever heard before. She smiled at him and sat down carefully, ignoring the ringing phone for the moment, as it stopped. He sat down carefully, tucking himself into the corner of the couch, watching as she smiled down and very carefully positioned herself so that she was cuddled beside him as best as she could. She tipped her head onto his shoulder, and he kissed her neck tenderly as she gripped his hand tightly. She rested his hand on her belly, and he buried his nose in her neck as they rested together. "This is nice." He whispered into her skin, listening to her gentle sigh.

"I can't wait until he's out here with us." She said softly, running his hand over her belly. "I hope he has your eyes. I love your eyes."

"I hope he has your smile, and your brains." He said, growling into her skin.

"You have a nice smile too." She said, giggling when he tickled her.

"My brains are lacking though, huh?" He asked, listening to her loud laugh.

"I didn't say that." She laughed. Suddenly, the phone began to ring again. "Oh, for God's sake." she mumbled, shifting slightly to stand up.

"Stay there, I've got it." Aiden said, sliding out from behind Antonia, he walked to the phone and lifted it up. "It's your Dad." He said, walking toward her, he handed it over, and as she answered, he moved back to his comfortable spot behind her.

"Hey, Dad." She said into the line, and immediately could hear Melody yelling in the background. "Dad, what's going on?" She asked.

"I was getting her ready for bed, she's shouting at me. I don't know what she wants. She keeps signing 'lock'. What does that mean?"

"You have to walk her around the house and show her that the doors are locked." Antonia sighed, glancing to Aiden, who nodded knowingly. It was their nightly ritual, and he had forgotten to mention it.

"She wants to make sure the doors are locked?" Booth asked.

"Doors, windows, anything an intruder could get into. You take her to the doors and show her that they're bolted shut." Antonia sighed. "Is she okay?"

"Other than this, she's been fine. She didn't eat much at dinner, is that unusual?" Booth asked.

"What did you have?" She asked, sighing.

"Macaroni and cheese." He replied.

"She likes macaroni and cheese with tomatoes." Antonia replied.

"Tomatoes..." Booth sighed.

"Also, Dad? You're going to want to leave a small bowl of fruit within her reach, an apple or banana. She gets midnight cravings sometimes, and unless you want her feasting on everything in your refrigerator, you may want to keep something out for her."

"You have a fruit bowl for her?" Booth asked, his voice incredulous.

"It's how we keep order, Dad." She sighed. "Tell her that we love her, please." Antonia sighed, feeling a lump in her throat.

"I'll tell her." Booth said softly. "Oh, Toni. Your mother told me to let you know that you're on leave from the lab starting today. She turned off your security clearance, and your assignments will be given to the other interns."

"Excuse me?" She asked, trying to sit up, her voice was high and shrill. "Dad! No! She can't do that!"

"She's your boss, and she can. Get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow." Booth said into the line. "I love you, sweetheart." He said as he hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Aiden asked, watching her stare at her phone that she had just been hung up on.

"Mom pulled me from the lab! She put me on early leave!" Antonia said angrily, though it had the edge of a whine.

Aiden kissed her neck tenderly, feeling her body melt into his. He pulled the phone from her hand and dropped it onto the floor. "Good." He mumbled, listening to her squeak when he tickled her a little. "It's about time that you stuck around the house and did the whole barefoot and pregnant thing." He said, suddenly feeling a jab of her elbow in his rib, he let out a loud laugh. "Ow!" He exclaimed. "So mean!" He said, taking a deep, cleansing breath as he held her against him, closed his eyes, and just let the world go on around them for a bit.


	18. Night Terror

**Thursday, December 27th - 3:30am**

There was a scream that pierced the nighttime quiet, sending Booth sitting upright as it traveled through the walls of the house and directly into his chest. "Toni." He whispered, shaking his head immediately he remembered. "Melody." He said, starting to get up from the bed, he felt Temperance's hand on his.

"Give her a minute." Temperance said, watching Booth's eyes snap to his wife's in the darkness.

"Give her a minute? She's screaming." Booth said, still trying to calm his heart, as the screaming continued.

"She's not going to get better if someone keeps running in there every time she has a nightmare, Booth. She needs to learn how to self soothe. She needs to learn how to feel comfortable in her surroundings. If you go in there now, you're just proving to her that there's something there, there's something to be afraid of. Give her a minute."

"That's bullshit, Bones." Booth said, trying to pull his hand away from her, but feeling her grip on his wrist a bit more tightly. "Bones she's crying. She's in a strange place, and she's crying." He said, feeling the panic in his chest. "Stop torturing her." He said, his voice holding a hint of anger.

"She's torturing herself by taking herself from her safety, Booth. It was her choice to lie and be taken from Antonia and Aiden. She needs to learn that she was safe, that she was secure in their care. She needs to learn that she can take care of herself. She needs to learn that there's nothing to be afraid of." Temperance said, her voice begging him to stay where he was.

"Well, I'm not making her feel like she's not secure here. She should feel safe here too." Booth said, pulling his wrist from Temperance's hold, he stood up and walked toward the door, walking quickly out into the hallway to soothe the screaming little girl.

He walked toward the room, carefully opening the door to the room Melody was staying in, Antonia's old bedroom. She was sitting up in bed, gasping for air as she sobbed. He turned on the lamp next to the bed, and her attention was immediately on him, though it was clear she was too worked up to feel comforted by him. Her face was bright red, wet with tears, and her hands were clenched in fists. "Maaaa!" She sobbed, her teeth gritting suddenly. "Maaa Mee!" She sobbed. She looked up at Booth and began to sign the same thing again and again. "Bean! Mommy!"

He moved to sit on the bed, and she immediately pushed away from him, shoving her body into the corner as she continued to sign, though it seemed like it was mostly to herself, her sobs still wracking her tiny body. Booth could literally feel her heartbreak as she signed for "Bean", all the while moaning for Antonia. "It's okay." He signed to her, watching her shake her head.

"Maaaameeee!" She sobbed.

"Pops is here." He signed. "Pops is here." He reached for her and she pushed his hands away, reaching for Deuce and Bonnie, she turned and pulled herself into a ball, burying her sobs into the two toys, facing away from him. Booth stood at the edge of the bed feeling completely helpless. She didn't want him. The longer he stood there, the more heartbroken he was becoming by watching that poor sweet girl's tears. He nearly jumped when he felt Temperance's hand on his back, and he turned to see her watching the little girl. She moved around him and carefully climbed onto the bed, lying on her side, facing Melody.

Melody continued crying, the memory of her nightmare shaking her to her core. "Maaameee!" She sobbed, begging to see the one person that she needed to see, the one person she needed to make sure was safe. She looked up to see there was someone in the bed, two blue eyes looking up at her, she recognized Temperance. She could see Antonia in her facial features, in her tender concern.

"Ant is safe." Temperance signed. "Mommy is safe." She signed. "Mommy is safe." She said out loud, watching Melody tremble. "I promise."

Melody reached for Temperance, allowing her to pull her into her arms, curling into her as she soothed her fears. Temperance looked up to see the lost look in Booth's eyes. "She's okay." She said, noticing that he wasn't focusing, but simply staring at the two of them. "Booth." She said, watching his eyes move to her. "She's okay, Booth."

"Self soothe, my ass." He said, his voice filled with frustration. "She needs help, Bones."

"I know." She said softly. "She needs her family. She needs to know that the world doesn't fall apart every time she closes her eyes."

Melody quickly began to calm, her thumb securely in her mouth. She looked up to Booth and pulled herself up. "Pops." She signed, finally calm enough to acknowledge him.

He reached for her and pulled her into his arms, and she wrapped her arms around him securely, resting her head on his shoulder. He walked around the room with her, holding her in his arms as he paced. "I don't remember how we did this with Toni and Grace." He said, bouncing her lightly as he walked back and forth, watching Temperance look up at them tiredly from the bed. "Bones, do you remember?"

"Grace didn't have nightmares." She said, watching him pace. The little girl's eyes were now closed as she slept against his shoulder, her thumb still in her mouth. "Well, she didn't have nightmares like this, or like Ant. With Ant, we had to be absolute and logical."

"Right." Booth nodded, walking past the window, his eyes flicked on the swingset below. The movement of the empty swing caught his attention for a second. He turned toward Temperance. "We had to convince her that the nightmares were not real, have her find something in the nightmare that didn't make sense, that forced her to believe it was a dream. I don't know if we can do that with Melody. I don't know how logical her mind is."

"I worry that these night terrors for Melody are what is guiding her decision making. I worry that she's already made her decision." Temperance said softly.

"Her accusations are false, Bones. Even Mary knows that. She needs to understand that there are consequences for lying. She clearly loves Antonia and Aiden. She clearly depends on them. She's afraid for their safety. She feels responsible for what happened to her mother, to her adoptive parents. It's the only thing that makes sense." Booth said, watching Temperance look back at him as she continued to lay on the bed.

"I've made an appointment with Sweets for Saturday." She replied. "He is coming to town, and is going to meet with Melody and Mary for the psychological evaluation."

"I don't know if Sweets is going to be enough. I don't know what will convince her." Booth said. "I don't know how many more of these outbursts I can take. They're killing me, Bones."

"I know." She said softly as she sat up, swinging her legs off the bed. She watched Booth carefully try to put Melody down on the bed. Her one hand was gripping him tightly for a moment, and eventually disengaged so that he could lay her down. She immediately rolled onto her side in her sleep, slipping her thumb into her mouth, her eyes remained closed. Temperance carefully covered her with her blanket, and tucked Bonnie and Deuce beside her on the bed. She watched the little girl lovingly, her eyes moving over the sleeping child. "She has spent her entire life being disappointed by everyone." Temperance said softly. "Every person that she has ever trusted has disappeared, or been taken from her. She's been abandoned, and her heart has been broken so many times."

"So she decided to take away the middle man? Abandon herself?" Booth asked, reaching his hand out for Temperance, she took it and let him help her to her feet. He pulled her into him and she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"We need to prove to her that she will never be abandoned again." Temperance said, looking up into Booth's eyes.

"I'll do anything for that to happen, Bones." Booth whispered as he stared into her eyes, he leaned toward her tenderly and dropped a kiss on her lips. "Anything."

* * *

 _The darkness enveloped her, stealing her breath. She walked through the darkened and empty house. She took a sharp turn into the baby's room, hearing the gently squeak of his cry. As soon as she crossed the threshold, the crying stopped. The room was dark and cold. She moved toward the crib, her eyes focusing on the baby within its confines. He was unmoving and silent. She reached her arms to pick him up, feeling the coldness of his skin, the stiffness of his limbs. She let out a scream as she held the lifeless baby in her arms._

"NO!" She screamed as she nearly fell from the bed, her gasp causing her to cough and gulp the air. She coughed hard as she let out a cry, trying to reach for the man she expected to be beside her, finding the other side of the bed to be not only empty but cold. "Aiden?" She called, gasping for air as she started to cry. "Aiden, where are you?" She called.

It was only a moment or two before he appeared at her bedside, hanging over the side of the bed as his eyes met hers. "Hey, hey... I'm here. I'm here... are you okay? What happened?" He asked, smoothing her hair from his eyes, kissing her cheek as he tried to calm her worries. "I'm right here."

"Where were you?" She whimpered, touching his face. "Aiden, your face is so cold, where were you?"

"I couldn't sleep. I went for a walk." He said, glancing to the clock, he noticed it was nearly four in the morning. "I just went out to clear my head." He said.

"Is she okay?" Antonia asked, seeing the guilty look pass across Aiden's features.

He paused for just a second or two. "She had another nightmare. She's okay." He said, watching as Antonia search his face. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes." She admitted, nodding slightly. "You went over there?" She asked, watching as he nodded his head softly.

"I watched her window. I just... I couldn't sleep knowing that she might have another nightmare. I saw your dad holding her. She's safe. She's okay." He whispered.

"You watched her window?" Antonia whispered.

"I'm not letting her go so easily. She's my baby girl." He said, watching as at tear rolled down Antonia's cheek. "She's our baby girl." He said, running his thumb over her cheek. "I need her to be safe." He whispered, watching her eyes flicker a bit. "I'm home now. Get some sleep. Everything will be okay."

"You can't promise that." She whispered, watching the sincerity in his eyes.

"I can promise that." He said, leaning forward to kiss her nose. "Close your eyes." He said tenderly, as he sat there for a long time, gently soothing Antonia back to sleep.


	19. Hell or High Water

**Thursday, December 27th- 8:30am-**

Aiden walked into the lab, dragging a bit from his lack of sleep. The staff level was still at holiday numbers, but there were a few more interns around than just before the holidays. He stepped toward the platform, recognizing Charlie standing at his station, typing something into the computer, and the intern let out a slight chuckle before realizing that someone else was nearby. He looked up and noticed that it was Aiden, his eyes flicking up into the rafters for a split second before settling on the agent as he climbed the stairs.

"She has you on an ear piece, doesn't she?" Aiden asked, his eyes flicking up into the rafters where Charlie had looked, he noticed the camera focused down on them. "Sneaky scientist." He signed to the camera.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Charlie said, narrowing his eyes at Aiden, the corner of his mouth was curled up slightly. "I would never... do... that." He said awkwardly, letting out a snorting laugh at something Antonia said over his earpiece.

"She sent me to get some notes from you." Aiden said, stepping up the stairs to the platform, he scanned his card and walked over toward the computer.

"Uh, yeah." Charlie said, stepping to the side, he grabbed a folder that was next to his computer on the work station. "Doctor Brennan told me that I wasn't allowed to give anything to her." He said, handing him the folder. "However, since you're here on official FBI business, and we are contractors, and you have a cute butt..." He closed his eyes. "That was so not funny." He said into the earpiece as he turned to Aiden, who had a big grin on his face.

"Thanks, Charlie." He said with a laugh. "You're not so bad yourself."

Charlie let out a huff as he laughed nervously. "Since we're your contractors, we can't deny you evidence. So, here's the evidence, Agent Fitzgerald."

"Is Doctor Brennan coming in today?" He asked, glancing to the darkened office.

"She said she had family business to attend to this morning, but would be in later this afternoon." Charlie shrugged. "I don't ask questions that I don't need the answers to."

"Good man." Aiden nodded. "I have to get these to our house arrest prisoner, and then get to the Hoover for an interrogation with Ace. Thank you for your help." He said, watching as Charlie nodded in response. He turned and stepped down off the platform with the folder in his hands, when he heard Charlie call from his perch. Aiden turned around, noting that Charlie had pushed the button on his ear piece to mute himself.

"Is she okay, Aiden?" Charlie asked, watching the agent's eyebrow lift. "She told me what happened. We didn't talk about it, but I just want to make sure that she's really okay."

"She's okay. I wouldn't be here if she wasn't." He said, giving Charlie a grateful smile. "Just keep her entertained if you can. She appreciates it."

"I'll do what I can." He said, nodding his head, he pushed the button on his earpiece and turned back to his work. "Looks like I lost you there for a second. That was so weird!" He said, letting out a laugh as Aiden smiled, shook his head and looked up at the camera. He pointed a finger gun at the camera and grinned. He 'shot' at it and then turned for the exit of the lab.

* * *

 **Thursday, December 27th- 10:00am-**

Aiden was looking through a file as he stepped into Ace's office, the older agent looking up with a slightly concerned smile. "Does everyone know what happened or something?" Aiden asked.

"Just the family. Booth is with Doc at the pediatrician. They kind of had to tell me, since I'm filling in on the interrogations." Ace said, gathering items on his desk.

"Interviews." Aiden said, watching Ace shake his head and let out a slight laugh.

"Whatever." Ace said, standing up. "How is Ant?" He asked, the look of concern in his eyes was extremely clear to Aiden.

"She's doing better this morning. Doctor Brennan put her on leave though, so I thoroughly expect her to be climbing the walls by next week." He nodded.

"I'd put in for overtime if I were you." Ace chuckled. "You ready to go in?"

"Yeah." Aiden said, feeling a bit better as the sense of normalcy kicked in, he followed Ace out of the door and toward the interrogation room.

* * *

 **11:30am**

Following the pediatrician's appointment, the doctor, Temperance, Booth, and Mary sat down in one of the meeting rooms, with Melody playing nearby with some toys that had been brought in for her.

"Doctor Johnson, this is Doctor Temperance Brennan, and her husband Seeley Booth. They are caring for Melody while the investigation into Melody's allegations are ongoing. They are the foster mother's parents. " Mary said, watching as the doctor held his hand out in greeting to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Doctor Johnson said, glancing to Melody. "She's quite a charming little girl."

"She does have a way of getting into your heart, doesn't she?" Booth said, glancing to the little girl. She looked up at him at that moment, and smiled at him, then turned back to playing. "So doc… what's the word?"

"Well, the exam was both good, and also quite disturbing for me." He said, his voice completely serious. He glanced to Mary and cleared his throat. "You mentioned that she had been in foster care for most of her life, correct?"

"That is correct." Mary replied.

"My husband and I are aware of some of the incidents that she has experienced." Temperance said, her eyes directly on the doctor.

"She has quite a few indications of past abuse. Items that were mentioned in her files. Old cigarette burns on her wrists, there was a scar or two on her back, where it was very possible that she was struck with a belt. No new bruises, other than the occasional 'falling down on the playground' bump or bruise. She had indicated in the report that she had been struck by a belt recently, but it's clear that the scars that she has are at least two years old. There are no abrasions or tender spots that indicate any type of corporal punishment." He said, clearing his throat.

"I asked her specifically about the inappropriate touching remark that had been made, and she indicated nothing sexual, so we spared her an exam. I didn't want her to feel more nervous or violated than she already feels. When I approached the subject, she seemed almost like her knowledge of 'inappropriate' touching was not what we would describe as such. The question posed was 'Have you been touched in any way that made you feel uncomfortable.' She indicated 'yes', but when asked where it had occurred, she seemed confused. She wasn't jumpy or concerned during the evaluation, and as Mary will reiterate, she didn't seem very definitive in her answers. It's like when a child comes home from school and tells a tall tale. If you ask them to repeat it, it very often is very different from the original story." He said, clearing his throat. In fact, based on the initial exam that she was given in July, Melody has gained weight, her bloodwork is improved. There's no sign of malnutrition or long term neglect." He said, closing the folder. It appears that she is being very well looked after." He said, shrugging. "That's not to say that there is not emotional abuse, or psychological abuse. That's not something that I could determine."

"Melody has an appointment with a psychologist for that portion of the evaluation." Mary said with a definitive nod.

"Are there any questions?" Doctor Johnson asked, glancing to Melody, and back to Temperance and Booth.

"I think we're good here." Booth nodded. "Bones?" He asked, watching her nod her head.

"Thank you, Doctor Johnson." She said, reaching across the table to shake his hand, she stood up and moved toward Melody to gather her things.

Booth shook the doctor's hand and thanked him for his time. With Melody holding Temperance's hand securely, he picked up her backpack that she had refused to leave the house without, and they walked out into the hallway together. Mary stepped out into the hallway as well, shaking each of their hands politely.

"Well, it appears that went very well." She said, looking down to see Melody watching her almost warily.

"Saturday we will meet with Doctor Sweets at our home." Temperance said, glancing to Booth as he nodded.

"There may be an interview or two with family members for the record. The most egregious accusation appears to have been stricken with this exam." Mary said, watching as Booth and Temperance nodded.

"I don't think she has any idea how hurt Aiden and Antonia are by what she's done." Temperance sighed, looking down at Melody, as she looked around for her backpack. Booth stepped forward and showed her he had it, and helped her put her coat on, before slipping it onto her back.

"It may be in our best interest to discuss with Doctor Sweets exactly how we wish to pursue her interview with him." Mary said. "You had mentioned that she's had nightmares."

"Night terrors." Booth corrected. "When she first came to stay with Aiden and Antonia she was fine. She'd have an occasional bad dream, but they seem to be getting more vivid, and more frightening with each new change. They moved into the house, the baby is coming soon, they have been constantly talking about the adoption, and things like that. I think it's just very fast changes for someone who is just starting to get comfortable." Booth said softly.

"They've consistently made her part of everything." Temperance defended lightly. "She helped decorate the baby's room, she has her own bedroom. She's never been left out of anything."

"She even has her own midnight snack bowl." Booth said with a snort. "I don't even have a midnight snack bowl."

Mary let out a slight chuckle as she sighed, watching as Melody danced a bit in a circle while holding Booth's hand. "That's why this whole situation isn't making sense to me." Mary sighed. "We can talk before Saturday about how we'd like to approach the psychological evaluation. The evaluation is all we need for the investigation, we just need to ensure there has been no psychological or emotional abuse. I don't see why we couldn't ask Doctor Sweets for a little help in figuring out why she suddenly doesn't want to be with Antonia and Aiden."

"She's a tough nut to crack." Booth said with a chuckle. "We just have to convince her that Antonia and Aiden are safe, that they're not going anywhere."

* * *

 **1:30pm-**

Antonia sighed as she sat at her computer, the lab was within her sight, and she was almost happy to be off her feet and staring into a computer screen. She groaned as she felt her bladder push at her, and sighed.

"What's going on over there?" Charlie said through the computer speakers. "You're not going into labor, are you?" He said softly.

"No, I'm not going into labor." She said in a mocking tone, moving the camera toward the door one more time. "Where the hell is my mother?"

"She called and said she was taking the rest of the day off. Aiden will be our FBI puppy for the day. They said he'd be heading over soon to discuss the interrogation. Doctor Hodgins wanted to discuss the previous drop point for the body before it was at the funeral home." Charlie muttered. "That all happened one of the times you ran off to the bathroom."

"You'd have to go to the bathroom too if you had a watermelon consistently pushing against your bladder." She growled. "Has anyone asked you why you're talking to yourself?" She asked.

"I think they can all figure out that you're a super spy." Charlie replied, as he prepared a slide.

"I think they already think you're insane. You talking to yourself is just another symptom of your dementia." Antonia could feel more discomfort, and groaned again. "Potty break, Chucky." She muttered.

"TMI, Doctor Booth." He mumbled under his breath.

"Keep that up, and I'll take you in there with me." She laughed as he made a gagging sound. She pulled herself from the chair with a mighty grunt, standing straight for a moment, she rested her hand on her lower back and breathed slowly. There was a nagging pain at her lower back that she attributed to sitting in a kitchen chair for too long. Slowly, she stood, feeling a light contraction in her belly, she sighed. "Alright there, Charles Junior...that's enough." She said, giggling at Charlie's scoff through the speakers. She walked toward the bathroom slowly, and was nearly there when the doorbell rang.

"Someone's at the door." Charlie said, as he continued to work diligently on the case, he didn't even bat an eye.

"Thank you, peanut gallery." Antonia mumbled, turning toward the front door. She whined as she approached it, feeling a tight and uncomfortable pressure in her bladder and in her belly. She opened the door and made a face at the person grinning at her on the other side of the door. "Ugh." She grumbled.

"Well, hello to you too." Ace said, noticing that she looked a little pale, her hand was holding her abdomen, and she cringed a bit in pain.

"What are you doing here?" She mumbled.

"Checking in. Aiden is working with the lab, and he just wanted me to check to see if you're okay." He said, noticing the open laptop, and the view of the lab. "But you already know that." She sighed. "Hey, Charlie."

"Good Afternoon, Agent Harding." Charlie replied.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Come in, make yourself at home." She said, turning around and hurrying toward the bathroom.

Ace walked around a bit, waiting for Antonia to come out of the bathroom. He sighed as he paced a bit, looking around the room, at photos on the wall and the mantle. He walked up to the Christmas tree, the lights sparkling at him. His fingers grazed over the decorations on the tree, several of them were hand made. Some were Melody's, some Fiona's. He glanced toward the bathroom after about five minutes and sighed. He waited another minute or two more and wandered toward the door.

"She's been in there a while." Charlie said, nearly reading Ace's mind.

"Ant?" Ace said, expecting her to yell at him for interrupting her, but he heard nothing. "Ant?" He called again.

"Ace." Her voice was in near agony on the other side of the door. "Ace, help." She groaned.

That was all he needed to hear, and without thought of what he'd find on the other side of the door, he swung it open. Antonia was lying on her side on the floor, her arms wrapped around her abdomen in agony. "What happened?" He asked, kneeling beside her.

"Contractions." She breathed. "Contractions. Blood." She whimpered. He could see that there was blood on the floor, not a lot, but enough to know that this was a very bad situation.

"No." Ace whispered. "No." He said again, touching her face. "I... I have to ... Ambulance." He stammered.

"No!" She sobbed. "No, please. Please. Christopher." She sobbed. She never called him by his first name, and with that one word, his fear and anxiety ramped up to an entirely new level. "I can get up, just... just give me a second." She sobbed. "Contractions are slowing down."

"Breathe." He said, watching the angry scowl she threw at him. "What? That's what I'm supposed to say!" He exclaimed. "Just breathe!"

"Hospital." She breathed slowly. "I need you to get me to the hospital." She said.

"Can you get up?" He asked.

"Yes." She whispered, closing her eyes. "Yes."

He helped her to her knees, and to a wobbly standing position as best as he could. "Alright." He said, watching her cringe. "Breathe."

"Tell me to breathe one more time, and I'm going to shove a pair of tweezers into your nose and rip out your lungs through your nostrils... then tell you to breathe!" She shouted.

"Good to see you're feeling better." Ace said, walking with her as quickly as he could toward the door. Antonia was sobbing as she went, not out of pain, but from fear. Her body was shaking as they walked toward the exit of the house.

"What's going on, guys?" Charlie said, his eyes moving up to stare up at the camera.

"Chuck, get Aiden to the hospital ASAP. Antonia is having complications. The baby is in danger. He needs to get there now!" Ace said, not giving a second thought to the slippers on Antonia's feet. He would get her to the hospital, come hell or high water.


	20. Ace of Hearts

**Thursday, December 27th, 1:55pm**

Ace managed to get Antonia into the car and buckled in as best as he could without getting punched in the face by her panicking, frustrated motions. He started the car, and she was gasping for air as she tried to relax herself. "Breathe, Toni." He said, catching her glare out of the corner of his eye. "Don't look at me like that, it's supposed to be relaxing!"

"Well it's not. It is not relaxing. It is absolutely, positively, the opposite of relaxing." She said, sucking in a deep breath. "Just drive." She sighed. "Please." She whimpered.

"I'm driving, I'm driving." He said, backing out of the driveway, hitting the lights and siren as he put the car into drive, he continued to watch her as he maneuvered the car.

"Christopher!" She exclaimed suddenly, closing her eyes as a contraction hit her hard. Her head flew back as she tried to control her breathing.

"Stop calling me that!" He exclaimed suddenly, looking to her and back to the road, he swerved the car a bit as he drove.

"That's your name! And stop swerving, you're going to kill us!" She exclaimed, rubbing her belly, she whimpered. "It's okay, baby. Oompa is going to get us to the hospital. I promise." She said, sucking in a deep breath, she let it out slowly, closing her eyes. She took another deep breath. She turned her head slightly and caught Ace's surprised expression. "What? You're this kid's Oompa. Learn it, live it, love it." She said, letting out a pain filled whine. "Hurry." She whimpered.

After a moment, Ace's phone rang and he pushed the button on the car to answer it. "Ace!" he barked into the line.

"Tex!" Aiden's voice lurched through the line violently.

"Aiden!" She sobbed.

"Don't tell her to breathe, man!" Ace exclaimed. "She'll reach right through the phone and kill you!"

"Shut up, Christopher." Antonia growled. "Aiden... something's wrong... I'm having contractions. There was blood. I'm scared." She said, trying her best not to break down completely.

"I'm on my way to the hospital." Aiden said into the line, trying to sound brave, though it was clear that his voice was strained. "Just hang on. I love you."

"I love you." She whispered, seeming to calm down a little at the sound of Aiden's voice. "I'm scared."

"I know, I know you are." He said. "Ace is there. You're not alone."

There was the sound of another voice in the background talking loudly and quickly. "Who is there with you?" She asked, glancing to Ace.

"That's Charlie. He's driving me. I couldn't focus, so he pretty much dragged me to the car and threw me inside." Aiden said, his voice wavering.

"What is he saying?" She asked.

"Something about placentas and...clots, blood... transfusions... will you just stop it and focus on driving?" Aiden snapped. "He said you need to have the baby's heart rate checked immediately."

"Charles!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to kill you! You know what? All of you can just shut up! None of you are helping! None of you!" She sobbed.

"Do you want me to call your parents?" Aiden asked.

"No!" She exclaimed. "Not yet. Do not call them yet." She said into the speaker. "The last thing I need is my dad throwing his weight around in the emergency room, and my mom telling everyone they're wrong... and they have Melody, they have to deal with Melody." She said. "Son of a bitch!" She shouted suddenly, grabbing Ace's hand.

"Ace?" Aiden said into the line.

"Contraction. She's fine. She's crushing every bone in my hand, but she's fine." He said, watching as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Okay, at the hospital. Got to go." He said, disconnecting the phone and peeling her fingers from his hand, he slammed the car into park near the emergency entrance. He kept his emergency lights on and jumped from the car.

"I didn't say goodbye!" Antonia sobbed.

"No goodbyes... he'll be here soon." Ace said, turning around to grab a wheelchair from beside the door, an emergency room attendant came out to help. They got her into the wheelchair and she immediately began explaining what was wrong. Ace ran to park the car, and by the time he jogged into the emergency room, he could see her talking to the nurse at the counter. She appeared to be calmer, but still very upset. He slowed his pace a bit, and when he entered the room, she glanced to him. There was a look on her face that he recognized as panic, and with his entrance through the doors, she seemed to calm immediately. "Hey, kid." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"They're going to take me back in a minute." She said, looking up at him. She looked lost and confused, and he could see a shadow of that scared little girl from so long ago. He looked around at the fairly busy emergency room, and got a bit of a queasy feeling in his stomach at the coughing and hacking, not to mention the gentleman sitting in the corner with his hand wrapped in a bloody rag.

"Are you the father, sir?" The nurse asked, watching as Ace's head snapped in her direction, his jaw dropped just slightly.

"Me? No. No. The father is on his way." He said, glancing to Antonia, who started to giggle. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Not another word, young lady." He said, looking up at the nurse. "I'm..."

"He's my step-dad." She said, avoiding eye contact with Ace. "He was with me when the contractions started." She said softly as she grabbed his hand. "I need him with me until my fiancé gets here."

"So now I'm your emotional support animal?" He asked, smiling at her as she made a face at him.

"If you're a good boy, I'll get you a biscuit." She teased back.

"No problem, Ms. Booth. Someone will be out to get you shortly." She said.

"Thank you." Ace said, grabbing the handles of the wheelchair, he spun her around slightly and pulled her toward a quiet spot as they waited. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay." She said, wincing a little.

"Step-dad?" He asked, lifting his eyebrow.

"I need you to stay with me. I don't think the hospital adheres to the whole 'there's more than one kind of family' thing that our family does." She said, taking his hand again. "Besides, you are mom's work husband."

"I'm pretty sure that your dad is your mom's work husband, and home husband." He chuckled.

"Fine, you're Mom's 'manstress'... can we stop talking about this? It's making me feel ooky." She said, tugging his hand. "Ow, ow, ow..." She whimpered, grasping his hand harder, she gritted her teeth and rode out the contraction.

"Ma'am!" Ace said, his voice a bit sharp from the pain of her squeezing his hand. "She's having another contraction. Can we please get her in there and find out what's going on?"

He let her continue holding his hand, this contraction seemingly longer and more drawn out than the last. "Can't we just take him out?" She whimpered. "Where is Aiden?" She cried.

"I don't know, but he better get here soon, I'm running out of bones for you to crush." He said, feeling the pressure on his hand letting up. "It's okay..." He whispered. "I've got you. I'm just teasing." He said softly. "We're at a hospital, I'm sure they can re-set any broken bones."

"You are such an ass." Antonia mumbled as she let out a slight laugh, recovering from the contraction, he ran his hand across her cheek as he laughed and shook his head. She looked over toward the counter, and noticed an orderly coming in their direction.

"Ms. Booth? I can take you back to an exam room." He said with a smile.

"Do you want me to stay here, wait for Aiden?" Ace asked, watching the scowl on her face as she was wheeled away, he nodded. "I'm going to take that as a no." He said, hurrying after them. "And good lord, you look just like your mother when you make that face. Please don't do that to me." He said, sighing when he heard her slight laugh from the wheelchair as she was wheeled toward a room.

* * *

 **5:00pm-**

Booth was standing in the kitchen, pacing back and forth with the phone to his ear as Temperance worked on some items at the table, reading through the interrogation transcript she had been e-mailed from that morning. "Why the hell isn't Aiden answering his goddamned phone?" He snorted angrily. "That kid has no sense of responsibility."

"You know that's not true." Temperance said, still looking over the transcript, she glanced to her watch to determine if it was time to wake Melody from her nap.

"Yeah, well, it feels true. Why won't he answer?" Booth grunted.

"Call the lab, perhaps he's there." Temperance mumbled. "Have you tried calling Christopher?"

"Ace isn't answering either." Booth said, dialing a number for the lab.

Temperance lifted an eyebrow and looked up at him, and he gave her a questioning look. "You just made a statement about the irresponsibility of Aiden not answering, but you're completely understanding when Ace doesn't answer? I believe you're setting some kind of double standard." She sighed.

"I am not setting some kind of double standard, Bones." He said in a mocking tone. "I just think that when I leave Aiden in charge of a case, that he should answer the phone. I don't control Ace."

"But you control Aiden?" She asked.

"Just… read… the thing or whatever." He mumbled as the phone was answered. "Yes, this is Agent Booth. Has Agent Fitzgerald been there at all today?" He sighed. "He went where? When? Nobody thought that this was information that I needed to know?" He snapped. "Yeah, well… thanks." He said angrily, hanging up the phone.

"What happened?"

"Charlie took off with Aiden at two, and nobody has heard or seen either of them since." Booth said with a heavy sigh. "They said that Aiden looked spooked or something."

"Charles Morris?" She asked, looking up at Booth, her eyebrow was raised.

"Yeah, Bones. Charlie. Why would they take off?" He asked.

"Call Antonia." Temperance said, suddenly feeling a pit in her stomach. "Booth, call her now."

Booth dialed her number and pressed the phone to his ear, waiting patiently. He listened as it rang until the voicemail message picked up. "She's not answering." He said, hearing a tone on the line indicating that he had an incoming call. He saw Ace's number and switched over. "Ace." He said, hearing a hard sigh on the other end of the line.

"Seeley, you and Temperance need to get to the hospital right now." Ace said, his tone was gravely serious, and Booth could hear the raw emotion in his voice.

"Ace." Booth stated, his jaw clench as his stomach began to roil angrily. "Ace, just tell me they're okay."

"They delivered the baby and took him away for tests. He's very small. She's lost a lot of blood. Just get here." Ace said, and the call was dropped.


	21. Facing Reality

They had no other option but to bring Melody with them to the hospital, a decision that Temperance was extremely reluctant to do, but felt was necessary to get there as quickly as possible. As soon as Booth had told her what Ace had said, Temperance went quickly for the stairs to gather Melody. She pulled the groggy girl from her nap and descended the stairs quickly, nearly falling on the last step as she felt Booth grab her shoulders.

"Bones, it's okay. She'll be okay." Booth said, watching her eyes lock on his.

"You don't know that." She said sternly, her eyes cold and angry. "Why didn't she call me? Why didn't she call me?" She demanded, her body trembling as she stood there, the little girl in her arms was watching the exchange and looked surprised by Temperance's anger.

"We will ask her." He said, pulling Melody from her arms, he moved toward the door to put her coat and boots on.

"Where are we going?" She signed, looking between the two obviously shell shocked adults. "Where are we going?" she asked again, when they didn't answer. She refused to lift her foot when Booth crouched beside her with her boot. He looked up into her eyes and she held a stubborn scowl, that nearly mimicked his daughter's. "Where are we going?" She signed.

Booth looked at her with a blank stare for a moment, unable to figure out the sign. He looked up at Temperance. "She wants to know where we're going." She sighed. Temperance crouched down and looked the little girl in the eyes. "We are going to the hospital to see someone." She signed, watching as Melody swallowed hard.

"Who?" She asked.

"Bones." Booth said, his voice warning as she looked up at him. "Bones, you can't…"

"She wants honesty, Booth." Temperance said, her voice stern and serious.

"Ant is very sick." She signed, watching Melody's eyes widen, tears immediately springing to her eyes. "We have to go check on her." She said, as suddenly the little girl's arms were wrapped around her as she held onto Temperance as if her life depended on it. "Boots, Booth." She said, as she stood quickly with her, and he reached forward and slid her boots on her feet as Temperance held her in her arms. "We can worry about her coat when we get there." She said, reaching for the doorknob, she swung the door open as Booth grabbed Melody and Temperance's coats and his keys, and they made their way quickly out the door to the car.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, they immediately spotted Ace stepping out of the hospital doors. He wasn't wearing a coat, and his tie had been long removed. He looked as if he were unraveling with each moment. Booth held Melody as they approached the hospital quickly, her coat draped over her, and Temperance immediately went to Ace's arms. "Christopher." She said, feeling his arms around her tightly as she looked up into his eyes.

"She's stable." He said, watching the fear in her eyes dissipate just a bit. "She's stable, but critical." He said, watching Temperance glance to Booth as he held Melody to him, her head buried in his neck.

"Is Aiden with her?" Booth asked.

"Yes, but he's not doing well. He's waiting for her to wake up." Ace admitted. "Charlie is up in the waiting room. I couldn't get the kid to leave." He sighed. "She's in the ICU. Family only, no kids. I can take Melody for you."

"Why didn't she call me?" Temperance asked.

"She didn't know how serious it was." He said, nodding toward the building. They walked into the lobby together. "She had some bleeding, and was concerned. She was having contractions, and I took her to the emergency room with a call into Aiden. By the time Aiden arrived, they had already checked the baby, and his heartrate was low. They decided to do a C-section. Aiden said that the section went fine, both saw the baby. He was small, about six pounds, but his lungs were fine. He was screaming up a storm according to Aiden. They wanted to do a few other tests on him so they took him to the NICU, because he's premature, they're concerned about his liver and stuff. But the next thing Aiden knew, Ant had gone pale, and the doctors were rushing her into surgery because she was hemorrhaging. They had to do a transfusion, and stabilize her." Ace said, on the verge of tears. It was taking every bit of self control he had not to lose his composure.

"Did they have to do a hysterectomy?" Temperance asked, watching Ace closely as he shook his head.

"Not as far as I know. I think that just the transfusion, and they stopped the bleeding, but she lost a lot of blood. They said if she had waited any longer, she could have bled out at home, and she would have lost the baby." Ace said softly.

"You saved her life." Temperance whispered, reaching up to touch Ace's cheek with her hand delicately. "You saved our baby girl."

"I love your baby girl, Tempe." He said, his eyes sincere, his voice hoarse. "I would do anything for her."

Melody lifted her head, her eyes were full of fear as she looked into Booth's eyes. She turned her head and saw Ace, her eyes brightening a bit. "Ape." She signed.

"Hey, kid." Ace said, signing his hello. He glanced to Booth. "I'll take her to a quiet waiting room. Go on." He said, reaching his hands out to Melody, she moved into his arms easily.

"She hasn't had dinner yet." Temperance said softly.

"What a coincidence, neither have I." Ace said, feeling a bit of weight off his shoulders now that Temperance and Booth had arrived. "We'll be in the cafeteria." He said, putting his hand on Booth's shoulder. "Go on." He said with a definitive nod. "I've got this one." He said, watching Booth nod thankfully as he and Temperance rushed down the hallway toward the elevators.

* * *

They arrived at the ICU floor, hand in hand, stepping off the elevator with their eyes on the glass doors. Booth walked toward the nurse's station and Temperance disengaged from his hand and walked toward the small waiting room. She stepped into the room to find Charlie pacing back and forth, his eyes on the floor as he mumbled to himself slightly. "Mr. Morris." Temperance said, her voice alone bringing Charlie's eyes up to meet her.

"Doctor Brennan." He said, his face pale as he stepped toward her. "I'm sorry that we didn't call earlier. She demanded that we wait. I drove Agent Fitzgerald here, but I didn't want to leave him alone, and Agent Harding was waiting for you downstairs." He rambled on, all the while watching Temperance's stern and emotionless face as she watched him speak, giving no indication that he should stop.

"Charles." She said, stopping his rant from going full bore. "Charles, it's okay."

"Have you seen her?"

"Agent Booth is looking into it." She said, indicating the door. "You don't have to stay."

"I… I… Antonia is very important to me, Doctor Brennan. I'd like it if I could stay a little longer. If you or Agent Booth need anything. I can run errands, or do anything you need. I just want to help." He said, watching her nod her head gratefully.

"Start by sitting down and taking some deep breaths. You may stay if you like, but it's not necessary." She said, watching as Booth came into the doorway.

"Bones, we can go in to see her." He said. "Hey Charlie." He said, waving lightly.

"I'll be right there." She said, turning back to her intern. "Thank you for your support, Charles."

Charlie nodded gratefully, giving Temperance a slight smile, as she then turned and walked back into the hallway where Booth was waiting.


	22. Confessional

Aiden sat at Antonia's bedside, his hand holding hers securely in his own. He had his cheek pressed against the back of her hand, his tears wetting her skin as he breathed her in slowly. He had been sitting like that for a while, the sounds of the machines around him whirling and beeping as she slept peacefully. He lifted his head, gripping her hand in both of his as he watched her long dark eyelashes, waiting and hoping for a flicker, a movement, anything.

"I love you." He whispered, swallowing hard. "I love you so much." He said, kissing her fingertips. He rested his head on her hands as he started to laugh to himself a bit. The fear and sleep deprivation, mixed with his sadness at this situation and the happiness that both his love and his son were still alive, were giving him an almost delirious reaction.

He chuckled slightly against her hand, watching her. "Did you hear that?" He said, letting out another sad chuckle. "You were so right." He said, a bit louder. "People do whisper in hospitals." He said. "It's insane." He said, his words coming out in almost giggle. "Oh God, Tex. You have to wake up soon. I'm going crazy here." He whispered, kissing her fingertips again and again. "I need to talk to you, hear your laugh. I need to see you smile again. I know you haven't had much sleep lately, so maybe this rest is good for you. You can catch up on all of that sleep you haven't been getting." He said softly. "I don't even need you to wake up for long, just… long enough for you to see me, and for me to see your beautiful eyes. I'll let you rest." He whispered.

He paused for several moments as thousands of thoughts flew around in his brain, thousands of memories, words and sounds. He closed his eyes and could feel her touch, smell her scent, hear her voice as he slowly tried to pull himself down from this cliff of despair he was finding himself teetering on. He settled on a memory, something that had just happened hours earlier, something he would never forget. "I will never forget the look on your face when you saw him for the first time." He whispered, his eyes still closed. "You had a look of wonder, pride, and happiness that I had never before seen in anyone's eyes. When you saw our son, Antonia. Our son." He could feel the tears welling in his eyes again, the lump in his throat seemed to grow tenfold. "He was born today, on the anniversary of our first kiss." He whispered, opening his eyes to see her sleeping face again.

"I had plans for this evening for you and I." He said, smiling slightly, being sure to keep his voice even and not whisper. "I was going to take you to dinner at this little Irish pub that I had found in the city. I was going to love the food, and you were, no doubt, going to tell me the history of the Irish Potato famine. We were going to follow up our dinner with a trip to the diner. You were going to have pie, and I was going to watch you while drinking my coffee. We were going to talk about a year ago, talk about how far we had come, how far we've been, and what we've accomplished. I was going to tease you about how you saved my life, and how you stayed with me, took care of me, loved me before we had even said the words. Hell, it was before we had even started dating." He chuckled. "You're my hero, Tex, and the strongest person that I have ever met. So our plans were thwarted, and instead of dinner, we ended up with a beautiful boy. That's way better than dinner." He smiled, watching her sleeping face for several moments, trying to will her awake. "I haven't seen him since you and I saw him together." He whispered. "I'm afraid to." He closed his eyes again, kissing her hand. "I am afraid that if I take a step away from this bed, that you'll disappear. I'm so scared of losing you. I did this to you, and if it weren't for the reward of that little boy, and the fact that you are still here now, I'd be ashamed of myself." He whispered.

Aiden continued talking to her, his fingers lightly running across her hand as he talked, his tears falling now and then as he spoke his heart to his sleeping love, pouring his heart out. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to her hand as he sighed. He heard the sound of the sliding doors to the ICU room open, and he could sense the presence of the people that entered the room.

He knew it wasn't a nurse, they always announced themselves immediately, and he could almost feel the eyes of the two people on him as he felt his ears begin to redden, his tears still falling. He kept his eyes closed tightly, saying nothing as he held her hand, unsure of anything anymore.

He waited, hearing nothing from them as they stood just inside the doors, and for a moment he wondered if they had even come inside, or if the doors had closed with them on the outside. "I love you." He whispered very softly into her hand. "I'm sorry." He said, kissing her fingertips.

After a moment or two, he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder, a hand of a friend lending support and understanding. He felt a hand on his other shoulder as well, a softer hand, but just as firm, gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Did you talk to Ace?" He managed to say into Antonia's hand, keeping his eyes on only her.

"Yes." Booth said softly. "She's stable."

"For now." Aiden said, still staring at her face, her skin still ashen and her expression blank, a stark contrast to her typically rosy cheeks and sarcastic smile. "The doctor said there could be clots, or she could start bleeding again. She had a transfusion, and had to put her out because she was having a panic attack after they took the baby." He said, putting his hand over his face. "God, the baby." He whispered. "Poor little thing is so alone." He whispered, feeling himself start to unravel faster than he had catch himself. He had been in the room talking to an unresponsive person for so long, that the reality of his fears and their circumstances were finally starting to become clear and overwhelm him. "He's so tiny and alone, and I abandoned him, because I'm so afraid of leaving her side. I haven't seen him since they took him. God." He said as he started to sob into his hands. "I am such a horrible father!" He sobbed.

"Okay, okay. That's enough." Booth said, grabbing Aiden's arm suddenly, he started pulling him with him. "You're coming with me."

"What are you doing?" Aiden asked desperately, trying weakly to pull from Booth's grasp, though the other man pulled him right out of the chair. "Booth, I can't leave her!" He exclaimed.

"Booth?" Temperance said, alarmed at his sudden expulsion of Aiden from Antonia's bedside. "Booth, what are you doing, where are you taking him?"

"We're going to go have a little talk." Booth said, pushing Aiden toward the door.

"But Booth, he doesn't want to leave, he wants to stay with her." Temperance said, confused at her husband's actions, she watched as the doors opened as Booth pushed the exhausted younger man out of the room and into the hallway, leaving her alone in the room with Antonia.

Temperance sat at her daughter's bedside, in the chair that Aiden had vacated. She glanced back at the doors, and then looked back at Antonia as she took her hand. "I think I understand now why you didn't call us right away." She mumbled to her sleeping daughter. She held her hand and tenderly rubbed her thumb across her hand, watching her sleep peacefully.

* * *

Ace carried Melody with him toward the cafeteria, setting the little girl to the floor, he pulled her coat over his arm, and held her hand as she practically ran to keep up with him. He noted that the hospital had a self-serve area and walked toward it, picking up two plates, he began piling different food items onto the plates, not asking his little guest if she had a preference. He walked to the cashier and she put the plates on the little scale, looking up at Ace with a bemused expression. "That's a lot of food." She joked, watching as Ace shrugged and looked down at Melody.

"It's mostly for her." He said, smirking. "She looks small, but she eats like a ravenous bear." He said, watching as Melody looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Well, she's just adorable." The cashier smiled. "What's your name?" She asked, watching Melody still stare at Ace.

"She asked you what your name was." Ace signed, watching Melody turn to the cashier. She signed her name and watched as the woman looked a bit embarrassed.

"Melody." Ace said, smiling at the woman.

"Well that's a pretty name." She said politely, watching as Melody signed her thanks.

"Thank you." Ace said as he smiled. "Have a nice evening." He said, paying for their meal.

"You too, enjoy your dinner." She said, watching Melody smile and wave as she reached for a plate, her fingers wiggling as he shook his head and handed it to her, nodding toward one of the tables not too far away.

They arrived at the table, and when Ace looked around. He was happy that it wasn't too busy in the cafeteria. He was feeling extremely raw and emotional, and while he had agreed to take Melody off their hands, he was constantly thinking of Antonia. He sat down and handed Melody a fork as she climbed up into a chair, and immediately began to eat.

He slowly picked at a few things on the plates, but after a few minutes, he realized he wasn't actually all that hungry. He watched Melody for a few minutes, and noticed that though she had begun to eat with vigor, she had slowed considerably and she too was now pushing food around her plate. She had looked up at him, and when he made eye contact, she looked back down at her plate. He waited a few moments, and she did the same thing again, looking up at him and then back down at her plate. "What's wrong?" He signed to her, tipping his head slightly.

"Ant." She signed, looking at her hands, and not Ace.

"What about Ant?" He said, when she finally lifted her eyes.

She sighed heavily, her big blue eyes were filling with tears. "Ant is here. Ant is sick." She signed.

"Yes." He nodded.

She rubbed her tear with her sleeve, sniffling a little. "I am bad." She signed.

"So am I." He signed back to her, watching her eyes widen, and her mouth drop just slightly.

"You are not bad." She replied.

"I am very bad." He said, watching her face scrunch a bit in confusion. "Did you know that I was adopted?" He signed to her, watching her look at him with unsure eyes, her hand moving slightly on the fork, but seemingly done with her food. She shook her head slightly. "How old are you?" He asked.

"Six." She signed. "You know I am six. You came to my party, Ape." She signed.

"That's right." He said. "I was adopted when I was eleven years old. My mommy died when I was six." He signed, having rehearsed this conversation in his head since he thought to have the conversation with Melody.

"Your mommy died too?" She signed back, her lower lip slipping into her mouth as she sucked in a sharp breath.

"A bad man took her from me." He signed, keeping his face serious.

"A bad man?" She signed, gasping, tears springing to her eyes.

"Yes." He nodded. "A bad man took her from me, and I had to go to a foster home. I was so scared that the bad man would come back. I was scared that if I let someone else love me, that they would be hurt too. I was a very bad boy. I did very bad things, and I lived with people that did not love me, did not want me, did not think that I was important. I lived with people that tried so hard to love me, but I was a bad boy. After a long time, I found people who cared enough to love me anyway. The bad man never came for me, Melody. I wasted all of that time hurting people that wanted to love me and protect me. I wasted a lot of happy times."

He watched as her hands moved off the table at that point, her face went from expressive to blank in a blink of an eye as she stared at her plate. Her eyes were steely and cold, her teeth gritting angrily.

He pulled the plate from in front of her, watching as her eyes closed tightly for a moment and then lifted to his. "You are lying." She signed, narrowing her eyes, she grunted angrily.

"I am not lying." He scowled, leaning in as he watched her breathe heavily and angrily. "I am not lying." He repeated. He reached out for his cuff, and slowly unbuttoned it, keeping eye contact with the little girl. He very slowly rolled his sleeve, up past his wrist almost to his elbow, and he pointed at several small round scars that marred his skin. "See that?" He pointed, signing at her. "You have scars like that on your arm too. I know how you got them." He signed, nodding toward her, she crossed her arms over her chest angrily. "You and I both know what it is like to live with someone that doesn't want us." He signed, watching her scowl at him stubbornly. "Ant and Aiden would never hurt you."

He watched her lip tremble as she held that stubborn stance for several minutes, trying not to let him get the best of her, trying her best not to let him in. She saw his words, what he said, and there was still a chance that he was simply trying to get inside of her head. She kept her eyes closed as long as she could, and when she opened them back up, Ace was still watching her closely.

"You hurt Ant, you hurt Aiden, and you lied to your social worker." He said, very seriously, watching her read his lips. He could see a tremble move through her body. "You can't lie to me. I know all of the tricks." He said, watching her mouth open slightly as her tongue flicked out to wet her lips, her face now in an angry scowl as he watched it begin to clear slightly. "They love you, Melody." He said. "They love you with their whole hearts, and you took a piece of their heart when you lied about them. You broke their hearts." He said, watching her eyes widen and tears start to form in her eyes, though she tried so very hard to remain stoic.

"Is that why Ant is sick?" She signed. "Is Ant sick because I broke her heart?"

"Oh, baby." He said, shaking his head. "No, no." He said, shaking his head as he watched the tear fall from her eye to her cheek. "No, you didn't do this." He whispered, reaching for her hand, she allowed him to take it. "Ant was here for a different reason." He signed, tipping his head. "Do you want me to show you?"

She sniffled and wiped her eye with her sleeve, nodding her head.

"Okay, let's clean our table, and I'll show you." He said, watching as she scrambled off her chair, and when the table was clear, she looked up at him warily, unsure of where they were going.

"Where are we going?" She signed, watching as he held his hand out to her.

"Do you trust me?" He signed back, tipping his head as he watched her stare into his brown eyes. "Do you trust me?" He signed again.

She nodded slowly, reaching her hand out to him. She felt his big hand envelop hers as he picked up her coat from the chair. It took only a moment, but as she walked with him from the cafeteria, she began to feel safe again.


	23. Pride and Joy

Booth held tightly to Aiden's arm as he dragged him from the ICU, and quickly down the hallway. "Booth? Booth, where are you taking me?" Aiden asked, looking back to the ICU. "Booth? I need to go back to Antonia. What if she wakes up?"

"Her mother is there. She's fine." Booth growled, continuing down the hallway, he walked around the corner to a small waiting room and pushed Aiden inside. He looked around and when he realized nobody was there, he turned and closed the door, blocking it.

"What is your problem?" Aiden asked, trying to get around him. "Booth, are you insane?" He said, his eyes flashing anger for being pulled away from Antonia's bedside.

"What the hell happened?" Booth said, holding his hand on the younger man's chest, holding him back. "Just start at the beginning."

"You know what happened! She went into labor, she had the baby, and then she started hemorrhaging. They almost lost her, Booth. I don't want to lose her. I need to see her! I need to be with her! Why are you doing this to me?" Aiden exclaimed, his eyes red with sadness and despair. "Please just let me go back." He said, trying to push past Booth. "Booth, stop it!" He exclaimed. "I've already had one person taken away from me, okay? I've already lost Melody, I can't lose Antonia!"

"Stop." Booth said, holding his hand out to stop him again. "Stop. Take a deep breath." He said, watching Aiden looking at him as if he was going to rip him to pieces if he didn't move. "Aiden. Deep breath."

"Go to hell." Aiden said, though his heart wasn't in it, he was quickly falling apart.

"Sit your ass down." Booth said, pointing at one of the chairs. He held his own in front of the door, and after a moment, Aiden took a step backwards. "Go on, sit down." Booth said, pointing to the chairs. "You are physically and emotionally exhausted. Sit down."

Aiden backed into a chair, his lanky figure sinking into the uncomfortable seat, his head going into his hands. Booth stepped toward him, pulling his wallet from his pocket as he slowly sat down on the chair beside him. His hand went to the younger man's back, and he waited for a moment. "Can I show you something?" He asked, watching as Aiden sat motionless for a moment, so he just continued. He opened his wallet and thumbed through a few things, eventually pulling out a small rectangular piece of paper. He admired it for a moment, his eyes never leaving it as he noticed that Aiden had pulled his head up. He handed over the small piece of paper, and watched as Aiden stared at it.

"What is this?" He asked, looking at the picture in his hands. It was a picture of a tiny baby covered in tubes and wires. So tiny and so fragile against the stark coldness of the machines that were keeping her alive.

"That is an absolute beautiful three-pound, fourteen inch baby that was born at 30 weeks." He said, watching Aiden give him a confused glance. "She is one of the most important people in my life, she is my baby girl, and she is my Grace." He said, clearing his throat. "Thirty weeks, Aiden. I look at this picture when I need to be reminded how fragile life is, and how lucky I am that she is in my life. It reminds me that even in the most trying times, there is hope."

"I don't know why you're showing me this." Aiden said, holding the picture between his fingers, he handed it back to Booth. "Why did you drag me out of her room?"

"Because you have to be reminded that there is someone else out there who is relying on you to keep your shit together." Booth said sincerely. "I know you want to scream and shout and fall apart. Now is not the time."

"It sure feels like the time." Aiden sighed heavily, resting his head in his hand as he stared at the picture. "Is this what he's going to look like?" He asked.

"Did they weigh him right there?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Aiden nodded. "He was about six pounds, eighteen inches." Aiden said softly.

"No respiratory problems?" Booth asked.

"Based on the screaming when they got his lungs going, no problems there." Aiden said, still staring at the picture.

"So probably no feeding tubes, no breathing tubes. Did you count his fingers and toes?" Booth asked, watching Aiden turn his head and look at Booth with a strange look. "You seriously didn't count them?"

"We really didn't have a lot of time. They took him as soon as she started to bleed." He said, closing his eyes tightly. He sighed, opening his eyes to look at the tiny baby in the photo. "She was really only three pounds?" He asked.

"Yep." Booth nodded. "Toni wanted us to smuggle her out of the hospital in her mother's purse." Booth said, watching Aiden smile slightly, though his smile faded. "Do you want to go see your boy?" Booth asked. "What name did you say you guys settled on?"

Aiden turned his head, and a smile appeared on his lips. "Nice try, Pops." He grinned, sniffling a little as he wiped a tear from his eye and handed the photo to Booth.

"What? You won't even tell his own Pops what his name is?" Booth asked, sliding the photo back into his wallet as he stood up, holding his hand out to the younger man to grab. Aiden stood up and steadied himself.

"No way. And face the wrath that is Antonia when she can't be the one to tell everyone? I'm much smarter than that." He said with a laugh, as Booth clapped his hand on Aiden's back, and led him out the door and down the hallway toward the elevator. "Besides." Aiden said as he pushed the button for the elevator. "There are only three people that know that little factoid." He said, backing into the empty elevator as Booth narrowed his eyes.

"You, Toni…" He said.

"Mel." He said, making a face, he pushed the button for the maternity ward and watched Booth step into the elevator.

"That little…"

"She's one hell of a secret keeper." Aiden said, watching the elevator doors close, staring up at the numbers, as he listened to Booth let out a chuckle.

* * *

Ace lifted Melody up as they walked into the maternity ward from the stairwell, holding her securely in his arms as she watched his determination. "Where are we going?" She signed again.

"You will see." He said, widening his eyes as he tickled her. They rounded the corner where there was a large window, the doors to the actual floor were closed to unauthorized visitors. The large window, however was a peek into the nursery. It was by no means a close up of the babies, but a small room that was adjacent to the nurses, where the newborns were cared for when not at their mother's side. In the room were four small incubators, three of them had a sleeping baby within them. "What do you see?" Ace signed, watching her eyes go to the window, her hands touched the window as her face moved closer to it.

"Babies." She signed, looking back at Ace, a confused look on her face. "Those are babies."

"Those are babies." He said, nodding his head.

She turned back toward the window and gasped. "Baby!" She signed, suddenly excited, a smile on her face. "My baby brother!" She signed, as tears came to her eyes. Ace set her to the floor and crouched before her, and she started to cry in happiness. "My brother! My brother!" She signed.

"Yes, your brother is in there somewhere." He said, signing as well. "He's very small."

"I want to see him!" She signed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Where is mommy?" She signed. "Where is Ant?"

"She's sick, baby. She got sick after having the baby. She will be okay, but she's sleeping right now."

"I want to see my brother!" She signed. "Please, Ace." She signed, hoping that by calling him by his 'real' name, he would understand how important it was. "Please."

Ace could hear the elevator door opening down the hallway, and could see the doors opening. He continued to watch Melody beg him to see her brother, when he noticed the familiar pair coming down the hallway. "Hey, hey." Ace said, though Melody was sure she was talking to him.

"There's only one way to see your brother." He signed, saying it out loud, finally getting the other two men's attention.

Aiden stood beside Booth, watching as Melody hopped and signed excitedly at their friend. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the little girl clapped her hands and hopped on her toes as she pointed at the window, still completely oblivious of their entrance.

"What? What?" Melody asked.

"Ask them." Ace said, pointing down the hallway.

Melody's face scrunched in confusion and she turned her head, her eyes clashing with a pair of familiar green eyes. Her jaw dropped as she felt her emotions begin to go into overload. She was so afraid in that split second that he hated her for what she had done, for breaking their heart, for being taken away. She was so afraid that he never wanted to see her again.

"I love you." Aiden said, signing down the hallway at the little girl, he went to his knee, and signed it again. "I love you."

"Da!" She squeaked, closing her eyes to let the tears fall, she opened her eyes and ran full bore into him, feeling his strong arms around her. She buried her body into his, feeling his hand at her head as he kissed her again and again, holding her tightly to him as if he never wanted to let go.

"My baby girl." He whispered, feeling his own tears starting to fall as he held her tightly to him. "Oh God, I've missed you so much." He whispered, kissing her, holding her.

Booth approached Ace as they reunited, grabbing his friend's hand in a handshake, they glanced in the window. "Did she tell you the name?" Booth whispered.

"She knows the name?" Ace asked, his eyes wide as they glanced to Aiden, who was now holding Melody and walking toward them.

"Will you two cut it out. She's not going to tell you." Aiden said, swiping a tear from his face, he did the same for Melody.

"Melody?" Ace signed. "What's your baby brother's name?"

"Pancakes." She signed back to him, smirking at Ace and Booth's confused expression, she grinned at Aiden.

"I'm telling you. She's not going to tell you." Aiden sighed. He carefully set her to the floor, accepting another welcoming hug as he knelt before her. "I love you." He signed to her.

"I am sorry." She sniffled. "I am sorry I broke your heart."

"I forgive you." He signed, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "Pops and I are going to see your baby brother. I will see if they will let me bring him to the window to show you and Ace, okay? Would you like that?"

"Yes." She nodded eagerly.

"Okay." He said, kissing her cheek. "Go to Ace." He said, accepting one more hug before she walked over to Ace and stood beside him.

"I love you, Daddy." She signed to Aiden, who blew her a kiss, grinning like a fool when she pretended to capture it in her tiny hand, as he and Booth entered a code into the room, and disappeared inside.


	24. Anticipation Participation

**Okay, okay... i know you're all DYING to know his name... (So am I! I mean come on... it's not my baby, I don't name him... Lol) Hint, it's not in this update either... Just wanted you to know, that I'm not trying to string it out... just trying to give you guys what I can in what my brain spits out during a work day. :) (Don't worry, we'll find out what Little Pancake Fitzgerald's real name is very soon) I hope you're enjoying! I'm loving the comments, so keep up the good work!**

 **-PJ.**

* * *

Melody and Ace watched Booth and Aiden disappear behind the doors, and as they closed, Melody turned to Ace and looked up at him. The smile on her face was one that he hadn't seen in a very long time, and he was trying to figure out what she was more happy about, her baby brother, or that brief moment with Aiden. She seemed to be vibrating with excitement, her hands moving to the window sill as she looked in at the nurses and activity within the maternity ward. She looked up at Ace and he smiled down at her, placing his hand on her head as he gave her a wink. She grinned and looked into the room again.

It was about five minutes before the doors opened back up, and Booth stepped out. The crestfallen look on his face was enough to drop the grin from Melody's face. "Pops?" she signed, her brows knitting in concern as she stepped toward him. She looked up at Ace, who shrugged slightly.

"I saw your baby brother." He said, crouching down to her level.

"Where is he?" She said, her brow furrowing just a bit more, she seemed like she was on the verge of crying.

"They won't let us bring him to the window." He said, his face showing the sadness that he knew that Melody was feeling, and he could see that her foot was wiggling slightly as if she wanted to stomp it. She held her feelings inside, her fist balling slightly as she watched Booth. "But they said we can get you all dressed up with a mask and a gown, and you can go in and meet him. Would you like that?" He asked, a slight smile at his lips as Melody's eyes widened.

"Yes!" She signed eagerly, her mouth dropping as she started to hop on her toes. "Yes! Yes!" She signed. "Ace too!" She signed, looking up at him, she grinned as he smiled down at her. "Ace too!"

"Booth, why would you do that to her?" Ace asked, chuckling slightly.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I don't think she minds that much." He said, watching as Melody started hopping around in a circle excitedly.

"Okay, okay…" Booth said, trying to calm the little sprite down as she skipped around happily and peeked again into the room. She turned toward Booth and grinned. "You have to be very quiet." He signed. "No running, jumping, or noise making." He said, watching her read his lips, her hands fell to her side, and she looked him in the eyes as she stopped moving completely, trying to hide her smile behind a look of complete seriousness, but failing miserably as her grin immediately returned. "You are so silly." He said, shaking his head. He stood up and looked to Ace, sighing slightly.

"They have a room in there for families. Aiden is getting the lowdown on his health and how to change his diaper. They're preparing a bottle." He said, watching Ace.

"He looks good though? He's doing well?"

"A little jaundice, and he's a little small, but yeah. He's doing great." Booth said, with a sigh of relief. "He's a handsome little devil too." He smiled.

"Call Temperance." Ace said, seeing the look on his face, indicating how absolutely overwhelmed he was. "Just call her. Mel can wait another couple of minutes to meet her brother."

"Thanks." Booth said, pulling his phone from his pocket, he moved toward the end of the hallway, already dialing her number.

* * *

Temperance sat beside her daughter's bed, listening to the tone of the heart monitors as she watched her sleep peacefully. She glanced to the young man in the room who was sitting quietly nearby, his fingers lightly rubbing his fingernails as he sat quietly. "Charles?" She said, gaining her intern's attention, he smiled at her as he lifted an eyebrow. "I'm sure your wife is wondering where you are." She said.

He shrugged slightly, his head bobbing to the side. "Before you invited me inside, I called her." He said, nodding. "I actually drove Agent Fitzgerald here in his car, so I'm kind of stuck here until she picks me up at eight." He said sheepishly.

Temperance smiled slightly at the young man's predicament, and sighed softly. "Regardless, I do appreciate your company." She said softly.

"It's no problem, Doctor Brennan." He said politely.

"Agent Booth appears to have forgotten that we are here, however." She said, leaning forward to touch Antonia's cheek. "It's alright though. He can be extremely impatient when it comes to waiting for things." She whispered. Just as she spoke, her phone in her pocket buzzed. "And here we are." She smiled slightly at Charlie. "Brennan." She said into the line, waiting to see his response to her typical phone salutation, despite their situation.

"Nice, Bones. Answer the phone like you're at a crime scene." He said, listening to the long sigh on the other side of the line.

"Is Aiden alright?" She said, deciding not to take his bait.

"Aiden is better." He nodded, glancing toward Ace and Melody. "He is with the baby right now."

Temperance sighed. "How is he doing?"

"There was some crying, and he's a little cranky… but Aiden will be fine."

"I mean with the baby, Booth." She said, her voice serious, but a bit of humor did seem to sneak into her tone.

"Oh, the baby. He's beautiful. Handsome like his Pops. Dark hair, everything is accounted for. Says he can't wait until he meets his Nana Bones." Booth said, the pride seeping into his tone as he spoke. "He's going to give Parker's boys a run for their money."

"Weight? Length?" She said, shaking her head.

"Six pounds, fourteen inches. Give or take." He said, watching down the hallway as Melody started to hop on her toes as she watched him. "We'll be back in a little bit. There's one thing that I have to do first."

"And what is that?" She asked, rolling her eyes across at Charlie, who let out a chuckle.

"A little brother/sister meet and greet." Booth said, listening to Temperance's slight exhale. "She's going to explode if I don't take her in to see him. How is Toni?"

"Still sleeping." She said softly. "Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"When you get a moment, can you please call Gracie? I'm probably not supposed to be on my phone in here anyway, and she's going to be disappointed and upset if we wait much longer."

"I'll call Gracie." He said, smiling slightly. "I love you, Bones."

"I love you." She whispered, her eyes focused on Antonia, as she disconnected the call. She reached forward and touched her daughter's cheek, a slight smile on her lips as her head turned slightly into her mother's touch. "You did perfectly, baby girl. Just rest, your mama's here." She whispered.


	25. Visiting Hours

Booth hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket, smiling as he made his way toward Melody and Ace. He swept Melody into his arms and nodded his head toward the door. "Let's go, Ace."

"Nah." He shook his head. "It's okay. Family only. It's okay."

"You saved the kid's life. Come on." Booth said, nodding toward the door. "You're my brother, Ace. Please?"

"Booth." Ace shook his head. "It's okay. You guys go see the baby. I will see him later." Booth carefully set Melody to the floor, and she ran toward Ace quickly, grabbing his hand. "Booth." He let out a whine.

Melody felt his apprehension, and looked up at him. "Are you scared?" She signed to him, watching as Ace made a face and shook his head. "I think you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" He signed back to her, saying it out loud, he threw Booth a faux scowl when he laughed.

"Ace is scared of a little baby, Pops." Melody signed to Booth.

"Ugh, fine." Ace said, shaking his head as he grasped Melody's hand and walked with her toward Booth. "Full disclosure. Your daughter got me onto the family list by saying I was her stepfather."

"What?" Booth asked, laughing as he punched in the code.

"Yeah." He said. "And with the way you nag me, I'm starting to think that she meant that it was you and I that were married, and not me and Doc." Ace said as Booth laughed.

"I'd never marry you." Booth said, taking Melody's other hand as they walked into the Maternity ward. "You are a blanket hog." He said, walking up to the counter to sign themselves in as he listened to his friend's laughter.

* * *

Temperance and Charlie talked to one another as Antonia continued to sleep, though occasionally they would be distracted by slight movement on the bed. A head tilt or a sleepy mutter, she was still very out of it. They started talking about the case at at the lab, and Temperance was about to ask Charlie another question when a long whine was emitted from the bed.

"Oh sweetie." Temperance said, standing up, she walked toward the bed to see that Antonia's eyes were open, and she had a scowl on her face as she mumbled under her breath. "Antonia?" She whispered.

"What happened?" She mumbled, rolling her head to look at her mother. "What happened?" She repeated again. Her brow was furrowed, and she smacked her lips slightly as her eyes settled on her mother. "Mom?" She said, seeing the concern in her mother's face, she could feel panic rising up in her belly. "Oh God, the baby." She gasped, trying to sit up quickly, she was immediately in pain, and Temperance was over her. "Mom, the baby!" She exclaimed, wincing in pain. "Where is Aiden?"

"The baby is fine, he's fine. Aiden is with him right now. He's with him right now, it's okay." Temperance said in a very low, very calm voice that seemed to push its way through the fog. "It's okay, I promise." She whispered.

Antonia turned her head slowly, her eyes focusing on the other person in the room, she let out a puff of air that was akin to a laugh. "Charlie?" She said, sleepily. "What are you still doing here?" She groaned a little as she looked at her mother who was still standing over her. "Chuck Morris." She mumbled. "Black belt in getting people where they need to go in an emergency." She giggled, her words coming out sloppy and slurred. "Chuck Morris doesn't drive… he's already everywhere." She gasped as she started to giggle. "When Chuck Morris crosses the street, the cars have to look both ways." She mumbled as she let out a giggle and then a sharp whine.

"That's what you get for making those awful jokes." Charlie said as he stood up and walked toward her bed. "I'm both mortified, and happy to hear them." He said, watching her sleepy smile.

"Where is Melody?" She asked, focusing on her mother for a moment.

"She's with Christopher." Temperance said, watching Antonia nod slightly and try to take a deep breath.

"Daddy?" She mumbled.

"He's with Aiden." Temperance said softly.

"Poor Aiden." She said, looking up at her mother's confused expression. "I just mean…" She said, feeling tears coming to her eyes, her emotions were in tight knots. "I mean… He… I…." She whimpered.

"Do you want me to have the nurse get Aiden, and the baby?"

"Yes, please." She whimpered. "And Daddy…and Melody, and Ace." She whimpered.

"Sweetie, Melody can't come in here." Temperance said softly, watching as tears streamed down her daughter's face. "I know you want to see her, but she's not allowed in the ICU."

"You just don't want me to see her." She sobbed. "You think we did those awful things to her." She cried.

"I will not dignify that with a response." Temperance said, her voice low and serious as she shook her head at her sobbing daughter. "In fact, I am going to just assume that your little tantrum here is a product of a hormonal influx, mixed with the medicinal cocktail that the doctors administered." Temperance said, watching as Antonia closed her eyes and turned her head, crying silently.

"I'll go tell the nurse to get Aiden." Charlie said, standing up, watching Temperance hold Antonia's hand as she tried to calm her.

"Thank you Charles." Temperance said, watching as he quickly ducked out into the hallway.

Antonia turned her head and could see the pain in her mother's eyes, the worry, and fear. She pulled her hand from Temperance's grasp. "Why would you say something hurtful like that?"

"I hurt." She said, her brow furrowing. "You didn't even call me, you sent Dad."

"I had to retrieve Melody, Antonia." Temperance said firmly. "I shouldn't be having this conversation with you right now." She sighed.

"Right, avoid it. Just like everything else. That's fine." She said stubbornly.

"Antonia, I did not take Melody away from you." Temperance argued.

"I just hurt, Mom." She whimpered sleepily. "I…hurt." She said closing her eyes, feeling her mother's touch on her hand again, she grasped it tightly. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I know, sweetheart." She said softly. "Close your eyes, rest."

"I love you, Mom." She whispered sleepily.

"I love you, baby." Temperance whispered, leaning down to gently kiss her daughter's forehead.

* * *

Aiden was settled in a rocking chair in a fairly small room that was equipped with a small love seat and table. The tiny bundle in his arms had been securely swaddled in his blanket, his eyes closed as his lips smacked slightly after the formula he had just consumed. Aiden gently ran his finger over the baby's cheek, reveling in the wonder of this tiny baby that was half him, and half Antonia. So small, he could fit easily along Aiden's long arm, he watched as a glimpse of the baby's eyes came into view, closing quickly against the harsh light of the room.

"Yeah, it's a little bright out here, isn't it? Not used to all of that, huh?" He said softly, listening to the tiny gurgling and smacking sounds coming from the baby's lips. "Your big sister is going to be so happy to finally meet you." He whispered, gently running his finger along the baby's temple, lifting the little white and blue hat just a bit to see his dark hair. "Your mama said you probably had a good head of hair based on her tummy aches. Another example of how your mama is usually right." He whispered. "I wish she was here right now to tell me how right she was. That silly mama is sleeping. You took a lot out of her, little one." Aiden smiled tenderly. "It's okay though, you will have plenty of opportunities to keep her awake coming up, so don't be too disappointed in missing out on it now." He whispered. "If someone told me a year ago that I would be here right now, holding the most beautiful little boy that ever existed, I'd have told them that they were crazy. I am very lucky to have you, very lucky to have your mama, and all of the things that come with her." He said, watching as the baby let out a big yawn.

Aiden was about to say more when he heard the sound of Booth talking to someone as he came closer. Aiden could feel a bit of a nervous feeling in his stomach as they approached, hoping that this big arrival was everything that Melody was hoping for. The past thirty-six hours had been an absolute emotional roller coaster, and he was so ready to get off of it. He waited patiently, cradling the little boy close to him as he rocked gently, hearing the slight squeaking of little sneakers on the clean linoleum floor.

The door opened slowly, and Booth stepped inside, followed by Melody, dressed in a pink smock and a tiny surgical mask. "Doctor Melody is here for surgery." Booth winked as he held the door open for Ace to enter.

Aiden could tell by her sudden stop and her wide eyes that she was entranced, he beckoned her near, and she didn't move for a moment, until Booth gave her a little push on her shoulder.

"She was practically running a minute ago." Ace laughed, looking toward the baby, he had a tender smile on his lips. Ace stepped forward and took Melody's hand, and she looked up at him. Aiden thought it odd, the look they exchanged, but holding tightly to Ace's hand, they walked toward Aiden.

"Say hi." Aiden said, leaning down slightly so the baby was closer to her level.

Melody stepped toward him and slowly released Ace's hand, stepping into Aiden's knee to look down at the baby. She waved to the baby, though she knew that his eyes were closed so he wouldn't see what she was saying. Aiden carefully rearranged him slightly, and the baby pulled his hand from the swaddle, his eyes opening slightly as he let out a small squawk. "Put your finger in his hand." Aiden said, demonstrating. If he grabs it, it means he likes you." He said watching her read his lips, he looked up at Booth and Ace, who were smiling, shaking their heads at his little trick.

Melody was a bit nervous, looking up into Aiden's eyes and then back to the baby. Slowly she reached forward, touching his hand, her eyes focused on the tiny baby as his little fingers wrapped firmly around her finger. She made a squeaking sound of excitement, clearly grinning beneath the mask, gently taking her finger from the baby. "Cute baby brother." She signed, looking into Aiden's eyes.

"He looks a lot like Aiden." Ace said, knowing that saying that would gain him a glare from Booth.

"He looks like Toni. You're nuts." Booth grunted.

"Actually, most babies look like their fathers. It's an evolutionary way to determine paternity. That's an anthropological fact." Ace said, grinning at Aiden, who was shaking his head laughing as Booth's face turned red.

"If there weren't two children present right now, I would have something to say to you." Booth grunted.

"Okay, okay you two." Aiden said, rocking the baby as Melody let him grasp her finger involuntarily again. She was absolutely enamored by the tiny baby, and nothing could bring her out of that moment.

Ace slipped his phone out of his pocket and managed to grab a few snapshots. He then stepped forward as he slipped the phone into his pocket and crouched down toward Melody. Her bright eyes moved to Ace, and she looked to him. "Do you like him?" He signed.

She slowly pulled her finger from the baby and watched Ace's eyes. "I love him." She signed to him, watching as Ace ran his finger over the baby's hand.

"How do you feel?" He asked, watching her tip her head slightly, her eyes flicking to Aiden, who was not watching their conversation. "Does your tummy feel warm, your heart, is it beating fast?"

"Yes." She signed, nodding her head.

"That's what happy is, Melody." He signed.

"I like happy." She signed. "I love happy." Her eyes were sincere, as she watched Ace very solemnly.

"Don't waste your happy, Melody. Enjoy every minute of your happy." He signed to her, watching her swallow hard, she glanced to Aiden, who was now watching their conversation.

"I love you, Daddy." She signed to Aiden, her eyes filling with tears. "I love happy." She signed, whimpering a bit, she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"What's that all about?" Aiden asked, looking up at Ace, then Booth, who shrugged as he looked over everyone at the baby.

"I was just reminding her about a conversation we had earlier. It's nothing." Ace said, as suddenly Melody turned and wrapped her arms around Ace. "Aw, come on, kid." He said, kissing her head as she pulled from the hug and turned to hug Booth's legs.

"I think she's happy." Booth said, leaning down to lift the little girl into his arms, she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

They talked for a little while longer, and Booth and Ace each held the baby, and in their own way tried to finagle the baby's name from Aiden and Melody. They held strong against the onslaught of threats, begging, and bargaining. There was a light knock on the door as the nurse from the front desk interrupted their conversation, smiling in on the small group. "Mr. Fitzgerald, Ms. Booth is awake, and she's asking about you and the baby." She said with a smile.

"She's awake?" Aiden asked, sitting up a little straighter, his eyes moving to the little sleeping boy in his arms.

"Yes sir." She smiled. "We were going to bring some formula to the room, and transport him there, if you'd like to accompany the nurse."

"Okay." He said, nodding softly, glancing to Melody as he glanced to the bassinet beside them. "I just want to say goodbye to my daughter, and I'll bring him out in a second." He said, watching as the nurse nodded politely, and stepped out of the room. He stood carefully and lifted the sleeping baby into his bassinet, being sure he was swaddled tightly in his blanket. He fussed for a second or two, but quickly calmed, as Aiden turned to Melody, crouching before her.

"What do you think of your new baby brother?" Aiden signed, watching Melody glance to the baby and back to Aiden. "Are you ready to be a big sister?"

"I think so." She shrugged. "What does a big sister do?" she signed.

"You love him, and protect him, and always be his friend."

"You fight, and you bicker, you blame everything on them, and you tell him how unfair everything is." Booth said from behind Melody, catching Aiden's playful glare.

"You know who is a big sister, don't you?" Ace signed to Melody.

"Who?" She asked curiously.

"Ant is Grace's big sister. She can teach you how to be a good big sister." Ace signed, watching Melody's eyes widen slightly.

"Really?" She signed, smiling under the mask.

"She's an okay big sister." Booth muttered with a teasing tone. "Which reminds me. I told Bones that I'd call Grace."

"I already called Grace and Parker." Ace said, accepting another hug from Melody, he lifted her from the ground and kissed her forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You already called them?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, hours ago. After I called you and Doc." Ace said, listening to Aiden's soft laugh behind him. "I told them that you'd call when Ant was in a regular room and could have visitors." He could see the look on Booth's face as he gave him a surprised look. "What?" He said, a humored grin on his face.

"Son of a..." Booth muttered.

"Okay." Aiden said, nodding toward the door, he started to wheel the bassinet. "It's time to get this little man to his mama." He said, as Ace turned and opened the door, and they all followed Aiden and the baby from the room.


	26. Name Game

Antonia lay in her bed, her eyes closed as she rested, listening to the silence of the room but for the whirring of machines and the gentle sighs from her mother at her bed side. The nurses had been in to check on her, recording her stats and answering her mother's barrage of questions on her health and well being. She had watched the nurse give her a knowing smile as she strapped the blood pressure cuff to Antonia's arm and Temperance stood by and watched everything. She asked questions, and made comments the entire time, though tried her very best not to be overbearing. Antonia knew that her mother's response was simply concern and fear, and while she would never admit to being afraid, Temperance knew that the best way to get what she needed was to ask questions.

"Mom, it's okay." She muttered, noting the way Temperance was doting on her was full of nerves and anxiety, and it seemed to be ramping up slightly. "I'm okay. I promise."

"How is your pain level?" Temperance asked.

"I don't know, a five?" She shrugged. "I was cut open and had a squirming being pulled out of me, you know." She mumbled, watching her mother's eyes narrow slightly. "Where are they?" She whimpered.

"They are on their way, sweetheart." Temperance said softly. She turned toward the nurse. "When will she be moved to a regular floor?" She asked, her tone clinical and serious.

"We want to keep her in here for observation overnight, ensure there is no more bleeding, let her get some rest. If everything is looking good after the doctor sees her in the morning, she will be moved into a private room on the maternity floor."

"Back to general population." Antonia muttered, noting the nurse's curious expression.

"I apologize for her demeanor. She isn't very fond of hospitals."

"Hospitals are prisons." Antonia muttered, watching her mother's eyebrow lift in that way it always did when she displayed her snarky attitude. She turned her head toward the nurse. "Not that you're not a fine nurse, but I'm sure you feel the same way about the hospital." She said, watching the nurse give her a slight smile. "See mom, she doesn't like it here either." She said, turning her head back toward Temperance.

"Perhaps you can give her some kind of mood enhancer." Temperance snipped back, watching Antonia cringe as she let out a bark of a laugh.

"Mom!" She whined.

"How about some food?" The nurse said, checking a few more things as she typed in her computer. "A little food will probably help you feel better."

"I would love a cheeseburger, fries, and a slice of cherry pie." She said, smacking her lips.

"We have a roast beef dinner with mashed potatoes and pudding." The nurse said, shrugging slightly, watching Antonia make a disgusted face. She chuckled a bit. "I'll have someone come down here and give you some meal selections." She said, watching Antonia's eyes flick to the doorway. "And soon that sweet baby of yours will be here, and I think that will be a suitable mood enhancer, what do you think?" She asked.

"You're good." Antonia nodded. Turning her head to her mother. "She's good. I'd like to keep her, please."

"Rest, Ms. Booth." The nurse said softly, touching Antonia's arm. "That's the best thing you can do right now." She said, watching as Antonia looked up at her with a grateful smile, as she glanced to Temperance and nodded with a smile, and quietly left the room.

* * *

Booth stepped into Antonia's hospital room and smiled when he saw her tip her head to the side and her eyes open. She looked pale and sick, and absolutely exhausted, but the slight smile on her face, and those eyes were enough to make his heart soar. "My girl." Booth said, listening to the sliding door close behind him.

Temperance turned to see her husband approaching and her brow furrowed. "Where is Aiden?" She asked, glancing to the doors.

"He's dealing with a bit of a hostage negotiation in the hallway." Booth said, cringing slightly.

"Melody?" Temperance asked, glancing to Antonia to see her eyes widen slightly as she tried to sit up a bit to look out into the hallway.

"Yes." Booth nodded. "They have a pretty strict policy in the ICU. Melody is pretty upset that she can't come in to see Antonia. The rules are understandable though." He sighed. "Ant will be in a regular room soon, so hopefully it won't be an issue tomorrow." He said softly.

"I want to see her." Antonia said, her voice breaking a bit as she spoke. "I need my whole family here. It's not fair." She whimpered.

"It's probably a better idea to keep her out of ICU, we're already breaking the rules by letting her see Aiden, Toni. She wanted to see the baby, so we let her, and she wants to see you, but she can't come into the ICU." Booth said, watching his daughter pout. "Don't give me that look, you know the rules."

"Booth." Temperance said, her voice showing a bit of irritation for his direct denial, he glanced to her and shrugged slightly.

"Did you even ask the nurses, Dad?" Antonia asked.

Booth was about to answer, when the doors slid open, and a nurse pushing the bassinet entered the room. Temperance stood to see the baby, while Antonia continued to glare at her father. Aiden stepped in right behind the nurse, heading right for the bed. Antonia's head turned, and her eyes filled with tears at seeing him, his lips moving directly to hers as he looked her in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up." Aiden whispered, kissing her tenderly again.

"It's okay." She whimpered. "You were someplace important." She said, holding her arms out for the baby as the nurse handed him over to her. She immediately put all of her energy into holding her tiny bundle. "He's beautiful." She whispered, feeling Aiden move close to her, she was grateful for his warmth as they both looked at the baby, letting all of the pain and confusion of the day disappear. All of her pain and resentment toward her father's refusal to bend disappeared into the air as well, as she watched the little baby in her arms and focused on Aiden, and the baby. "Melody saw him?" She asked.

"She did." Aiden said softly. "She wanted to hold him, and I told her she had to wait until he was a little bigger for that. Besides, I want you to be there for that." He said, watching as the tears in her eyes started to fall. "Hey, it's okay. She's a proud big sister, and she has a million questions for you." Aiden whispered.

"I miss her so much." Antonia whispered, leaning into Aiden as he moved the baby's blanket a bit, freeing his hands from his swaddle, his eyes opened just slightly and closed again as he let out a small squawk of discontent at being moved. Antonia ran her finger along his tiny arm, smiling tenderly when his fingers locked around her finger. "Look at this little one. He's handsome like his daddy." She whispered, watching Aiden's eyes catch with hers for a moment. "I'm holding out for those green eyes." She whispered.

"Hey, don't tell me, tell him." He said with a small laugh that made Antonia smile, sniffling a bit as she accepted the bottle of formula from the nurse, she thanked him as she just stared at the baby as he ate. "I fed him a little earlier." Aiden whispered, watching her look up to him and back down at the baby.

"He's beautiful, Antonia." Temperance whispered, watching her daughter hold her baby securely in her arms. She watched as she looked up at her mother and smiled.

"So, what's his name?" Booth asked, watching Aiden and Antonia exchange a glance.

"We can't say yet." She whispered, looking up at Booth seriously.

"What do you mean you can't say yet?" Booth asked, his voice on the verge of a complete and total pout. "Why can't you just tell us, and we can act surprised later? Why do you have to be so stubborn about it?" Booth asked, clearly annoyed with the little game.

"Because it's not fair to…" Antonia said, as her eyes suddenly lit up, and the brightest smile came to her lips. "Ace." She grinned, giggling as he stood at the window, Melody in his arms, all decked out in the same gown and mask from the maternity ward, waving wildly at them.

"What the hell is he doing?" Booth grunted, walking toward the doors to the room, the sliding door opened and he walked inside. "Ace, she's not supposed to…"

"I asked, they said if she's well behaved and wears the mask, she's fine." He said, watching as Booth shook his head. "We can't stay too long though, there's only supposed to be two visitors per patient, but she needed to see you." He said to Antonia. "It was important."

"Ace, you're the best step daddy a girl could ever ask for." Antonia grinned, watching her father shake his head and her mother's eyebrow lift in confusion. "It's a long story." She whispered to her mother.

"Mommy!" Melody signed enthusiastically. "Mommy." She signed again, tears rolling down her cheeks as Antonia glanced to Aiden, who very gently took the baby from her, keeping the bottle in his mouth as he watched Ace approach the bed. "Ma…mee…" Melody squeaked.

"Melody, be careful. Mommy is hurt. Be careful." She signed, watching Melody react to this fact by pulling her hands back and grabbing Ace's shirt, setting her head on his shoulder as he bounced her a bit. She watched Antonia, and was suddenly hesitant to go to her. "I just have a booboo." She signed. "I missed you, baby." She signed. "I love you so much. Take my hand." She signed, reaching her hand to Melody, she watched as the little girl glanced to Aiden and the baby, and then back to Antonia as she reached her hand out for her to grasp. Antonia grasped the little girl's hand and closed her eyes for a second, rubbing her thumb over the little girl's wrist.

Melody pulled her hand back reluctantly. "I'm sorry." She signed to Antonia, watching as she tipped her head slightly. "I'm sorry I was bad." She signed, glancing to Ace, he nodded and shrugged a bit. She then looked back to Antonia. "That's my baby brother." She signed, watching Antonia smile at her, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"It is your baby brother." She signed back, speaking it out loud. "Christopher Maxwell Fitzgerald." She signed, without speaking it, Melody grinned.

"What was that?" Booth asked. "What did you say?" He asked, glancing to Temperance who was smiling, and Ace, who was shaking his head.

"Toni." Ace shook his head. "Toni, you didn't have to do that." He said, his lower lip slipping between his teeth as he tried to control his emotions. It had been an extremely long day, and this information was enough to almost make him break down.

"It was decided months ago." Antonia said, glancing to Aiden.

"What?" Booth asked. "What was decided?"

"Antonia, it's a beautiful name." Temperance said softly, watching as Aiden pulled the bottle from the baby's lips, listening to his soft protest, he continued to dote on the baby.

"What is it? What's the name? I don't… I couldn't… Come on!" Booth grunted.

"It's Christopher." Ace said, glancing to Booth, he said with a bit of a chuckle. "They named him Christopher Maxwell."

"We'll probably call him Max so it's not confusing, but we felt that Christopher was a good, strong name, and it has a lot of meaning in our family." Antonia said glancing to Temperance, who smiled tenderly. "And of course Maxwell is for Oompa." She whispered. "I miss him so much." She swallowed hard. "I wish he was here with us."

"I'm honored, Antonia... Aiden." Ace said, reaching his hand out to her, she grasped hold of his hand tightly as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I am very, very honored." He whispered.

"I love you, Ace." She whispered. "We all love you." She said, smiling to Melody, who had rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, kid." He said, leaning down, he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for getting me to the hospital today." She said, looking up into his dark eyes, she could see the tender happiness at her safety within their depths. "You saved me today." She whimpered. "You saved both of us." She whispered, glancing to the baby.

"You saved all of us." Aiden said, looking up at Ace sincerely. "I owe you so much."

"You owe me nothing." Ace said, pointedly. "We're all even, you got it?" He said, watching as she nodded tenderly. He took a step back as everyone admired the new baby, Melody resting her head on his shoulder as he held her securely to his chest. He sighed and watched the young family before him, and his friend across the room looking proudly at his growing family. He felt a hand slip into his and looked down at Temperance, her eyes focused on his.

He squeezed her hand and smiled down to her, a proud grin on his face as he sighed happily as he looked on at his family.


	27. Meltdown

The hour had grown late, and Antonia was falling asleep in her bed, as Temperance held her new grandchild in her arms, watching him sleep as she rocked gently side to side. Aiden had a sleepy Melody on his lap, her mask long since dropped from her face as she leaned back against his chest, and Ace and Booth chitchatted with Aiden as he gently rocked the little girl in his arms. He was clearly exhausted, but the company was nice and peaceful, and he was dreading having to go home alone.

"Well, I should probably get home." Ace said, glancing at his watch. "Rebecca had to work late, but she's probably home by now." He groaned as he stretched. "I'm exhausted. I've had a seriously busy day." He smirked over at Antonia, giving him a playful glare from her bed. "Get some rest, kid." He said, walking toward the bed, he reached his hand to her and she grasped it tightly. "And don't forget to breathe." He said with a wink, smiling at her laugh.

"I won't forget." She said, squeezing his hand, her voice was low and gravely, full of the exhaustion that she was so clearly feeling. "I love you, Christopher." She said sincerely.

"I love you too, Antonia." He said softly as he released his hand and stepped to Aiden, crouching down in front of Melody. "Hey kid." He said, signing the same to Melody as she watched his eyes. "I am your friend, forever." he signed to her, watching the sleepy smile on her face. "I love you." He said, leaning up to kiss her cheek, she smiled at him.

"I love you, Ape." She signed, watching his faux shocked look, she gave him a little giggle. "I am your friend." She signed back, smiling as he smiled to her. "Forever."

"Aiden. Congratulations." Ace said, holding his hand out to the other man, his handshake was strong and his smile was thankful. "Get some sleep while you can, because soon you won't be getting any."

"Thanks, Ace. For everything. Goodnight." Aiden said with a smile.

Ace then said goodbye to Temperance and Booth, ran his finger over the baby's hand as he smiled at Antonia again, and looked back at the baby. "Goodnight, little prince." He said softly, and then excused himself.

"I suppose we should probably get going too, Bones." Booth said, yawning slightly as he stood up to stretch.

"I suppose." She sighed, still admiring the sleeping baby.

"You can stay, Mom." Antonia said sleepily, she glanced to Aiden. "Dad can take Aiden home with him." She said, watching Aiden open his eyes, as he had been dozing, he gave her a sleepy smirk. "I love you." She said sleepily.

"I love you." He mumbled back.

"We have to take Melody home, get her to bed." Booth said, watching as Temperance stood and carefully placed the sleeping baby in his bassinet.

"Will you bring her to see me tomorrow?" Antonia asked, as her mother approached Antonia's bedside.

"No." Booth said, his tone a bit indignant. "Today was special, but no more until the investigation is over, Antonia."

"That's stupid." Antonia grunted.

"We were going to have her with us when you had the baby anyway." Temperance said, kissing her daughter on her temple. "Everything is going to work out. We saw the pediatrician, he indicated there were no injuries."

"Of course there were no injuries." Antonia said, balling her fist angrily. "I want to see her tomorrow. Please?" She said, tears forming in her eyes as her mother pushed her hair back from her face.

"We will reassess your condition tomorrow, and I will speak with Miss Martin about visitation." Temperance said, watching the anger drain from Antonia's face. She wasn't being petulant, she just wanted it to be considered.

"Bones, no." Booth said, shaking his head. "This has to be done by the book. I don't want someone coming back and saying that we did something wrong. I don't want this to get messed up for them." He said, watching Temperance turn and lift an eyebrow at him. "I just don't want it to get messed up."

"It will not hurt to speak to Miss Martin." Temperance said seriously, her pointed expression was meant to stop Booth's argument, as she flashed him her 'we will talk about this later', expression. "She has her psychological evaluation on Saturday, and after that everything will be clearer."

"Thank you, Mom." Antonia whispered.

Temperance turned toward Antonia and took her hand. "I need you to rest and recover. I need you at the lab. I can't handle these FBI agents for too long without you." She said, smiling tenderly at Antonia. She turned toward Melody. "Are you ready to go, little girl?" Temperance signed to the sleepy girl, whose eyes opened wide as she shook her head, grasping hold of Aiden tightly.

"No." She grunted, burying herself into Aiden, avoiding Temperance's eyes.

"I wish they never taught her that word." Aiden muttered as he tried to peel her from his shirt. She clawed at him and tried to climb away from Temperance as she reached for him.

"Alright, alright. I'll get her, Bones." Booth said, stepping forward as he reached for the little girl. As soon as he touched her to pick her up, she started to shout. "Oh, here we go." He was able to pull her from Aiden's lap, but she started to struggle and shout.

"Dad! Just let her go!" Antonia exclaimed, watching as he tried to wrestle with the little girl. "Dad, let her go." She said, her anxiety ramping up dramatically as she watched Aiden try to help Booth, tried to get him to release her. The baby was suddenly pulled from his peaceful slumber and began to cry. "No." Antonia said with a sob, knowing that she couldn't get up to soothe the baby, she needed someone to bring him to her.

"For God's sake!" Booth exclaimed as he tried to wrangle the wriggling and angry little girl, who managed to get out of his grasp. She fell to the floor in a heap and suddenly ran for the bed, trying desperately to scramble onto it to Antonia. Aiden stood up and tried to lift her into his arms, feeling her body contort and kick at him, he turned her around and she came face to face with him. As soon as she saw his eyes she stopped, her body went limp as she started to breathe heavily, fear flashing over her features.

Booth moved to reach for her, seeing an opportunity in this moment of calm. "No." Aiden said, his voice resolute as he turned and set the little girl in the chair that he had just vacated. "Can one of you please hand the baby to Antonia, please?" He said, crouching down toward Melody, she immediately looked down. He placed his finger on her chin, watching as she looked up into his eyes. "Melody." He signed.

"You don't want me anymore." She signed to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You don't want me." She sniffled.

"That is not true. I love you." He signed, his motions sharp and serious.

"You don't want me! Stop lying!" She signed angrily. "You don't want me!"

He could hear the baby being calmed by Antonia, and felt all of the fight that he had in him start to rise. "Stop telling me what I want!" He signed to her. "No more lying, no more fighting!" He signed. "You are the one that doesn't want me!" He signed.

"No!" She signed angrily, more tears streaking her face. "No! No! No!" She leapt from the chair to confront him.

"You made your own decision!" He said to her, watching the defiance in her eyes start to fade, instead her eyes were filled with despair at his anger. "You were the one taken away from us! I wasn't the one that gave you away! This is you, all you."

"Aiden." Antonia whispered.

"I am bad!" Melody signed.

"No." Aiden said. "Not bad. You are wrong. I have never touched you. I have never hurt you. You hurt me!" He said, his voice full of anger as he signed to her. "You are a little girl. You should be loved and taken care of. You deserve to be taken care of. You deserve to be happy!" He signed.

"I can't be happy!" She signed back to him, her eyes directly on his, completely unaware of the other eyes that were on them both.

"Why not? Why can't you be happy? Give me one good reason!" He signed, his eyes boring into hers, he said, signing it with her with immense emotion. "One good reason!"

"Because everyone I have ever loved left and went to heaven!" She signed, as a sob bubbled up from her chest. "Every time I go to sleep, someone I love goes to heaven! I don't want you to go to heaven! I don't want you to die! I love you!" She signed frantically, starting to step backwards. "Please don't die."

"I'm not going anywhere." He signed, reaching forward, he took her hand. "Ant is not going anywhere."

She sniffled, swiping her nose and her tears with her sleeve as she continued to cry, staring into his eyes, waiting for him to disappear.

"Aiden." Antonia whispered, her voice forcing its way into his brain, into his reality.

"I love you." He signed to Melody. He lifted her into his arms, her head dropping to his shoulder as he turned around to face the three people who had witnessed everything. There was an intense silence that seemed to permeate every molecule in the room, but for the little girl's sobs, a tension that seemed to fly away with the sniffles and tears of the little girl now holding him tightly. He hadn't realized it, but he had tears running down his own cheeks, and choked on his own sob as he closed his eyes and held her to him. "It's been a really, really long day." He swallowed as he watched Antonia let out a slight laugh, tears running down her cheek as she watched him falter slightly.

"Aiden." Temperance whispered, seeing the pain in his eyes as he carefully moved toward Booth. Gently, he lifted the girl into his arms, her face red from her tears, her eyes on Aiden as Booth held her. He wiped the tears from her face with his hands, holding her cherubic face in his hands. He pulled his hands from her cheeks and kissed her nose gently.

"Listen to me. Daddy will see you soon." He signed. "Let Pops and Nana tuck you in, tell you a story, and daddy will see you soon. We have to watch over your baby brother." He signed. "Is that okay? Is it okay if you stay with Pops and Nana, and Mommy and Daddy watch over Christopher for you?"

"Keep him safe?" She signed.

"Of course." He said, leaning forward to kiss her nose. "I promise I will be safe, Mommy will be safe. Only sweet dreams for you." He signed, leaning forward to kiss her nose. "If you get scared or worried, tell Pops you want to talk to me. I have my phone." He said, reminding her of their video chats.

She smiled slightly at the reminder, her eyes falling across the room at Antonia, holding Christopher to her as he slept. Booth walked toward her, with Melody. "I love you, Mommy." She signed gently. "I love you, Christopher." She signed toward the baby.

"Mommy loves you, with her whole heart." Antonia signed. "Be a good girl for your Pops, please." She signed as best as she could, though she spoke the words to the little girl. Booth leaned her forward, and she gently wrapped her arms around Antonia awkwardly, dropping a kiss on her cheek. He stood up straight, and Melody gave Antonia a sweet, sad smile. "I will see you soon, baby girl."

"I love you, Dad." Antonia said, catching her father's eye as he stood with Melody.

"I love you, Antonia." He said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I love you, my littlest guy." He whispered, touching the baby's cheek tenderly with his fingertip. "Sweet dreams." He said softly, turning to see that Aiden had pulled Melody's coat from the chair, he gently helped her into it, leaning in to drop a kiss on her cheek. "Go home and get some sleep." He said, his voice taking on a serious tone as Aiden nodded.

"Yeah, yeah." He said with a sigh.

Temperance walked around Booth and put her arms around Aiden, surprising him with the quick motion, she gave him a hug and then pulled back to take his face in her hands as he looked into her eyes. "You're a good man, Aiden." She said softly, watching the slight smile on his lips. "Try to get some sleep if you can." She said softly.

"I will." He nodded. "Goodnight." He said softly.

"Goodnight." She and Booth said, as slowly, they made their way from the room, disappearing down the hallway with a longing backwards look.

Aiden stood staring at the door for the longest time, his breathing a bit shallow, his eyes drooping with exhaustion. After a moment or two, he realized that Antonia was trying to get his attention. "Huh?" He mumbled, looking toward her, she gave him a slight smile.

"Did you even realize that today was the anniversary of our first kiss?" She whispered, watching a slow, brilliant smile lift onto his lips.

"Is it?" He asked, feeling a warmth in his heart as he took a step toward her. He leaned onto the bed, very carefully putting his arm around her as he kissed her temple. "He's quite the anniversary gift, if you ask me." He said, listening to her slight giggle, as he watched their son sleep in her arms.


	28. Home Alone

**Thursday, December 27th- 10:00pm**

Aiden managed to move himself onto Antonia's bed as much as possible, his head resting on one of her pillows as she held the sleeping baby in her arms. His feet were hanging awkwardly off the side of the bed, his eyes closed as he ran his fingers over Antonia's arm gently. "You have to go home." She said tenderly, noting that the movement of his hand on her skin didn't change, and his eyes didn't open. "Aiden?" She said softly.

"Mm..." He grumbled, still keeping his eyes closed.

"You need to go home, Aiden."

"I don't want to go home." He mumbled. "Home is quiet and lonely, and you're not there."

"You need to feed the dog." She said softly.

"Huh?" He said suddenly, lifting his head to see the smile on her face, he narrowed his eyes. "We don't have a dog." He said, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand, he let out a big yawn. "Do we?" He asked, watching her eyes sparkle as she giggled. His head dropped back on the pillow.

"I need to go to sleep, and you need quality sleep." Antonia said tenderly. "Please go home."

"I like this bed." He mumbled. "It has a blanket, a pillow, and two of my favorite people in it."

"I love you, but you won't get any sleep if you stay here." She whispered, kissing his forehead, he turned his head and pushed slightly into her. "Please go home and get some sleep." She whispered. The door to the hospital room opened, and a nurse walked in, sending Antonia's eyes up in a pleading stare. The nurse shook her head and smiled politely. "Tell him to go home."

"Go home." The nurse said, reaching for the baby, Antonia handed him over gently and gave her the rundown of any feedings or changings in the past couple of hours.

Aiden looked up at the nurse with a grumpy face. "I don't want to go home."

"You know." She said with a slight smile. "I deal with babies all day, and it appears that the biggest whiners are always the daddies." She said, listening to Antonia's giggle. "Give the woman some peace and quiet." The nurse said, trying to sound stern.

"See, she's kicking you out. Right? He has to leave?" Antonia said, watching the nurse smile.

"Yes. Visiting hours are over." She said in an unconvincing tone.

"You're lying." Aiden grumbled, trying to sit up. "They said I could stay the night if I wanted." He mumbled. "I was going to sleep right over there in that chair." He said, pointing across the room.

"An hour ago, you literally referred to that chair as a medieval torture device." Antonia said, listening to the nurse's snort. "Aiden, please go home and sleep in our bed." She said, reaching forward to touch his hand, he turned toward her and made a face. "It would make me feel better." She sighed.

"Master manipulator."

"Obstinate ogre." She grunted.

"Control freak."

"Stubborn scientist." He mumbled, pulling his legs from the bed, his feet hit the floor and he stood up and stretched, yawning as he turned, watching the nurse look over Antonia's vitals. He turned around and yawned again, watching as the nurse excused herself from the room.

"Can you bring me my laptop tomorrow, and..."

"I will bring you a book, and a notepad with a pen. I will bring you a piece of pie from the diner and a cheeseburger. I will bring you a change of clothes and any other non-work related items." He shrugged. "You're not going to be doing work from your hospital bed, Tex."

"Aiden." She whined his name, allowing herself to stretch it into several syllables.

"You need to rest." He said, kissing her temple. "I will discuss the case with you, but no chatting with your scientist boyfriend, and no spying on your bug and slime guy." He said, watching her lip push out stubbornly. "And I've already discussed it with them, so don't think of asking them to bring you anything. You have to heal, and you have to keep this guy happy." He said, looking in on the baby.

"What about this guy?" She asked, reaching for his hand, he stepped toward her and took her hand in his, lifting it to his lips to kiss it tenderly. "Is he happy?"

"He is... full." Aiden said, taking a slow, deep breath, cradling her hand in his. "His brain is full of all kinds of things right now. We have to talk about Melody at some point, not now obviously, but I am feeling a lot of things. Right now I'm happy." He said, rolling his head as he sighed. "... and exhausted, and lucky and concerned, and scared, terrified, and..."

"A little hungry?" She asked, watching his nose scrunch as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, a little hungry." He said back to her, watching as she leaned her head back on the pillow. "I will go and let you rest." He said, watching her eyes close and open slowly. "I promise that I will be here in the morning." He said running his fingers over her temple, she watched him carefully.

"You're going to go home?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I'm going to go home and see if I can get some sleep." He said softly. "I'm very proud of you, and I am so glad that you're alright. I was a basket case for a little while today."

"You're really not known for your coolness under pressure." She teased him playfully.

"Not when it comes to you, no." He said, watching her eyes for another moment or two. "Rest. Call me if you need me."

"What if you're talking to Melody?" She teased.

"I'll conference you in." he laughed, leaning forward to kiss her tenderly, feeling her hand rest on his neck as she held him securely to her, deepening the kiss for a moment. He rested his head on her forehead and smiled at her. "You're beautiful." He whispered.

"Get out of here." She said, kissing him again.

"I'm getting mixed signals." He teased, standing up straight. He took a step to the side and looked down into the bassinet at the sleeping boy. "Sweet dreams, little guy." He said softly, running his finger over the baby's cheek. "It was so great to meet you today." He whispered, looking up at Antonia. "It's okay to whisper now, right?"

"Yes." She giggled. "I love you, Aiden."

"I love you, Tex. Take good care of him, and you."

"I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." He whispered as he grabbed his jacket and backed his way toward the door, nearly tripping over himself as he aimed a finger gun at her. She grinned and aimed at him, pretending to shoot him, he grabbed his heart and stumbled playfully out of the door as he made his way out of the ICU, keeping eye contact with her until he couldn't any longer.

* * *

As soon as he entered the elevator, Aiden could feel his mood dropping off like a rock off a cliff. He turned around, watching the doors close in front of him and suddenly he understood Antonia's aversion to the small, closed in space. He was alone in the elevator, and he could feel the tightness in his chest, he could feel his heart pounding as he stared at the panel of numbers. He pushed the button for the lobby, gritting his teeth as he waited for the sound of the door opening, feeling the light jerking of the machinery as it carried him downstairs.

The bell dinged and he stepped off the elevator quickly, hoping for some relief on solid ground, in the expansive lobby, but found none. Immediately, his legs began to carry him legs quickly across the floor toward the doors, toward his car, toward being even more alone. He was now grinding his teeth, his thoughts on Antonia's ordeal, and Melody's complete breakdown, and how neither of them would be in the dark, empty house when he arrived. For a split second, he wished that they did have a dog, just so that he'd have someone, something to come home to.

He stepped across the floor, slipping his jacket onto himself, he checked the pocket to ensure his tie was still there and grabbed his keys. He stepped outside and was immediately smacked by the cold. He let out a slight grumble as he made his way across the parking lot to where Charlie had told him he had parked it. He climbed into the vehicle and sighed, resting his hands on the wheel for a moment as he sighed. His attention was suddenly jerked to the buzzing of his phone, indicating an incoming text message. He pressed the button to open it, and a bright smile lit up his face. Antonia had sent him a selfie of she and Christopher, the tiny baby's eyes were open slightly as she grinned tiredly into the camera. His lips curled up just slightly. He read the next message that came in, and let out a gentle laugh. 'I say it's a smile for daddy... could be gas. We love you, Tex and Max.'

He smiled as he responded. 'Your smile, or his?', laughing when she sent him a response with a picture of her sticking her tongue out at him. He texted back her some love, and then started up the car, feeling a little lighter and a little less alone, making the slow, quiet trip back to their house.

* * *

When he arrived home, he stepped through the door and could see from the disarray in the house that everything had simply been dropped that afternoon when Ace had rushed Antonia to the hospital. He walked through the house toward the table, turning lights on as he walked and he could see that her laptop was still open, papers and notes beside it. He smiled slightly at the lost link on the computer screen with the lab, and shook his head as he remembered that morning when he had been in the lab, his heart rate kicking up a little when he thought of the panic in Charlie's voice when he had stepped in that afternoon. He walked through toward the bathroom, wondering to himself how a house could be so silent, when it was usually filled with so much movement and happiness.

He flicked on the bathroom light, and immediately felt his heart drop into his stomach. There was a stain on the floor from Antonia. Blood on the floor. He could feel his entire body react to the sight, and while it wasn't a lot, he knew exactly what had happened, whose it was, and why it was there. "No." He whimpered to himself as he stepped out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, he started to pace a little. "No, no." He shook his head as he tried to calm himself down. He knew she was okay, he knew that everything had worked out, but seeing her blood on the floor only succeeded in reminding him how close he had come to losing her and the baby. He suddenly turned sharply, and walked quickly for the door, grabbing his keys from the table by the door, he took off out of the house, climbed back into his car, and quickly took off down the road with no destination.

Aiden drove for over two hours, around the city and into the suburbs, his mind racing between one thing to the next. He thought of Antonia, and their relationship, about how fast and feverishly they had fallen for one another. He thought of his little boy, the child that they had created out of love and laughter, and who had made his entrance into this world as dramatically and as suddenly as Aiden's relationship had been with his mother.

He thought of Melody, his other girl. He thought of the first day they met, with her sitting so tiny and broken on the couch in Temperance's office. He thought of later that day when he agreed that he and Antonia would take her, knowing full well that he and Antonia already had a child on the way. He thought of the look on her face when he told her he was going to find a ring for Antonia, and the way she clung to him on that fourth of July when fireworks burst into the sky at the Jeffersonian picnic. This child who had said she had never seen fireworks before, clinging to him as if she were his, looking into his eyes as her blue eyes sparkled and back to the fireworks again. This child who had survived not just the death of a mother, but a death of adoptive parents, and a kidnapping that could have gone so wrong if she hadn't been with Antonia.

He thought of the panic when they went missing, knowing that his entire world was buckled into that car and taken somewhere. He thought of the phone call for them to go out and gather them, and the discovery that Antonia and Melody had somehow gotten away. He thought of the moment that he rolled that apple across the floor and that little hand that reached out for it, the way she tackled him when she saw him again. He thought of the look on Antonia's face when she saw him again, and the feeling of her in his arms once again, the relief and love that he felt when he held her tightly to him that evening.

He thought of the beach, the way that Melody pushed her toes into the sand and looked up at him, a grin across her face as she signed to him that she had never seen the ocean, she had never been on the beach before. He thought of the laughter and happiness in the swimming pool, another luxury that she had never experienced. He thought of the phone call in the middle of the night when she called him, and while it made Antonia and Ace panic, it gave Aiden a sense of belonging, of love, of peace knowing that she loved him, that she trusted him and missed him.

He thought of all of the wonderful things that she had experienced since being in their care, all of the preparation of the baby, school, and new words. He thought of the joy in her face when she saw that she was going to have her very own room, all the while not realizing the darkness that was lurking beneath her smile, the memories that she harbored, and the fears that she held so close to her heart.

He pulled the car sharply into a driveway, looking up at the house looming above him, knowing that he couldn't go inside, it still held something precious to him. He thought of a story that Antonia had told him, of when she was a little girl, and her father would visit her. He remembered the soft and tender way she told the story, the way she referred to her father as Deuce. He remembered the wistfulness in her voice, and the secret smile on her lips as she told him the story of St. Christopher, about the medal and her father, and how Ace had been their St. Christopher. She told him how he was always carrying their burdens on his back when they were too weak or too afraid to do it for themselves. He was always there, and is always there for them, more than an uncle, and more of a guardian, worthy of sharing their son's name.

He found himself walking on the crunching snow, down the small path to the backyard. He stood where he had stood the night before, his eyes focusing on the window above him, the window where his little girl lay sleeping, hopefully dreaming of her baby brother, and of happier things.

He watched the window for what felt like forever, feeling the biting cold on his skin, his fingers like icicles as he closed his eyes and focused on the warmth that his family brought him. He walked to the back porch, settling on the top step as he focused on the ground, closing his eyes as he sighed, trying to ward off the sad and alone feeling that was threatening him. He kept his eyes closed and pictured Antonia, pictured Melody's smile, and his newest addition. He didn't hear the door open behind him, or the light that poured from the warmth inside. He didn't even look up as the shadow of the person behind him walked up to him. He did, however, feel the strong hand of the man who grabbed his shoulder, yanking at him as he yelped, and the arms that shoved him into the house without a word, the door closing behind him.


	29. Night Talk

**Friday, December 28th- 1AM**

Booth swung Aiden into the house, watching as he stumbled slightly and caught his footing, looking at the other man as he stood looking across from him. "Geez, Booth." He said, trying to read the look on the other man's face.

"Care to explain to me why you're sitting on my back porch in the middle of the night freezing yourself to death when you have a perfectly fine back porch of your own that you could be freezing yourself to death on?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He tipped his head slightly and watched as Aiden gave him a bit of a desperate look. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, no. I don't know." He said, lifting his hand to his forehead, he looked across at Booth. "I am completely unprepared and lost. I have no idea what I'm doing. I…I almost lost them today, Booth." He said, trying to control his emotions. "I almost lost both of them today. Another half hour in that house, and they'd both be gone." He said. "I can't stop thinking about that, or about what Melody said, or just… My mind just won't turn off. It won't even slow down." He said, pacing slightly.

"She sent you home to sleep, didn't she?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Aiden replied, glancing toward the door to the living room as he stopped pacing, he looked back to Booth.

"I don't know how they think that we can sleep after a day like that. Bones did the same thing after Grace was born, but at least then I had Parker and Antonia as a distraction." He said, watching Aiden swallow hard, trying to breathe slowly. "You were here last night too, weren't you?" Booth asked. He paused only for a moment. "Before you lie to me, I just want you to know that it was either you, or bigfoot, because you're the only two creatures on earth with feet that big, and I'm fairly certain bigfoot doesn't wear sneakers."

"I wasn't going to lie." Aiden said defensively, though it appeared to be just a little too defensive. "I did come here last night."

"You were checking on her." He said, knowing that it was not a question.

"I couldn't sleep." He said softly. "I mean, Tex was finally sleeping, and I just..."

"Hey, you don't have to explain it to me." Booth shrugged. "She's your kid and you love her. I understand completely." He said softly. "Come in, sit down." He said, nodding toward the living room. "I'll get us a couple of drinks."

"Booth, I don't..."

"Just go in the living room and sit on the couch and shut your trap." Booth said. "If you're going to lurk around my house in the middle of the night, you're going to have to deal with the consequences."

"Yes, sir." Aiden said, curling his lip up slightly at Booth's glare as he pulled his shoes off, and shuffled into the next room.

* * *

Booth stepped into the living room with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He watched as Aiden sat on the couch, his long legs stretched out, his head back as he closed his eyes. Booth stepped to the couch and set the glasses on the table, watching the younger man's eyes open as he sucked in a deep breath. "I understand that you're a fan of a good glass of whiskey." He said, a slight smile playing at his lips.

"Gracie." He grumbled, remembering the day that she had hauled him from the Founding Fathers when he was wallowing in self-pity.

"My kids don't keep much from me, especially when it has something to do with people they care about." Booth said, pouring a glass for himself, and one for Aiden.

"Booth, I really shouldn't. I'm going to have to go home, and..."

"You're not going home tonight. You're staying here. There's no point in going back to an empty house, so just relax and enjoy the drink. You can sleep on the couch tonight, or one of the spare beds upstairs." He said, holding his glass out to him. He lifted his own glass to the young man and smiled a slight smile. "To surviving." He said, watching the younger man's eyebrow lift curiously. "To us surviving, them surviving… and well, us surviving them." He said with a bit of smile.

"To surviving." Aiden nodded in agreement, clinking his glass with Booth's, he sat back on the couch and sipped the drink.

"I don't usually have a drink at home. It's usually out with Bones and Ace after a case." Booth said softly.

"I don't usually drink, ever. Special occasions, maybe wine." Aiden shrugged. "That one time earlier this year was a rare slip up, and it was just me feeling sorry for myself. I still feel guilty about it."

"Ace said something a while ago that you said to him, about why you don't drink." Booth said, watching Aiden's eyes look up into his quickly. "I told him to lay off and leave you alone about it."

"I appreciate it." He said, sipping the drink, he stared into the glass for a few seconds, swirling it around.

"I never drink with my kids around, even now that they're adults. JV has spent so much time in my house, he may as well be one of my kids, so I definitely don't feel comfortable drinking around him." Booth shrugged. "I'm just saying… I'm glad you're part of our family." He said, catching Aiden's eye as he sat back slightly.

"To family." Aiden said, holding his glass out, he smiled as Booth clinked his glass with his, and laughed a little. "I love this family." Aiden admitted. "You're all honest with one another, no bullshit, you know?"

"I hate bullshit." Booth grunted.

"Me too." Aiden said, getting lost in his glass as he started to think about everything that had happened in the past year. The smile faded from his face as he spaced out a bit as he felt the warmth of the liquor warming his stomach, lulling him down from the anxiety he was feeling.

Booth watched Aiden stare at the amber liquid in his glass for a moment, his eyes focused on it as he took another sip. The younger man looked up to see Booth watching him and the corner of his lip twitched up slightly. "Thank you for talking to me today, talking some sense into me." He sighed.

"It's no problem. Sometimes you need a little shot of reality to talk you down from the cliff. You did very well today under the circumstances." Booth said, sitting back on the couch with his glass in his hand. He sighed and took another sip. "Though I have to say, if one of my girls gets pregnant again, Ace is going to be banned from being near them." He said, letting out a slight laugh. He watched Aiden's gaze move to him. "Ace was there when Bones went into early labor with Grace… and then with Antonia? I don't think I want to take that risk again." He let out a laugh, listening to the slight laugh coming from Aiden. "Bones was on strict bed rest, and she… as she does, became extremely passionate about something and went to confront Ace about it. She went into labor in the parking garage at the Hoover."

"Seriously?" Aiden asked, cringing slightly.

"Toni and Parker were with her." He nodded. "It was crazy. Absolutely insane." He sighed. "Bones had been hurt very early in her pregnancy, back injury, so she was at a greater risk of issues, or whatever. The baby was putting pressure on her spinal column, and they had to do an emergency C-section. Bones was in danger, the baby was in danger." He sighed. "Grace was in pretty bad shape. Her lungs were underdeveloped, and she had a feeding tube at one point. She still has mild asthma, and she had seizures when she was younger, though she's grown out of them. She is one hell of a fighter though." He said, staring at the swirling liquid in his glass, he glanced to Aiden, and watched the attention that he was giving him, his eyes focused sharply.

"Tiny and fierce." Aiden said, holding up his glass to Booth.

"Tiny and fierce." Booth said with a laugh, clinking his glass against Aiden's. He poured a little more for each of them.

"You're not upset about the name, are you?" Aiden asked, watching Booth's slight smile as he shook his head and set his glass down, pouring a little more into it. "I think Tex was a little worried that you'd feel left out, or hurt."

"No." He laughed lightly. "Absolutely not. I already have one kid named after me. I think that's enough for now. The name Christopher has a lot of meaning in our family, not just Ace. I couldn't think of a better person for him to be named after, honestly. And Max…" Booth sighed. "Max was… he was a very unique individual, to say the very least. Has she told you anything about him?" He asked, sitting back and shifting to look at Aiden, who seemed to be melting into the cushions as he spoke, his exhaustion written all over his face and movements. It was a wonder he still had his eyes open.

"She said he was Doctor Brennan's father, that Doctor Brennan and Max had kind of a weird relationship, and that you and he were usually at odds." Aiden shrugged. "Sounds about right for a father in law." He mumbled, glancing to Booth, he could see the amused look on his face. "Present company included." He smirked.

Booth let out a chuckle, shaking his head. "Well, I don't really have quite the past that Max had, though I have led a unique life, Max was a career criminal. Robbery, accused murderer, abandoned his kids when Bones was just a teenager." He said, thoughtfully taking a drink. "It took quite a few years for Bones to trust him again, for me to trust him at all. He was a crappy father, a questionable human being, but he was one hell of a grandfather to Antonia." Booth sighed. "Well, both of the girls, and he was always good to Parker and Seeley, but Antonia was his girl. Antonia could do no wrong in Max's eyes. Maybe he was trying to make up for the time he missed with Bones." Booth shrugged. "She adored Max, and was devastated by his death, slipped into a depression." Booth swallowed hard, glancing to Aiden, who was nodding as he stared into his glass. "Toni has this way of developing mental blocks that are kind of like phobias. I mean, she's not literally afraid of elevators, or closed in spaces, or hospitals." He said with a sigh.

"She just avoids them when she can." Aiden nodded. "It'd be like us avoiding a circus because there's a possibility of clowns." He said with a snort, moving his eyes to Booth, he gained the glare he was looking for.

"She told you that?" He asked, coughing a bit on his sip of his drink.

"We talk, a lot." Aiden nodded, still chuckling to himself for a moment. "It's cool. I hate clowns too." He shrugged. "Those bastards are insincere."

Booth recovered and let out a laugh. "I'll drink to that." He said, holding up his glass as they toasted their mutual feelings on the subject.

"She avoids things." Aiden said suddenly, settling in as he sighed. He glanced to Booth and the other man nodded knowingly. "She bottles things up until they explode."

"It's a lot better than it used to be." Booth nodded. "How did you get her to start using the elevator anyway?" He asked curiously, watching as Aiden grinned to himself and glanced to Booth.

"I asked her why she didn't like them, and she said that it was a fear of being stuck in one. So, I taught her how to escape an elevator into the elevator shaft." He said, shrugging when Booth let out a laugh.

"You taught her how to climb out of an elevator?" He laughed. "Did you demonstrate?"

"No." He laughed. "It was purely just an exercise in knowing that it was possible. I also told her that if she was afraid of it falling, then she could calculate the speed and velocity from specific heights, based on what happened to the elevator and could determine the scale and possible injuries. I shared with her the statistics on elevator malfunctions including rescue times."

"You schooled her on her fears." Booth said with a chuckle. "You beat her at her own squinty scientist game."

"Logic didn't work, so I went scientific and factual, and it worked." He shrugged. "She also will look into my eyes when we're on an elevator, focus directly on me. I think it calms her." He said, feeling a bit of a blush in his cheeks.

"Bones does that, usually when she's trying to make a point, and I'm being stubborn." Booth laughed. "I call it the Brennan power play." Booth said with a bit of a chuckle. He glanced to Aiden's glass and noticed it was empty. He lifted the bottle and Aiden shook his head.

"No more." Aiden said. "I'm good." He smiled slightly. "Any more, and I'm going to pass out right here in the middle of our conversation." He said honestly, watching as Booth smiled slightly at him. "Can I ask you a question, about Melody?" he asked softly, watching as the other man nodded his head slightly. "Do you think her nightmares are what is fueling this behavior? I know that Tex used to have nightmares. How do we get Melody to trust us?"

"Well…" Booth said, thinking for a moment. "Toni's nightmares were related to things that specifically happened to her. She said she would see things, or feel things that she could see and feel from her trauma, and that she woke up, that she could still feel it." He said, swallowing hard. "I can relate to it, I mean… I've had trauma that I've relived. The plane explosion, rescuing Toni." He said, staring at his nearly empty glass of whiskey. "She's trying to save you, Aiden. She's thinks she's some kind of jinx." He said.

"She thinks that bad things follow her." Aiden said, thinking about it for a moment. "How do we convince her otherwise?"

"It's not about convincing. It's about seeing the truth. She needs to see her own strength, and the strength of those around her before she can move on from this. She knows that Antonia has been vulnerable, the baby… the baby is defenseless. She thinks that by making these accusations, that she can be removed from the situation, and everything will be made better, that you will be safe. She's sacrificing herself for your safety."

"That's not fair to her."

"She's not thinking about it in terms of fairness, she's thinking about it in terms of survival and safety of those that she loves." Booth replied. "She hasn't proved to herself that she's not a jinx. She hasn't proved to herself that these things that happen aren't happening because of her."

"What if we can prove to her that it's not true?" Aiden asked, setting the glass down on the table, he cleared his throat. "What if there is some way to prove to her, that she isn't the reason that bad things happened?"

"She carries a lot of guilt, Aiden. I have no idea how you would do that. Her psych evaluation is here on Saturday. Sweets is coming to town. He's a foster kid too, he can relate somewhat. That might help."

"But he doesn't know her. She needs someone she knows, someone she trusts." Aiden said, watching the defiance rising in Booth's eyes. "I don't mean me or Antonia. I know we can't be there for it, but I will do anything to make these nightmares stop, Booth. I will do anything for her to trust herself again. I need my family back." He whispered, his voice holding a tinge of desperation. "I will do anything I can to get my family back."

"I know you will." Booth nodded. "I want to help."

"Thank you, Booth." Aiden said softly, rubbing his eyes with his fingers, he yawned.

"Get some sleep." Booth said, nudging Aiden with his knuckle as he stood up and grabbed the glasses and the bottle. "You want to stay down here, or take the spare bed?" He stood up and looked down at Aiden.

"I'll just stay down here, try to get out of here before Melody gets up in the morning." He said as he yawned again. "I promised Tex that I'd be at the hospital in the morning."

"Okay. Well, goodnight." Booth said, moving toward the kitchen.

"Night." Aiden mumbled as he leaned back on the couch, pulling the blanket from the back of it. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, finding that his exhaustion mixed with a little whiskey and good conversation were exactly what he needed to knock him out.

* * *

 **Friday December 28- 3:30am**

Aiden wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping, and when he heard the shuffling sound nearby, his eyes popped open. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to remember where he was as everything seemed to rush back at him. He closed his eyes again, listening to the sounds, footsteps on the stairs. They were slow and purposeful, but not the sound of an adult. He opened his eyes slightly and could see that someone was making their way down the stairs slowly. He lay on his side, watching as the small form moved down the steps to the bottom of the stairs, looking around to be sure that everything was still dark.

He could see Melody in the shadows of the room, her lurking figure as she carried her backpack on her shoulder, one step, then another as she made her way toward the fireplace. She passed the couch, not even seeing the lump that was rising from the blanket on its cushions, certainly not expecting that lump to be a person.

She walked to the fireplace, looking up at the mantle, the soft lights from outside illuminating the shiny metal frames. He listened to her tugging at a chair, the larger wingback chair that was beside the fireplace, clearly unaware of the noise it was making. She pushed the chair toward the fireplace, and he watched her climb up onto its seat, just within reach of the mantle. She reached up and gently pulled something from the surface, and turned, sitting down in the chair. He watched her open her backpack, the zipper sliding open easily as she slipped what she had taken inside. She then zipped her bag and then slipped her feet onto the floor, leaving the chair where she had pushed it, she then walked toward the door.

Aiden watched her for several moments as she slipped her boots on, looking toward the stairs now and then to see if anyone was coming. She reached for her coat, hanging on the hook, grunting slightly as she pulled at it, sending a few other coats to the floor before hers fell.

She lifted the coat up, and started to slip it onto her shoulders, carefully zipping it up. He watched her tug at the door knob, realizing that she couldn't get it open. With a growl, she moved toward the same wingback chair that she had used to get on the mantle, and started to push it across the room. He had watched for as long as he could. He stood up and flicked on the light beside the couch, listening to squeaking gasp from the little girl as she stumbled in surprise turning around, her eyes wide as her face went pale, her dark blue eyes staring into his eyes.

"Where do you think you are you going?" He signed, watching her eyes suddenly fill with tears, her breathing rapid, and full of fear. "Melody?" He said out loud, signing to her as she stood frozen, as her brain tried to work out her fight or flight response.


	30. Despair

"Melody!" He signed again, staying beside the couch. He knew that if he took a step forward that it was possible that she would take off. "Where are you going?"

She continued to stare at him, tears in her eyes as she swallowed hard. After a moment or two, the sound of someone walking down the hallway could be heard upstairs, and Aiden didn't indicate that he heard them, he just kept his eyes on the little girl, who continued to stare at him with an intense frozen fear.

"Aiden?" Booth said, as he came into view, he took in the scene before him. Aiden stood by the couch, his hair on end, his hands in front of him as he signed the little girl's name again. Melody stood by the door in her boots and coat, her backpack on the floor beside her, their living room chair having been pushed toward the door. "What's going on?" Booth asked.

"Ask Melody." Aiden signed, looking to Booth, sending the little girl's attention over toward the stairs, she started to breathe a little more erratically, tears falling down her cheeks as she watched the confusion on Booth's face, but the disappointment and frustration on Aiden's face. "Tell Pops where you're going." He signed. He knew if he took a step forward, she would run. "Melody." He signed again.

Suddenly, another set of feet came rapidly down the stairs, and Temperance assessed the entire situation from just that moment. She could see exactly what was going on, but had no idea why the two men were just standing by and not doing anything. "What on earth are you two doing?" She asked, walking around Booth, she went directly for Melody and scooped her up. The little girl's arms wrapped around Temperance and she began to cry into her neck, holding her tightly as she sobbed.

"Bones, what are you doing?" Booth exclaimed.

"What were you two doing? Trying to get a confession out of her? It's the middle of the night! She's six years old! She's upset!"

"She's upset because she got caught." Booth said, approaching Temperance, who took a step back, not allowing Booth to look the little girl in the eyes.

"I don't care." Temperance said angrily.

"She's playing you." Booth said, scratching his head as he took another step toward his wife, but she turned and stormed into the kitchen with Melody, ignoring her husband's exclamation.

Booth remained standing there for a moment, watching as the kitchen door swung closed. He glanced to Aiden, who looked confused. "She's always going to take the kid's side." Booth said, watching Aiden's slow sigh, he picked up the little girl's backpack. "And I'm not just talking about Bones." He said, stepping toward the kitchen, Aiden followed after him.

"Booth, what would have happened if she opened that door?" Aiden asked just before they entered to kitchen.

"The security alarm is on. She might not have been able to hear it, but Bones and I would have been down here before she even stepped over the threshold." Booth assured, watching Aiden nod, a slight smile on his lips as he and Booth stepped into the kitchen.

* * *

When the two men walked into the kitchen, they found Temperance sitting at the table, rocking the little girl gently as she closed her eyes. Her coat and boots had been removed, and Temperance's eyes were closed as she rocked very gently, the little girl's head tucked against her throat as she hummed very softly.

"Don't say anything." She said out loud, keeping her eyes closed as she gently rocked Melody.

Aiden started to open his mouth, and Booth smacked him lightly, shaking his head.

"I just got her to calm down." She said softly.

Aiden stepped toward her, pulling a chair out beside her, he rested his head in his hands as he yawned. Booth watched Temperance rock the little girl for several moments, and she opened her eyes to look up at him. He carefully set her little backpack on the table. Sitting across from Temperance, he kept eye contact with her as he slowly unzipped the backpack. He reached inside and slowly pulled out a framed photo. Turning it over, he showed Temperance the photo of Melody with Aiden and Antonia from Grace's wedding. They were smiling happily as the little girl's mouth was opened in a full belly laugh as Aiden tickled her. Booth looked to Aiden, who stared at the photo, his hands on his temple, his elbows resting on the table. Booth then reached into the bag and pulled out Bonnie the bunny, and next was Deuce. He also pulled out a pack of playing cards, his eyes catching Temperance's as his jaw clenched. There were various items of clothing, socks, and a tiny change purse with ten dollars in it. Booth could see the look of despair on Aiden's face, his teeth gritting together as he tried to keep himself together.

"I think she's sleeping." Temperance whispered.

"I have to go." Aiden said, standing up abruptly.

"Aiden." Temperance said, trying to get his attention.

"No. I shouldn't be here. I have to go." He said, moving toward the back door, he pushed his feet into his shoes.

"Aiden, stop." Temperance said, when Booth reached across and touched her arm. "Booth, he…"

"Let him go." Booth said softly, as Aiden grabbed his jacket from the hook, and quickly disappeared out the back door. "Let him go, Bones."

* * *

Aiden stalked toward the SUV, and with all of the pent up hurt, frustration, and pain he was feeling, he swung his left hand as hard as he could again and again into the side of the car. The intense pain radiated up his arm, but he felt nothing and didn't care about the dent that had graced the side of his vehicle. He climbed into the driver seat, slammed the key into the ignition, and shoved the car into reverse. Without care, he squealed backwards out of the driveway, and slammed on the gas, listening to the satisfying sound of rubber beneath him as his tires slipped on the ice in the road. The SUV fishtailed slightly, but he managed to keep control, as he sped angrily down the road.

He managed to calm himself just enough to drive at a normal pace, knowing that it was possible that he had alcohol in his system. He didn't feel buzzed, but he did feel enraged, and he knew as he drove through the quiet suburban streets, that it was just as bad. He drove with purpose toward his intended destination, and pulled down their road, driving angrily into the driveway, he slammed on the brake and felt the car slide another two or three feet, coming within inches of the garage door.

He pulled his keys out of the car and marched toward the house. His blind anger was driving him as he thought of all of the pain, fear, and betrayal that he had been feeling but keeping inside. He couldn't feel his fingers swelling, or the throbbing pain. He didn't notice how one of his fingers wasn't bent quite the direction that it had been the day before. He didn't notice that when he closed the door it didn't latch. He stomped into the house and into the kitchen, pulling a bucket from beneath the sink he filled it with scalding hot water and soap. He grabbed a cloth and marched angrily with the bucket toward the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door and fell to his knees, uncaring of the sloshing water that dropped out before him, and soaked his clothes.

He shoved his hand into the hot water, pushing the cloth into it, feeling the stinging pain as he began to violently scrub the blood from the floor, trying in vain to keep himself from sobbing. He could feel the pain of his hand, the pain in his heart, mixed with the intense exhaustion that he was experiencing as he put all of his strength into getting Antonia's blood from the floor.

He scrubbed and scrubbed until his fingers were raw, and all trace of the blood was gone from the floor, and instead was swirling through the water in the bucket and soaked into the cloth. Choking on his sobs, he started to feel dizzy, whether it was from the pain or from the exhaustion, he didn't know or care. He shoved himself up and stumbled from the bathroom, leaving the cloth and the bucket behind. He managed to make it in the direction of the couch, but stumbled slightly again, falling forward toward the couch, he missed as his head made contact with the coffee table hard enough to finally send his mind into some degree of peaceful darkness and his body crumpled to the ground, finally at rest.


	31. Auntie G

**Friday, December 28th, 9:00am**

Antonia's eyes focused once again on the windows of the ICU, darting this way and that, watching nurses walk by as she watched for the one person she was hoping to see. She had slept fairly well, though she was becoming increasingly concerned that she hadn't heard from Aiden since the night before. Her focus went back down to the baby in her arms, his brow furrowing as she watched his little hand move up, and settle on his head below his ear as his eyes opened to look up at her.

"You look like your daddy when you do that." She said in a very soft voice, running her finger across his arm as he gurgled a bit and wiggled. "Sweet little guy. I wish he would just get here already." She said, smiling at the baby as she tended to him. She heard the doors to the room open and she looked up eagerly, her expression dropping when she saw her sister enter the room. She was dressed in her uniform, her hat in her hand, her hair up in a ponytail.

"Well, hello to you too." Grace said, stepping toward the bed.

"Sorry." Antonia sighed. "Aiden should have been here by now. I know that I shouldn't worry, and he was extremely exhausted, but I just can't shake a feeling that something is wrong." Antonia babbled as her sister approached the bed, setting her hat on the table, she reached her hands out for the baby. "It appears you're not here to see me anyway."

"I've seen you. But now I want to see this little lump of goodness." She said in a saccharine voice that made Antonia cringe. "Too much?"

"Yeah." Antonia giggled, carefully holding the baby to her sister. "Max." Antonia said softly as Gracie carefully took him into her arms. "This is your Aunt Gracie, or as your cousins call her, Auntie G. You two can share your preemie war stories when you're the smallest in your second grade class, and you're being bullied." Antonia said, watching as Grace looked up from the baby to her sister with a big grin.

"I was the bully in second grade." Grace said, bouncing the baby gently as she stepped back and sat in the chair, listening to her sister's slight laugh. "So Max, huh?"

"Well, Christopher Maxwell." Antonia explained, watching as Gracie just stared at the baby.

"Christopher." Grace smiled, saying the name softly as she watched him settle in her arms. "Has Jack been by to see you? His shift started at six."

"I haven't seen anyone today other than you." She said with a sigh. "They are going to be moving me to regular room in a little while. I was hoping Aiden would be here."

"Have you called him?" Grace asked, looking up at her sister.

"He was supposed to bring me my stuff. I don't even have my cell phone." Antonia sighed.

Grace reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, setting it on the bed. She watched her sister smile gratefully and pick up the phone, punching in the passcode, she dialed, looking up at her sister.

"How do you know my passcode?" Grace asked as Antonia looked up at her curiously.

"I can see from the fingerprint patterns across the screen that you use specific numbers. The spacing and smearing indicate what numbers you use most, combined with the oils on the..." She said, watching Grace narrow her eyes. "Are you kidding me? You've been using mom's birthday for your passcode for the past eight years. It doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure that out." Antonia scoffed as she listened to Aiden's phone ring through to voicemail. "Aiden, it's Tex. Call my room at the hospital when you can." She said, hanging up, she dropped the phone next to her. "Maybe he had to go in for the case." She mumbled to herself.

"Aw, he winked at me." Gracie said, still watching the baby.

"He probably has something in his eye." Antonia grumbled.

"Killjoy." Grace mumbled. "Your mommy is such a grumpy bump when your daddy doesn't answer the phone. What do you say, little guy. Are you going to grow up and be a police man like your Auntie Grace and daddy, or a boring scientist like your mommy?"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd not try to indoctrinate my son." Antonia teased. "I also think it's a little early for career advice, especially since he drinks breast milk, and wets his pants. Though I'm pretty sure Shane was still wearing diapers when you dumped him." Antonia said, listening to her sister's laughter. She noticed the door to the room opening as JV stepped inside. "Who knows, maybe he'll go into something completely beneath his intelligence level and disappoint everyone around him, and become an anesthesiologist." Antonia said with a laugh.

"Cheap shot. No pudding for you." JV said, holding up two pudding cups in his hand, he sat beside Grace.

"Not fair!" Antonia said, holding her hand out toward him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Anesthesiology is a wonderful profession. It's a real gas." She said, watching JV let out a laugh, she grinned as she wiggled her fingers. He placed the pudding cups in her hands and she smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a packaged spoon. "Thank you, Jack." She said, sitting back to dig into her treat. "You're my new favorite."

"He's the hospital pudding fairy." Grace smiled over at him, watching his eyes sparkle as he made a face.

"So, who do we have here?" Jack smiled.

"Max." Grace said, turning the baby so that JV could see him.

"Ah, Max. So you're the one evening up the score." JV said, leaning on Grace's shoulder to see the baby. "You sure you don't want one of those?" He whispered in her ear.

"I don't know." She said a bit wistfully.

"Well, you can't have that one. He's mine, and I've got the scars to prove it." Antonia said, shoving another spoonful of pudding into her mouth, she smirked around the spoon.

"You're disgusting." Grace said, laughing, she carefully lifted the baby into JV's arms. "I should probably get going. I'm technically on the clock. I'm on patrol this morning." She said, sighing. She leaned over toward the baby and touched his cheek with her finger as he cooed at her. "You be a good boy for your mommy, and Uncle Cracker Jack. Auntie Gracie has to go capture bad guys."

"Or give tickets to jaywalkers." Antonia mumbled as she scraped the pudding out of the cup.

"Don't give her any more of those pudding cups. She gets snarky." Grace said to JV as she picked up her hat off the table and leaned down to kiss her sister's cheek. "I'm glad you're doing well."

"Thanks, Grace." She said, smiling at her sister.

"Have you heard anything from Mom and Dad about Melody?" She asked, fidgeting with her hat in her hands.

"I saw her last night. The pediatrician gave a good report, they're just waiting on the psychological report." Antonia said, scraping slowly at the pudding in the container as she sighed. "It'll be alright. Right?"

"It'll be fine. She's been through a lot. They just have to figure out the trick to getting her to understand that she's safe." Grace said, smiling slightly at her sister.

"Yeah, look at you two. You both went through trauma, and you're both totally normal contributors to society." JV said, watching Grace's head snap toward him, and the sharp glare. "Hey now… no glaring while I'm holding the baby." He said, cuddling Max a little closer.

Grace shook her head and picked up her phone where Antonia had left it on the bed. "I'll try calling Aiden for you in a little bit, and check with Mom and Dad to see if they've talked to him." She said, nodding her head as she watched Antonia nod gratefully. She turned toward her husband and smiled. "I'll see you later." She said, touching his cheek, she pulled his attention away from the baby, he looked up into her eyes. "Don't fall for his charms. He doesn't need another cousin just now."

"I guess." Jack said with a bit of disappointed grumble.

Grace was about to say something when her phone rang in her hand. She glanced at the caller ID and sighed. "Work." She mumbled. "Booth." She said into the line, catching JV's eyeroll when she said her maiden name. She shook her head as she listened. "Uh, no." She said, glancing toward her sister, she could see the interest in her eyes. "Just… don't send anyone over there. I'm on my way." She said. "Okay, thanks." She said, turning off her phone, she avoided her sister's gaze for a moment. "I have to go do a welfare check." She said, seemingly nervous all of a sudden.

"Welfare check for where?" Antonia asked, watching her sister shrug slightly.

"Just a nosy neighbor, I think." Grace said, looking down at the baby. "See you later, Max." She said, taking a step backwards. "I'll be by to visit later." She said, and then quickly left the room.

Antonia and JV were quiet, as JV kept his attention on the baby for a moment.

"She's a really bad liar." Antonia said suddenly, watching JV's blue eyes clash with hers for a moment.

"The worst." JV said, standing up as he carried the baby over toward Antonia, and very gently set him in her arms. "I'm going to go see if I can find out what all that was about." He said, nodding toward the door.

"Thank you, Jack." Antonia said, feeling a tight anxiety in her belly as he took a step backward.

"I'll tell the nurse you're out of pudding." He said with a wink, as he disappeared out the door to the sound of Antonia's laughter.


	32. Honor's Defense

**Friday December 28th- 11:48am-**

It was nearly noon when the door to Antonia's new hospital room swung open. She looked up to see two or three bags, a gift bag or two, a bouquet of balloons, and then the slightly battered face of her fiance enter into the room. Her jaw dropped at the sight of him, and she was speechless as he dropped nearly everything just inside the door and looked toward her in complete exasperation.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice coming out in a long puff of air as she just continued to stare at him. "Tex, I'm so sorry." He said again.

"What happened to you?" She asked, her shock switching to immediate concern for him. She started to move toward the edge of the bed.

"No. No, don't get up. It's okay, I'll be... I'll be right... there." He said, trying to disentangle himself from a bag or two that he had wrapped around his wrist.

"What happened to your face? What happened to your hand?" She asked, noticing the bandage wrapped around his left hand. "Aiden, you were in one piece when you left here last night, what is going on?" She asked, watching him stumble toward her slightly. He immediately pressed his right hand to her neck and brought his lips to hers, taking in a deep breath as if she had breathed life into him, savoring the kiss and her closeness. "Are you going to explain to me what happened?" She whispered into his kiss, dropping another peck on his lips.

"Yes. Just... let me get everything arranged here." He said, glancing over to the little bassinet beside the bed, his eyes sparkled with happiness as he glanced back to Antonia. "I brought you these." He said, handing over the bouquet of balloons with various sayings on them, she looked up at them and laughed.

"That one says happy birthday." She laughed.

"What? It's his birthday, you gave birth... It's your birthday too!" He teased. "I just told them to give me a bunch of balloons. It makes up for the time you had pink balloons and that little pink bear sent to my room last year when I was in the hospital." He chuckled when she laughed. "I brought you... this." He said, handing over a paper bag. "It's a cheeseburger and fries from the diner, and piece of cherry pie. I had to sneak it in here and say it was for me. I don't think the nurses like me very much." He said, listening to her laugh.

"I'm starving." She said, smiling at him, though he could still see the strong concern behind her smile. "I brought your laptop and your cell phone, and some files that you were working on before you got locked up in this godforsaken place." He said, watching her eyes narrow. "I felt guilty that I was running behind. Take it as a peace offering, or I can just bring it back with me."

"Mine, mine." She said, shaking her head, she smiled at him.

"I brought you a couple changes of clothes, and his take home outfit...whenever that will be..." He said, sighing heavily. His hand moved to his neck as he rubbed at it hard, digging his nails into his skin as he watched her ask him with her eyes for more information. "I had a rough night last night." He said, watching her nod her head. "I should have just stayed here with you in that awful chair." He sighed.

"That is not an appropriate explanation." She said, sounding all the world like her mother. Her eyebrow lifted curiously, and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I... went home, like you said... and I saw the bathroom." He said, watching her brow furrow. "I freaked out a little, because I had forgotten. I jumped in the car and started driving around for a couple of hours, attempting to calm myself down."

"Please tell me you didn't go to the bar."

"I didn't go to the bar, I promise." He said, nodding. "I ended up at your parents house. I was thinking about you, and Mel, and how everything was just all jumbled and not right." He said, sitting on the edge of her bed, he watched her staring into his eyes so serious and stoic. "Well, your dad was up. He had me come inside to stay. He didn't want me to be alone, and I really appreciated it... "

"Dad's a pretty sensitive guy." Antonia said, opening up the package with the cheeseburger. "Don't tell him I said that."

"I enjoy having a pancreas, thank you." He said, listening to her laugh. "He and I talked a bit, I went to sleep... and a little after three in the morning, Melody came downstairs. She didn't know I was there. She was... she was trying to run away." He sighed.

"Run away?" Antonia asked, alarmed by the information, she watched as Aiden continued to look down.

"She had a bag packed with clothes, and her toys, and she stole that picture of the three of us off the mantle..." He sighed.

"Oh, Aiden."

"I confronted her before she opened the door, trying to get her to tell me where she was going, and then just... your dad came downstairs, and then your mom, and then it was all over because she completely took control of everything. I have no idea what Melody was even thinking. I don't know where she was trying to go, or why. I just... I lost it. My brain just... short circuited or something." He said, finally looking into her eyes, she could see the sorrow and understanding, though she was encouraging him to go on.

"Did you yell at Melody or something? Get in a fight with my Dad, my Mom? What happened?" She whispered.

He chuckled a bit bitterly. "Uh, no." He said, closing his eyes, he brought his hand to his neck again and looked into her eyes. "I left."

"You left?"

"Yeah. I just... I just left... I took off. I got to the car, and I was just completely consumed with anger, rage... frustration." He paused. "So I punched the car." He cringed.

"You punched the car?" She asked, her eyebrow lifted as she took a bite of her cheeseburger, still watching him. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the taste and he shook his head and laughed slightly at the peace and tranquility that seemed to take over her features with that bite of 'real food'. She opened her eyes and swallowed. "Did the car say something mean to you?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Was there something in the car that you were trying to get out? Were you interrogating the car?" She asked. "Did the car call you names?"

"Stop." He laughed. "I just... I started punching the car. I just... I have so much pressure, and pain, and worry... and... Melody doesn't seem to understand, and you could have died, the baby... he... he could have died... and then where would I have been, Tex? Where would I be if I lost everything?" He whispered.

"But we didn't die." She said, reaching for his left hand, he gingerly handed it over to her. She carefully started to unwrap the bandage that he had used to tie two of his fingers together. "We're both here, and Melody is a work in progress. You're not in this alone, Aiden. Even if it's about me, you have my Dad and my Mom, Ace... Parker, Gracie."

"Uh, about that." He cringed as she looked over his hand and swallowed hard at the swelling, and dark purples of his hand. "Gracie... probably isn't going to be on speaking terms with me for a little while." He said, feeling her probing fingers on his hand. He was surprised by how delicate she was being, how calm and peaceful she was as she examined it.

"Why?" Antonia asked, looking up at Aiden curiously, she swallowed hard. "I don't think it's broken."

"It was dislocated. I popped it back in." He said, watching her take a deep breath and close the container with the rest of her cheeseburger. "Grace stopped by the house this morning... and I may have told her in no uncertain terms that she needed to mind her own damned business."

"Why did she stop by the house?" She asked, very carefully wrapping his hand back in the gauze. "You're going to be getting an x-ray on that." She said, with no question, and he nodded in agreement.

"Well, after I punched the car, I came home... and I was really just moving on adrenaline and fumes." He said, swallowing hard. "I cleaned the bathroom, and just... I was really dizzy and I went to lay on the couch... and I kind of missed." He said, rubbing the bruise right at his hair line. "I hit the coffee table on my way down."

"Oh, baby." She whispered, reaching up to touch his temple tenderly, he could see the tears in her eyes, and felt so guilty that his pain had caused her pain as well.

He reached up and took her hand in his, feeling the warmth of her skin on his cheek as he moved her hand and kissed her palm. "I was okay." He whispered. "Just exhausted."

"So you slept on the floor?" She asked.

"It was as good as anywhere." He chuckled. "But I guess I didn't latch the door when I came in last night, and the door was left open. One of the neighbors was concerned, so they called the police to check on us." He said, watching her eyes focus on his.

"Enter Grace." She whispered.

"Enter Grace." He nodded.

* * *

 _The throbbing in his hand wasn't as bad as the throbbing in his head at that particular moment. He grumbled as he lay there, feeling something cold drop onto his forehead again. Swiping at his head with his right hand, he felt something wet on his face and tried to open his eyes. The light above him from the windows was suddenly blocked by something, and he felt something drop on his forehead again. When his eyes focused on the blue eyes above him, he let out a surprised grunt and felt another drop of wetness on his skin as she dropped snow on his face. "What the hell, Grace?" He grunted, trying to sit up, he felt dizzy and sick to his stomach, and his left hand slammed into the couch, he let out a yelp of pain._

 _"Serves you right." Grace said, taking a step back as he held his hand, staring at the finger that was dangling grotesquely from his hand, now swollen and purple. "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

 _"Why are you in my house?" He barked._

 _"Did you go on another bender? You should really think about joining AA or something, man. You have a real problem." Grace said snarkily._

 _"I wasn't drunk! Why are you in my house?" He shouted, pushing himself onto the couch, he cradled his left wrist in his hand, leaning over his hand as he tried to calm himself from the pain, assess what was wrong with it._

 _"You left your door open, dumbass. Your neighbor called the police for a welfare check. Not to mention that my sister is sitting in a hospital waiting for your stupid ass to show up."_

 _"I'm fine." He grunted, sucking in a sharp breath, he glared up at her. "Thank you for checking on me. I'm fine." He grumbled. "You can go."_

 _"I'm not going anywhere. Clearly you're not fine. You can't seem to handle being alive, let alone being awake. What the hell is wrong with you, Aiden? My sister is relying on you, and you're off getting smashed and mangling your hand, and your face. You know, she's way too good for you. Toni deserves better than some stupid idiot drunk. You have some real problems."_

 _"Get out, Grace!" He exclaimed, looking up at her angrily. "Mind your own business!"_

 _"This is my business! This is my sister we're talking about here! You're a real piece of work, Aiden! Can't even handle what life throws at you. It's no wonder they took Melody if this is how you handle..."_

 _"Enough!" Aiden shouted, standing up suddenly, his tall 6 foot four frame towered over her as he took a step forward. She could feel the anger radiating off his body, and for the first time since she met him, she actually felt threatened. "You have absolutely no right! You have absolutely no right to speak to me this way! You have no idea what is going on here! Do you understand me?" He shouted on top of his lungs. "So take your goddamned shrill voice, your shitty accusations, and your nasty attitude, and get the hell out of my house right now!" He shouted, gripping the hanging finger on his left hand, he snapped it back into place, sending the sickening crack of the finger going back into its socket throughout the room. He could see that it had viscerally affected her, the way she swallowed hard, almost as if she were going to be sick. "You did your welfare check, Grace. I'm fine. I have to get to the hospital. I'm late enough as it is."_

 _She tried to remain stoic and strong, but he could see she was crumbling. So instead of sticking around for her to say something more, he turned and headed for the stairs, climbing them quickly as he ran to get the things he needed to bring to Antonia at the hospital._

* * *

"Wow." Antonia whispered, watching the guilty look pass over Aiden's face as he told the story.

"When I came downstairs ten minutes later, she was gone." He sighed. "I didn't mean to..."

"No." Antonia said, shaking her head. "You were defending yourself, it's fine. Grace can be a pit bull, and she will latch on to something, and won't let go. Don't ever feel bad for defending yourself." Antonia said, looking toward the baby as he wiggled in his little bassinet. "Look who is awake to see daddy." She said, watching his eyes flick to the baby boy as he started to cry.

"Aw... little man..." Aiden said, standing up, he carefully lifted the baby into his arms and cradled him, ignoring for a moment the throbbing in his hand, and the throbbing in his head, as Max's eyes opened and he looked up at Aiden. "There's my guy." He said, watching the baby's lips smack a little as his brow furrowed. "I think he's hungry." He said, glancing to Antonia.

"Don't look at me. I'm hungry too." She said, opening the container with the cheeseburger, she watched his brow furrow playfully. "The nurse can bring you his bottle." She said with a little giggle. "Thanks for the real food." She said as she took a big bite of the cheeseburger, and laughed to herself as Aiden shook his head and pushed the button for the nurse, settling on the edge of the bed as he held his son close to him, Antonia beside him, and a rare sense of peace that enveloped him for the moment.


	33. Hostage Negotiation

**Friday, December 28th 12:00pm**

Temperance sat at the kitchen table continuing to work through her notes, her laptop sitting in front of her as she glanced once again across the table at the blond haired little girl who sat staring over at her. Melody had a stern, serious look on her face, and when Temperance went back to her work, she was sure she heard an indignant grunt come from across the table. The door to the kitchen opened and Booth sauntered in, straightening his tie as he walked toward Temperance, he looked over her shoulder and dropped a kiss on her cheek. "She's still not eating?"

"Nope." Temperance said, refusing to look up at the little girl. "She won't eat, and she won't talk, so she will remain in that chair until her waffle is gone, and we get an explanation for her attempted escape from our home in the middle of the night."

"I don't know, Bones. She seems pretty resilient. She could starve to death sitting there." Booth said, watching as the little girl continued to stare angrily at Temperance. Her dark blue eyes were sharp and direct as she stubbornly refused to bend.

"It would take weeks for her to starve to death, Booth. Dehydration would get her first." Temperance said dryly, typing something into her computer, she glanced to Booth.

"I don't understand why you're making her sit in here with you. Let her go play or something. When she's hungry, she'll come looking for food." He said, noting the blank look on Temperance's face, he nodded. "Nevermind. You know what you're doing." Melody's eyes snapped to Booth. "Ant once sat at this table for three straight days because she wouldn't eat her vegetables. Finally, on the third day, she couldn't take it anymore, and ate those vegetables. You've got nothing on Bones here, kid. She'll outlast you every single time."

"Booth, please don't encourage this behavior." Temperance sighed. "And it wasn't vegetables, it was homework that Antonia refused to do because she felt that it was childish and menial for her teachers to force her to write poems about the periodic table as a means of memorization. She felt that it belittled the science."

"Whatever." Booth shook his head. "She still sat here for three whole days." Booth said, tapping the table to make his point, watching Melody's eyes flick back to Temperance as her glowering continued.

"Are you going into the lab?" She asked, ignoring his commentary, she looked back at the work on the computer.

"Uh, yeah. I was going to check with the squints and Hodgins, see if they've gotten anything on that location that Hodgins was trying to pinpoint for the first body drop. Aiden was supposed to do that yesterday, but you know how that shook out." Booth replied, glancing toward the waffle on Melody's plate. "Maybe if you put some fruit on it... a little more whipped cream?" He said, nodding toward the can on the table, he caught Temperance's glare once again. "Okay, nevermind... just a suggestion. I'm just going to go... meet up with Ace and Agent Brower, and... yeah." He said with a sigh.

"Don't forget to visit your daughter at the hospital." She said without looking up. "I am sure Aiden will explain to Antonia why Melody will not be visiting her today." She said, looking up at Booth. "Oh, and... Sweets will be arriving this evening. I've invited him to stay in Parker's old room. I thought that it might benefit his analysis if he were to attend dinner and converse with family, familiarize himself with our dynamic." She said, watching him cringe slightly.

"But Toni and Aiden won't..."

"Antonia is in the hospital, and Aiden will be there with her. They wouldn't be available to attend anyway, so it isn't as if I've left them out." She said, tipping her head slightly as she read Booth's expression. "Is that okay? Do you agree?"

"Uh, yeah." He nodded. "Yeah, I understand." Booth nodded. "At this rate though." He said, nodding to Melody. "We're going to be having waffles for dinner."

"No. Melody will be having waffles for dinner." Temperance said, catching the little girl's glower as she continued to stare. "I will not be held hostage, and I also don't take kindly to insubordination, sneakiness, manipulation, or dereliction."

"Bones, she's a kid, not a squint." Booth said, catching his wife's glance snap back to him.

"She's attempting to manipulate and flee. She should know by now that we love her, and we want to help her, and that manipulation is not going to move us forward, and running away from our problems simply cause more problems." She said to Booth, though she knew that Melody was reading every word she spoke. "I will call Parker, and Grace, and invite them to dinner this evening. Perhaps Hodgins and Angela would like to attend. I don't believe they've seen Sweets since the wedding. It would be nice. We could also invite Christpher and Rebecca." She said, watching Booth nod.

"I'll see if Ace is free tonight, and I'll talk to Hodgins when I stop in at the lab."

Their attention was suddenly pulled to the little girl at the table as her little fist pounded down on the wooden table top. "Ace." She signed.

"What was that?" Booth asked, watching the little girl grit her teeth and sign it again.

"She said Ace." Temperance said, glancing to Booth.

"Ace." Melody signed again, tears coming to her eyes as she slapped the table again, watching the adults glance at one another and then back at her.

"Ace is at work, Melody." Temperance signed. "Do you want to talk to him?" She asked, watching as the little girl's lip trembled, and she nodded her head. "Is that where you were going last night?" She signed, watching Melody swallow hard as she sucked in a slow breath, trying to control her tears. "Were you trying to find Ace?" She asked. Temperance stood up and walked toward her, crouching beside the chair, the little girl turned to face her, nodding her head slightly.

"Ace is my friend." She signed, swallowing hard. "Ace is my friend." She signed again, rubbing her arm as if it itched, she scratched at it hard for a moment.

Temperance reached forward and took her arm tenderly, pulling the little girl's sleeve slightly, she could see the cigarette burn on her arm, faded and old, but still a scar. Melody covered it with her hand and looked up at Temperance as if she were ashamed of it. Temperance knew that Ace had similar scars from his time in foster care, and she wondered for a moment how Melody knew. Temperance gently pulled the little girl's hand from her arm, and tenderly kissed the scarred skin, lifting her eyes to see Melody's wide eyes looking back at her. "I love all of you, Melody." She signed, touching the little girl's cheek.

"Bones, I can get Ace to come talk to her." Booth said, watching as Temperance shook her head.

"He can speak with her, but don't make him take a special trip. Just let him know that she wants to talk to him. We can work out the details." She said standing up. "I don't want to sound harsh, but if we give into her every whim directly and immediately, then she will come to expect that. Unreasonable or unresolved expectations can be extremely harmful to a child, especially a foster child."

"I get it, Bones." Booth nodded, his memory flashing back to that little girl with the soft brown eyes who would sit in the window each night waiting for him. "I'll just tell him he's invited to dinner, and if he can make it, he can make it."

"This is Christopher Harding we're talking about, Booth." Temperance said as she reached forward for the can of whipped cream on the table. "Where there is food, there is Ace." She said, as she put a little more whipped cream over the waffle in front of Melody, watching her blue eyes flick up to Temperance. A slight smile lifted on her lips and Temperance picked up the fork, handing it over to the little girl, who plucked it from her fingertips, and immediately dug into her waffle.


	34. Better Left Unsaid

**Thank you for your love and comments... Just wanted to throw that in here. :)**

 **PJ.**

* * *

 **Friday, December 28th- 1:00pm-**

Booth stepped into the diner, listening to the bell hit the door as he looked to the back where Ace was shoving a bite of cheeseburger into his mouth. He lifted his hand to Booth and watched his friend shake his head and walk toward him. Agent Brower walked in behind Booth and followed him back to the table.

"You could have met me at the lab." Booth said, watching Ace drop the burger onto the plate and chew, swallowing as he grabbed his cup of water and sipped at it.

"Needed lunch. I've been interviewing suspects all morning for you." He said, grabbing a fry as his friend and the younger agent sat down. "Where the hell have you been all day long?"

"I came in late. Melody was up half the night, and Aiden stopped by, and…" Booth muttered, accepting the cup of coffee that the waitress put in front of him and Brower with a smile and a polite thank you.

"Melody still having nightmares?" Ace asked.

Booth sighed. "This was a little different. She tried to run away in the middle of the night." Booth said, snatching a fry from his friend's plate.

"Run away? I thought she was finally getting it." Ace sighed. "I talked to her last night." He said, sighing heavily.

"Yeah, well… she was trying to run away to find you." Booth said, catching Ace's eye. "Yeah. She says you're her friend, and she needs to talk to you. What the hell did you tell her yesterday?" Booth asked, watching Ace's concern quickly turn a bit bashful, his smile rising on his lips as he let out a chuckle.

"Come on, explain yourself." Booth said, taking a sip from his coffee, he was amused by his friend's amusement.

Ace looked up to the younger agent beside Booth, the smile still on his lips. "Brower, you got kids?" Ace asked watching the younger agent look up from his coffee at him.

"We have one on the way." He said, preparing a packet of sugar for his coffee. "Why?"

"A little advice. Never be afraid to call your kid on their bullshit. Doesn't matter if they're six years old or in their late twenties. If you call them out on their bullshit, they'll always come to you when they need help. They'll crave the honesty. You wouldn't believe the things Booth's kids have told me that he would kill them for and he has absolutely no idea about." He said, glancing to Booth, noting his friend's glare. "I just told Melody the truth about my past. I told her that I know what she's feeling, that I felt the same way when I was a kid. I told her that she has nothing to be afraid of, and that she needs to be happy now and not waste her chance," He said, taking two or three fries, he shoved them into his mouth and munched away, watching Booth's eyes bore into his. "What?" He asked with a full mouth, watching Booth shake his head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Booth muttered. "No wonder kids like you, you're just as gross as they are."

Ace laughed as he swallowed the fries. He leaned forward slightly. "Does Doc need me to stop over there today and talk to Melody? I have time this afternoon."

"Actually, Sweets is going to be in town tonight, Bones wants to know if you and Rebecca wanted to join the family at the house for dinner. Jack, Angela, Parker and the boys, JV and Gracie will be there too. Bones was muttering something about Sweets seeing our family dynamic or whatever, which doesn't make sense because Toni's not going to be there, but whatever." He trailed off.

"Is Doc cooking?" Ace asked, shoving another bunch of fries into his mouth, he watched Booth nod, he gulped them down and grinned. "We are so there!" He said, enthusiastically. He glanced to Brower, his brown eyes sparkling excitedly. "You have got to try Doc's eggplant parmesan sometime. I'm telling you… she puts as much care and precision into her cooking, as she does in her forensic analysis. It will seriously change your religion." He said.

"If you spent half of the effort on a case as you do sucking up to my wife, we'd have twice as many solved cases." Booth grunted, watching his friend let out a laugh. "Dinner is at seven." He said, shaking his head. "Now what's this about you knowing my children's deep dark secrets?"

Ace's grin dropped and he pushed his plate aside, lifting a file folder from the seat next to him. "Okay, let's get down to business. What did the squints tell you about the first location of the body?" He said, completely ignoring his friend's inquiry. He caught Booth's eye and gave him his bright grin once more, as he dropped the file on the table and opened it up.

* * *

 **Friday, December 28th- 5:00pm**

Aiden stepped out of the urgent care portion of the hospital and headed back toward the elevators. He was just turning a corner when he heard his name being called from down the hallway. He turned his head to see three familiar faces, and grinned happily at the sight. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked, sliding his hand behind his back slightly so that the fresh bandages on his hand weren't as visible.

"Uncle Aiden!" Fiona exclaimed excitedly, running at full speed toward him, he knew there was no way to hide his injury now as he caught her and pulled her into his arms, cringing at the pain. "Oh my goodness, what happened?" She exclaimed, noticing his face turned red as he held her, and pushed his bandaged hand to his chest as he took a deep breath.

"Just work stuff." He said, dismissing it immediately. Liz walked up to him and instantly wrapped her arms around him. "You still didn't answer me." He said with a chuckle as his mother squeezed him tightly. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked, pulling from the hug.

"Your mother is horribly impatient when it comes to waiting to see her grandchildren." Ian said as he walked up and gave his son a pat on the back. "She had me book the first flight we could find to back to D.C. as soon as you called yesterday. She didn't even care that we literally just got off a plane from visiting for Christmas." He chuckled. "What happened to you? Antonia squeeze your hand a little too hard in the delivery room?" He chuckled, also noting the cut near his hairline.

"Work stuff." Fiona chattered as she leaned up and gave Aiden a kiss on the cheek. He carefully set her to the ground.

"It's just sprain. It happened yesterday at work, and with the baby, and Tex… I uh, didn't really have a chance to get it looked at." Aiden said, feeling slightly better that he was at least telling some truth to his parents.

His father gave him a bit of an inquiring glare, and with his son's pleading glance he shook his head, looking to Liz, who was smiling brightly, seemingly oblivious to the lie that her son was telling.

"So where is my newest grandbaby and his mama?" Liz asked, watching Aiden look toward the elevator and then back to them.

"Well, let me show you." He said, his mood brightening a little as he thought of Antonia and Max.

"So where is Melody? Is she with Temperance?" Liz asked as they walked toward the elevator.

Aiden internally cringed, realizing that he had never told his parents about the situation with Melody, hoping that by the baby's due date, everything would be in the past, blown over and there would be nothing to worry about. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, Tex's mom and Dad have Melody. We had arranged it a while ago, and luckily it worked out even though the baby decided to show up almost a month early."

"Is Antonia doing well? You mentioned there were some issues, and she ended up having a C-section." Liz chattered on, completely unaware of her son's uncomfortableness, though Aiden could tell that his father was incredibly in tune with his son's reactions.

"Yes, she had some bleeding. She's doing great now though, and the baby is small, but you wouldn't know he was early from his lungs. Everything is in working order, we can probably leave tomorrow or the next day. The little guy's got a good grip too." Aiden said proudly.

"And you decided on a name." Liz said, watching Aiden smile. "And not one of those silly names that you and Antonia have been throwing about for the past three months."

"You didn't like the name Scooby Doo Fitzgerald?" Aiden laughed, stepping into the elevator with his mother, father, and Fiona right behind him. He pushed the button for the correct floor.

"I liked it, Uncle Aiden." Fiona said definitively, with a little giggle.

"I did too." Aiden laughed, finally starting to relax. "His name is Christopher Maxwell Fitzgerald. We're calling him Max."

"Oh, I like it!" Fiona said with a grin, the doors to the elevator opened, and they stepped out.

"Me too!" Aiden laughed. He signed them into the maternity floor and lead them down the hallway toward the room. He stopped outside of a closed door and held up his finger. Poking his head in, he could see that Antonia was tending to the baby, just finishing a diaper change. She looked up and saw him smiling in at her.

"Hey, how did it go?" She asked, noticing he wasn't coming all the way in, she could see a slightly guarded look on his face.

"Are you decent?" He asked, watching her eyes narrow slightly, the verge of a smile on her lips as she lifted the baby into her arms and then grinned.

"That depends on the context." She replied.

"We have guests." He said, when suddenly Liz pushed past him into the room.

"For goodness sake, Aiden. Let me see my grandson." She pouted as she stepped into the room with a bright smile on her face, happy to see Antonia sitting up smiling back at her. "Oh my goodness, young lady. Motherhood looks absolutely gorgeous on you!" Liz said, stepping over to the bed.

"Liz!" Antonia laughed, accepting a hug from her as she looked her in the eyes. "Thank you."

"Oh my goodness, look at him!" Liz said, cooing over the baby. "I need to show you some photos of Aiden when he was little."

"No you don't." Aiden mumbled as his mother scowled at him.

Antonia laughed and kindly handed Max over to Liz as she walked away with the baby, completely immersed in him.

"She will forget that you ever existed." Ian said with a chuckle, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"She already has." Liz said, waving a hand at them without taking her eyes off the baby.

"Ant!" Fiona squeaked happily as she made her way to the bedside. She stood on her tiptoes as she grabbed her friend's hand.

"Hey, sweet pea." Antonia said with a smile. "It's so good to see you." She smiled.

"It's good to see you." She grinned. She then moved quickly to her grandmother's side as she sat down in one of the chairs, looking down at the baby. "He's super cute, Ant." She said, looking up at her friend. "Uncle Aiden said his name is Max."

"Yep, Max." She said softly, a bit of sadness in her tone that didn't go unnoticed by Aiden. He approached the bed as she watched their guests fawn over the baby.

"Hey." He said softly, seeing tears welling up in her eyes as she sniffled a bit. "Are you okay? Are you second guessing the name?" He asked, watching her carefully.

"No." She whimpered softly to him.

"I mean if you don't like it, we can change it before we leave the hospital." Aiden said, watching his parents glance at him before looking back at the baby. "Mom was just saying in the elevator that she liked the name Scooby Doo Fitzgerald." He said, watching his mother's eyes snap up to look at him.

"Aiden Michael Fitzgerald, that is enough." She whispered sternly.

"See now why I didn't want the little guy to be named after me?" Aiden asked, listening to Antonia's soft giggle as she pushed herself into him tenderly.

"I'm just feeling a little raw right now." She whispered to him, feeling him nod into her, kissing her brow. "How is your hand?" She whispered.

"Not broken, just sprained a bit. I'll be fine by the time I go back to work after paternity leave." He said, feeling her nod against him. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." She whispered back.

"Quite a good looking little man you have here, son." Ian said as he approached them. "Antonia, you look beautiful." He said watching as she smiled at him.

"Do you and Aiden both suffer from genetic macular degeneration?" Antonia asked, watching as Ian let out a laugh that was so close to Aiden's laugh that it made her grin, as Aiden nudged her gently.

"I think you're beautiful too, Ant." Fiona said as she approached the bed, smiling up at Antonia and Aiden.

"Wow, it's an epidemic." Antonia teased.

"So why didn't Anna come out?" Aiden asked, watching his father's eyes darken slightly as he glanced back to the baby.

"She had an appointment but she let us bring Fiona here. I'm not sure she could have kept this little one away from her Ant for a second longer if she wanted to." She said. "She's been bursting with pride waiting for that little one to arrive."

"Mama was getting her nails done. I was gonna be in daycare anyway." Fiona said, catching her grandfather's sharp eye, she clamped her mouth closed and shuffled back over to her grandmother to look at her new cousin again.

Aiden watched Antonia's gaze drift slightly, and he squeezed her hand, sending her eyes back to him. He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed, doing the same back at him.

"I bet Melody is excited about her new baby brother." Liz said, looking up at the couple cuddled on the bed. "Was she able to see him yesterday?"

"Yep, she saw him last night. I don't think I've ever seen a bigger grin on that kid's face." Aiden laughed. "She's going to be a good big sister. She has Ant here as a role model, so she'll do just fine."

"I'm a horrible big sister." Antonia said with a laugh that was bordering on bitter.

"Tell that to Grace the Accuser." Aiden laughed, watching Antonia shake her head and laugh.

"Grace the Accuser… I'm going to have to use that one." She laughed. She was about to say something more when there was a gentle knock on the door, and Booth's head popped in. "Daddy." She said with a genuinely happy smile.

"Oh, you have guests." He said, winking at Liz and Ian. "I can come back later." He said, seeing the bright green eyes of the little girl peeking around at him.

"Pops! Don't you go anywhere!" Fiona said excitedly as she ran toward the door and grabbed his hand, tugging him into the room.

"Okay, okay…" Booth said with a laugh as he came in the room, allowing Fiona to pull him inside. "So what do you think?" He asked Liz as he shook Ian's hand. "They make a pretty cute kid, don't they?"

"He's just absolutely perfect." Liz said, looking up toward Booth and back to the baby. "Do you want to hold him?"

"No, no… It's okay. I was just checking in on Toni. You two just left for Chicago, didn't you?" He asked, stepping toward the bed as Aiden stood up. Booth's eyes caught the cut on his forehead and the bandage on his hand. "What the…"

"Work stuff." Aiden muttered quickly.

"Mm…" Booth hummed, his eyes narrowed at the younger man as he turned and faced Ian with a smile.

"Aiden called last night, and Liz here was ready to charter a private jet just to get back." Ian laughed.

"We should have stuck around for a day or two more." Liz said with a happy chuckle as she stood up, and very gently handed the baby off to her husband. "We were just talking about Melody when you arrived." She said, giving Booth a friendly hug as she smiled into his kind eyes.

"Yeah, she's quite a spitfire, that one." Booth said with a laugh.

"Booth." Aiden mumbled, trying to get his attention, but he didn't hear the younger man's pleading voice.

"But the psychologist will be here tonight for dinner, and once her statement and analysis are done tomorrow, she should be cleared and back home in no time." Booth said, watching the blank stares on Ian and Liz's faces.

"Oh God." Aiden muttered, as he lifted his bad hand to his face, yelping slightly with the pressure. He could feel Antonia pulling at him.

"Psychologist?" Liz asked, glancing between Booth and Aiden. "Did something happen with Melody?"

Booth instantly realized that he had spoken out of turn. It hadn't occurred to him that Aiden's parents didn't know about Melody being pulled from the house.

"It's a long story, Mom." Aiden said softly, trying to quickly repair the damage done. "I'll explain it all later. It's really not a big deal."

"Sounds like a big deal to me." Ian said, his voice a bit deeper, more stern.

"What's wrong with Melody?" Fiona asked, swallowing hard at the silence in the room, she pressed into her uncle's leg. "Did she hurt Ant again?" She asked innocently, suddenly realizing everyone in the room was still silent, staring at one another.

"It was nothing." Booth said, shaking his head. "She just has been having some nightmares after the whole incident, and her past and stuff. We just thought it would be a good idea to bring in someone to talk to her. He's family friend." His explanation sounded plausible, and quickly he saw the confusion wash from the two adult's face. "We just figured that with the baby here, and the new house, impending adoption, that she is probably going through a lot of inner turmoil. You know?"

"Certainly understandable." Liz nodded. "Well, I hope she feels better after getting some of these things off her chest. She has been through so much."

"Well, I should probably get going. I have to stop at the store and pick up some bread and garlic for dinner." He said, glancing back at Aiden and Antonia. "Just wanted to stop in to check on these guys." He said, leaning down to kiss his daughter's cheek.

"I love you, Daddy."

"Love you, baby girl." He said softly. "It was really good to see you guys." He said with a smile, walking toward Ian, he reached over to touch the baby's hand as Ian held him. "See you later, kiddo." He said with a smile to the baby, and then turned to Fiona, giving her a playful bow. "Miss Fiona, always a pleasure."

"See ya, Pops." She grinned.

He turned back toward Antonia and Aiden, and lifted an eyebrow. "Aiden. A word?" He said, watching Aiden nod his head, Booth turned and walked out of the room.

Aiden glanced to Antonia, and gave her a pleading look. "Good luck." She whispered.

"Uh, yeah." He said. "Tell Scooby Doo that I loved him." He winked, just to hear her laugh, before he excused himself and walked out into the hallway after Booth.


	35. Hero Worship

Aiden stepped out into the hallway and could see Booth at the end of the hallway standing by a waiting room. He rolled his eyes and walked quickly toward the other man, prepared to defend himself if he had to. He was fairly certain he knew what Booth wanted to discuss, and when he approached, Booth put his hand on his shoulder and led him into the room.

Booth looked around to make sure the room was empty, and when he turned around after closing the door, Aiden was already approaching him. "I know what you're going to say, okay?" Aiden said with a sigh. "Yeah, I should have told my parents about Melody. I'm sorry I didn't warn you. I just… everything happened so quickly, and I was just hoping that it would all blow over, and by the time I saw them again that everything would be fine. She'd be back home, and this whole thing with her would be a moot point, do you understand? I didn't mean to make you feel like an asshat back there." He said, pacing back and forth in front of Booth. The other man said nothing, so Aiden just continued. "I'm just having a really, really bad week, you know? I guess it's bad and good, I mean Tex is doing okay now, and the baby is just perfect, but I can just see her slipping into a depression, you know? She's super sensitive and upset about a lot of things, and I am so worried about her, and I'm worried about Melody, and…" He stopped himself, looking toward Booth who stood by with an extremely amused look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. "What?" He said, watching as Booth shook his head.

"You and Ant, you two are absolutely made for one another. Wow." He said with a laugh.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aiden asked, turning completely toward Booth, he didn't sound accusatory, but was perplexed by the man's comment.

"What you just did there… vomit out an explanation before I have had a chance to say anything? That's classic Ant." He chuckled. "I can't tell you how many times she would just go on and on without taking a breath when she thought she was going to get yelled at. It's just funny." Booth chuckled. "So, are you going to explain to me what the hell happened to your hand and your face?"

"I punched the car." He said, not realizing until he said it out loud how stupid it sounded. "I had a moment of anger and frustration." He mumbled.

"Must not have been too insane. You thought about it enough to mess up your left hand and not your right." Booth pointed out.

"I was pissed, Booth. I wasn't completely without reason or sense." He replied.

"And the face?" He said, pointing out the cut on his forehead.

"I fell off the couch." He said, rolling his eyes. "Like I said. I didn't have a great night last night." He said with a sigh. "Is that what you wanted to know?" He asked, watching Booth for a moment. "Is that why you pulled me in here?"

"No." Booth replied. "Well, kind of… I mean, I was wondering what the hell had happened, since you were in one piece last night when you left. What I actually wanted to tell you was that Sweets was coming by tonight instead of tomorrow. Bones invited him to stay the night. I wanted to let you and Toni know that he was the psychologist that we brought in." Booth said watching Aiden's brow furrow. "Is that okay?"

"Well, it's not that we have a choice." Aiden said softly. "I don't know how Antonia is feeling about any of this, but at least Melody talking to a psychologist is a good start. She's going to need something more permanent though, an outside voice to talk to. You saw how she was acting at school the other day, you've seen what happens in the middle of the night when she wakes up from those nightmares. I know that she loves us, Booth. I just can't understand why she's sacrificing her happiness for our safety. We're the ones that are supposed to be protecting her."

"She's smart, and she's intuitive… but she's still a kid. Her logic is simple, that's why we don't understand… our brains are a little more developed." Booth replied. "I will say though, that kid is harder to crack than any criminal I've put away, and she's more stubborn than Bones when she knows she's right about something." Booth said with a sigh. "Oh, and she was apparently running away to find Ace. I have no idea what that was all about, but he'll be by tonight to talk to her." Booth shook his head.

"She was looking for Ace?"

"Yeah, apparently he is like some kind of kid whisperer or something." Booth shook his head, watching a humored but confused look cross Aiden's face. "I don't know. I guess they had a little heart to heart yesterday before they came down to see the baby, and she wanted to talk to him more."

"I trust him with her." Aiden said, watching Booth nod. "They got pretty close when he spent time with Tex at the safe house."

"He has a very unique past, and I think he shared that with her." Booth explained. "I wouldn't trust my kid with anyone better, honestly." Booth sighed, watching Aiden for a moment. "I probably should get going though. Sweets will probably be showing up soon, and Bones does need me to pick up a couple things at the grocery store." Booth said with a nod. "Is Toni doing okay? You mentioned depression."

"She's just extremely sensitive, and while it may be a hormonal shift, I am a little concerned about post-partum depression. I'm just keeping my eyes out for the signs, and talking to her. I think she's questioning her parenting abilities after the whole Melody thing, and just needs a bit of extra assurance." Aiden said with a slight smile.

"Then maybe not mention that everyone will be at dinner tonight except for you guys. I know it's a little thing, but she might interpret it wrong." Booth replied, watching Aiden nod. "It's not a secret or anything, I just don't want to make her upset. When are they planning on springing you guys from here?"

"Possibly tomorrow afternoon. The baby is gaining weight and looking good, and the doctor just wants to make sure that Tex is up and around, and that there's no more bleeding." Aiden said with a sigh. "Let me know how everything shakes out with Melody and Child Protective Services. I'm fully committed to making things right with her, Booth. We just want our family back in one piece."

"Well, we'll do what we can from our side, and if you can think of anything that could help, just let us know." Booth said with a smile, reaching across to put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Aiden." Booth said sincerely, looking the younger man in the eyes, he could see some of the stress seem to melt away. "Are you staying with Antonia here tonight?"

"Yeah, they have that little pull out couch thing in this room. I don't really want to leave her side right now. I may run out and get her something to eat, but I can't go through another night like last night."

"I'll let you know when there's any news. If your parents offer to do things for you, take the favor. You're not in this alone." Booth replied.

"I will." Aiden nodded. "Thanks, Booth."

Booth reached his fist out to Aiden, who bumped it with a smile, and with that, he slipped out the door into the hallway. Aiden closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he released it slowly into the air, opening his eyes to the closed door.

* * *

Temperance stood at the stove, stirring the tomato sauce as she prepared the eggplant parmesan, her eyes glancing over toward the table where Melody had been sitting coloring, but noticed she was no longer there. The house was quiet, and she was waiting for Booth to arrive home with some more items for dinner, as their guests were expected soon.

She pulled the sauce from the burner, turned the stove off, and took a step back, looking around the room to see if Melody had slipped under the table to color as she sometimes did. She had learned very early on in motherhood that sometimes quiet wasn't always a good thing, and after Melody's attempted escape the night before, Temperance had been quite alert on the whereabouts of the little girl as she prepared dinner.

Curiously, Temperance walked toward the door of the kitchen, slowly opening it as she looked around. She noted that the door was closed and still locked. No chairs had been moved, so she knew that Melody hadn't attempted to leave, even though the house alarm was armed and she would have certainly been alerted if she had opened the front door. Temperance heard some rustling beside the couch, her brow furrowed as she walked into the room, and moved toward the source of the sound. She was just rounding the side of the couch when she noticed Melody had a book in her hands. As soon as the little girl saw Temperance, she shoved the book under the couch and quickly sat down, sitting Bonnie and Deuce in her hands, keeping her eyes low as not to see anger or disappointment in Temperance's eyes.

Temperance's expression held neither anger or disappointment, simply curiosity. She tried her hardest not to appear upset, and very carefully sat down in front of Melody. "I thought you were coloring." Temperance signed to her, tilting her head slightly to see the little girl watch her nervously.

"I wanted to play with my toys." She signed back, swallowing hard as she ground her teeth slightly.

"Is there anything else you would like to do?" She asked, noting the corner of the book was sticking out from beneath the couch. She recognized the color and texture of its cover, and when she looked up at the bookcase, she could clearly see that one of the photo albums was missing.

"No." Melody shook her head.

"May I show you something?" Temperance asked, watching Melody nod slightly, her anxiety dissipating. Temperance smiled kindly, and reached for Melody, surprising her slightly as she stood up and lifted her into her arms. Temperance walked over toward the bookcase with her, and pulled a photo album from a higher shelf. She could sense the little girl tense a bit in her arms, and instead of bringing attention to it, she sat down in the corner of the couch and pulled the little girl with her. She gently opened the first page of the album, revealing a picture of a smiling Antonia, a school picture from when she was about nine years old. She looked so young and the smile matched Temperance's, her eyes were very much Booth's, though the mischievousness in them was all Antonia.

"That's mommy." Melody signed, looking up at Temperance, who smiled and nodded.

"That's my little girl." She signed, watching Melody look at the picture for a moment. Her finger traced over the image, following the lines of Antonia's face, and across the page. Temperance turned to the next page, a mixture of birthday parties and random photos of all of the children. There was one of Grace and Jack covered in what could have been chocolate or mud, their eyes sparkling as they laughed. There was a photo of Antonia being held upside down by Ace, Antonia's face was full of stubbornness, but Ace seemed very pleased with himself.

"That's Ace!" Melody signed excitedly. "Why is he holding Ant upside down?" She asked, a small giggle escaping her lips.

"Oh, trying to get information out of her, I'm sure." Temperance signed. "She has very ticklish feet." She said, pointing to the next picture, where Ace is still holding her upside down with one arm, and tickling her with the other, as she struggled and laughed, her face blurry as she laughed.

"Who is that boy?" Melody signed, pointing to another picture.

Temperance smiled at the picture of the little 'gang' of kids sitting across the monkey bars in the back yard. Parker on the ground, leaning against it, with Antonia, Grace, Seeley, and Jack grinning from atop it, all clearly proud of themselves for getting up there. "That is Seeley." She signed. "That is Ant's cousin. He lived with us when his daddy couldn't take care of him." She said softly. "He visited at Christmas, maybe you remember him." She shrugged. "He has a good heart." She signed.

"Do I have a good heart?" She asked, looking up with a curious glance, she smiled at Temperance's smile.

"You have one of the best hearts." She signed. "You saved my little girl's life." She signed, turning to the next page of the book, Temperance noticed that Melody was still looking at her after that statement. After another moment or two, she looked back to the book. There was a photo of Grace all decked out in her hockey gear, and one of Antonia sitting at a piano, a twizzler sticking out of her mouth as she practiced. The next picture was one of Parker and Seeley, standing at a baseball game, both in uniforms as they grinned at the camera. Melody placed her hand on the book suddenly, looking up at Temperance.

"How?" She signed, looking up at Temperance. "How did I save your little girl's life?" She asked seriously.

"You give her strength." Temperance signed. "You give her happiness, and you give her confidence." She paused, seeing that Melody didn't understand. "Antonia used to be very lonely."

"Lonely?" Melody signed.

"Yes." Temperance replied. "When she was a little girl, she had some scary things happen to her. She was very brave, and her daddy saved her then." Temperance said, pointing at a picture of Booth and Antonia sharing a piece of pie at the diner, both smirking happily.

"That's Pops." Melody signed.

"That's right. Your Pops is a very good protector. He saved her, but she was always very scared after that. Scared of a lot of things. She thought that if she took care of herself, she could protect herself. She always took care of herself. She wanted to be alone because she thought it was safer. She was afraid of loving someone. Then she found Aiden." Temperance signed, watching Melody nod slowly. "She loves Aiden very much."

"I love Bean too." She signed, dropping her gaze for a moment. Temperance reached toward her and touched Melody's chin, turning her to face her.

"She was also afraid of being a mommy. Before she met Bean, she was so scared of being a mommy. She met you, and all of that changed. She loves you so much. You give her happiness in her heart." Temperance explained. "She told me what happened when you and she were taken, Melody." Noting the confusion on her face. "She told me about how you screamed to scare the bad men and helped her rescue you both. She might not have been able to be rescued if it wasn't for you." Temperance said, watching the little girl's eyes tear up slightly. "She also said that you found Bean that night, when you were hungry. He wouldn't have known you were there if you hadn't found him. He would have been so sad. You are Antonia's hero, and you are Aiden's hero, Melody. You saved both of their lives." She signed, watching as Melody sat up a little straighter, holding Bonnie and Deuce in her arms.

"I am their hero?" she asked, watching Temperance nod solemnly.

"You are my hero too." Temperance signed. "You are brave and strong, and you love my little girl very much. I know that you think that you are trying to protect them, but I think the best way for you to protect them is for you to be with them. You will help one another, and all three of you will protect your baby brother."

"Christopher." She signed, watching as Temperance smiled.

"Do you know who else's name is Christopher?" Temperance asked, watching the little girl's face scrunch up and she shook her head. Temperance smiled and pointed at a picture of Ace and Booth standing side by side, with Antonia. They were obviously returning from a fishing trip, and Booth and Ace both held up small fish, while Antonia held up a fish nearly half her size, grinning brightly as the two men pouted. Temperance tapped her finger on Ace and Melody looked up at her. "Ace's real name is Christopher."

"It is?" She signed, her eyes widening as a bright smile lit up her face.

"That's right. Your baby brother is named after him, named after Christopher. Isn't that special?" Temperance signed.

Melody nodded, her fingertips rolling over the photograph for a moment. "Nana." She signed, watching Temperance lift her eyebrow toward the little girl. "I was looking at a picture book." She climbed from Temperance's lap, and knelt by the couch, pulling the photo album from beneath it. "Will you show me more pictures?" She signed.

"Of course. We are your family." Temperance signed to her. "Someday I will have a picture book with all pictures of you."

"And Christopher." She signed.

"Yes, Christopher too." Temperance replied with a tender smile. "Why don't we bring these into the kitchen, and I will make dinner, and you can look at the pictures and ask questions if you like." Temperance asked. "We have guests coming for dinner, so we will have to clean up when Pops gets home."

Melody held the photo album in her hands, and nodded, and Temperance smiled as she closed the album in her hand. She leaned forward and Melody hugged her tightly, breathing in the memory as she held on tightly. Temperance kissed her head and stood, she then took the little girl's hand, and they walked to the kitchen together.


	36. Sweets For Dinner

Temperance was tending to dinner, and keeping an eye on Melody as the little girl perused the small pile of accumulated photo albums that were at the kitchen table. She heard the doorbell ring and glanced to the clock, noting that it was probably Sweets arriving, as most everyone else typically piled into the house without so much as a knock anymore. She turned toward Melody and when the little girl looked up, she smiled over at Temperance. "Someone is at the door." She signed. "It's probably our guest." She signed, watching Melody's eyes cloud with a bit of concern, though she sensed that Temperance was calm and happy about the guest's arrival, so she nodded and watched curiously as she stepped from the room.

Temperance walked from the kitchen to the door, glancing back toward the kitchen as she disengaged the alarm, and unlatched the sliding lock and dead bolt. She shook her head and sighed at the extra security on the door and opened it to a smiling Lance Sweets. "Quite a hefty security system you have there, Doctor Brennan." He said with a chuckle.

"Sweets." Temperance said with a smile, leaning forward, she surprised him with a hug. It took him a second, but he returned it. "It's so good to see you." She said, pulling from the hug, her hands on his shoulders as she looked into his eyes. She could see a look of surprise in his eyes as she shook her head and simply smiled. "And it's Temperance. You're in my home, surrounded by my family, it's Temperance or Tempe." She said, pulling at his arm, she reached behind him and grabbed his suitcase before he could.

Once inside, she closed the door, and simply latched the deadbolt, and decided not to go into detail about why they had the added security on the front door. "Okay." He paused. "Temperance." Sweets said with a smile, looking around the house. "You have a beautiful home." He said politely, watching as Temperance looked around with him and smiled.

"Thank you. I thought you had been here before." She said curiously, watching as Sweets removed his coat. She took it from him and hung it on the hook, and moved his bag to a spot beside the door.

"I think Daisy and I had visited once or twice quite a few years ago for a barbecue or something, but we moved pretty soon after that." Sweets replied, taking in the decor of the room, and the warmth that it seemed to give him as he found himself surrounded by the signs of a full and happy family that lived here.

"Well, we are very happy to have you here now. I'm making dinner in the kitchen, if you don't mind hanging around with Melody and I a bit before Booth arrives. He was getting a few things for me, and everyone else will be arriving shortly as well." She smiled.

"Yeah, sure." he said with a smile. "It smells delicious." He said, following after her, they stepped into the kitchen, and Sweets noticed the little blonde girl sitting at the table. Her blue eyes flicked up to the new arrival, and her brow furrowed slightly. "You must be Melody." He said, stopping by the table, but not sitting down, he could see that she was reading him carefully. "I don't know sign language." He said honestly, glancing to Temperance.

"She can read lips." Temperance said, watching Melody look to her and a slight smile lift on her lips. "Melody, this is Mister Sweets, he is Nana's friend." She said as she signed, listening to a snort from Sweets, she looked to her guest and narrowed her eyes at him, her eyebrow lifting curiously.

"Nothing... just... nothing." Sweets chuckled. "Just... Nana...sounds weird coming from you." He said with a smile.

"Would you like to be relegated back to calling me Doctor Brennan?" She teased, watching Sweets grin sheepishly.

"No, no... it's fine, it's fine. I'm sorry." He laughed. "Go on."

She shook her head and smiled. "Melody and I were looking through old photo albums." She said, watching Melody turn another page and sit up a little straighter. "Melody, would you like to show Mister Sweets what you're looking at? Maybe you can tell him who all of the people in the photos are." She signed to Melody, who stared at Temperance for a moment, and then back to the man, and then back to Temperance, and nodded slightly.

"Wow. That sounds cool." Sweets said, sounding a bit coddling, Temperance just smiled and shook her head, moving back toward the stove. Sweets approached Melody and lowered himself into the chair beside her.

"I know you can't understand her signs, but I think you pretty much know everyone in the photos, so just play along." Temperance said, watching Sweets smile at little girl. "The social worker will be able to help you tomorrow with your assessment, she is fluent in American sign language. I have become quite fluent as well, but you shouldn't ask Booth what she is saying, because he only understands a very limited amount. He is learning though." Temperance explained as she continued preparing things for dinner.

"And how long has she been living with Antonia and Aiden?" Sweets asked curiously as he looked at the various pictures with Melody.

"Since July. That's when she was discovered at the crime scene. She's been with them ever since. She had become quite attached to the both of them, and her complaints that started this whole investigation came out of nowhere. Everyone was quite shocked by them." Temperance said, her head turned slightly, Melody was unable to read her lips. "For the most part, she and Antonia have been inseparable. Aiden has been her protector." Temperance sighed. "We believe that it has to do with a desire to protect them. She's been through quite a lot. We can discuss more details after she goes to bed this evening if you'd like. Did you read everything that we sent you on her case?"

"I did. There was a lot of stuff in there. The file on the kidnapping case alone was almost a hundred pages long." He said with a bit of a chuckle.

"That is Antonia's work. She is extremely thorough." Temperance said.

"Like mother, like daughter." Sweets said, glancing to Melody as she tapped his hand with her finger, pointing out something in the picture. He smiled. "That's Antonia." He smiled, pointing out the little girl in the photo.

"Ant." Melody signed. "Mommy." She signed.

"She's telling you that it's Ant, her Mommy."

"Ant." Sweets said, trying to sign, watching Melody's eyes light up a little when he tried, he then signed 'Mommy' to her, and Melody nodded, pointing to another picture of Antonia.

"Very good, Sweets." Temperance said with a bit of a teasing voice. She looked up when they heard the sound of the front door closing. "That must be Booth." She said, turning back to the stove, she turned on the oven, and watched the door to the kitchen swing open, though the person that walked through wasn't Booth. Temperance smiled at the man and shook her head. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What's up, Doc..." Ace laughed at the face she made at him, his eyes flicking to the table. "I stand corrected." he said. "What's up, Docs." He amended, holding his hand out to Sweets.

"Sweets, you know my partner, Christopher Harding." Temperance said, smiling as he shook the psychologist's hand firmly. Suddenly there was a loud shuffle and a scurry as Melody nearly knocked over her chair to get to him, squeaking excitedly when he took a step back and lifted her into the air above him, her smile bright and happy.

"There's my little Shadow." He said, tossing her into the air as she giggled and landed in his arms, wrapping her arms around him tightly as he held her against him, her little kisses wetting his cheek.

"She's been waiting for you all day." Temperance said, watching the little girl hold onto him tightly.

"It appears she's quite attached to you, Agent Harding." Sweets said with a smile.

"Literally." He said, peeling her arms from around his neck. "What are you up to?" he signed to her, watching her grin brightly as he sat in the barstool and turned in a circle with her on his lap.

"Looking at pictures with Mister Sweets." She signed, pointing to Sweets. He stopped spinning and he lifted his eyebrows at the small pile of photo albums.

"Wow, look at all of those pictures." He signed to her with a smile, setting her to the floor, she ran back over to the chair and sat down eagerly. He stepped around the other side of the island where Temperance was, leaning on the counter facing Temperance, his voice low. "Booth mentioned she wanted to talk to me." He said to Temperance, watching her glance over at Melody.

"Yes. I think she has some things on her mind that she'd like to discuss with you." Temperance said softly, avoiding mention of the 'running away' incident. "Where is Rebecca?" She asked, taking a step toward the coffee maker, she pulled the carafe and began to fill it with water at the sink.

"She's coming with Parker and the boys. She's got them until Parker gets done with work. I figured I'd stop by early." He said, taking a step backwards toward the stove.

"Christopher, behave." Temperance said with a warning glare. "Get away from the sauce." She said, watching as he reached for the spoon on the counter. She turned the water off and set the carafe in the sink.

"What? I'm just taste testing." He said, lifting up the lid of the sauce, he dipped the spoon in.

"Get out of my kitchen." She said, reaching for the spoon, he stepped back quickly, his other hand guarding the sauce so it wouldn't spill as she moved in on him, trying to reach for the spoon.

"I just want a taste!" he said, blowing on the warm sauce as he took a step back and turned, with Temperance still reaching for it. He laughed as she reached around him to grab the spoon, but by the time she got to it, he had already put it in his mouth. "Mmm..." He said, smacking his lips, laughing when she grabbed the spoon from him. He turned quickly and took a step back and she advanced quickly toward him. "Oh, crap." He said, moving away from her as he ran around the island, with Temperance right behind him.

"Get out!" She growled, stopping when she saw Sweets watching with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. She retreated back around the other side of the island with the spoon. "He's worse than the children." She huffed, dropping the spoon into the sink, her cheeks turning red as Ace hopped onto one of the barstools and laughed at her reaction, spinning it in a circle. She leaned across the counter slightly, crooking her finger and Ace leaned across with a smirk on his face. Quickly, she grabbed his tie and held it firmly in her hand, pulling her face close to his. "Touch that sauce again, and you'll be getting cereal for dinner tonight. Got it?" She said, smacking his forehead with her other hand, he laughed when she let go of his tie, sending him spinning around, he turned in the barstool to face Melody, who was watching with an amused smile.

"Are you ready to talk to me?" He signed to the little girl, she nodded. "Good, let's go get the chess board out and we'll talk." He said, hopping from the barstool, he glanced to Temperance. "We'll be in the other room." He said, watching as Melody hopped from her chair, and like a flash was running toward the living room.

"Wait, she's how old, and she plays chess?" Sweets asked with a surprised expression.

"She's six." Ace said with a smile. "And she's better at chess than I am." He shrugged, taking a step toward the stove again, Temperance stepped toward him and grabbed the spoon, holding it up in warning, Ace let out a laugh and quickly excused himself in search of the little girl.

As soon as Ace left the room, Sweets stood up and walked to the counter, sitting at the barstool that Ace had vacated. "Wow." Sweets said, watching as Temperance turned her attention back to him.

"Wow, what?" Temperance asked, hearing the front door open and close again, she was sure that Booth was home by now.

"That display." He chuckled. "You and Agent Harding. I've never seen you let anyone get into your personal space like that before."

"Christopher?" She laughed. "Christopher is the brother that I never asked for. He has always been that way." Temperance said, pulling a cookie tray from the cupboard, she set it on the counter. "He's a good man." She said, glancing to the door he disappeared through. "An infuriatingly irritating, childish, kind, compassionate, trustworthy man, that my family can't live without." She shrugged with a smile.

The door to the kitchen opened halfway through her sentence, and Booth strolled in. "You talking about me again, Bones?" He asked with a grin.

"No. I was speaking about Christopher. Everyone loves him... and the jury is still out on you." She said with a teasing tone, watching his jaw drop as he stopped. "I'm kidding." She said, dropping a kiss on his cheek, she reached for the grocery bags he brought in, thanking him. "You are revered by all." She said with a tone that teetered on sarcasm.

"See that, Sweets. Some things never change. She's still mean to me." He said, handing over the bags, he reached out to shake Sweets' hand and let out a laugh. "I see that Ace showed up to talk to Mel."

"Yes, he came by early to test my patience. Rebecca will be along with Parker shortly." Temperance said, going through the bags.

"He's bringing the boys, right?" Booth asked, watching Temperance nod. "You met the boys at the wedding, right? Chips off the ole block." Booth laughed. "Grandchildren are so much more fun than the originals." He joked.

"You have another one on the way, correct?" Sweets asked, watching as Temperance and Booth exchanged a look.

"We forgot to tell you?" Booth said, pulling his phone out, he scrolled a few pictures and slid it across the counter toward Sweets. "That's Christopher Maxwell Fitzgerald. Born yesterday afternoon, just as perfect as the last one." He smiled proudly.

"Congratulations." Sweets said with a smile, looking at the picture of the baby, he handed Booth the phone back. "Good looking little guy right there." He said smiling.

"He was delivered nearly a month early, but was well developed, and they will be able to bring him home in a day or two." Temperance said, looking up from her tasks. "Antonia had a placental abruption, and the doctor felt it was necessary to deliver immediately. Both are doing well today." She said with a nod, noting that attention was on her, she smiled and went back to cooking.

"What's all of this?" Booth asked, indicating the photo albums on the table, he looked back at Temperance, who looked over her shoulder.

"Melody was looking at photos. I think she enjoys seeing pictures of Antonia when she was a child." Temperance said with a smile.

"It probably instills a level of assurance to her when she sees photos of Antonia smiling, or of the family enjoying themselves. She sees this, and it affirms to her, in her six year old mind, anyway...that Antonia had a good childhood, and that you all are people that she can trust." Sweets said.

"I found her looking at the albums in the other room." Temperance said. "I didn't want to discourage her from it, or make her think that it was wrong, so I encouraged her to look at them with me, pointed out people in the photos, and she asked questions. It was quite engaging." Temperance said with a smile.

"I can see already that she is very loved in this environment." Sweets said with a kind smile. "Not that I doubted it or anything." He chuckled. "I'm looking forward to being part of how we can prove that to her."

"Well, you're family too, Sweets." Booth said with a smile as he moved toward the sink. "How about some coffee, and we'll catch up, wait for everyone, and stay out of Bones' kitchen." He said, glancing to her as she smirked slightly.

"Do you see why I keep this one around? He gets it." Temperance said with a smile, grinning as Sweets let out a laugh.


	37. Movements in Silence

**Friday, December 28th- 6:15pm-**

Booth and Sweets stepped into the living room and watched Ace and Melody setting up their chess board on the coffee table. Quietly, they sat with their coffee on the couch nearby and watched as the little girl concentrated completely on the task at hand. Ace put his chess pieces where they belonged, and Melody focused on her own side of the board, kneeling beside the table.

"Are you ready to talk?" Ace signed, nodding for her to make the first move in their game. She moved her first piece and her eyes traveled to the other two men in the room. "They can't read sign language." Ace said, and signed to her.

"And I know he's not going to tell us what they're talking about." Booth muttered, watching Sweets glance to him with an amused expression, that was matched by Ace's playful glare.

"Are you sure?" Melody asked, watching Ace promise her, and then made a move on the board.

"Why did you try to leave last night?" Ace asked.

"I needed to find you." She signed back, taking her turn. "You said you were my friend."

"Yes. I am your friend, but you can't just leave in the middle of the night." He signed. "It was cold outside, and Pops and Nana would not know where you went."

"I would not have been cold. I put my coat on." She signed, rolling her eyes. "It's your turn."

He gave her a serious look and rolled his own eyes, moving his piece on the board. "I'm here now. What did you want to talk about?"

Melody took another glance at Booth and Sweets, and back to Ace. She moved her piece.

"Do they look like they know what you're saying? They're a couple of poop heads." He said, watching Melody cover her mouth with her hand as she let out a giggle, her eyes moved to the other two men, and neither one of them seemed to understand. "See that, they have no idea... and don't call people names, that was just to show you that they can't read our signs." He signed and took his turn.

"I think they're talking about us." Booth mumbled to Sweets.

"That's what it looks like to me." Sweets replied, watching the little girl look toward them, and back to Ace.

"I want to go home." She signed to Ace. "I want to go home. I want Ant. I want Bean and Christopher. I want my room. I'm sorry I was bad."

"Then why didn't you try to go home last night?" He asked. "Why were you looking for me?"

"They would find me there. I need you to tell them that I was bad, that I was bad before and now I am good, like you. I am good now." Melody signed, moving her piece, looking at him desperately.

"That's not how this works, kid." Ace replied, shaking his head. "You can't do what you did, and have everything go back to normal." He signed to her, watching her face twist into a scowl. "You lied." He signed. "It wasn't just a little lie, it was a big lie." He signed. "You hurt people. This is not a game. Your life is not a game of chess." He signed. "You can't move the pieces where you want to, then try to move them back." He signed. "That's not how this works." Ace signed, moving several pieces rapidly, he captured a couple of her pieces.

"I want to go home!" She signed, her hands moving rapidly and angrily, she stood up.

"Then you have to figure out why you did what you did." He signed, remaining calm. "You need to start telling the truth!" he signed resolutely, moving several of the chess pieces, he captured another one of her pieces and she looked at him in surprise. "See that? You get all emotional, and you make mistakes." He signed. "You need to start thinking before you do things. You need to start asking for help."

"I am asking for help! I am asking you for help!" She signed, tears springing to her eyes as she stared at the chess board angrily.

"Getting a little rowdy over there." Booth muttered to Sweets, who nodded knowingly.

"Look at me." He signed, her eyes now burning into him, the dark blue was turning darker as her jaw set angrily. "I love you very much, Melody. I want you to be able to go home, but you have to understand that it is not a simple fix. It's not easy. You cannot pretend that it didn't happen. Do you know why Mister Sweets is here?"

"No." She signed, looking back to the chess board, she moved one of her pieces, signed heavily and looked back up at Ace.

"He is here to decide whether or not you get to go home or not." Ace signed, watching Melody glance back toward Sweets and then to Ace again. "Everyone knows that you lied, Melody." He signed. "Everyone knows that what you told your social worker was not the truth. Mister Sweets is going to want to know what made you lie. Your answer is going to determine whether or not you can go home, or if you would be better off somewhere else."

"What is the answer?" She signed back, feeling a lump in the back of her throat, she was fighting so hard not to cry.

"That's not something I can tell you." He signed. "It's in here." He said, reaching forward to tap her head. "And it's in here." He signed, tapping her sternum lightly.

She sighed, looking into Ace's eyes and the pouty look on her face was clearly being used to mask the pain in her heart. She looked into his dark eyes and could see that he was being sincere with her, he was being straight with her, honest. "Ace, I miss my mommy." She signed, closing her eyes tightly she let a tear escape her eye, and opened them back to him.

"You miss your real mommy?" He asked, watching her nod her head slightly, her lip trembling while he stood only feet from her. "You're afraid that with all of these changes... adoption, new house, baby brother. You're afraid that you're going to forget her?" He signed, watching her nod her head, still holding strong.

He took a deep breath and watched her for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what to say, and a slight smile rose on his lips as he watched her. "I'm a pretty old guy, aren't I?" he signed, watching her brow furrow in confusion. "Right? It's okay, I admit it." he signed, watching her nod slowly, but unsure if that was what he was looking for. "I'm a pretty old guy, and my mommy went to heaven when I was your age." He signed, watching her nod. "That was a really long time ago, but I can promise you... I have never once forgotten her." He signed. "She is part of me." He continued, watching her swallow hard. "My mommy had brown hair, brown eyes like me." He signed, touching his head, her eyes lightened. "She had a dimple right here." He smiled, pointing at the dimple on his cheek, and her eyes lightened even more. "Any time that I want to remember my mommy, I look in the mirror." He signed, watching her eyes start to tear up again. "It's like she's looking right back at me." He said, making another move on the chess board, he reached to her king as he captured it, and lay it on the board in defeat.

Melody stared at him for the longest time, her eyes focusing so deeply into his, he could feel a chill running down his spine from the intensity. There was only three or four seconds, and she was around the table like a shot, her hip hitting the chess board sending the pieces falling to the floor as she made her way around the table, wrapping her arms around Ace tightly, she held on for dear life.

Ace closed his eyes as he held her to him, opening them to see Booth and Sweets looking over toward them curiously. "Checkmate." he said out loud, as he closed his eyes and continued to comfort the little girl in his arms.


	38. Walk the Line

**Friday, December 28th- 6:30pm**

Antonia was sitting half upright mindlessly staring at the television screen as Aiden lay beside her, his head buried in her arm as he slept. His parents and Fiona had left not long after Booth had left, and once they were alone, his exhaustion finally started to catch up with him. She shifted slightly, and his head lifted, his green eyes glassy with sleepiness, the dark rings under his eyes showing how tired he really was.

"Are you sure you're not the one that gave birth?" She asked, a sweet smile on her lips as he scowled at her, though there was a bit of a twinkle in his eye that she smiled brighter at. "You're so cute when you look like crap."

He groaned and turned, burying his head in her arm again, he hit a ticklish spot and she let out a squeak. "Ow!" She laughed as she shifted too much and it pulled on her stitches. "I want to get up." She mumbled, pushing at him slightly.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked into her arm, he lifted his head again and she ran her fingers through his messy head of hair.

"I want to go to the bathroom." She said, feeling him start to pull away, she grabbed his arm, staring into his eyes sharply when he turned to look at her. "Then I want to get dressed, get my baby dressed, and get the hell out of this place." She said clearly.

"You have to stay until tomorrow." He said, glancing to the bassinet. "He has to stay until at least tomorrow."

She groaned and pushed at him. "You're not my favorite anymore." She whined. "It's so boring here. Max wants to go home too. Hey Max. If you want to go home, just keep sleeping…" She called toward the bassinet. "See? He wants to go home too." She sighed.

"Alright." Aiden said, watching her hopeful eyes clash with his. "No, I mean… Alright, let's get you to the bathroom." He shook his head as she scowled at him. "I need you to get better, Tex." He said sincerely, watching her scowl fade. "I need things to start to get better very soon." He said, watching her nod in agreement. He smiled at her and helped her get up from the bed, rolling the IV pole to her grasp, he watched her adjust her bathrobe and he let her shuffle on her own toward the bathroom in her room.

Aiden moved toward the bassinet. Watching Max for several moments as the baby slept peacefully. There was a gentle knock at the door and the nurse peeked in to check on them. "How is she doing?" She whispered.

"She's doing well. She really wants to go home." He said with a smile. "Would you mind taking him back to the nursery for a little bit? He just ate a half hour ago, and I was hoping to take Antonia for a little walk, get her out of the room for a little while." He said softly, watching the nurse nod as she came into the room. "Thank you." He said. The nurse smiled and carefully pulled the bassinet from the room.

Aiden waited by the bed, leaning on it slightly as he waited for her to come out. After a couple of minutes, the door opened, and she shuffled out, pulling her IV pole along with her. She looked up at him and glanced to the side. "Where's Max?"

"I had them take him to the nursery for a little bit. I'd like to take a little walk with you, get you out of this room." He said, watching her eyes light up slightly.

"You're coming back into favor." She said with a grin, moving toward him, he gently leaned down and dropped a kiss on her lips. His fingers danced across her cheek, and he kissed her tenderly.

"Let's get out of here before Max realizes he's hungry again." He said with a smile, taking her arm in his, he gently walked her toward the waiting wheelchair in the corner. He eased her into the chair and switched her IV bag to the wheelchair, as he grabbed a small blanket from the bed and draped it on her lap. Once she was cozy in the chair, he caught her eyes as she watched him curiously. "What?" He asked, smiling slightly at her expression.

"You're being so sweet to me." She said softly. "Not that I expected anything less." She said quickly before he responded. "I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate it."

"I just want to show you that I appreciate you." He said with a smile. "You are the calm in my storm."

"You're the cheese in my sandwich." She winked at him, and when he laughed, she grinned at him. "I love you, Aiden." She said, reaching for his hand, he crouched down and took her hand in his. "I would be alone if you hadn't come along. I don't think that you have any idea how much that means to me."

"I'd be alone too, Tex. I'm glad we're here for each other. I'm happy that we're trying. I'm happy that I'm with you. I never want you to feel alone again." He whispered. I love you." He said, bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed it gently. "Let's get out of here." He said, squeezing her hand before he moved to the back of the wheelchair, leaned down and kissed her cheek, and then rolled her slowly out of the room.

* * *

Once Melody calmed down a bit, she helped Ace pick up the chess board and pieces, and put them back in the box. Ace handed her the box, and she moved toward the game cupboard to place it back where it belonged. Ace stood up and stretched a little, glancing to his watch. "So are you going to tell us what you two talked about?" Booth asked, watching his friend shake his head and let out a slight laugh.

"She's just trying to figure a few things out." Ace said, watching as the little girl came back in his direction and tugged at his hand. He sat down and placing Bonnie and Deuce in his lap, she crawled into his lap and settled against him. "I told her why Doctor Sweets was here." He said, shrugging slightly, smiling when she looked up at him.

The front door opened, bringing everyone's attention to JV as he came in, his hand in Grace's as he whispered at her. He seemed a little surprised to see everyone sitting in the living room, but smiled. "Hey." He said, tugging Grace inside.

Grace walked in and gave what seemed like a fake smile, and it was clear to Booth that something was bothering her. "Gracie." Booth said, and his daughter's eyes caught his.

"Hey, Dad." She said, her tone was soft and it was clear that she wasn't incredibly happy to be there.

Ace looked over his shoulder, and he also noticed the somber look on her face as she entered. "Gracie." Ace said with a smile, Melody looked over toward them and signed her greeting.

"Hey guys." She said, handing her coat to Jack, she walked toward the couch. "Hi, Mr. Sweets." She said politely, reaching out her hand to him, he smiled at her.

"You can call me Lance." Sweets said with a happy smile as he also shook Jack's hand.

"Where is Mom? I need to talk to her." Grace asked, noting her father's nod toward the kitchen, she excused herself and moved toward the next room.

As soon as she disappeared into the kitchen, Booth turned to Jack. "What's going on with her?" He asked.

"Apparently…" JV said as he sat on the arm of the chair that Ace was sitting in. "She got into a pretty nasty argument with Aiden this morning."

"Aiden?" Booth said, "I just saw him a little over an hour ago, he didn't mention anything about Grace."

"I think she's either embarrassed, or seriously mad at him. She won't go into detail." He said softly. "There was a welfare call for their house this morning. I guess he left the door unlatched or something, and the door blew open. She went in to check on him, and according to her, he had been plastered or something and was lying half dead on the ground when she came in." JV shrugged.

"Is that normal behavior for Aiden?" Sweets asked, glancing to Booth.

"He wasn't drunk, he was exhausted…" Booth defended. "He was here before he went home, and it was pretty clear that he was running on fumes. Did she even ask him what happened?" Booth said, not mentioning the bandaged hand and the cut to the forehead that Aiden was brandishing.

"Uh, you know Gracie. Shoot first, ask questions later." JV replied. "Apparently his hand was messed up, and he had a cut on his head, and he was sleeping on the floor or something." JV shrugged. "Who knows what happened, maybe he got his fingers stuck in the car door or something and fell off the couch. She was talking so fast when she explained it, and was really fired up, so I didn't even catch half of what she was saying. Apparently, he kicked her out of the house though. From the sound of it, he was pretty messed up."

"Aiden doesn't drink." Ace said, looking directly at Sweets. "He may burn the candle at both ends, but he doesn't drink."

"Well, I don't know. She's been in a mood since her shift ended, and she really didn't feel like coming over. She'll calm down." JV said, looking up as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." JV stepped toward the door and opened it to two knee height sets of arms that latched onto his legs. "Ah! I've been attacked!" JV exclaimed laughing as he tumbled backwards playfully as the two boys giggled, sending JV to the floor as Parker walked in with his mother right behind.

"Okay, okay." Parker said with an exhausted sigh, pulling at the coats of the boys, he attempted to wrangle them as Rebecca walked past him into the house. She pulled her coat off and put it on the hook by the door as Booth and Sweets stood to greet their guests.

"Rebecca." Booth said, giving her a quick hug as Ace set Melody to her feet and greeted his wife with a smile and a wave from his chair. "You know Rebecca, right Sweets?" Booth asked.

"Yes, we've met." Sweets said politely as he watched the boys continue to attack JV as he rolled around on the floor. Parker shook Sweets' hand and continued to try to calm his sons.

Rebecca moved to Ace, where she leaned down and dropped a kiss on his cheek, then looked to Booth. "I brought some preemie clothes for the baby." she said, handing over a small shopping bag to him. "Chris said how little he was, and I figured he'd need to grow into some of his newborn outfits since he came early." Rebecca smiled.

"Thanks, Bec." Booth said with a smile. "Antonia will really appreciate this."

She then handed an envelope to Ace and watched him smile. "And I picked up the photos at the drug store on the way over."

"Aw, thanks." He grinned, sitting back in the chair, he pulled the pictures out as Rebecca settled on the arm of the chair and looked over his shoulder, her hand lightly rubbing his neck as he went through the photos. "I had some of the pictures of the baby printed." He said, handing over a couple to Booth as he and Sweets sat back down. He watched Melody watching him closely, her eyes focused on Rebecca and back at him. "Melody." He signed, watching her eyes move to him curiously, her eyebrows lifted as he reached out and showed her a photo in his hands, her eyes lit up as she looked at it.

"That's my baby brother!" She signed emphatically. The photo was the one that Ace had taken the day before. Aiden was holding Max to him, as Melody excitedly met him for the first time. Her eyes were wide with happiness as she stared at the photo, tears springing to her eyes. "My family." She signed to Ace.

"That's right." He signed back. "That's your happiness right there." He said.

She took the photo from his hands very carefully, and moved toward Sweets. She set the photo on his lap as he looked at it, and then back to Melody. She signed something to him, and his eyes moved to Ace, who smiled brightly.

"She told you that is her baby brother, and that is her daddy." Ace said. "They are her family."

Melody turned and smiled at Ace, a slight giggle on her lips as she asked him if she could show Nana. "Go ahead. It's your picture." He said, watching her smile become even brighter as she took off running toward the kitchen.

"Kid whisperer…" Rebecca whispered to Ace, who grinned at her, leaning his head into her as they all looked at the photos together.


	39. Pleasure and Business

Aiden pushed the wheelchair down the hallway and out of the maternity ward. The pain in his hand was just a dull throb, and with a little pain reliever, he could hardly even feel it. He was still extremely exhausted, but found that he had somehow gained his third or fourth wind as he walked through the hallways.

"Where are we going to go?" Antonia asked, looking up at him, she watched his tender smile and smiled back at him.

"There's a lounge on the top most floor. It has windows all around, and you can see the city lights." He said, stopping in front of the elevator. "Are you okay to go in the elevator?" He asked, watching her eyes.

"Yeah." She said, reaching her hand back to touch his right hand, the door to the elevator opened and he pushed the chair inside. Once settled in the elevator, he pushed the button or the top floor, and moved around the chair, crouching at her side, he looked into her eyes for several moments, feeling her hand squeeze his tightly as the elevator moved quickly, stopping on the appropriate floor. He smiled lightly and moved to the back of the wheelchair just as the doors opened, sending them onto the new floor. He rolled the chair down the hallway, and pushed a button on the wall that sent the two automatic doors opening. "I kind of like being waited on." She said, looking up at him, laughing when he stuck his tongue out at her. "A girl can get used to this."

"I know you hate it." He said, pushing the chair into the lounge, the lights were dim and the furniture was a little nicer than the other floors. "You love your freedom." He said, rolling the chair to the end of a row of chairs, he reached his hand out for her to help her stand. "That's one of the many things that I love about you."

"My stubborn charm?" She asked, smiling at him as she stood carefully, glancing back to the IV bag hanging from the chair. "I can't go too far on my leash." She said jokingly as she leaned into his body. He wrapped his arm around her and held her too him, kissing the top of her head. She sighed lightly.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, running his hand up and down her arm lightly.

"Mel." She said softly. "I am just thinking about her interview tomorrow. Wondering how she's doing tonight." She said softly. "When Parker called earlier, he told me about dinner. Everyone except us is going to be there."

"You wish you were there?" He asked, watching her eyes lift to his, her brow furrowed.

"No way. You know I hate psychology. Sitting at a table with my entire family and Doctor Sweets… knowing that he's probably reading into each and every nuance." She said, shuddering slightly. "No thank you. It gives me the heebie jeebies."

Aiden laughed lightly and shook his head. "The heebie jeebies?" He said. "I thought you had a therapist."

"I do… did. I had one… for a while. I went for anxiety and depression, and it's not like I discussed anything personal. My doctor doesn't really know anything about me. In fact, sometimes I would just make things up so that we'd have something to talk about." She said, looking out the window at the city lights. "There are a select few people who know who I really am, what I've been through. It's nobody else's business." She sighed, her lip sliding into her mouth for a moment.

"You told me that you keep your life in a series of small, very neatly packaged boxes." He said, staring out the window, he could feel her eyes on him, and looked down to see her watching him. "I'm happy that you've opened some for me."

"Not all of them though." She said, wagging her finger at him playfully with a smile. "I can't tell you all of my secrets." She paused, her face turning serious. "You know the important ones though." She said, leaning against him again, he held her against him and kissed her head.

"Your Dad didn't want me to tell you about the dinner." Aiden said, watching her nod her head. "He made it about you, but I think he was the one that was most disappointed." He sighed. "I think yesterday hit him pretty hard too."

"He doesn't want me to feel left out." She said softly. "I don't feel that way. I just feel… thoughtful sometimes. Especially when I'm stuck in a hospital bed."

"Your Dad told me a little about your grandfather last night." Aiden said, watching her eyes lift to meet his. She had an inquiring look on her face.

"Well, Dad didn't really like Oompa very much, so I would take what he said with a grain of salt." She said with a smile that resembled her mother's, her body language almost taking on a shy quality that he could sense.

"I just wanted to let you know that I wish I had the opportunity to meet him. You speak very highly of him, and I hope that in time, I can learn more about him from you, your Dad's opinion aside. Our son is named after him, after all." He said, looking into her eyes for several seconds.

"Our son." She said wistfully, a smile on her lips. "What did I do to deserve you?" She whispered, nearly to herself. In fact, she wasn't even sure she had said it out loud. Aiden's expression didn't change, and he didn't answer, as if he knew that it was just a thought, a rhetorical question. After a moment or two, she looked out at the lights again and could feel him pulling her into him a little more. He kissed her head again as they stood quietly together.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, breaking the peaceful moment.

"Of course." She said, looking up at him again, she shifted slightly so that she could sit back down in the wheelchair.

"I see that you're heading toward your chariot." He teased, listening to the sound of her giggle. "Let me get you back to your room and set up your laptop for you. Then I'll go get us something to eat. How does that sound?" He asked.

"Sounds like I'm the luckiest girl in the world." She said, reaching up to grasp his hand, he leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

"And don't you forget it." He teased, as he made sure that she was comfortable in her chair, before he turned it toward the door and they made their way back to the elevator.

* * *

Grace stepped into the kitchen leaving JV out with Ace, Booth, and Sweets. She watched her mother turn around, and her eyebrow lift in curiosity.

"You look upset." Temperance said, watching her daughter sit at the island on one of the barstools, and rest her chin in her hands.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, staring straight ahead toward the stove, her mother moved into her line of sight.

"And what are you fine about? If you don't mind me asking." Temperance asked.

"I don't know." Grace said with a heavy sigh. She watched Temperance lean on the counter and wait her out. "I'm just… I don't know. It's none of my business." She sighed.

"Grace. It would be a lot more helpful if you were less cryptic and a little more forthcoming. You wouldn't have come in here to the counter if you didn't want to discuss something." Temperance said, watching her daughter's mind work through what she wanted to say.

"How well do you know Aiden?" Grace asked.

"I'd like to think that I know him quite well." Temperance said, pulling plates from the cupboard as she listened to Grace sigh again. "He's never been in trouble with the law. He comes from a very good family. He is a very good provider, and he cares for your sister and their children very deeply. He's responsible and kind. Why do you ask?" Temperance asked, stopping for a moment to see Grace making a face. "Is there something that you're concerned about?"

"Yes… well, I mean…" Grace sighed. "Jack said that I need to mind my own business."

"Is Aiden in some kind of trouble?" Temperance asked, suddenly concerned.

"Do you think he has a drinking problem?" She asked, watching Temperance's brow furrow. "I told you about that time that I had to drag him out of the bar a few months ago, when Toni was in Virginia. He was a mess."

"I believe he was feeling sorry for himself that evening, and while he was inebriated, he was still responsible for his actions and felt horribly guilty as I recall that he had such a lapse. He is typically an extremely disciplined social drinker. Why? Why would you bring that up now? Did something happen?"

"I got a call this morning when I was at the hospital, welfare check at their house. Their door was wide open. Aiden was passed out on the floor. He looked like he had been in a fight. His hand was all purple, and he had a cut on his head. He looked awful. It looked like he had been out drinking all night."

"Well that would be impossible." Temperance replied, pulling silverware from the drawer, she placed them on the pile of plates. "He was here until nearly 4am, sleeping on the couch." She said, watching as Grace's face pinched in confusion. "When Melody woke up, he went home. I don't know what to say about the injuries, but they weren't caused by a fight here, and I'm not sure how many people he would have seen between our house and their house."

"He was here?" Grace asked, swallowing hard.

"Yes. He left the hospital and ended up here, and your father invited him to stay on the couch." Temperance cleared her throat, her raised eyebrows were not accusatory, but made Grace's stomach churn. "I am assuming that he was alright when you arrived at the house, that you woke him up."

"Yeah." Grace said, not elaborating. "Yeah, I woke him up." She mumbled.

"Did he smell of alcohol?" Temperance asked, pulling napkins from a drawer, she placed them with the plates and silverware.

"No." Grace shook her head.

"Did he appear to be inebriated? Was he slurring his speech, stumbling? Were there empty liquor bottles in the room?" Temperance asked.

"No." Grace mumbled.

"And am I to assume that you confronted him?" Temperance asked. "Possibly accused him of something?" Temperance asked, crossing her arms over her chest as her daughter's eyes focused very sharply on her fingernails all of a sudden.

"I may have." Grace muttered. "I was just defending my sister. I was angry, I was upset…" Grace said, looking up into her mother's eyes, she could see that Temperance was reading her very closely. "He kicked me out of the house." She said with a bit of a grumble.

"Did you ask him if he was okay, or did you just launch into an anger filled diatribe?" Temperance asked, watching Grace stare at her without saying anything. She sighed heavily. "It appears that you failed to look at the evidence, Grace. You jumped to conclusions, and you let your emotions lead you instead of your mind." Temperance shook her head. "You were correct about one thing, though." Temperance said, straightening as she lifted the plates, silverware, and napkins from the counter, she watched Grace's head tip just slightly. "It's not any of your business." Temperance said sharply as she turned on her heel and walked briskly toward the dining room.

Grace watched her mother disappear into the dining room and grumbled to herself. The door to the kitchen swung open and Melody came running in, holding a piece of paper in her hand, she skidded to a stop when she saw Grace and not Temperance. "Nana?" She signed quickly. Grace pointed toward the dining room, and Melody paused for a moment, holding the paper out to Grace, she grinned brightly as Grace took the picture from her hands. "That's my baby brother!" She signed excitedly as Grace smiled at her. "Daddy, and baby brother." She signed, pointing out Aiden and Max.

Grace looked at the picture, noting how lovingly Aiden was watching the children, the tiny baby in his arms, and the excitement in Melody's eyes as she looked up at him. "He is a very cute baby brother." Grace signed to her, watching her excitement, she noticed that Melody was watching her carefully.

"You look sad." Melody signed, sensing Grace's mood. Grace handed back the picture, and Melody took it slowly, concern in her eyes.

"I am ok." She signed.

"Do you need a hug?" She signed, watching Grace for a moment. "Bean says my hugs are magic." She signed quickly, watching as Grace seemed to flinch just a little. She slipped the photo onto the counter and reached for Grace, who lifted the little girl into her arms and hugged her tightly. She then pulled from the hug and sat on Grace's lap, finding that Grace was now smiling. "See, magic." She signed, leaning up to kiss Grace's cheek, she slipped from her lap, grabbed the photo and moved quickly for the dining room to find Temperance.


	40. Line Shift

Once all of their guests had arrived, and Temperance called everyone to dinner, there was a talkative scramble toward the dining room. Everyone familiar with the tradition set their phone on the counter as they walked past, and filed into the dining room. "What's that all about?" Sweets asked, looking toward Temperance, he nodded toward the neat arrangement of phones on the counter.

"We prefer that electronics stay out of the way of dinner. It allows us to have quality conversations around the table." She explained. She watched as Sweets took his cell phone out and set it on the counter, nodding his approval of the practice as he followed her into the dining room.

Nate and Luke were climbing into their chairs as the adults found their seats. "Wait!" Luke exclaimed, his eyes almost showing panic as several guests looked in his direction. "We can't eat until Aunt Toni gets here! She will be so mad if we start without her!"

"And Uncle Aiden." Nate piped in.

"Yeah! Uncle Aiden too!" Luke exclaimed.

"Sweetheart, Aunt Toni is at the hospital with the baby." Rebecca said, watching her grandson scowl slightly. "Uncle Aiden is with her."

"That stinks." Luke said with a grunt. "I wanted to show Aunt Toni my awesome fork flip!" He said excitedly as he tried to flip the fork, and it clattered to the table.

"Looks like it could use a little practice." Jack teased, smiling when Grace gave him a little nudge with her elbow.

"Alright, less fork flipping, and more sitting down." Booth said, as he helped Temperance set the food on the table when she handed it to him.

"Why isn't Melody at the hospital with Aunt Toni and Uncle Aiden?" Luke asked. "Why is she here?"

Melody was watching the exchange, and her face pinched in sadness. Her eyes flicked to Ace, who was ready with an answer. "Because Melody wanted to have dinner with you two knuckle heads. Don't make her regret it." He said, watching her eyes lighten at his response.

"I'm not a knuckle head, you're a knuckle head." Nate exclaimed.

"Okay, that's enough." Rebecca chided. "Nobody is a knucklehead." She said, as she gave Ace a knowing look, and he smiled sheepishly.

Sweets sat down and watched the energy of the two little boys, their mops of hair was reminiscent of a young Parker, and their eagerness was electric as they giggled and teased at Jack and Grace as everyone settled in.

"So you guys miss your Aunt Toni, huh?" Sweets asked, watching one and then two heads snap in his direction. "You like her a lot?"

"Oh yeah!" Luke said with a smile. "Aunt Toni is the best. She plays hide and seek with us!"

"She's not very good at it though." Nate said with a sigh. "She never finds us, and we end up hiding forever!"

"That's because she doesn't look for you." Grace teased, feeling Jack's gentle nudge. "What? She doesn't."

"She also brings Uncle Aiden, and he is really cool too. He likes to play video games with us, and sometimes when we go to their house, he'll play the radio real loud, and we have dance parties." Luke giggled.

"Dance parties?" Sweets asked with a bit of a chuckle, he watched Luke and Nate nod their heads. "Uncle Aiden sounds like a nice guy."

"He's the best." Luke said with a smile, as his attention was suddenly brought to the food being dished out on his plate. "Oh, my favorite." He said, smacking his lips as everyone settled in to eat.

"So Sweets, how is the private sector treating you?" Hodgins asked, grabbing his attention, as plates were passed around the table, and dinner was served.

"Oh, it's alright. I still wish for a little bit more excitement now and then. Now that Brendan is moving back to DC for his internship, Daisy and I have been considering moving back as well. He has a lot more opportunity here, and I don't know, it feels good to be surrounded by friends." Sweets explained.

"We could always use a good profiler." Booth chimed in, smiling over at their longtime friend.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sweets said with a chuckle.

* * *

Dinner seemed to go on without a hitch, but for a scolding or two concerning Luke and Nate, who found a bit of joy at making Booth's face turn red with frustration. Melody remained extremely quiet, her eyes focused primarily on her food, and once dinner was completed and the adults sat around the table, she sat with her hands folded in front of her, quietly watching the conversation unfold.

The twins had headed for the living room after dinner, but Melody seemed to be extremely thoughtful as she watched the adults. "You can go play with the boys if you like." Temperance signed to her, watching those dark blue eyes focus on her sharply. She seemed almost nervous, as if one wrong move would make everything crumble around her.

"No, thank you. I will just stay here." She signed, placing her hands back on the table, she sat quietly. Temperance and Booth exchanged a glance, and he shrugged.

Sensing that Sweets wanted to briefly interview some of the adults with regard to Melody's case, Ace signed quickly to her. "Hey, kid. Want to play another game of chess?"

"No." She shook her head. "I want Mister Sweets to know that I am ready to go home. I am good now, Ace. I am ready to go home." She signed back to him.

"She wants to go home." Grace said, getting a sharp look from Ace, she realized that she shouldn't have said anything, and her mouth snapped closed with a look of apology in her eyes. "Sorry." She whispered.

"She says she's ready to go home." Ace said, correcting the statement, watching Sweets look to him curiously. "She says she is good now."

"I am not here to judge you, Melody." Sweets said, watching Ace translate to her, to make sure she understood what he was trying to say. "This isn't about you, it's about your home. It's about Antonia, and Aiden. I'm not here to see if you are good or bad. I am here to see if where you live is safe for you. I am here to make sure you are safe living with Antonia and Aiden."

"I am safe. Ant and Bean keep me safe." She signed, watching Ace carefully as he explained to Sweets what she said. "I am safe!" signed defiantly. "Please, please let me go home." She signed, tears coming to her eyes.

"Melody." Ace signed to her, speaking her name out loud. "Remember what we talked about." He said, his eyes were sharply on her, and her face pinched to a frustrated scowl. "You will get your chance to talk to Doctor Sweets tomorrow."

"I am safe, Ace." She signed again. "I am ready to go home. Please?" Her eyes pleaded with him.

"She has a lot of fire." Angela said, watching Temperance nod in agreement. "Very stubborn."

"She reminds me of someone else who is just as stubborn." Temperance replied.

"You better not be talking about my Ant. She's not stubborn." Hodgins argued. "She's strong willed, perfect in every way."

"Coming from a man that never once said no to the kid." Booth joked.

"I never had a reason to say no. She is smart and sweet, and perfect." Hodgins said resolutely, a smile on his lips.

"Whatever helps you sleep, Hodgins." Angela teased, as everyone laughed.

Ace watched Melody observing and got her attention once again. "Melody, let's go into the other room. We can talk about what you want Mister Sweets to know about your home. You can tell me, and I'll write it down." Ace said, signing to Melody. "How does that sound?"

Melody watched Ace for a moment, her eyes flicking to Sweets, who seemed pleased with this idea. She also realized that everyone else was watching her. She could feel the warmth of embarrassment rising through her blood vessels, her cheeks becoming pink as her expression softened. She looked at Ace and nodded.

"Alright, go on into the other room, and I'll get us some paper and something to write with." Ace signed, watching the little girl smile as she slipped from the chair and ran for the door. Ace stood up and gave everyone a cursory glance as he smiled sheepishly. "What? She just wants someone to listen to her." He said, not even realizing that he was still signing.

"Do you need me to get you a notebook or pen, Christopher?" Temperance asked, amusement in her eyes.

"Nope, nope. I know where the crayons are..." He said with a grin as he leaned down and kissed Rebecca on the cheek, he turned and walked out of the room.

"He knows where the crayons are?" Angela asked, laughing lightly at his comment as everyone chuckled.

"He does." Temperance said, smiling toward the closed door. "And I'm quite certain that coloring with the children is the only time that Christopher stays in the lines."


	41. Cereal Killer

**Saturday, December 29** **th** **\- 7:30am-**

Melody's eyes popped open, and her heart jumped when she realized she was in an unfamiliar place, calming slightly when she remembered where she was. Her head turned slowly, and her eyes focused on the blue dimness of the room, eventually settling on a framed picture on the wall. It was a drawing of a small white bench in a garden, the artist was obviously a child, but it was framed proudly and placed on the bedroom's wall. Melody hadn't noticed the picture before, but it had caught her eye in the early dawn light.

She climbed slowly from the bed, letting her feet hit the floor lightly as she moved toward the window, her eyes focusing on the pre-dawn glow across the backyard. Her hand moved to her mouth as she let out a yawn, watching as the light flakes of snow fell from the sky, covering all that it touched. She glanced back to the bed, and then heard her stomach rumbling in protest as she walked to her covers and gently pulled them back to find Bonnie and Deuce. She gathered them in her arms, hugging them tightly to herself, and grabbed the envelope off the table beside the bed.

Melody moved slowly toward the door and carefully turned the doorknob. Once the door was opened, she looked around for any sign of anyone being awake. All of the rooms in the hallway were dark, as was the downstairs. Warily, she stepped from the room, moving deftly for the stairs, she held onto her plush friends and the envelope and slipped down the steps. Once in the living room, she immediately turned on the light, learning from the experience of being surprised, she was pleased to see nobody was lurking in the darkness downstairs. She then slipped away into the kitchen, in search of breakfast.

* * *

Booth heard the sound of the door squeak open, and the sound of little feet heading down the stairs quietly. His head lifted from the pillow and he listened for several moments.

"What is it?" Temperance mumbled.

"I think Melody is awake." He whispered. "She just went downstairs."

"Mm…" Temperance mumbled, burying her head in the pillow, she heard her husband's scoff and shook her head into the pillow. "She's probably hungry." Temperance said, and at that point, there was the sound of a glass bowl rattling on the counter. "See, she's making cereal." Temperance muttered.

"She could also have decided to make herself an omelet, and in that case she could burn the house down." He said, watching Temperance roll her eyes and shake her head, grumbling as she rolled over. "I'm going to go check on her." Booth said, swinging his legs off the bed, he glanced back to Temperance. When she didn't move or say anything, he shook his head. "I am not overprotective."

"Mmhm…Sure." She mumbled, and then promptly fell back to sleep.

Booth stood up and headed for the bedroom door, opening it slowly, he glanced down the hallway. He noticed that she had turned the lights on in the living room and it made him feel a little better that she wasn't trying to escape this time. He stepped toward the stairs, and heard a door down the hallway open, as Sweets stepped out of the bedroom he was staying in. "Hey, Sweets."

"Hey." Sweets said, yawning.

"I'm just heading down to check on Melody." He said with a smile, as Sweets nodded and followed behind. They walked through the living room, and as soon as Booth stepped into the kitchen he was on the move. Melody had pulled a chair to the counter and was currently standing on the counter, pulling down a box of cereal. "Woah! Woah, there!" Booth exclaimed, not even thinking that Melody couldn't hear him, but by the time he got to her, she had hopped from the counter to the chair, and from the chair to behind the counter, where she ran around toward the table and climbed onto that chair. She set the box on the table and looked up, surprised at seeing Booth and Sweets standing there. Booth looked alarmed, and Sweets looked very amused.

"Did you want cereal?" She signed, holding up the box of Cheerios. She had three bowls in front of her, and poured cereal into each one of them, sliding one to one side of her where Bonnie was sitting on the table, and one toward where Deuce was on the table.

"Uh… No." Booth said, pretty sure he knew what she was asking. He wasn't sure what to say. She had the milk next to her and tried to lift it, only to have Booth come to her side quickly and pour it into her bowl.

"Thank you." She smiled, watching him carefully. She pointed at the other two bowls.

"That's wasteful." He said, shaking his head.

"Booth, I think she's intending on eating their cereal, too." Sweets said with a bit of a chuckle.

"She does have a hollow leg." Booth replied with a laugh.

"Wait." He signed back to her. She nodded her head and shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth, milk dripping from the corners of her mouth as the two men watched her.

"Uh, do you want coffee?" Booth asked Sweets.

"Yeah… coffee would be great." Sweets replied, sitting down across the table from Melody, he immediately noticed the little gray elephant, his eyes moving to Booth. "Hey, that's Antonia's stuffed elephant, isn't it?"

Booth looked over and nodded. "Yeah, Deuce." He said, a slight smile on his face.

"Wasn't that what she used to call you?" Sweets asked, listening to Booth's grunt of confirmation. "That was like, one of her most prized possessions, wasn't it?"

"Still is." Booth said, turning around as he waited for the coffee to brew. "The bunny there is Melody's most prized possession. Her birth mother gave it to her."

Melody was watching the conversation between the two men, and suddenly took her empty bowl and slid it toward Bonnie, sliding the full bowl toward herself in a sort of 'trade'.

"Would you mind?" Booth asked, nodding toward the little girl as she looked toward Booth expectantly.

Sweets smiled and stood up, walking toward the little girl. "You don't care that she's dirtying three bowls?" He asked with a laugh.

"Whatever makes her happy." Booth said, turning around to grab mugs.

"Spoken like true grandparent." Sweets laughed as he poured milk in the bowl, accepting a 'thank you' from Melody. She smiled and lifted a spoonful of cereal to her mouth and shoved it in. "That's a pretty big deal, you know? Antonia giving her that toy."

"Sweets." Booth said, his tone was tinged with warning.

"No, no. I'm not doing some psychological mumbo jumbo or whatever. I'm just saying, it says a lot about Antonia, and her feelings toward Melody." Sweets said, watching Booth slide a mug of coffee slightly in Sweets' direction.

"Antonia would die for that child, Sweets." Booth said seriously as Sweets stood up and walked toward the counter. Booth was careful to speak only when Melody was looking down. "She almost did. You read her notes. You know what happened to Melody and Antonia. Ask Melody if she was afraid when they were locked in that trunk. Ask Melody if she had a doubt that Antonia would save them both. Antonia asked her, Sweets. She didn't flinch."

"She could have been in shock." Sweets shrugged.

"She wasn't in shock. She knew that Antonia would save her. She knew that they would find their way out. I think she's afraid of getting complacent. I think she's afraid that if she lets down her guard, then something will happen. Toni used to be that way. When I came home, she didn't like it when I was out of her sight. She used Deuce as a way to separate herself from her fears. Sometimes I thought it was harming her, but in the long run it was the only way I could find peace, because there was no way that I could be with her all of the time. Antonia is a tough young lady, and it's because of all of the trauma that she went through as a kid. Trauma and guilt, and fear… she used them all to vault herself into activity after activity. She never stops.

"I don't think that it was trauma and guilt that turned her into an ambitious young woman, Booth. I don't think she's trying to keep up or be you, or be Doctor Brennan. I think it's just in her genetics. So yeah, maybe the trauma of her childhood, and guilt, and fear boosted that a bit… but if those circumstances hadn't occurred, if she had you from the start." Sweets said with a shrug. "She'd still try to be the person she is now, guaranteed. She's got your will, and Doctor Brennan's drive. I believe that, as a psychologist, and as your friend."

Their conversation was interrupted by a spoon tapping against a bowl. Sweets turned to see Melody sitting with the third bowl, waiting patiently for someone to pour her milk. "I can see that Antonia's will and drive have obviously rubbed off on Melody."

"Oh, you have no idea." Booth said with a chuckle, he caught the little girl's eye and she smiled and waved sweetly toward him.

"I love you, Pops." She signed, blinking her eyes quickly in a charmingly cute way.

"I love you, Baby girl." He signed back as he sighed, walked toward her and poured milk into the third bowl of cereal, kissed her cheek and gathered the other two bowls as she giggled to herself and continued to eat.


	42. Closure

**Saturday, December 29th- 9:00am-**

Aiden stretched slightly and the haphazard placement of the blanket over his long, lanky form caused it to slip from its perch and slide off him. He groaned as he reached for the blanket, remembering a little too late that he was not in his bed, but on an extremely uncomfortable chair recliner in the hospital. Before he realized what was happening, he felt everything give out beneath him.

"Aiden!" Antonia's voice called out as he tried to catch himself, but found himself tumbling to the hard linoleum floor in a heap. He let out a groan as he rolled to his back, looking up at the laughing woman above him, who was dressed in jeans and a sweater, and was no longer wrapped in her bathrobe. "Are you okay?" She laughed.

"No." He groaned, looking into her happy eyes, he put his hand over his face as he set his head back. "My pride hit the ground really hard. I think I crushed it." He grumbled.

"Is that what that sound was?" She asked, reaching her hand out to him, he shook his head and waved her off, pulling himself up off the floor. He then took her hand and pulled her into him, her arms moving delicately around his waist as she rested her head on his chest. "You were really out." She mumbled into his t-shirt.

"I was really tired." He said into her hair, looking across the room at her bed. She had packed all of her things, and he realized she no longer had an IV in her arm. "Have you been discharged?" He asked, glancing to the baby bundled in his bassinet.

"I'm working on it." She said, leaning up for a kiss. "Get dressed. I want to go home."

"Has Max been discharged?" He asked, feeling her pushing him toward the bathroom, she turned him around.

"Less questions, more action, buster." She said, leaning down carefully for his bag, she handed it to him and gave him another light push.

"Geez, you're pushy." He said, as he turned, leaning down for a kiss, she took a step back and grinned at him, shaking her head.

"Kisses are for closers, Fitzgerald. Get dressed." She said, giving him one more light push into the bathroom, she reached for the door and closed him inside.

* * *

 **9:00am- Booth residence**

The time was getting nearer to when they expected the social worker to arrive, and Booth, Temperance, and Sweets were sitting at the table talking as they waited. The conversation was light and friendly, even with the six year old at the table sitting quietly in her chair, her two stuffed friends atop her lap as she sat with an envelope in front of her, her hands folded neatly atop it.

Temperance had told Melody a couple of times that she could go play, but to her insistence, she remained sitting in that chair, waiting.

"She's very patient." Sweets pointed out.

"Stubborn." Booth said, eying Sweets with a raised eyebrow.

"Stubbornness is a valued asset." Temperance said, sipping her tea as she watched Booth shrug slightly. "I prefer children to be free thinking and if she'd rather sit here with the adults than go play, then I think it's just fine." Temperance said, reaching over to touch the little girl's hand, her dark blue eyes darted to Temperance and she smiled.

The doorbell rang at that point, and Booth took a deep breath. "Well, here we go." He said, standing up, he noticed how Melody straightened in her seat, and one of her arms wrapped tightly around her two stuffed friends, the other remaining on the envelope on the table. Her eyes were focused sharply on Sweets, who gave her an uncomfortable smile, and looked back to Temperance.

"She's very intense." Sweets said a bit nervously.

"She can't speak with her lips, Doctor Sweets, but her eyes never stop talking." Temperance said, standing as Mary Martin stepped into the kitchen followed by Booth. "Miss Martin." Temperance said with a smile, reaching out to shake her hand as she indicated their guest. "This is Doctor Sweets." She said.

"Doctor Sweets." Mary smiled, shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Temperance and Seeley have said wonderful things about you."

"Thank you, Ma'am." He nodded.

Mary smiled toward Melody and signed. "Good morning, Miss Hunter."

"Fitzgerald." She signed stubbornly.

"Well, that looks like a good start." Mary winked to Temperance.

"Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" Booth asked, stepping toward the kitchen, Mary accepted a cup of tea and thanked him.

"I guess a congratulations is in order." Mary smiled. "Seeley told me that Antonia had the baby."

"Yes." Temperance said proudly. "A little early, but he's perfect. In fact, they will probably be leaving the hospital today or tomorrow."

"It'll be today." Booth said, pouring hot water into the mug. "There's no way she's going to stay another day. She's probably clawing at the walls as it is."

* * *

As soon as Aiden stepped out of the bathroom, dressed and cleaned up, Antonia grabbed his good hand and yanked him across the room quickly. "Woah!" He exclaimed, feeling her pull him along with her.

"Go tell them that we're leaving." Antonia said, pulling him toward the door, she nodded toward the door. She seemed so eager. Her eyes were bright with happiness as she nodded toward the door.

"Go tell who? Tex… have you seen the doctor today? Has the doctor seen Max?" He asked, letting out a slight laugh at her excitement.

"I'm fine, the baby is fine. Now go get me a wheelchair, and my discharge papers, and let's go home." She said, though the last word was in a long, aching whine.

"You're actually requesting a wheelchair?" He asked, stepping toward the baby. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's hospital policy. I accept that." She said with a huff. "Can we just go now? Please?"

"He's already in his 'take home' outfit." Aiden laughed in disbelief as he looked down at the sleeping baby. He looked back to her, only to be greeted with Antonia's narrowed eyes and scowl. "Why don't you just tell them that you're ready to go?" He asked.

"Because I've been saying that since I got here, Aiden! They tune me out now. They don't understand." She whimpered pathetically. "Please go ask them." She sniffled. Her lower lip started to protrude slightly and Aiden's eyes widened.

"No." He shook his head. "Don't you dare. Please don't do that... please?" He said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" She asked, sniffling slightly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I just want to go home with my baby, and my boy. I just want to sleep in my own bed, and not be teathered to a tube in my arm." She sniffled again. "Please." She whimpered.

"Tex, no. Please? Please, don't cry." He said, shaking his head desperately, her lip stuck out just a little more.

"Then you better hurry." She whimpered, grinning as soon as he took off for the door. She took a deep breath and swiped her tear and let out a heavy sigh, looking down at the baby, his blue eyes looking up toward her voice. "Take note, little one. Daddy's a sucker for tears." She said, carefully lifting the baby from the bassinet, she gently tucked him into her arms and leaned down to kiss his forehead tenderly.

* * *

Once everyone was settled at the table, the adults talked for a few minutes and focus was eventually on the little girl sitting in her seat, her hands folded neatly over the envelope in front of her.

"So, Miss Melody." Mary signed to the little girl, her dark blue eyes flicking to the woman as her attention remained sharp. "What do you think about Doctor Sweets?" She asked, speaking her words out loud as she signed.

"He seems nice." She signed back, her eyes moving to Sweets, and then to Booth and Temperance. "Pops and Nana like him. He is their friend."

"That's right, he is their friend. They've known him for a very long time, since even before Antonia was born." She smiled.

Melody looked between Sweets and Temperance, confusion in her eyes. She didn't question it, simply nodded.

"Melody, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Sweets asked, tipping his head slightly.

Instead of responding, she carefully slid the envelope on the table toward him, almost as if she were making a trade. Her expression was one of intense seriousness. She lifted her hand from the envelope and stared into Sweets' eyes. Scrawled across the front in crayon was his name, written in messy 6-year old scrawl.

"What is this?" He asked, certain that it was the note that Ace had helped her the night before, she just stared at him for a moment.

"I want to go home." She signed simply. Her teeth gritted tightly as she tried to maintain her composure.

"She says she wants to go home." Mary said softly.

"Do you want to talk first, or do you want me to open this?" Sweets asked, tapping the envelope with his fingertip.

Melody folded her hands on the table for a moment and then reached forward, sliding the note closer to him, keeping her stare incredibly intense.

Sweets glanced to Mary, and then to Booth and Temperance, who were watching curiously. He picked up the envelope and carefully slipped his finger beneath the flap, opening it carefully.

"Agent Harding helped her with this last night." Temperance said softly to Mary, who nodded softly.

Sweets opened the note slowly, noticing that it was a couple pages long. He glanced to Melody as he unfolded the pages and lay them flat on the table, words filling the paper in a long, legible, masculine scroll. "Dear Mr. Sweets." He read out loud, looking at the paper, he swallowed hard and glanced back to Melody. "I am sorry that I lied. I am sorry that I hurt Ant and Aiden. I am not a bad girl. I promise." He said softly. "When I was small, I saw my mommy die." He said softly, his voice cracking a bit as he looked up to see Melody staring at him with her penetrating gaze, waiting for him to continue. He cleared his throat. "I saw my mommy die, and I couldn't help her. After she died, I lived in a place where they hurt me if I was bad. I was always hungry, always cold, and always sad. I have been hit with belts, burned with cigarettes, and locked in closets. Sometimes I didn't even get to eat dinner." He said, feeling the lump in his throat becoming harder to swallow. "Oh, Melody." He said, shaking his head. "You didn't have to…" He protested.

"Keep reading." She signed. "Please." She tapped her fingers on the table, pointing at the paper. It was clear that she was trying to hard to be brave.

He took a deep breath and looked back at the page. "I was adopted once, and they were nice. They made me feel safe. It didn't last long though. I saw my family die." He sighed. "I hid away in a closet, scared that the bad men would come back and kill me too. Ace and Ant saved me. They found me and gave me pizza, and pink shoes, and Bean. Ant and Aiden wanted to be my mommy and daddy. They showed me fireworks, and I had my very own coloring books and crayons. They made sure that my tummy never rumbled." Sweets said, glancing to the little girl who continued to watch him expectantly, though the tremble in her lip was giving her away.

"When the bad men found me, Ant saved us. I wasn't scared, I knew that she would never let me go. She held onto me so tightly. She made me brave." He read, shaking his head as he read. "Aiden came to find us, he was scared, and he took us to a safe place. I saw the ocean, I went swimming, and I never was hungry, never was cold, never was sad or scared. I was safe. Every day since I met Ant, I have been safe. When the bad men were caught, I was happy. I was happy because they could not hurt me anymore. I got to wear a pretty dress, and I got my own room, and I helped decorate my baby brother's room. I even had a big girl birthday party! Everyone was there! I was safe, and happy." Sweets read, swallowing hard, he took a deep breath and continued.

"Then I remembered the last time that I felt safe, when Miss Sandy and Mr. Mitchell adopted me. I felt safe then. But then I remembered the bad men, the blood, their angry faces. I remembered that they took away my chance to be happy. I love Ant, Mr. Sweets. I love Aiden. I tried to get taken away from them on purpose, because I don't want them to die." He said out loud, glancing to the little girl, who had been reading his lips the entire time, and streams of tears were now rolling down her cheeks. She sniffled and swiped the tears with her sleeve. He glanced to Booth and swore he swiped away a tear, and Temperance wasn't hiding her emotions at all.

Sweets held his hand out to the little girl, feeling her warm fingers slide into his hand, he held the paper in his other hand and continued. "I thought that everyone I loved went to heaven because of me. I thought that the only way to save Ant and Aiden was to give myself away and not let anyone love me. Ace said that is wrong. He said that Ant and Aiden will always love me, anywhere I am. He said that I need to do what makes me happy, not be scared. He said there will be scary things, scary thoughts, scary times… things that can be fixed. Ace said happiness is not always easy to find, and that if I lose it, I may never find it again. I need to be happy, Mr. Sweets. I need my Mommy, and my Daddy, and my baby brother. I need my Nana, Pops, and Ace. I am sorry I lied. Please let me go home. I promise that I will be a good girl forever. Thank you, Melody Hunter Fitzgerald."

Sweets finished the letter and just stared at the words in front of him trying very hard not to show the emotion he was feeling and control the heavy feeling in his chest. He wondered for a moment if Agent Harding had inserted any poetic license. He wondered if these were the words of Melody, or the words of someone who cared for her, cared for the family of which she belonged, and would have put anything on that paper to have the little girl returned to her rightful place.

"I know what you're thinking, Sweets." Booth interrupted the psychologist's thoughts, his eyes moving toward the other man's. He could see the seriousness in his dark eyes. "That's all her." He said, pointing toward the little girl with the blue eyes, pleadingly staring at him. "Ace doesn't manipulate."

"I don't really know Agent Harding well." Sweets replied, glancing to Temperance.

"Do you trust me?" Booth asked, glancing to Mary and back to Sweets.

"Yes." Sweets replied.

"Then trust me when I say that Ace only wrote down what she said." Booth replied. "Got it?"

Sweets nodded his head and looked toward Melody, watching her bite her bottom lip. "Thank you for your note." He said sincerely, carefully gathering the pages. He took a deep breath and watched her eyes flick to the papers. "I will read it again a little later, make sure I understand what you're saying here, okay?" He asked, watching her nod slightly. He then smiled kindly at her and tapped his small pad that he had brought. "Can I ask you a few of my own questions?" He asked, tipping his head. Mary signed what he had asked, and the little girl nodded her head enthusiastically. "Good…" He said with a smile. He could see the little girl visibly relax at that moment, like everything she needed to say had been weighing on her shoulders, and now it was out in the open, her thoughts were now in the air, and she could finally breathe. "Okay, Miss Melody." Sweets asked with a challenging lance. "What's your favorite color?" He asked with a bright grin, instantly turning the somber conversation into one that was not filled with sorrow and fear, but hope and a whisper of happiness.


	43. Dis-Grace

**Saturday, December 28th, 12:00pm-**

Antonia practically stormed through the door to the house, glancing behind her to make sure that Aiden was right there with the baby in his carrier. "I am so happy to be home!" She exclaimed at the door as she pushed it open quickly, sending it nearly smacking into the wall. "I'm home!" She exclaimed into the empty house, her grin infectious as Aiden let out a laugh.

"Tex, be careful." Aiden said, humored by her entrance, she turned around and faced him, a smile on her face.

"I'm just happy to be here. We're both happy to be home." She said, looking down at the baby as he slept peacefully in his seat. "I'm happy to see the door, and our living room, our couch, and our kitchen, and my chair…" She sighed happily. "Everything is here..." She smiled, though her smile faded slightly when she saw the pink toy box in the corner. She sighed. "Almost everything is here." She said, as her excitement deflated slightly. She glanced to Aiden, still standing with the baby in his seat. "We should get him out of the car seat."

"But he's sleeping." Aiden said, watching the little boy's chest rise and fall as he slept peacefully in the seat. "We don't have to disturb him. He's so peaceful."

"He is, but it's not safe sleeping in there." She said, watching him nod in agreement. "So what I'm going to do is, I'm going to go sit in that chair right there by the fireplace with my feet up, and you're going to bring me a yummy sandwich and my baby." She said with a grin. "Our baby." She corrected playfully, looking up at Aiden's bright eyes.

"Good save there, Tex." Aiden said, aiming a finger gun at her, she grinned even brighter and let out a puff of laughter.

"I want to call Mom and Dad. I need to check on Melody." Antonia said tiredly as she moved slowly across the floor toward the lounge chair.

"Sit down and relax. I'll get you your phone, your sandwich, and the baby." He said, watching her look toward him with a grateful smile. "You did all of the work. I can be helpful."

"I appreciate it." She said, carefully lowering herself into the lounge chair, she melted into the cushions and let out a satisfied groan. "It's so nice to be home." She whispered, lifting the remote for the gas fireplace, she turned it on and sighed as she covered her feet with a blanket. She looked to her side as Aiden approached her, the tiny bundle in his arms. "You got him out of his seat without waking him up?" She asked with a smile, her eyes twinkling up at him.

"What can I say? I've got the touch." He said with a wink. "I'll grab your phone, and get your lunch ready." He said as he turned and left the room.

* * *

He was just approaching the refrigerator when the doorbell rang. He glanced toward the door and sighed, grumbling under his breath. He moved quickly before the doorbell rang again, concerned that the sound would wake the baby. He looked through the window at the side of the door and rolled his eyes. "Nobody's home." He grumbled without opening the door.

"Come on, Fitzgerald. Open up." Grace said to him, her voice a bit confrontational. "You can't hide from me forever."

"Yes, I can. Go home, Grace." Aiden replied, slipping the chain on the door, he opened it slightly and faced her. She was standing on the porch, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyebrow raised in challenge. She scowled when she saw the chain. "We're not taking guests." He said. "We literally just got home from the hospital. Come back another time, preferably when I'm not here."

"Come on, Aiden. I'm sorry about yesterday, okay?" She said with a sigh, rolling her eyes at him.

"No, you're not. You just want to come into my house so that you can berate me in front of your sister this time. Go home, please. Antonia is resting, and the baby is sleeping." He said, trying to close the door, she shoved her foot in the way to prevent it.

"Aiden, open the door!" Grace said angrily.

"Get your foot out out of my way." He growled. "It's bad enough you barged into my house and treated me like shit yesterday, but now you won't leave? Go home, Grace!" He whispered angrily.

"Your door was wide open yesterday! I didn't have to barge in! Open the door!" Grace shouted, hitting the doorbell again and again.

"Get out!" Aiden exclaimed, he dropped his heel down on her foot. She let out a yelp and pulled it back, and Aiden slammed the door in her face, swinging the deadbolt locked. She continued to ring the doorbell. He turned sharply, reached up and yanked the chime off the wall, setting it on the table in the hallway, he walked back toward the kitchen, pulling Antonia's phone from his pocket as it started to ring. He flicked it onto vibrate and turned the corner, nearly running directly into Antonia, her eyes wide with concern as she opened her mouth to ask him what had happened.

"Doorbell broke." He said, leaning forward to kiss her cheek, he continued past her into the kitchen.

"Was that Grace at the door?" She asked, her brow furrowing as she turned to follow him. "It sounded like Grace."

"It was nobody. Why aren't you resting?" He asked, watching her over his shoulder. "Go on back to your chair, and I'll be right in."

"I wanted to get the bassinet, bring it downstairs." She said, glancing back toward the door. "What did Grace want?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll get the bassinet. Grace can come back when you're not resting, and when she can act like an adult." Aiden said, pulling items from the refrigerator, he tossed the phone onto the counter and began to make her sandwich. He glanced at the phone as it started to buzz, rolling his eyes.

"Is that my phone?" Antonia asked, looking over at the counter. Aiden reached over and hit the button on the side of it to stop it from ringing.

"Your sister has a real attitude problem, and won't take no for an answer." Aiden grumbled.

Antonia smiled sleepily and shook her head, looking down at the baby as he looked up at her. "Your daddy is so protective." She whispered, she looked up at Aiden. "Did she say why she stopped by?"

"No." He said, putting her sandwich on a plate, he sliced it in half. "But it is extremely clear that she has absolutely no manners. I'm not in the mood to deal with it, and you need to take it easy." He sighed. "Here." He said, handing the phone to Antonia. "Call your mom, see how Mel is doing. I'll bring you the bassinet and the sandwich, and if your sister calls you again, tell her to get lost." Aiden said with a sigh. "I love you." He said, smiling slightly as he walked toward the stairs, Antonia watched him disappear around the corner.

Antonia watched Max look up at her and she gave him a sweet smile, as the phone in her hand began to ring again. "I don't think your daddy realizes the trouble that he's getting himself into." She said, adjusting the little one in her arm as she brought the phone to her ear. "I'm sleeping, Grace. Call back later." She said softly, hanging up the phone. She sighed, and dialed her mother's number, walking back toward her comfortable chair.


	44. Sweets Release

**Saturday, December 28th, 4:00pm-**

Aiden glanced at his watch and continued to flip through channels on the television with the volume off. Antonia had moved to the bedroom not long after her lunch, and he was watching over Max downstairs until his next feeding or changing. He glanced to the bassinet and let out a gentle sigh, when he heard a car pull into the driveway. He was certain it was who they expected, and felt slightly guilty about over reacting about the doorbell, though defended himself in his mind quite defiantly.

He turned off the television and stood up, then stepped over to the front windows and looked out, noting the unfamiliar car in the driveway, and the two people climbing from the vehicle. He stepped to the door and opened it just as Mary and Doctor Sweets walked up onto the porch.

"Aiden." Mary smiled, glancing to Sweets as they approached.

"Hey. Come on in." He said, shaking their hands, he stepped back inside and ushered them both toward the living room. He noticed that they glanced to the wires hanging from the wall, and he swallowed hard. "Excuse the mess, the doorbell was malfunctioning earlier. Older house and all." He said glancing to the stairs. "I'll go get Antonia. Feel free to take a seat." He said, disappearing up the stairs for a couple minutes.

When he came back down, their guests were admiring the sleeping baby in his bassinet, and smiling as they looked up at Aiden. "Admiring the newest addition, I see." Aiden grinned proudly.

"He's so precious." Mary said, smiling up at Aiden.

"Don't let him fool you." Antonia said sleepily as she rounded the corner. "He has a very strong pair of lungs when he's hungry."

"Just like his mama." Aiden winked, trying to take Antonia's hand, she smacked his hand away and gave him a playful scowl, but then quickly snatched his hand up into hers with a smirk. "We can sit at the table, or at the couch. Either place is fine. Would you like anything to drink? Water, milk… juice boxes?" He let out a nervous laugh.

"No thank you, Aiden." Mary said laughing. "The couch is just fine. Doctor Sweets and I just wanted to come by and speak to you about Melody and the future steps." She said, as they all settled in the living room to talk.

"I spoke with my mother earlier." Antonia said softly, glancing to Aiden. "She did say that Melody did well with her interview." Her tone came out as more of a question than a statement, and she could hear her voice trembling slightly. She wasn't quite sure if her tone came out that way, and it was confirmed when Aiden took her hand in his, instantly calming her nerves.

"Melody did awesome, guys." Sweets replied. "Miss Martin and I are going to recommend completely that she's returned to you both, and we've decided that under the circumstances, and considering that the last home visit was to be your last anyway, that we'd like to push through the adoption finalization hearing for two weeks from Monday."

Antonia felt air leave her lungs at his words, tears springing to her eyes. "Really?" She asked, trying to control her breathing. She could feel Aiden's hand in hers as he gripped it tightly, squeezing it at the pace of his heart for a moment.

"Really." Mary said with a smile. "Now, we do have some recommendations based on Melody's current actions and situation. These recommendations will help her with the transition, as well as deal with much of the trauma that occurred before you took her in. It is not a reflection on your care for her."

"She needs to see a psychologist on a regular basis." Aiden said seriously, feeling Antonia squeeze his hand back. He looked between the two of them with a nod. "We agree that she will require help, and we don't want to medicate her if we can help it."

"Correct." Sweets replied. "Further evaluation, and just conversation will be beneficial to her overcoming some of the emotional barriers that she harbors" Sweets explained. "The decision to expedite the adoption was made official due to the obvious strength of community that surrounded Melody, as well as those who not only defended you and Aiden's parenting, but also commended it. I conducted interviews with your mother and father, Antonia. We spoke with Parker, your sister, and Jack, as well as Angela and Hodgins. I wanted to talk with Agent Harding, but he was actually quite busy talking with Melody. I didn't get an opportunity." He said, watching for a reaction from Antonia.

"Melody and Ace have a lot in common." Antonia replied. "Both lost their mother very young under extremely traumatic circumstances. They are both foster children. Ace connects well with just about everyone, but kids especially. I trust him wholeheartedly and completely." She said seriously, her tone just as serious as her father's.

"Agent Harding was a foster child?" Sweets asked.

"Yes." She said, nodding. "My mother was as well, but you know that already, Doctor Sweets. How is Ace's past relevant to Melody's situation?"

Sweets took a deep breath and glanced to Mary, carefully pulling the letter that Ace had written for Melody. He handed it to her and watched her eyes move to the paper. "This is what they worked on last night. I thought that as her parents, you would at least like to see her confession of sorts." Sweets said softly. "She loves you both very much. Loves you so much that she was willing to give it all up just to protect you."

Aiden leaned in to read the words as well, Antonia handing him the first page as they read. They were completely caught up in the words on the page, and Antonia was fighting so hard to keep her composure. "This is Ace's handwriting." She said, looking up at Sweets as she swiped a tear. "He helped her write this?" She whispered.

He nodded. "Antonia." Sweets said softly, watching her eyes focus on him intensely. "I know your feelings about psychology, and trusting people. I just wanted you to know, both of you, that if you wanted me to continue seeing Melody for therapy, that I'd be more than willing to continue treating her. I know that I do live quite distance away, but travel is no object. Your parents are very good friends of mine, and I'm more than…"

"Okay." She said, nodding her head sincerely. She glanced to Aiden and he nodded in agreement. "She needs this. She needs to be able to express herself and not be afraid." She said, looking at the pages in front of her. "There is a language barrier, but I think we can figure something out." She said with a definitive nod. "I want the best for her, Doctor Sweets." She said, glancing to Aiden, who nodded again. "She deserves the best."

Sweets smiled at Antonia and nodded. Suddenly, a squeaking wail came from the bassinet across the room, and Antonia moved to stand up.

"I'll get him." Aiden said, squeezing her hand tightly, she gave him an appreciative smile and he headed over toward the baby. She watched him lift the baby from the bassinet and signed to her that he needed to be changed.

"He is probably hungry too." She signed back to him, watching Aiden nod as he proceeded to take care of the baby. She turned her attention back to their guests.

"Do you always sign?" Sweets asked curiously, a smile on his face as he watched Antonia look at him oddly.

"Did I sign that to him?" she asked, laughing. "Force of habit." She giggled, her ears burning a bit in embarrassment. "We try very hard to include Melody in all of our conversations. Signing around the house keeps it fresh in our mind, and we don't even realize we're doing it half of the time, and it does come in handy when the baby is sleeping." She said with a bit of humor in her voice, she watched Mary and Sweets laugh in agreement.

"We don't want to take any more of your time this afternoon." Mary said softly, reaching her hand out to Antonia as she stood up. "Doctor Sweets and I just wanted to stop by and have a little chat, let you know the good news."

"I appreciate hearing it in person." She said, reaching out to hand Sweets the letter, he shook his head.

"Keep the letter." He said with a gentle nod. "I've taken notes from it, and I understand where she's coming from. Melody has an extensive support system and a family that loves her very much… not that I had a doubt in my mind." He said sincerely. "That letter is just as important to you as it was for me to read it. She's a very lucky girl, and I hope she understands that now."

"It's my intent to prove that to her." Antonia said with a smile. "When will she come home?" She asked.

"Paperwork will be filed Monday, but whenever you're ready to have her home is fine. Your mother and father said they'd discuss it with you and Aiden." Mary replied. "I will get you the final adoption report and time and place for the adoption hearing then." She said, watching Antonia stand as Aiden approached them while holding the baby as he fed him.

"She is very proud of her baby brother." Sweets said as he stood as well, watching Aiden gently rock as he fed the baby.

"Thank you, Doctor Sweets." Antonia said suddenly, stepping forward to wrap her arms around him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, feeling the strength in her arms as she let out a small sniffle and pulled from the hug, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm sorry." She said softly, swiping at the tear. "My emotions are just… they're all over the place." She said with a sigh.

"No." Sweets said, smiling at her. "No, it's perfectly fine. I'm here to help." He said, watching her eyes move toward the baby and back toward him again. "I'm happy that your family will be whole again soon."

"Thank you." Aiden said softly, gently lifting the baby to Antonia, he shook their hands, and the two of them said their goodbyes as they led their guests to the door. After a final handshake and another brief hug, they stepped out of the house leaving Aiden and Antonia standing in the foyer, the baby now sleeping in her arms. Aiden turned to Antonia and caressed her face gently, his green eyes speaking volumes to her when his lips said nothing. "Our baby girl is coming home." He said, tears springing to his eyes.

"And in two weeks, Aiden." She said with a slow, deep breath. "Two weeks, and she will officially be our baby girl." She whimpered. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, Tex." He whispered, as he leaned down and dropped a kiss on her lips tenderly.

"Oh, Aiden." She whispered as she shivered. "Don't start something you can't finish." She said, watching him smile as he kissed her again.

"Let's go plan a welcome home party." He whispered.

"Really?" She asked, a grin on her face as she watched his eyes sparkle back at her.

"Go get your laptop, we'll start making lists." He said, taking the baby from her arms.

"I love lists!" She exclaimed, shuffling off to find her computer, Aiden let out a laugh at her enthusiasm as he felt his heart pounding in his chest with excitement as the pieces of their puzzle finally started to fall back into place.


	45. Breakfast Booth

**Sunday, December 29th- 7:30am-**

Antonia and Aiden sat across from one another at the diner, hands entwined as Antonia stared out the window onto the street, and Aiden watched her. "Where are they?" She sighed, glancing to the covered baby seat nestled on the chair beside her, she peeked in at the sleeping baby and let out a frustrated sigh.

"They'll be here, Tex." Aiden said, squeezing her hands in his. "Your hands are trembling." He said, watching her dark eyes focus on him for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"I just miss her so much. That letter really threw me for a loop." She said, her eyes moving back to the window, Aiden watched her sit up just a little straighter, and her eyes became a bit lighter in the sunlight streaming through the window. "Hey." She said, nodding toward the window.

Aiden turned to see Booth climbing from the SUV, talking to Temperance as she bickered back, her finger pointing at him as she let out a laugh. Booth had a smirk on his face as he moved for the back seat. Opening the door he reached in and carefully pulled the little girl from within the car, settling her on his hip. He closed the door and walked around the front of the car.

Melody was looking around, and didn't seem eager. It was clear that Booth and Temperance didn't tell her who they would be meeting up with that morning. She seemed relaxed, resting her head on her Pop's shoulder. Aiden turned to see Antonia sitting up a little straighter, her eyes looking a bit teary as she smiled slightly. "There's our girl." He said, watching a true smile appear on her face.

They heard the clang of the bell on the door as Temperance's voice broke through the fairly busy diner, turning to see Antonia's face, she smiled and waved. Reaching over to the little girl, she signed for her to look. It only took a second for Melody to see them, and a second more before she was scrambling to be put down. Antonia moved in her chair, heeding Aiden's brief warning to be careful, and for a split second, a memory rushed back to her. They were sitting in this exact spot that day, the day that her father walked through that door for the first time a free man, the day that he came home. Her eyes lifted to her father's just as Melody reached her, and she could see the memory in his eyes as well, a proud smile on his lips as he watched her envelop the little girl into her arms. "My baby girl." She whispered, burying her face in her shoulder, she lifted her from the ground slowly, ignoring the pulling of her stitches, it was only a second before Aiden was by her side, supporting her as Melody reached her arm out and pulled Aiden into the hug as well, dropping a wet smooch on his cheek.

"What a welcome." Aiden said, kissing her nose as tears streamed down the little girl's face, he shifted around the table to help Antonia, and Booth did the same.

"Sit." Booth said, moving to his daughter's side. "Sit, Toni. Please?" He said again, knowing that she was probably in pain, but had ignored it to welcome the little girl back. She shifted and sat down, still holding Melody close as Booth moved Antonia's chair for her to help her sit, and glanced to Temperance as she sat beside Aiden. Booth pulled his own chair to the table to sit down.

"You didn't tell her she was coming home?" Antonia whispered, pulling the little girl's face from her shoulder to look into her eyes, she swiped at the tears on Melody's pink cheeks and smiled into her eyes.

"You learn very early on in parenthood to wait until the last possible minute to announce something like this." Temperance replied. "Unless you enjoy being nagged every five seconds." She smiled, watching the reunion in front of her. She put her hand on Aiden's shoulder and gently rubbed it, watching his smile turn toward her. "You are looking well rested." She said softly, her eyes passing over his features.

"As rested as I can be." He nodded. Melody turned in Antonia's arms, and reached across the table for Aiden's hands, happy when he scooped up her hands in his, mouthing that he loved her. "We took turns getting up last night with Max, but it was nice being in our own house, our own bed." He said.

"Speaking of Max, where is he?" Booth asked, looking over his daughter at the covered seat, he gave her a bit of an impatient look. "Let me see my pal."

"He's sleeping, Dad." Antonia sighed, smirking at her father's eagerness. Just as she said it, the baby let out a squeaking cry. Antonia rolled her eyes and uncovered the seat, looking down at the now crying baby. "Look what you did, Dad." She teased, trying to adjust Melody, and get the baby at the same time.

"I'll take him." Booth said, standing up, he reached over Antonia and pulled the seat off its secure chair, ignoring Antonia's eyeroll.

"You might as well take this too." Aiden said, handing over the diaper bag. They all watched Booth take the bag and the baby and head toward the counter to take care of him, and obviously to show him off. Antonia was watching him the entire time with a slight look of concern. She watched the proud smile on her father's face, his chest puffed out in pride. "He'll be okay, Tex."

"I know." She said, giving Aiden a faux glare, she glanced to her mother as she wrapped her arms around Melody in a secure hug as the little girl let out a giggle. "Thank you for bringing her home. Thank you for being there through all of this, Mom." She said softly.

"I know what it's like to miss your baby." She said, taking Antonia's hand. She turned around to see that Booth had taken the baby from his seat and was showing him off to the women behind the counter. She shook her head. "He's going to be a little while. Why don't we order our breakfast and he can catch up to us later."

"Are you hungry, little one?" Aiden signed to Melody, her grin eager and happy as she nodded her head. "I should have known. That's like asking Antonia if she wants to go to the lab." He laughed at her slack jawed expression, though she let out a laugh. "Tell me I'm wrong." He teased.

"He's not wrong." Antonia laughed, listening to her mother's laugh as they managed to grab one of the waitresses' attention for their breakfast.

* * *

Melody stayed in Antonia's arms as Temperance asked them about the hospital stay, their time at home the previous day, and they expressed their excitement about the impending adoption. When the food was delivered, the little girl wiggled into the seat closer to the window, grinning from ear to ear at the stack of pancakes that was placed in front of her, her tongue whipping out over her lips.

"She's going to get sick." Antonia said, watching Aiden put syrup over the pancakes, he looked up at her and made a face.

"She'll be fine." He laughed. He glanced over as Booth approached the table, diaper bag over his shoulder, and the baby in his arms, the car seat empty.

"Dad, you can put him back in the car seat." Antonia said with a sigh, shaking her head as he rolled his eyes.

"He wants to see everyone." Booth said, looking around the table. "See, there's your mama, and daddy… and your Nana Bones." He said, gaining a playful glare from Temperance. "And your big sister, Melody." He said, waving at Melody, who waved back over toward Booth. "And then there's your crazy Uncle Ace." He said, as everyone's attention went out the window to the man closing his car door and waving toward the family.

"Oompa." Antonia said, sending Booth and Temperance's eyes to her in surprise. They watched Ace step up to the window and look in at them, sending Melody into a squealing giggle as she knelt on her seat and pressed her face on the window, making a face at him, leaving sticky finger prints on the window. "That's Max and Melody's Oompa." She said proudly, as she signed for him to stop messing around and get into the diner.

"I love you, goofy face." He signed to Melody, and walked toward the door of the diner.

"Messy kid." Aiden said, reaching across to wipe the window, he made a face that made Melody giggle. Her eyes moved to the door as the bell chimed and Ace walked in, and in a flash she was under the table, popped out on the other side, and running toward him, only to be scooped up in a quick swoop of his arm, her arms wrapped around him in a hug.

He looked at the breakfast spread at the table and laughed. "Geez, did you guys leave any breakfast food for me?" He asked.

"Probably not." Antonia laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been working on the case for the past couple of days." He said, nodding toward Temperance.

"Mom wants the run down, huh?" Antonia asked, grinning at her mother's head shake.

"Sometimes I don't think she trusts me." He said, setting Melody down so she could crawl beneath the table and back to her chair.

"I don't trust you." She snapped back playfully. "Booth, give the baby to Christopher, Ally has your breakfast." She said, without turning around, the waitress stepped up behind him with Booth's plate of food.

"I can hold him and eat at the same time." Booth muttered, looking up at Ace as the plate was set down in front of him.

"Hand him over, Pops." Ace said, gently taking the baby from Booth, he took his friend's grumble in stride as he held the baby and pulled up a chair.

"I'll get you the usual, Chris." Ally said with a smile, looking down at the baby with a proud smile as she turned back toward the counter.

"Thanks, Ally." Ace said, sitting down at the end with Booth, holding the baby in his arms. "Bet you guys are happy to be home, and have everyone home too." He said, looking up to see Antonia watching him with a strange look on her face, his eyes flicked to Melody and then back to her.

"Thank you." She signed, watching his smile as he watched Melody look up at him and wave.

"I would do anything for you, kid." He signed to Antonia, watching the tear in her eye as she swiped at it, she took a deep breath to gain composure as everyone settled in to eat their breakfast.


	46. Block and Run

After breakfast, and a nice visit at the diner, Antonia and Aiden made a day of it and took Melody and Max to the Jeffersonian museums and just enjoyed their time as a family around the city for the day. As early evening drew near, they made their way back to the house, arriving at about three in the afternoon.

Aiden pulled up to the house and glanced into the back seat, seeing the excitement in Melody's face made him smile. "She's vibrating, she's so excited." Aiden teased, glancing back to Melody, who had already unbuckled her seatbelt and was pushing at the door, pressing her face against the window.

"Child safety lock." Antonia laughed when Melody grunted when the door wouldn't open. She climbed from the seat and quickly moved toward the back door, opening it quickly, the little girl tumbled from the car.

Melody looked up at Antonia, unsure if what she had done was bad, but found that she was laughing, her eyes alight with happiness. Melody started to giggle, rolling onto her back as she grabbed Antonia's offered hand to get up.

"What the heck is going on over here?" Aiden asked, walking around the back of the vehicle with the baby's seat in his hand, the diaper bag over his shoulder.

"Melody is a silly kid." Antonia signed, grasping the little girl's hand, it was only held for a moment before the little girl was in a full run to the front door of the house. "Someone is happy to be home."

"I know I am." Aiden teased, leaning over for a kiss to her cheek as they walked to the door together. "Did you want me to run over to your parent's house to get Melody's things?"

"Mom said she was going to have Dad bring them here at some point tonight." Antonia said, reaching for her keys to unlock the door. She looked down at the little blonde girl hopping happily at the door, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "I missed her so much." She sighed, pushing the door open, Melody ran through quickly, kicking off her boots as she went, Antonia reached forward as she unzipped her coat, grasping the hood on Melody's jacket as the little girl practically ran right out of it and into the living room, hopping around in circles.

"It's hard to say, but I think she's excited." Aiden teased, setting the baby's seat down, he stepped forward and scooped up the little girl in his arms. She let out a happy squeal as he kissed her cheek and gave her a squeeze. He put her back down and she signed that she was going to go see her room, and quickly she dashed out of the room.

When she disappeared up the stairs, Aiden took a deep breath and let it out quickly, almost as if relieved. He looked to Antonia and could see that she looked a little tired, her eyes not quite focused on anything specifically. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, watching her eyes snap to his.

"Yeah." She said, a smile on her lips. "I was just thinking about a few things."

"Like what?"

"I want to get married." She said, her smile brightening a bit. "To you."

"Oh, to me?" He asked, chuckling a bit as he stepped toward her, he teased her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest so that she was looking up at him. "You want to marry me? Are you sure?"

"Yes." She whispered. "We should do it on the day we adopt Melody."

"Tex." He shook his head.

"Why not?" She said, her forehead scrunched in frustration. "Don't you want to marry me?" Her voice came out a whimper, and her lip trembled a bit as she sniffled.

"Oh, Tex. Of course I want to marry you." He whispered. "But not that day. Not like that, in a stuffy court room." He said, holding her to him, they swayed a bit. "Besides, that day is Melody's day, right? We don't want to steal her thunder. We already planned her 'gotcha' party, and we want her to know how special she is to us." He whispered, feeling her nod her head against him.

"I'm just afraid if we don't do it soon, it'll never happen." She said, sighing into his chest.

"Mm…" He hummed into her hair. "I think we should wait until spring or early summer, and have the ceremony in your secret garden." He said, feeling the rocking slow to a stop. "That way we can enjoy the flowers, and the fountain, and everything that you've worked so hard to accomplish since you were a little girl." He said, watching her eyes lift to meet his again, he watched her read him for a moment. "And since it's a smaller space, we won't be forced to invite the entire eastern seaboard like your sister did for her wedding. You could wear a simple summer dress, snowdrops in your hair, sandals." He said, running his fingers through her hair for a moment, he caught her eyes again. He said, watching her eyes sparkle back at him. "You want to marry me right this second, don't you?"

"Marry you? Mmm… Possibly. Jump you? Hell yes." She said, leaning up to capture his lips, she growled into the kiss as she pushed herself against him, her teeth nibbling on his lip as he let out a whimper. He had to pull away when the sound of pounding feet could be heard coming down the stairs, a smile lifting on his face as Antonia let out a disappointed groan.

"You said you missed her." He said with a laugh, watching as a flash of pink came running through the living room toward them, he leaned down and scooped her up as she giggled. He kissed her cheek and tickled her as Antonia did the same, teasing her and making her laugh until he set her to the ground, and she took off back up the stairs to her bedroom, giggling the entire way.

"Legos aren't the only blocks that kid is good with." Antonia muttered as she reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him toward her for another kiss, she felt his hand move up and down her arm gently, and his mouth deepening the kiss. "I love you." She whispered breathlessly. Suddenly there was a squawking cry of the baby from his car seat on the floor, his protest loud and angry. She let out a snorting laugh, her eyes closing tightly as she listened to his laugh as well, a cascading giggle escaped her lips as she pushed her face against his shoulder as they listened to the baby's cries for a moment, both of them caught in a fit of laughter.

He took his hands and placed them on her cheeks, lifting her eyes to look into his smiling eyes. "I love you too." He said, dropping a kiss on her lips tenderly as they giggled once more, before tending to the angry newborn.

* * *

It was after a happy dinner, and before bedtime that Aiden stretched looking over the coloring that was going on at the dining room table. He was feeling a bit restless, and checked in on Max on his way through the living room. "Hey." He said, leaning down to see what Antonia was coloring on her page, he kissed her cheek. "I'm going to go out for a run. Is that okay?"

"As long as you take a shower when you get home." She teased him.

"Come on, you like it when I'm all gross." He said, burying his lips in her neck, she let out a squeal and tried to get away from him.

"Stop, stop…" She said, nearly hitting his nose with her head when she moved away from his tickles. "Go on, get out of here." She teased.

"I'm going to go to the park though so I'm not running on the roads. I have my headphones, and my phone with me, so if you need me, call. I'll be home before bedtime." He said, kissing her again.

"Be safe." She said, watching him for a moment.

"Always." He said, signing a goodbye to Melody, he quickly made his way to the door, and into the evening air.

* * *

Once arriving at the park, Aiden pulled his coat off and could feel the cold December air on his skin, the puffs of air escaping his lips floated as steam in front of him, and he could already feel the tension on his shoulders begin to lift as he put his earbuds in his ears and set his phone to play music. The park was quiet, but very well lit, empty but for the occasional evening dog walker. He began his run at a slow pace, warming himself up as he went, his mind working on a loop of all everything that needed to be done to prepare for Melody's party, and some chores that he wanted to finish around the house, not to mention that he had to fix the damned doorbell.

His lungs puffed as he picked up speed, the music in his ears drowning out the sound of his feet hitting against the plowed and salted path that he was running on, his eyes focusing straight ahead as he ran a little faster. He ran for about a half hour, his lungs burning a bit, reminding him that his exercise regiment had been slowed with the recent stress of the impending birth and the Melody fiasco. He ran a little faster, his knees and lungs protesting, but his mind focused on the path ahead. After another fifteen minutes, he slowed, starting the process of a cool down. He could feel the dampness of the sweat on his brow and chest. He closed his eyes as he caught his breath, taking a moment before he jogged toward his car, music still blaring in his ears.

What he didn't expect next was a hand to grasp his arm, the grip tight on his bicep. What the person who grabbed him didn't expect, was the vice grip on their hand, or the subsequent flip over his body, slamming them full force on their back into the snow bank beside the trail. Aiden moved to confront his assailant, his eyes widening as he lifted his fist in the air, fully ready to finish the job, he stopped himself, choosing instead to hold the person down in the snow. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted, holding onto the assailant's arms, his body weighing them both down in the snow. "I want to punch you so badly right now!" He growled into the person's face, wide blue eyes staring up at him with a mixture of anger and fear.


	47. Boom

**Still loving comments... thank you for reading...**

* * *

"You make me so angry!" Aiden exclaimed, swinging his bandaged fist down toward his assailant, he watched her flinch and close her eyes.

"Aiden!" Grace screeched as she braced for impact, but it never came, instead his fist landed in the snow beside her. "Get off of me!" She exclaimed angrily, pushing at him. "Get off me, you idiot!" She screamed.

"Will you shut up!" He exclaimed, pulling himself out of the snow, he ripped his headphones from his ears and grabbed hold of her coat, yanking her up out of the snow, he pushed her across the path and turned to face her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He exclaimed angrily, watching her stumble backwards, her eyes wide. "Answer me!" He exclaimed. "What the hell is wrong with you, Grace?" He exclaimed, taking a step forward, she took a step back and nearly tripped over herself. "It's not good enough for you to try to force your way into my house, but now you're stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you!" She exclaimed. "I was looking for you!"

"Well you found me! You found me!" He yelled, trying to control his breathing. "What do you want? Huh? What do you want from me?"

"I wanted to talk to you." She said, starting to feel her anger rise in her chest. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well fucking talk!" Aiden exclaimed. "God! You're a goddamned psychopath!" He exclaimed, watching her grit her teeth, her cheeks pink with anger, her eyes full of fire. "You know what? I don't have time for this bullshit, Grace. I came out here for some peace and quiet. I came out here to clear my head, and instead, I'm accosted by my girlfriend's psychotic sister!"

"Shut up!" She shouted at him.

"Nice talk, Grace. I'm going home." He said, turning around, he started to stomp toward his car angrily.

"Aiden! Aiden stop right now!" She exclaimed from where she still stood, stomping her foot as she watched him continue to walk away.

"Say goodnight, Gracie!" He exclaimed without turning around. He knew it was coming as soon as he said it, and his suspicions were proven correct when he heard the sound of her shoes slapping against the ground behind him. One second he was walking quickly away from her, and the next, she had leapt onto his back, yelling in his ear as he continued to walk toward his car.

"I hate you so much!" She exclaimed as she yanked at him, angry that he just kept walking with her attached to him. "You are such an asshole, Aiden Fitzgerald!" She screamed in his ear.

"Really mature, Grace." Aiden said as he continued to walk toward the parking lot. They just turned a corner when a police car pulled into the parking lot. "Look, they came to get your crazy lunatic ass." He said, feeling her arms let go of him as she jumped to the ground, her fist connected with his side, and he yelped. "Stop it, you little shit!" He yelled, stepping toward her, she jumped back, her eyes wide with fear.

"Hey!" The officer called from the car as he climbed from the seat. "Ma'am, are you okay?" He said, stepping closer to them, all he could see was a tall man standing over a much shorter woman, and neither of them looked very pleased.

"Yeah." Grace said, keeping her eyes on Aiden as he glared at her, daring her to say something. "Yeah, I'm fine. He's fine, we're fine." She said, turning toward the officer.

"Grace?" The officer said, stepping close to them. "Grace, is that you?"

"Harris? Yeah." She said, letting out a breath. "This is Aiden, my sister's… boyfriend."

"Fiance." Aiden snapped.

"Whatever." She growled. "We're fine, Harris. We were just having a bit of a discussion."

"She was having the discussion." Aiden muttered. "I was just leaving." He said, starting to walk toward his car. He hit the lock for the SUV, and opened the door. He dialed a number and lifted the phone to his ear. "Hey." He said into the line, turning around just as Grace started walking quickly toward him, the officer glanced in his direction warily and walked back toward his cruiser. Aiden climbed into the car and locked the doors.

"What's going on?" Antonia asked, sensing the tension in his voice. "Aiden, are you okay?"

"Your crazy ass sister just jumped me in the park." He said into the line.

"Grace?" Antonia asked.

"Hey!" Grace exclaimed as she approached the car, she knocked on the window. "Are you calling to tell on me or something?" She asked snarkily through the glass.

"Yeah, unless it's one of her other personalities." He said into the line. "I was just finished running, and she grabbed me out of nowhere. I reacted and threw her in the snow. I thought someone was trying to mug me."

"Aiden! Let me talk to my sister!" Grace said, pounding on the window, glancing to see that the police cruiser was now gone. "What the hell are you telling her?"

"She's off the reservation, Tex." Aiden said. "Go away, Grace! Go home!"

"Let me in the car." She said, yanking on the handle of the SUV. "I just want to talk to you!"

"You should have thought about that before you jumped on my back and punched me!" He yelled back at her.

"Aiden, she's not going to go away." Antonia said softly.

"Well, I'm not letting her in the car. No way. Absolutely not." He growled.

"Then see what she has to say. She won't stop until she gets her way."

"She's unstable." He said, making sure he said it loud enough for Grace to hear him, she smacked the window with her palm. "She's insane!" He exclaimed, knowing that it would rile Grace up even more.

"You should have let her in the other day, just got it over with." Antonia sighed. "And stop making her angrier, Aiden or she'll never let you leave."

"I should just have her arrested." He muttered to himself.

"Probably not a good idea." Antonia said, laughing slightly. "Just talk to her."

"Tex, she treats me like shit, she treats you like shit. She's hurtful and mean to you. Don't you see it? I see it. I see it and I hate it. I'm just standing up for you. I'm standing up for myself. You weren't there the other day when she was saying all of those nasty things."

"Well, where does that leave you now? Right now you're hiding in the car because you are afraid she'll jump in front of it if you try to drive away." Antonia said, a rueful laugh on her lips.

"Damn straight." He said with a grunt. "Let me take care of it, and I'll be home soon. I'll try to be home in time to tuck you and Shadow in." He grumbled.

"Please don't kill her. I know it's tempting, but I really don't think I'd do well with conjugal visits." She sighed, listening to his tender chuckle as she calmed him down. "Good luck. I love you." She said, hanging up the phone.

Aiden tossed his phone to the passenger seat and watched the angry glare of Grace on the other side of his window. He thought about just putting the window down an inch or two, but knew that would probably just set her off again. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door, slowly opening it.

"I'll talk to you, but if you touch me or raise your voice to me once, I'm leaving." He said, stepping from the car, he grabbed his coat from inside and pulled it on, zipping it up as he faced her.

She stood for a moment facing him, the fire in her eyes flickering, and it was now just a dull roar. "I wasn't stalking you." She grumbled. "I was on my way to the house, and I saw you leave. I just followed you, because I wanted to talk." She mumbled. "And now I see how maybe grabbing your arm to get your attention probably wasn't a smart idea."

"Ya think?" He said, watching her eyes narrow angrily at him. "Grace. It's cold. I want to go home. What do you want?"

"I want to know why you won't talk to me." She said stubbornly.

"Talk about what?"

"I wanted to apologize yesterday, and you wouldn't let me inside." She said with a grunt.

"You don't seem to understand how apologies work." He said. "You can't demand to talk to someone who doesn't want to talk to you. You can't demand a moment for an apology, Grace! If someone doesn't have time or patience to sit down and have a conversation with you, then you need to take a damn step back and give them space."

"There was no reason that you couldn't have taken five minutes out of your day yesterday to talk to me." She said stubbornly.

"No offense, Grace, but what you said to me the other morning, what you did… it's not even in the top ten things that have been on my mind in the past week. I don't sit around wondering why you don't like me, okay? I'm not a high school teenager. I'm a grown man with a high risk job, a newborn baby, a special needs daughter who can't sleep through the night and makes up lies about me because she thinks that if she is taken away from the people that love her, then she can protect us, and I have a fiancé that I am willing to lay my life down for who tries incredibly hard to keep herself together, but is just one good shove away from losing it completely. I don't have any time or patience to deal with my fiancé's self absorbed, stubborn, pain in the ass little sister and her accusations, abuse, and attempted apologies that result in me having to rip my doorbell chime off the wall because she can't just take a goddamned beat and wait for the shit to stop hitting the fan so that I can breathe for two seconds. Am I making myself clear, Grace?" He said in an even tone, his green eyes shining at her with so much intensity that it made her shiver.

She stood staring at him, her eyes wide as she tried to form a sentence, a word, anything. "I'm sorry." She finally managed to whisper, taking a step backward, she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Aiden."

"Apology accepted." He said with a frustrated sigh. "Can I go home now? I have a little girl that I haven't seen in days that is waiting for me to get home so that I can tell her a bedtime story. Are we good? Can I go now?"

"Yeah." She said, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry." She said again.

"I'll talk to you later, okay? Don't find me. I'll find you." He said, taking a step back. "Get some sleep. Don't worry about what happened, okay? It's not a big deal. Just go home and get some sleep." He said, taking a step back toward his car, he watched her just stand there. "Grace, are you okay? Do you want me to call someone? Do you want me to call Jack?"

Jack's name roused her out of her thoughts, and she focused on Aiden. "No." She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I'm... I'm okay. I'll be okay." She said, taking a step backwards. "Goodnight, Aiden."

"Goodnight, Grace." He said, stepping back toward the SUV, he climbed inside. He sat for several minutes, watching her as she walked toward her car, her posture was a bit defeated, her feet shuffling on the ground. He waited for her to climb into her car, turn it on, and finally drive from the parking lot before he started his car. He took a deep breath and glanced to the clock, sighing softly, he put the car in gear, and slowly made his way back home.


	48. Bedtime

Aiden stepped into the house, dropping his keys on the table beside the door. He hung his coat up and let out a sigh, stretching his back as a yawn escaped his lips, his mind still on the confrontation with Grace. He let out a grumble and sighed again.

"Are you okay?" Antonia asked from the top of the stairs, watching his eyes open, his scrunched up irritated expression smoothed out to a smile for her.

"I'm good now." He said, letting out a sigh.

She took a step or two down the stairs. "Are you going to be arrested?" she asked, a ghost of a smile on her lips, she made it to the bottom step and rested her hands on his shoulders. He leaned in and rested his forehead on hers.

"Not tonight." He said, dropping a kiss on her lips. "She almost did though. I don't have sisters, so I really don't know if this was like a sibling thing, or just Grace being Grace."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yes… well, kind of. I just let her know that while she and a select few people may think that she is the center of the universe. I know for a fact that she is not." He said, kissing her again. "At least not my universe." He said, watching her eyes focus on his for a moment.

"And who is the center of your universe?" She asked playfully, rubbing her thumbs into his shoulders gently, he could feel the tension starting to melt away.

"That kid that's upstairs waiting for me to read her a story. She's there." He said, watching her lower lip slide between her teeth, she bit down lightly. "Max… he's in the center of my universe."

"Anyone else?" She asked.

"Nope." He shook his head, shrugging. "I think that about covers it." He said, laughing when her eyes widened in faux shock. "Tex, you know that you are my universe. The whole thing." He said, watching her smile brighten, she kissed his nose and watched his eyes for a moment. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Have Shadow pick out a story." He said, dropping a kiss on her lips, he moved around her and quickly climbed the stairs, still keeping his eyes on her until he reached the top.

Antonia watched him turn the corner and felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and sighed when she saw the number, lifting it to her ear warily. "Hello." She said, her voice tired.

"Hi." Grace's voice flitted over the line, it was clear she was driving, and she didn't seem upset or concerned based on the tone of her voice.

"Was jumping him in the park really necessary?" Antonia asked in a low voice. Clearing her throat, she looked up the stairs and then took the final step down. "You couldn't just send him a text, or call like a regular person?"

"He was avoiding me." She said indignantly. "I hate when people avoid me, and I wanted to know why he wouldn't talk to me."

"He didn't want to talk to you because you were nasty to him, and you are demanding and pushy. He does not respond well to domineering, aggressive, pushy people, Grace."

"Then why is he in a relationship with you?" Grace snapped, trying to be funny, but the silence on the line was a strong indication that Antonia did not find any humor in her words.

"I'm hanging up now." Antonia said.

"Ant! Come on! Ant, I was kidding!" Grace protested.

"Goodnight, Grace." Antonia said, hanging up the phone, she put it on silent and tossed it onto the hall table, then climbed the stairs, pushing her sister's words to the back of her mind. She walked down the hallway toward Melody's room. Peeking inside, she saw the little girl kneeling beside the bookshelf looking at several books, Bonnie seated in her lap. She looked up at Antonia and smiled. "Did you find the book you wanted Bean to read?" Antonia signed to her.

"Can we read two?" she signed back, holding up two books, she grinned hopefully.

Antonia pretended to think about it, and nodded her head and winked at the little girl. "I think we can do that." She said happily. "Okay, bed... Bean will be right in." She said, watching Melody stand up and hold her books and Bonnie as she stepped over toward her bed. She set the books on the bed and paused, turning around. She looked over at Antonia inquisitively and a bit of sadness seemed to creep into her eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?" Antonia signed to her, watching her blue eyes seem to lighten a bit as she watched Antonia.

"I wish you knew my real mama. I miss her sometimes." She signed, her eyes flicking to the mirror that was by the wall. She reached her hand out to Antonia, who took it in hers. Antonia allowed Melody to tug her along to the mirror. She stepped in front of the mirror and looked up at Antonia standing behind her, and then to their reflection. "Ace said that I can see my mama inside me when I look in the mirror. He said when he looks at himself, he sees his mama too." She signed to her reflection, narrowing her eyes as she looked at her reflection. Antonia crouched down carefully, looking at them both in the reflection, she watched the stubborn look on Melody's face as she tried to remember.

"What do you see?" Antonia asked.

Melody's eyes widened slightly, and she stared at herself for several moments. "Mama had blue eyes like me." She signed, looking to Antonia. She smile shyly and looked back at her reflection. "She had yellow hair like me." She signed.

"I bet your smile is like hers too." Antonia signed, tickling the little girl, she let out a laugh, a smile on her lips. "I bet your laugh is like hers too." She signed. "I have my mama's smile." Antonia signed, smiling at the little girl. "My daddy's eyes are brown like mine." She explained.

"I like your eyes." Melody signed into the mirror. She turned her head so that she was looking right into Antonia's eyes. "They are pretty, and kind."

"What are you two up to?" Aiden's voice sent Antonia looking toward the door, smiling at his freshly showered and changed form, she carefully stood.

"We are remembering Melody's mama." She signed and spoke, her hand touching the little girl's head as Aiden stepped forward to see their reflection.

"She must have been a beautiful lady to have made such a beautiful little girl." Aiden said, watching Melody look up at him, a happy smile on her lips. "You will have to tell us all about her soon." He said, watching her eyes sparkle happily. "Are you ready for your story?" He signed.

"Two stories!" Melody signed quickly back at him and slipped past them, running for the bed.

"Two stories?" Aiden asked, approaching the bed as Antonia followed after, sitting on the end as Melody handed Aiden the books and tumbled into the bed, slipping under the covers. "You must have been a very good girl to get two stories." He signed, watching her smile make her blue eyes glitter at him, she nodded eagerly. "Are you ready?" He asked, glancing to Antonia, he settled on the bed as well.

* * *

Aiden read aloud, showing the pictures to Melody, and Antonia signed along with him, answering questions and giggling when he'd stumble over a word or rhyme. They laughed and giggled through both stories, and even started on a third book, when Melody's eyelids finally flickered closed.

They sat for a few moments watching her sleep, and Antonia finally stood and gathered the books, watching as Aiden gently ran his fingertips over the little girl's hand as she slept, his thoughts silent but obvious. "I don't ever want to lose her again." He said, sucking in a slow, deep breath.

"I don't think she'll be going anywhere for a long while." Antonia said, reaching over, she took his hand, giving it a little tug. "Come on, time for you to tuck me in now."

"Tuck you in?" He asked with a laugh, moving with her willingly, he stood up and straightened Melody's blanket, turned on her night light and followed after Antonia, flicking the main light in the room off as they left with one more longing look at the little girl as she slept. They closed the door, but for a crack and made their way toward their own room.

"You should tell me a bedtime story too." Antonia said, tugging him one more time, pulling him into the bedroom, their eyes focused on the dim light of the room as they checked on the baby before climbing into the bed.

"You want a bedtime story?" He asked, rolling over to face her, their foreheads together as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yes." She whispered, kissing his nose, she smiled in the dim light at him, the blanket pulled up as their bodies entwined.

"Once upon a time..."

"I don't like fairy tales." She said quickly, listening to his gentle laugh. "Tell me a real story."

"There once was a boy that loved a girl." Aiden said with a sigh.

"Was?" Antonia asked, leaning in to kiss him gently.

"There is a boy that loves a girl." He replied. "Better?"

"Much better. The end?" She asked gently.

"The beginning." He replied, pressing his nose into her hair as he held her, listening to her gentle sigh as they both drifted off peacefully.


	49. Gotcha

**Monday, January 14th- 8:00am**

Antonia woke to the sound of voices downstairs. She listened for a moment and rolled over, noting that Aiden was gone, and the bassinet was empty. She scowled slightly at his escape, and with the baby, no less. Slowly, she pulled herself out of the bed and stood up, grabbing her bathrobe, she wrapped it around herself and shuffled toward the door. She opened the door and listened, and again heard the sound of two men talking animatedly downstairs. Melody's door was open, a good indication that she was already up and ready for the day. "Aiden?" She called, noting that the voices stopped talking for a moment, she stepped to the top of the stairs and called him again. After a moment, he poked his head around the corner and smiled.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He said, smiling happily, she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You took the baby." She said, scrunching her face up a bit, she waited for him to give her some information, but he just glanced to the side and back at her.

"Yeah. I figured I'd let you sleep, since we have a long day today. Are you okay?" He asked, taking a step up toward her.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, obviously still tired. "Who is here?"

"Ace." He said, glancing to the side, he laughed at something and looked back to Antonia. "He's making breakfast. He'll be getting Mel's surprise for us when we're at the courthouse."

"He's making breakfast?" She asked, her eyebrows lifting curiously. Aiden nodded, and she gave him a sly smile. "Is he making French toast?" She asked, her tongue swiping her lips at just the thought, she breathed in slowly, sniffing the air. She smiled brighter when Aiden nodded. "I will be right down!" She said, turning from the stairs, he heard her take off toward the bedroom.

Aiden laughed a little and stepped away from the stairs, walking through to the kitchen, Ace looked up from the stove. "She heard there was French toast, didn't she?" He asked. "I could hear her running."

"Yeah. Tex is a sucker for your French toast." Aiden laughed, glancing to Melody sitting at the table, shoveling a forkful of food into her mouth. "You like Ace's breakfast too, huh?" He signed to her. She nodded her head and a bit of toast fell from her mouth onto the plate. Aiden shook his head and laughed. He stepped over to the bouncy chair where Max was sitting, his eyes open as he listened to everything going on around him, seemingly alert to the world around him. "Well, look who is awake."

"He heard mama is going to eat soon, and wanted to get ready to scream his head off." Antonia said, stepping into the room, she waved to the baby and walked to the stove and gave Ace a peck on the cheek, that he leaned in for. "Morning." She smiled.

"He gets a kiss before me?" Aiden asked, letting out a playful scoff. "That's not fair. I let you sleep in this morning." He teased.

"Yes, but you're not making breakfast." Ace teased, dropping two slices onto the plate for Antonia, she kissed his cheek again and took her plate to the table, kissing Aiden on the cheek as she passed him.

"He got two kisses." Aiden teased.

"Make the world's best French toast, and you can have two kisses." She said, dropping a kiss on Melody's French toast filled cheek as she reached for a piece of bacon from the plate on the table. "How many slices of French toast has she had?"

"That's only her second." Aiden said, watching the baby start to become fussy, he made himself busy preparing a bottle. "Everything is set at your parents house for the party." Aiden said, sure that Melody wasn't watching him. "Our appointment is at two with the judge. We'll do a little stalling, giving people time to get off of work and stuff, and then we'll head over to the party." He said with a smile.

"She's going to be so surprised." Antonia said, watching Aiden lift the baby from the seat, she followed him with her eyes for a moment before digging into her breakfast. "Ace, thank you for helping out with the surprise this afternoon. We really appreciate it."

"It's no problem." He said, flipping another slice of bread in the pan. "I figured you guys have enough to deal with today, this is just one way to help out."

Melody looked up at Antonia as she ate, smiling across as she glanced to her empty plate and back up. "Best French toast you've ever had, isn't it?" She signed to Melody, who nodded enthusiastically.

"It's a secret recipe." Ace teased. "Your dad has his chocolate chip pancakes, and I have my famous French toast."

"They're not even allowed in the same room together." Antonia giggled as she finished her last bite. "More, please!" She exclaimed, watching Ace give her a faux withering glare. "What? I said please." She grinned happily, as she stood up and brought her plate to his side.

* * *

 **Monday, January 14th- 1:45pm**

Antonia found herself pacing back and forth, her shoes clacking against the hard floor as she took slow, deep breaths. She refused to look up, refused to stop pacing, and Aiden's voice fell on deaf ears as so many thoughts thundered through her already packed mind.

"Tex, please sit down." Aiden said, watching her look over at him.

Beside the closed courtroom doors, he was sitting on a bench. Melody was on one side of him, her feet dangling excitedly as she watched in amusement, and on his other side Max was sleeping in his car seat. She stared at him for several moments and her mouth opened for a second and then snapped closed.

"Just sit down. You look nervous."

"I am nervous." She admitted. "I'm nervous." She said, letting out a breath. "I mean, aren't you just a little nervous? This is a big deal. It's such a very big deal, and on the other side of those doors. That's our future, you know? You know I have a fear of judges."

"You're not afraid of judges." He laughed.

"Well, I'm not… comfortable around judges. You've seen me testify for court cases. You see how nervous I get."

"That's because your mother freaks you out every single time with her constant reminder not to bring photocopies because they'll think you're winging it. You're great in front of a judge and jury. You're great in front of everyone. You're an intelligent, beautiful, quick witted, amazing, beautiful genius."

"You said beautiful twice." She muttered.

"Because I mean it. Antonia, please sit down, you're making us dizzy." He said with a smile. "Melody isn't nervous." He said, nodding toward the smiling little girl.

Antonia sighed and stepped toward the bench, looking down at the sleeping baby, she turned to sit beside the car seat. As soon as she sat down and let out an exhausted huff, the courtroom door opened. She sprung up quickly and stood at attention for a moment, her eyes flicking to Aiden. He suddenly looked nervous, and with that one look, she let out a giggle.

"What?" He laughed.

"Nothing." She giggled. "You're perfect."

After a moment, a woman dressed in a black robe stepped out of the court room, looking around, she smiled when she saw the small family at the bench. "Mr. Fitzgerald, and Ms. Booth?" She said with a kind smile. She walked toward them and held her hand out to shake it. She glanced to Melody and smiled. "And you must be Melody." She said, watching the little girl nod. "I am Judge Bannister." She said, glancing to Antonia.

"I am Melody." The little girl signed, watching the judge look slightly surprised, but her smile never left her face. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She signed, reaching her hand out to shake the judge's, she looked up at Aiden and Antonia for approval, and their smile was enough for her.

"Our attorney will be here any second." Antonia said, looking around the hallways, she spotted their attorney moving quickly around people who were nearby.

"Well come on into the courtroom. Will anyone else be joining us?" She asked, glancing to Aiden and Antonia.

"I think the social worker sent the paperwork. We're not expecting anyone else." She said, turning her head, she saw the familiar faces of her parents and Aiden's parents rushing down the hallway. "Aiden." She whispered, nodding down the hallway.

Aiden smiled. "What are they doing here?" He laughed.

As soon as Booth got to them, he held his hand out to the judge and smiled. "Seeley Booth." He introduced himself. "I'm Antonia's father. This is her mother, Doctor Temperance Brennan. This is Ian and Liz Fitzgerald, Aiden's parents." He said, slightly out of breath. "We were running a little behind."

"Pops!" Melody signed, hopping up as he lifted her into his arms with a tender kiss to her cheek.

"What are you doing here? I thought you guys were getting things ready at the house." Aiden said, not bothered by their presence, but simply surprised to see them all.

"There is no way that I was going to miss our granddaughter's adoption." Liz said indignantly. "Temperance and I decided a week ago that we were going to be coming here. Grace is at the house getting everything ready for the party that wasn't completed when we left. We all wanted to be here when it became official." She said, kissing her son's cheek, he smiled proudly.

"Well it looks like we're going to have a full house." The judge said happily. "Everyone come on in."

Aiden reached for the baby seat, and it was immediately intercepted by his father, who laughed and gave his son a pat on the back. Booth set Melody to the floor and she latched her hand in his and Aiden's, excitedly entering the room with the both of them. Antonia paused for a moment as they all walked into the tiny courtroom. Before she took a step inside, Temperance turned to her and tipped her head slightly, silently questioning her daughter's pause. Without saying anything, Antonia reached out and hugged her mother tightly. "I'm so glad you guys are here." She whispered into her mother's ear.

"You are my baby, and I don't want to miss anything important in your life." Temperance whispered into her daughter's shoulder. "Besides." She said, pulling from the hug to look Antonia in the eyes. "Your father was convinced that you and Aiden were going to do a quick justice of the peace wedding here at the courthouse this afternoon." She said, eyeing her daughter. "As usual, I needed to prove him wrong."

"Don't think we didn't discuss it." Antonia laughed, her cheeks a rosy pink as she watched the amusement in her mother's eyes.

"Well, your father does owe your mother twenty dollars." Liz said with a light laugh, watching Temperance grin as they all made their way into the courtroom.

* * *

Once in the courtroom, the parents all sat down in a row together. Aiden, Antonia and Melody along with the attorney stepped toward a large table at the front of the room. The judge sat across from them, and Melody climbed into Aiden's lap. "Okay, so let's see what we have here." The judge said, taking the paperwork from the attorney, she shuffled through it, and read a little on the case. "The first thing we're going to have to do is have you sworn in." She said, watching Antonia sign to Melody what they were doing. Melody nodded and followed directions as the family was sworn in. The judge looked at the paperwork, her demeanor was calm and happy, clearly showing that adoption proceedings were the best part of her day. "So Melody here was orphaned, no living parents?" She asked, listening to Antonia and Aiden's answer in the affirmative. "And you've had custody of her since…"

"Since July." Antonia replied.

"And how long have you and Mr. Fitzgerald been engaged?" She asked.

"Since July." Antonia replied, swallowing hard. She watched the judge look up at her for a moment, and then back down to the paperwork. "And how long have you and Mr. Fitzgerald been in a relationship?" She asked, looking up at Antonia again.

"About… about a year." Antonia said softly, feeling put on the spot suddenly, she could feel her resolve start to crumble.

"And you two live together?" She asked, looking to Aiden.

"Yes, your honor. We own a home together. We have a son together." He said, indicating the sleeping baby who somehow managed to get into Liz's arms. He looked toward the judge expecting her to see a look of concern, and was surprised by the smile on her face as she glanced toward the baby. "And how old is your son?"

"Two weeks." Antonia said softly. "Melody adores him."

"And you're both aware that with this adoption, that Melody will be an equal in your household to your biological son. In care, protection, and economic equity. You understand that this placement is permanent, and Melody will be a permanent part of your life, regardless of marital status, she is both of your responsibility."

"We understand." Aiden nodded.

"And what will her full name be?" The judge asked, writing down a few notes.

"Melody Hunter Fitzgerald." Aiden replied, glancing to Antonia, who nodded with a slight smile.

The judge smiled as she wrote a few more notes, watching Melody's eyes focus on her. She wasn't exactly sure how to communicate with the little girl, but she did wish to ask her a question or two. Antonia could sense her questions. "Melody reads lips, if you'd like to ask her a question."

The judge gave Antonia a grateful smile. "Melody?" She said, watching the little girl focus on her for a moment. "Do you like living with Aiden and Antonia?"

"I love my mommy and daddy." She signed, her eyes focusing seriously for a moment. "They love me very much."

Antonia translated the little girl's response, and the judge smiled.

"And who are those people over there?" She asked, nodding to the family sitting behind them.

Melody turned around and gave a genuine smile. She turned back to the judge. "Papa and Nana… and Nanny and Pop pop." She signed. "That's my baby brother, Christopher. I love them all very much."

Antonia translated and smiled at the pride in the little girl's stance when she said her brother's name.

The judge smiled at the little girl and watched Aiden and Antonia for a moment. "Aiden." She said, watching his eyes focus on her for a moment. "What made you want to share your life with this little girl?" The judge asked, watching his mouth open slightly, and clamp closed after a moment. Slowly, a smile rose on his lips. "I was taught from a very early age that family is very important. Family is what keeps us all going. My parents were incredible teachers. They taught me right from wrong, bad from good. Family will help you learn how to function, how to talk to people. You learn what to say, what not to say, and through it all, all of the trials and tribulations of life, a good family stays strong. Melody didn't have a family. She was frightened and alone, and she felt closed off. I could see in her eyes that there was so much spirit in her. I could see that all she needed was a chance. I already knew that I wanted to spend forever with Antonia, but to have this little girl added to the mix was the icing on the cake. She's smart, intuitive, and fiercely protective. She's stubborn and perfect, and honestly…" He said with a bit of a chuckle. "I think she complements Antonia perfectly. They're quite a pair."

The judge seemed extremely pleased with Aiden's answer, and turned her attention to Antonia. She noticed that Antonia seemed much more nervous than Aiden, her eyes were a bit unfocused, and she appeared to be trembling slightly. She also noticed that when Aiden reached for her hand and grasped it, and she turned to look at him, that her anxiety level seemed to drop off dramatically. The judge smiled at Antonia and tipped her head slightly. "Antonia, the same question. What made you want to share your life with this little girl?"

"I… I um…" Antonia said, finding immediately that her thought process was blocked. She started to feel incredibly uncomfortable. "I… I never wanted to have children." She stammered, immediately regretting her words as soon as they left her lips. She could feel her eyes start to water as panic began to rise in her belly. She turned her head toward Aiden, expecting to find disappointment, but instead found amusement, and his hand squeezed hers. She could feel the butterflies start to calm, and she turned again toward the judge, and suddenly the words started pouring from her lips. "When I was three years old, I was abducted by strangers out of my own home." She said. She swore that she heard a gasp from the row of people behind her, but found confidence in the gentle squeeze from Aiden's hand. She had never offered this part of herself to a stranger, ever. This was completely new territory.

She expected to feel the weight of that confession sucking the air out of her, but somehow, she found strength. She glanced to Melody and watched the little girl's eyes focus on hers. "There was a lot of pain and confusion and suffering that was associated with this incident…this experience. This experience as a child was extremely traumatic and I have spent years suppressing it, pushing it away. The memories associated with it specifically are painful and nauseating. What I managed to transform it into, however, is strength and courage." She sucked in a breath, watching the judge's eyes focus on her.

"Since that time, I always faced those memories alone. I refused to open up to anyone. I was convinced that nobody would understand. There are few people that even knew what happened, so how would trying to explain it help? I fought through those memories not by giving up and acting out, but by keeping myself busy, focusing on my studies and my future. I am a forensic anthropologist, like my mother. I am a botanist, like my adopted uncle. I play the piano, I speak several languages, and I believe in strength of the heart, as well as the mind. I have an impeccable memory and focus, and when I want something, I will continue trying until I am successful. If I don't enjoy something, I always choose to conquer it anyway in order to prove to myself that it can be done." She said, watching the judge's smile.

"From an early age I had decided, that based upon my childhood experiences, and my line of work, that I would be alone forever." She said, feeling Aiden's gentle hand squeeze, she squeezed his back. "I work in a field that sees a lot of evil. It sees a lot of the sadness and pain of the world. My happiness used to be to solve the puzzles and to find answers. I wanted to bring happiness to others, to take the evil from the world and find a better conclusion. About a year ago, I found out that it was possible to have both." She shrugged. "I fell in love."

"I fell in love and sometimes I feel like I'm trying to catch up on things that I missed, on things that I didn't let myself have. I was at one time vehemently against having children, convincing myself that I couldn't relate to them, and that my childhood was far too short for me to know what to teach or how to teach a child. Aiden helped me to see what was around me. I saw my sister finding happiness with the man she had loved her whole life. My parents… well, they're just… they have a gravitational pull that is inexplicable." Antonia shrugged. "With Aiden… I felt that pull, and with Melody… I felt it too. I felt connected, needed. I felt like they wanted to protect me just as much as I wanted to protect them. It wasn't just that I knew sign language or that I had also gone through a traumatic event and could relate to Melody. It was deeper than that, it was almost instinctive. It was knowing that she was alone in this world and not by her own doing. I know that she deserves to be loved, protected. She deserves to have a family full of people who are willing to learn sign language or show her how sand feels between her toes, or someone who will tell those around her that they need to change, they need to learn from her, and not demand it the other way around, someone who would visit our home in the morning and make her French toast on a whim." She sighed.

Antonia watched the judge simply sit and listen to her, and could feel her cheeks start to burn, her ears turning red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I become quite loquacious when I'm passionate about something." She said. She looked to her side and could see Melody staring at her, her eyes filled with concern. She held her hand out, and the little girl moved over to her quickly, pulling herself into her lap. Antonia wrapped her arms around her, cuddling her close. "I can't imagine life without her, and I don't want to be forced to know what that feels like." Antonia said. "I am honored to be called her Mommy." Antonia sighed.

"Well, I think we have all of our answers here." The judge said with a smile. "Melody is a very, very lucky little girl." She said, signing several papers in front of her. "How about we make this official?" She said with a smile, taking the gavel in her hand, she turned the handle toward Melody.

Melody looked on curiously, and her eyes flicked to Antonia, and back to the judge. Antonia nodded toward the gavel, and Melody smiled. She reached forward and took it into her hand. With a swift smack to the block beneath it, the judge grinned and Melody let out a laugh. "Congratulations, little one." She said, reaching her hand across the table, she shook Antonia and Aiden's hand.

Melody climbed from Antonia's lap, making her way to Ian, and Antonia turned to stand up. She turned and was immediately pulled into her mother's arms. There was no pause or question. She melted into her mother's embrace and let her tears flow freely. "I love you." Temperance whispered, holding her trembling daughter against her. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"You and your family may have the courtroom for a few minutes, gather yourself, take photos if you like." The judge said with a smile.

"Thank you." Aiden said, shaking her hand again. The judge excused herself, and with that, the adoption was final. It was now time for the celebration to begin


	50. Thank You

Aiden pulled the car up to Temperance and Booth's house, and it was clear that people had already arrived. He glanced back to Melody, and she didn't seem to even realize that there was a gathering just inside the doors of the house. He glanced to Antonia, a small smile on her lips as she caught his gaze. "Are you happy?" He asked her, watching her eyes flick back to the two children in the back of the car, and back to him.

"I am very happy." She said, softly. She watched him curiously for a moment, wondering what he had on his mind.

He took her hand in his, and held it tightly for a moment. "I know that I said this earlier, but I just wanted you to know that I am very proud of you. I know that it took a lot out of you to express those feelings this afternoon at the courthouse. I know that you're in pain, but I want you to know that I'm here if you need me."

"Aiden, I'm fine." She said, shaking her head, though her mind was wandering as he spoke. She wondered how he knew that she was lurking in a darker place in her thoughts. "Thank you." She whispered, knowing that she was giving away that feeling, but also secure in knowing that he would keep her safe, worry about her, and take care of her.

"I love you very much." He said. He glanced back at the little girl in the back seat, who was now bouncing a bit in her seat, wondering why they weren't at their own home. She unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled herself between the passenger and driver's seat, leaning against the console with a big smile on her face.

"Why are we at Nana and Pop's house?" She signed, when she finally got Aiden's full attention. "Are we having dinner here? Is Ace here? I don't have to stay here, do I?" She asked, her eyes widened when she asked, a near pout on her lips, fully expecting the worst for a moment.

"No!" Aiden exclaimed, laughing as he turned in his seat. "You don't have to stay here." He signed. He glanced to Antonia's smile and looked back to Melody. "Nana and Pops want to share today with us." He said, as he and Antonia pulled her into the front seat with them, each of them tickling her. She laughed uproariously as they tickled her, and Antonia and Aiden laughed as well. She wiggled and her butt accidentally hit the horn, and though Melody couldn't hear it, the baby did, and let out a dissatisfied sob. Antonia and Aiden stopped tickling Melody, and she lay in his arms for a moment, grinning at him. "I love you." He signed to her, listening to her giggle, he watched Antonia trying to reach back to calm the baby, and suddenly they were interrupted by a light tapping on the window. Aiden looked to the side and that brought Melody's attention to the person in the window, and she let out an excited squeak.

She tried to sit up and Aiden opened the window to Ace, a grin on his face as he watched the little girl try to get to him. "You guys gonna stay out here, or come inside?" He asked, reaching in through the window for the little girl, as she practically leapt into his arms.

"We're heading in." Aiden laughed.

"Sounds like little Ace is not a happy camper." He said, opening the back door as Aiden and Antonia climbed from the vehicle and moved to get their things.

"The horn scared him." Antonia said, picking up the diaper bag and Melody's little backpack. "Is the surprise here?" She asked, looking at Ace over the car, he nodded. "Awesome."

Aiden pulled the baby's seat from the car and glanced to make sure Ace had Melody. Once they were on the move, Max stopped his protest, and they all walked toward the front door.

* * *

Ace pushed open the door and stepped inside, and all three adults watched Melody's eyes light up at the decorations around the room. The living room was decked out with pink and purple balloons, and a sign that said "Happy Gotcha Day". Many family and friends had already arrived, including Ian and Liz, and Fiona came careening into the room excitedly.

"Melody!" She exclaimed, signing her name as she hopped around in a circle.

"Fiona!" Melody signed back, dropping a kiss on Ace's cheek, he set her to the floor and the two girls hugged and giggled, and Fiona grabbed her hand and pulled her along with her, giggling the whole way.

"So where's the surprise hiding?" Aiden asked, setting the car seat on the floor for a moment, he kicked his shoes off and helped Antonia with her coat.

"Kitchen with Booth, Doc, and Gracie." He said. "We figured that she'd want a little privacy for it."

"Good call." Aiden said, looking down at the baby for a moment, his eyes were open as he looked around.

Ace crouched down to the car seat and smiled at the baby, immediately unbuckling him from the seat. "I'm going to get my Max time in while I can." He said, lifting the baby from the car seat, he turned and could see everyone else watching him with the baby. "They're like vultures when a baby is around." He whispered.

Aiden laughed and shook his head. "His gear is over there." He said, pointing to the bag. "Good luck." He said, noticing that his mother was eying the baby. He was about to turn when he felt Antonia's hand in his, tugging him closer to the door and to her. He turned around and faced her, her eyes were filled with emotion. He could read her worries, and wanted to reassure her gently. "It'll be okay. She'll be excited."

"What if she's not? What if this was a mistake?" Antonia whispered. "I don't want her to feel uncomfortable, or sideswiped by it."

"Has anyone told you that you worry too much?" He asked, tipping his head, watching her eyes narrow.

"Not today." She said, a slow smile rising on her lips. "You promise that it'll be okay?"

"I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure that it is. Is that good enough?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, leaning up to kiss him gently, they turned around and stepped further into the room to greet the guests that were ready for hugs and congratulations on the adoption.

* * *

Once they worked their way through the room, Aiden moved toward the two girls who were playing together by the stairs. "Melody?" He signed and spoke, getting Fiona's attention as well, they both looked toward him and smiled. "We have a surprise for you in the kitchen." He signed, nodding toward where Antonia was standing and waiting.

"But we're playing, Uncle Aiden." Fiona huffed playfully.

"I'll have her back to you in no time. Why don't you go and see if your grandma will let you hold Max." He said, watching the little girl's eyes widen as she hopped up and went to look for Liz. "That was easy." He mumbled to himself.

Melody watched Fiona take off and looked up at Aiden. "What's the surprise?" She signed, smiling at him.

"Come on, I'll show you." He said, taking her hand. She stood up and walked with him toward the kitchen. She looked up at Antonia, as Antonia opened the door slowly.

Once they stepped inside, Melody immediately saw Booth, and grinned. "Pops!" She signed, skipping toward him, the other people in the room caught her eye and she stopped, turning to see who was sitting at the table. As soon as she saw Temperance, she smiled, her eyes scanning to Grace, and then a third person at the table. They were all watching her as her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped slightly.

Antonia watched her reaction, her heart in her throat as she watched Melody's eyes seem to flicker over the other person in the room like a movie reel, and like a shot, she turned toward Antonia and ran to her, firmly attaching her arms around her leg.

"Hey. Hey." Antonia said, bending down to lift her into her arms, the little girl wrapped her arms around Antonia. "I've got you." She whispered. "I've got you. I'll be right back." She said to everyone, turning around toward the dining room.

She stepped into the dining room and closed the door behind her and paced a little with Melody attached to her for a moment. She couldn't tell if the little girl was crying, or if she was just scared and looking for security. Gently, she set Melody onto a chair, peeling the entwined arms from around her, she rested her forehead on her hers and stared into her dark blue eyes as she knelt before her.

She wasn't crying, but there was a tremble in her lip as if it could start at any second. "What is it?" Antonia asked her. "What's wrong?" She signed.

"Nanny Lily." She signed. "Nanny Lily." She signed again, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Yes." Antonia nodded, touching the little girl's chin. "She came here to see you, to surprise you." Antonia signed.

"Nanny Lily." She signed again, as if the shock were a permanent condition. She didn't know what else to say.

"Do you miss her?" Antonia asked, watching Melody's head bob up and down. "She misses you. She wanted to come here on your adoption day. She wanted to meet your family."

"You are my family." Melody signed, a bit of a happy sigh on her lips. "Nanny Lily, Mommy." She signed, taking a deep breath. "She is out there." She glanced to the door. "She is out there."

"She is. She is waiting for you." Antonia signed, smiling at the little girl's shock as she worked herself through it. She started to calm as Antonia pulled her into a hug. She hugged her for a moment, feeling the tight squeeze from the little girl, looking up when the dining room door opened a crack. She watched Aiden's head appear around the corner and she looked up at him with a pleased expression. "She's just surprised. She'll be in there in a minute." She said, watching Aiden nod with a smile and slip back into the kitchen.

* * *

Aiden turned around and stepped back into the kitchen, a bit of a sheepish look on his face as he approached the table. "Antonia said she's just surprised." He said with a chuckle. "They're hugging it out in there."

"Well dear, it has been a very long time since she has seen me." Mrs. Farrell said with a smile. "She looks so different, so grown up and happy." She said with a bit of wonder in her voice, she glanced to Temperance. "I don't know how to explain it. Just seeing her for a split second and it was like you could feel the spirit in the air." She looked up at Aiden as he walked toward her. "You and that girl of yours are doing a fine job with her. She's a lucky young lady."

"She keeps us on our toes, that's for sure." Aiden said as the door to the dining room opened. Antonia stepped through first, followed by Melody, gripping Antonia's hand tightly. "Is she feeling better?" he asked, watching Antonia nod.

Melody walked alongside Antonia, gripping her hand like a vice, her feet just a step behind Antonia's. "Mrs. Farrell." Antonia said, reaching her hand out to the older woman. "I'm Antonia." She smiled.

"Antonia, it is so wonderful to finally meet you." She said, reaching out to take Antonia's hand, gripping it tightly as she looked around toward the little girl, she released Antonia's hand. "Melody." She signed to the little girl, watching the dark blue eyes looking back at her. "You are such a big girl." She signed, a tear coming to her eye as Melody continued to grip Antonia. "You have a wonderful family." She signed.

Melody looked up at Antonia, and over to Aiden, her eyes flicking to Grace, Temperance and Booth. Melody looked back to Antonia and slowly, her hand slipped from hers, watching the older woman for a moment. "Nana Lily." She signed, taking a slow breath, she tried to calm her nerves. "Nana Lily." She signed again.

"I have missed you." The older woman signed to the little girl, watching the tears start to form in her blue eyes.

"I missed you!" She signed back, and without another pause, she released Antonia and had her arms around the woman, her face buried in her neck as she hugged her so tightly.

"Oh my word!" Mrs. Farrell exclaimed with a chuckle as she accepted the hug fully. "So much emotion in such a tiny package."

Suddenly, Melody pulled from the hug and hopped a little in front of her guest, letting her hands fly quickly as she told her how much she had missed her, told her about how scared she had been, and how safe she felt now.

"Wow." Booth said, watching the little girl's hands fly as she talked, watching Temperance look up at him with a smile as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Aiden stepped beside Antonia and wrapped his arm around her, kissing the top of her head as they watched their little girl with her friend.

Though Melody's hands flew through so many words and stories, everyone's eyes were on her. When there was a pause, Mrs. Farrell took her hands, stopping her for a moment. "I have a gift for you." She said, watching the light in the little girl's eyes sparkling back at her. Melody's head tipped curiously and her grin was as bright as any of them had ever seen it, almost as if a piece of her puzzle had been found. She watched as Mrs. Farrell pulled two neatly wrapped packages from the table. She gave one of the packages to Melody, and held onto the second.

Melody looked to Antonia and Aiden, who smiled to her as she took the gifts, thanking Nana Lily. She turned over the package in her hands, very neatly tearing at the paper, she looked up at everyone and back at the package as she removed the wrapping. When the paper was pulled, she saw the back of a frame in her hands, and slowly she turned it over, tugging the rest of the paper from the gift. The moment she saw the picture, tears appeared in Melody's eyes. "Mama!" She exclaimed. Her voice was loud and foreign, almost filled with anguish as she looked at the photo, holding the frame tightly in her hands.

Antonia and Aiden looked at the gift from where they were standing and could see that the photo was of a young blonde woman, eyes as blue as the ocean looking into the camera lens. In her arms was a small child, with wisps of blonde hair, her eyes just as big and just as blue as her own.

"I had some photos." Mrs. Farrell said, looking up at the tear filled eyes of Antonia and Aiden. "I thought she would like this one." She said, softly. She held out the other package to Antonia. "This is for the both of you. As I said before. She spent a lot of time at my house, in our yard, playing. I often watched her for her mother, and the camera just loves her." She said, watching Antonia open the gift, and slowly move through the pages of the small album.

"Thank you." Antonia whispered. "Thank you so much." She said, leaning down to carefully hug the older woman.

"Oh my goodness, all of the hugging!" Mrs. Farrell laughed as she hugged Antonia back.

"Sorry." Antonia laughed, "We hug a lot." She said, pulling from the hug. She touched Melody's head and the little girl looked up at her, holding the picture up so she could see it. "Well, who is that in the picture?"

"Mama." She signed to Antonia. "That's my mama." She signed, staring at the picture. She looked up at Mrs. Farrell. "Thank you." She signed, reaching out for her, she wrapped her arms around her again.

"Goodness gracious." She chuckled, rocking the little girl in her arms. "I love you so much." She whispered to the little girl.

"Thank you." Antonia whispered. "Thank you for everything you have done for her." She said, watching Mrs. Farrell look up at the young woman who was watching the tender moment. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Antonia, Aiden. Thank you for letting me see her, and be part of this special day." She said, watching the little girl pull from the hug, she looked between Antonia and Aiden, her attention moving to the door as it opened slowly.

Ace walked in, holding a squawking baby, his face red with frustration. "Excuse me." Antonia said, walking toward him quickly, she lifted the baby from Ace and smiled at the bit of despair in his eyes.

"Sorry, he wouldn't stop crying." Ace laughed. As soon as Antonia took him, he calmed. "See that, he was looking for his mama." He smiled.

"Thank you, Oompa." Antonia winked.

Suddenly, Melody appeared at their side, hopping. "Ape!" She signed. "Ape! Ape!"

"I thought we were done with the whole Ape thing." He signed back at her, listening to her giggle as she held up something to him. "What is this?"

"Nanny Lily gave me a picture of my mama!" She said, showing him the frame, he took it from her and looked at it.

"See that? I told you that you look just like your mama." He signed to her, crouching down to her level, he admired the picture. "So pretty."

"You are pretty too, like your mama, Ace." She signed back, leaning forward to kiss his nose. He handed back the picture, and she ran back over toward the table, looking up at the baby in Antonia's arms. She carefully placed her picture on the table and looked up at the baby again, then back to Mrs. Farrell. "Nanny Lily. That tiny baby is my baby brother. His name is Christopher." She signed seriously. "I am a big sister now."

"I am very, very proud of you." She said with a smile, looking at each and every one of Melody's supporters, feeling the warmth and happiness that surrounded the little girl. "I love you, little one."

"I love you, Nanny." She signed, and looked up at Aiden and Antonia. "I love you too, Mommy and Daddy." She signed, she turned and wrapped her arms around Aiden's legs and giggled.

"Alright. Let's get this party started." Booth said with a smile and a clap of his hands. "We have cake to eat!" He signed to Melody, sending her into a fit of giggles as she ran to him and he lifted her into his arms, more than ready to devour that cake.

* * *

 **The end... of this story...**

 **1\. Please leave a comment if you don't mind. It only encourages me to write more!**

 **2\. Stay tuned for the next story...**


End file.
